Pride and Prejudice
by rory21
Summary: The Rated R Superstar moved to Smackdown! to prove that he's the best... cocky, arrogant and ready to cheat as always. But what happens when he meets a certain punk diva and their mutual dislike for each is painfully obvious? Edge & Ashley. set in 2007
1. When You and I Collide

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic. 

This is my second wrestling fic and my first one dedicated to this pairing, i hope you'll like it! Feel free to tell me your ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title of the fic is obviously inspired from Jane Austen's work but it has nothing to do with it except the title itself. : ) English is not my own language so i apologize for errors/typos. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: When you and I collide**

Ashley Massaro was a WWE Diva since 2 years ago when she won the 2nd edition of the Raw Diva Search. Yes, 2 years can go on fast but to Ashley it seemed like it was passed a lot more time. In this space of time she had started with a storyline side by side with one of the best divas ever, a 7 time Women's Champion: Trish Stratus; she had posed for Playboy; she had had a title match at Wrestlemania and even though she didn't win, it was still a honor to her. Unfortunately she had had also bad moments: the injuries. First she broke her nose… or better, one of the _bitches_ made her break her nose, then she had to go under surgery for a serious injury at her leg that took her far from the ring for several months, she had a missed knuckle in her left hand and lately she had been out again to repair the silver plaque they previously inserted in her ankle. But this last injury wasn't like the others. Why? Because it had been her rival, Jillian Hall, to make it happen. The self proclaimed "pop princess" attacked Ashley in the women's locker room because of her jealousy for the punk diva and that was the result. After another surgery and quite 3 months, she was finally able to come back and that's where our story begins…

-Hey guys! –Ashley smiled as she walked through the corridors of the arena towards a group of superstars.

-Ashley! –Some of them greeted her smiling and proceeded to exchange hugs to welcome back the diva.

-I'm glad you're back! –The Miz said high fivin' his friend.

-Look at you, beautiful as always! –Matt Hardy joked hugging her former girlfriend that now was indeed a very close friend to him.

-Thanks guys! –The self proclaimed dirty diva giggled. She was happy to be on Smackdown! cause she had made a lot of friends in the blue roster since she was drafted here an year ago. Maybe cause when she was a kid she had been a tomboy or maybe because she was a very friendly and down to earth person but she seemed to get along well with all the male superstars of the locker room. And it was a fortune cause on the Friday Night Show there weren't many divas after all. Kristal and Jillian were totally out of consideration cause they were her rivals; Michelle McCool was her first opponent here at SD! so even if lately she seemed changed and a nice person, she was still an interrogative. Fortunately ECW and SD! had their house shows together so she could hang out with her friend Layla with whom she had also tagged in a couple of matches.

-Well well, look who's back!- A familiar voice said as Ashley hugged Benoit and Batista.

-I was wondering for how much time she still wanted to leave us alone…! –Another male voice added.

-Paul! Brian! –She happily exclaimed and ran to hug her friends and tag team partners.

-Hey girl! –Paul smiled hugging her.

-We missed you! –Brian added waiting for his turn.

-You have no idea guys how much I missed you! –She sincerely said.

-We too… no one suggesting us how to make our look more _punk_! –Paul joked.

-Indeed! We should let her be the manager of Shannon Moore, you know? –Brian said amused.

-Oh c'mon! –She laughed- Shut up!

-Seriously Ash, we missed you. –Eventually Brian said with a sincere smile.

-Glad to hear that! –She giggled- So, whose ass we have to kick tonight? –She asked in a serious tone with her hands on the hips.

-Whoa can't wait to come back in action, huh? –The brown haired superstar laughed.

-Deuce & Domino. –The blonde one responded amused.

-With Cherry?

-Exactly.

-Perfect! So I can have some practice before I finally lay my hands on Jillian! –She happily said.

-Ha ha, let's go get ready then. –Paul chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders as she linked arms with Brian.

As the trio passed their rivals in the corner where they were already dressed up with their outfits from the 50's, Ashley whistled Grease theme song making her partners laugh.

----

-Are you ready? You're worse than two divas! –Ashley giggled out of her partners' locker room.

They came out 5 minutes later dressed with their blue outfits; to be in tune with them she was wearing a black strapless top and a white & blue mini skirt. To complete her outfit she had chosen a belt with skull and crossbones, black fishnets tights under her wrestling boots, blue fingerless gloves and her trademark backwards cap on her straight blonde hair.

-C'mon, who's the diva now? –Paul joked as she was adjusting her cap looking at her reflection in a small mirror on a table on the way to the curtain.

-If you haven't noticed I'm indeed a diva! –She protested but couldn't hold a laughter and walked faster to join the duo.

-Ok, -Brian said 5 minutes later- ready guys?

-Let's go get'em! –Ashley said high fivin' her boys.

…_You better hold on tight cause I'm going to love you nice…_

She was the first to come out as her theme started and stopped in the middle of the entrance making her rock sign.

-Holy cow! Ashley's back! I'm in heaven! –JBL happily commented.

Then the music changed and Paul & Brian joined her. She pointed first at Paul, then at Brian and finally at the ring yelling "GO!".

The two superstars ran and slid into the ring as the diva jogged after them and slapped a few fans' hands before entering the ring as well. They went on the turnbuckles as she stood still in the middle of the ring gesturing for them to come down; they did their back flip (**A/N Sorry I'm not sure if it's called so!)** and she slid the masks off of their faces making once again her "rock on" thing.

---

The match was going back and forth as the 4 superstars were beating the hell out of each other which wasn't unusual for a match between these two couples because of the different styles. Eventually Brian was in the ring and was definitely having the upper hand on Deuce; as his opponent was lying on the mat, the blonde athlete went on the top rope to perform one of his high flying moves when Cherry suddenly pushed him making him fall. Deuce was able to reach him for a roll up and the duo retained their title. Ashley ran to Cherry and grabbed her hair making her hit the ring with her face. Paul held her back and they entered the ring to check on Brian. They gestured that this wasn't the end and they'd go to win the titles back before reaching the backstage.

Paul entered first the men locker room leaving Ashley and Spanky outside as he walked slowly helped by her. Then one of his gloves felt down.

-Don't worry I get it. –She offered kneeling down.

In the meanwhile someone came from the locker room and only noticed this pair of legs and not her owner.

-Hey shorty who's this sexy girl with you? –Edge grinned.

Ashley immediately stood up facing him –I'm sorry how you called him?

-Ash, it's not worth it. –Brian tried to stop her.

-Wow, your girlfriend needs to defend you, how proud of you _shorty._ –The Rated R superstar commented with a smirk.

-What? –Ashley said clearly annoyed placing her hands on the hips- Who the hell do you think you are to talk to him like that? In case you don't know he has been champion for 10 months beating all the previous records!

-Whoa! –The Canadian said amused- I have no idea! But please calm down sweetie I didn't mean to piss you off. Besides, I think we've never met before –he said taking her hand and mocking a kiss on it- Edge, The Rated R Superstar and World Heavyweight Champion.

-I know perfectly who you are. We've been on the same roster for almost 6 months. –She rolled her eyes.

-Mmm how weird, I'd swear to remember you more for your Playboy cover… what's your name btw sweetheart? –He grinned.

-Let's get inside, it's not worth it. –Brian shook his head leaning Ashley inside taking her hand.

-I'm ASHLEY, jackass! –She yelled.

-Nice legs btw. –Edge said winking at her and walking on with a complacent grin on his face.

* * *

Let me know what you think of it, thanks guys! 


	2. Throw It on Me

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to franktheapprentice16, xAttitudex, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, cassymae and The Rated R Superstar for reviewing the first chapter, hope you like this one too : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: "Throw it on me"**

-So have you made your choice? –Layla asked with a malicious smile as she and Ashley were dressing up in the women's locker room.

-My choice about what? –She replied with a puzzled look.

-Paul or Brian? Brian or Paul? –The new diva grinned.

-What? Oh no, we're not getting into this again. –Ashley rolled her eyes.

-C'mon you can tell me!

-But I told you L, we're just friends! All the 3 of us!

-Well I think that they have definitely a thing for you.

-Who has a thing for whom? –Brooke asked passing by to take her shoes from under the bench where the black haired diva was sat on.

-London & Kendrick.

-Which one of them?

-Both.

-And for whom?

Layla just grinned pointing at the blonde next to her.

-Hell yeah they have! –Brooke smiled.

-We're just friends. –Ashley repeated.

-Ok, maybe you are… but them? I don't think so. –The brunette diva shrugged leaving the two friends alone again.

-Thanks Layla. –The dirty diva said with sarcasm in her voice.

-Someone has to make you open your eyes. –She winked and left.

-What? Unbelievable! –Ashley huffed and shook her head. It was always the same old story, you can't be friend with a guy, or two actually, that everyone starts to think that you like him or vice versa.

-5 minutes girls. –The voice of an assistant interrupted her thoughts. That Friday was the world premiere of "Throw it on me", the music video of the hip-hop star and producer Timbaland featuring some of the WWE divas, among which also Ashley; so to celebrate the event the girls were going to dance it live in the ring and that was why they were now going to try the choreography one more time.

-Are you coming honey? –Layla asked with a smile.

-Yeah, give me just a sec. –She said adjusting a black/skulls printed bandana on her straight air. All the divas were wearing that night special outfits designed for them just for the occasion. Hers was a strapless bright pink small dress with skulls printed all over it and completed by a belt with skull and crossbones; black fishnets tights and black combat boots.

-Excuse me, are you a character from "Pirates of the Caribbean"? You know, with all those skulls… -Someone joked as soon as she closed the door behind her.

-Paul, how funny. –She rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend.

-You look pretty.

-Thank you. –She smiled a little embarrassed.

-So, ready to dance? –He asked walking with her.

-Yeah, kinda. It's not really my thing, -she admitted laughing a little- I'd prefer kick butts in the ring.

-And as soon as you're medical cleared to wrestle you'll do it again.

-Yeah… it's just, you know, it's a little weird considering that Jillian attacked me for this video indeed and-

-Ash hurry up! –One of the divas interrupted her.

-Sorry I have to… -She gestured for the corridor where the other girls were waiting for her.

-Yeah, no problem, I'll see you later. –He said with a smile proceeding in the opposite direction.

-Have you chosen him then? –Layla smirked when Ashley joined the group and took her position next to her.

-Shut up and dance. –The punk diva replied rolling her eyes.

---

-Very good girls! –Someone said clapping his hands ten minutes later when they were done with the rehearsal.

Ashley huffed seeing that it was the Rated R superstar and rolled her eyes when Kelly Kelly, Maryse and Brooke surrounded the champion starting to flirt with him.

-Did you like our performance? –The younger diva asked giggling.

-Oh yeah, -he grinned- you were all gorgeous… someone more, someone less. –He added looking at Ashley who just shook her head.

-And what do you think of the outfits? –The French diva asked with a smile.

-Very sexy. –The world heavyweight champion said clearly staring at Ashley as the 3 girls kept on giggling.

-Unbelievable. –Ashley huffed.

-Something wrong… _punkie_? –He asked with a mocking tone on the last word.

-Yeah. –She coldly replied.

-Are you jealous? –He smirked placing his arms around Kelly's waist and Maryse's shoulder.

-Oh yeah, I'm so jealous! –She laughed.

-We can make room for you too if you want. –He said with a malicious smile.

-No thanks, fortunately I don't need to flirt with a cocky, arrogant, ugly, annoying jackass full of himself just because he's famous and have a championship around his waist to feel good with myself. –She snapped back before leaving.

He took off his shades and seemed taken aback by her words and somehow disappointed just for a second before coming back to his usual behavior. –She wants me. –He said making the girls around him giggling.


	3. You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker** and **The Rated R Superstar** for reviewing last chapter;  
I've tried to change the 'dialogues style' like one of you suggested, hope it's okay now : )  
I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: "You Gotta Be Kidding Me!"**

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for the WWE Divas!" The Miz exclaimed in the ring after their live performance of Throw It On Me.

Ashley smiled and giggled with Layla as the crowd cheered for them.

"And these were Torrie, Ashley, Maryse and the Extreme Exposè: Layla, Brooke and Kelly Kelly!" The superstar added as the girls waved at the crowd.

"Thank you guys!" Torrie said grabbing a microphone and then handing it to Ashley.

"On behalf of my fellow divas," the punk diva began "I wanted to thank all of you guys! We really appreciate your support! And we're glad you liked it!" She sincerely smiled.

"And now," Miz said "since these girls kindly made us enjoying our night even more… we want to thank them in a special way!!!

The girls started to look at each other wondering what was going on.

"Are you curious, huh? Well we want to give you a special night too… and since you're 24/7 on the road with us… we thought who better than the WWE superstars themselves?" He grinned.

"What?" Kelly muttered with a giggle at the other side of Ashley who just shrugged.

"So, six superstars are coming out right now and are going to choose each one one of you, my lovely ladies, to spend the rest of the night together… till 1 AM! Isn't this the greatest idea ever? Well of course it was mine, HOORAH!" He exclaimed gesturing for a high-five with Torrie who rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Bring out the guys, then!" Layla yelled giggling and winked at Ashley who shook her head amused. She really hoped that Paul or Brian was going to choose her to have a nice, relaxed night with her friends. Or even Matt was okay, obviously.

"I am the first one," the Miz proudly announced "and I choose… BROOKE!"

"Thank you very much." The diva reluctantly said accepting his hand as he began with his catching phrase (or better yell) all over again as the other girls laughed.

"And now… he is a champion… THE champion… girls please welcome the Rated R superstar: EDGE!"

Ashley rolled her eyes at the sight of the cocky superstar who grinned under the huge titantron screen.

The dirty diva shook her head trying to hold a laughter as next to her Kelly Kelly started to bounce up and down giggling.

"Good evening ladies," he said removing his shades and adjusting the title on his shoulder "I wish I could choose all of you… and you can bet that we'd have one hell of a night!" He smirked, "But they said I can only take one of you out tonight and so my pick is… ASHLEY!" The Canadian announced with a huge grin.

"Oh fuck… you gotta be kidding me!" Was all Ashley could whisper at that moment whilst the other girls turned to smile at her, some of them even clapping their hands.

---

"Are you imagining it? A whole night out with Miz!" Brooke complained while she was changing. "I'll be lucky if I don't get deaf at the end of the night with him screaming that stupid thing in my ear!"

"Poor guy," Torrie laughed "he can be cute sometimes, c'mon!"

"Well not anyone is as lucky as you Tor, who got picket by Batista…the animal." Brooke commented with an allusive smile.

"And I hope the night will get very wild then." The blonde added with a grin making the other girls laugh.

"Wow Ash you've decided to put Edge KO with this dress!" Kelly Kelly said passing her by while she was packing her things.

"No, I'm just not bothering to change cause I'm going straight to my hotel room". The dirty diva explained.

"I bet he would totally love your idea!" Layla smirked.

"Alone, I mean alone." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Maryse commented to Torrie. "She could have one of the best guys and look at her!"

"Yeah I really don't understand," Kelly Kelly echoed "you're so lucky that he picked you!"

"What's the point of not going?" Layla added "That's a nice idea! We've stunning and young… why shouldn't we have fun?"

"Girls, stop it." Ashley said folding her arms. "I don't like him and that's the point of not going. There's no freaking way I'm going out with that… jackass! Moving on."

"But he's hot!" The youngest diva giggled.

"And you don't have to marry him, it's just a dinner." Brooke commented rolling her eyes.

"Ok, enough." Ashley finally said standing up. "I've not asked for him to choose me and I just don't like the guy! So I don't care if this is the greatest idea ever or if it's just for 5 minutes to take a coffee together… there's no way in hell that I'm going! And I don't care if you wanna have fun and flirt with every guy in the locker room because _he's hot_, go ahead! I'm happy for you, seriously! But that's not my thing." She said taking her suitcase and storming off of the locker room.

"You know what?" Brooke yelled after her "Come down from that pedestal, honey, cause you're not better than us!"

"Whatever." The dirty diva shrugged closing the door behind her.

No, she didn't think that she was better than anybody, but what was the matter with them? No, she didn't want to jump in someone's bed just because he was a champion or "hot"; and neither squealing and giggling like a schoolgirl about the "perfect" bodies of all the men's locker room… and so? She wasn't judging anybody, she just wanted someone to love and to care about… and above all she wanted to feel free of doing whatever her mind or heart told her.

"Hey," someone greeted her right out the women's locker room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed.

"Coming to pick my date up." The Rated R superstar replied with a grin.

"What? Oh God, you can't be serious… are you?" She said without holding a laughter.

"Of course I am. Shall we?" He said annoyed.

"You can't think that I'm actually going out with you."

"Oh I think I can actually"." He mocked a smile.

"There's no way I'm coming." She said amused with her hands on her hips.

"Well sweetheart it seems that you've actually signed a contract to do this video where at the bottom there was clearly written that you accepted to be a part of any promo/contest/_whatever_ related to it… and I hate to break it for you honey but unfortunately this "date" thing is considered under this terms." He grinned seeing her defiant smile disappear. "So now shall we?"

Ashley bit her tongue before saying with a fake smile: "Yeah with great pleasure."

"I thought so." He added with a huge grin.


	4. This Is Going To Be a Long Night

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **The Rated R Superstar** and **sizzlin' diva** for reviewing last chapter : )  
Sorry if this one is kinda short but i wrote it before going to the dentist to pull out my wisdom tooth lol so you can undestand that i wasn't in the best mood :P

* * *

**Chapter 4: "This Is Going To Be a Long Night"  
**  
So there was no way out; Ashley huffed and started to walk carrying her suitcase with her, still in her clothes from that night's Smackdown. 

He smiled at himself and sped up to reach her; he was wearing a light blue jeans, his newest t-shirt and a grey 'modern' jacket.

"You know, it's called 'date' when two people go out _together_… if I didn't know you I would dare to say that you're trying to leave me behind, honey." Edge piped up following the dirty diva towards the parking lot of the arena.

"It's for your own safety, trust me." She blankly replied keeping on walking.

"What?"

"I'm trying to control myself or otherwise I'd have already slapped you to make that annoying smirk disappear…, and btw don't call me honey!

"Well," he said amused "you just had to say it if you like it rough baby."

Ashley shook her head muttering something which sounded much like "Unbelievable".

He kept walking right behind her with a complacent smirk on his face and after a few minutes said "You walk like a duck, you know?"

"Excuse me?" She stopped after realizing what he had just said and turned to face him.

"I've said that you walk like a duck."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," He nodded as it was the most natural thing to say.

"You truly know how to make a woman feel special." She commented with a laugh for the unbelievable situation and started to walk again.

"I meant for the boots."

"What's up with the boots?"

"They're… huge."

"They're my combat boots."

"You're not in the ring now." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I like them. And besides why do you care? Are you my stylist of what?" She said exasperatedly.

"Just saying." He shrugged "Besides who wears wrestling boots in real life." He muttered almost to himself.

"Just cause yours suck it doesn't mean that everyone else's do."

"Hey! My boots are perfectly ok!"

"They're ugly," she rolled her eyes.

"And yours are huge." He snapped back.

"Whatever." She shrugged but silently giggled, he was so touchy!

"Yeah, whatever… ducky!" He echoed and couldn't help but smile amused.

---

"C'mon let me take this." He offered 10 minutes later as they were approaching his car.

"I can carry my suitcase by myself, thanks."

"C'mon."

"I said no."

"Don't be stubborn." He said pulling the suitcase at the same moment that she pulled it by the other side causing it to shut open.

"Damn!" She yelled looking at that mess.

"Look what you've done." He shook his head.

"Me? It was you!"

"You were stubborn!"

"And you pulled it after I refused your help!"

"Let's close it, come on." He rolled his eyes and kneeled down to help her.

"Thanks but there's no need…" She was really going to thank him when he took one of her bra with a grin on his face. "Gimme that, you stupid… pervert!"

"No seriously, I wanna help." He laughed.

"No, thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll wait for you inside." He said amused and entered the car.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighed packing again her things.

* * *

hope you liked the interaction between the two, and in the next chapter their date will continue! 


	5. A Mistake

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex** and **The Rated R Superstar **for reviewing the last chapter. : )  
sorry for the long wait, i promise i'll update sooner next time!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: "A Mistake"**

After 10 minutes Ashley had managed to throw all her clothes back in the suitcase and to put it in the Rated R superstar's car.

"About time," he commented as she finally entered the car.

"Thanks for your help btw."

"I offered and you sent me away!" He pointed out half amused.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

Then after a few minutes he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny now?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry but it was priceless, you should have seen your face when the suitcase spread open!" He kept on laughing.

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon it was a classic comic moment!"

Since laughter is always contagious and since actually it had been indeed a funny situation, Ashley started to laugh as well.

"Okay, maybe a little." She admitted amused.

"I told you so." He genuinely smiled looking at her when her cell phone interrupted the moment.

"It's a SMS." She said taking out the phone and silently giggled reading:

"_Please hold on till the end of the night! Don't kill him! We know you can do this! We're with you, go Ash! XD laterz, Paul."_

"Boyfriend?" Adam asked as he had observed her sideway.

"Nope, I don't have one." She responded with a little smile.

"Ok," he nodded "so you're in a threesome with the two little partners of yours then?" He grinned.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Just kidding," he laughed "but if you need any, come searching for me sweetheart." He added with his trademark self-complacent smirk.

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head.

"I take it as a compliment." He said amused as she slid off her black bandana and turned to throw it on the back seat along with her purse.

"OMG!"

"What?" He said taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at her.

"What is _this_?" She asked returning in her position and showing him a magazine.

"Oh, _that_. Wonderful issue." He grinned.

"What are you doing with my playboy?" She asked in disbelief.

"What you can imagine." He said amused with an allusive smile.

"Oh c'mon stop it." She rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm with the magazine.

"Ouch!"

"I meant what is this doing on the back seat of your car?"

"I told you it's a wonderful issue." He grinned.

"Oh shut up!" She said literally sitting on it.

"And what are you doing now?" He asked amused.

"It's embarrassing."

"Well you can hide it as long as you want… but that doesn't mean that I don't remember page 35… or even better page 39." He smirked.

"Please kill me now." She muttered looking up above and making him laugh all over again.

---

A half hour later they entered a nice small restaurant and after he had spoken with a waiter they were sent into a privet area.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled as the waiter kindly pulled her chair forward. "It's nice here." She added then looking at the Rated R superstar sat in front of her.

"Yes it is." He agreed studying the menu.

"So is this when you usually bring your dates?"

"Oh no," he said with a grin looking at her "they usually come first into my bedroom."

"Do you try to be a pig or it comes out naturally?" She asked rolling her eyes as he chuckled.

"Maybe naturally with you."

"Thanks, I'm really flattered."

---

As the dinner went on the two superstars alternated small talks with moments of silence. Ashley wasn't comfortable with that; it was the first time they were actually in each other's company and he had something that annoyed her, badly.

Adam, by his side, seemed perfectly okay with the way the evening was going and seemed to enjoy making her upset on any subject.

So she mentally sighed relieved when they started to talk about their job, hoping that that could last till the end of the dinner and of that un-requested date.

"So? Plans for the future?" He casually asked.

She finished a sip of her water and put down the glass. "I'm not medical cleared yet to compete again but as soon as I can I will get my revenge on Jillian. Even though I'd like to have at least a rematch for the title against Melina but-"

"Are you serious?" He interrupted her with a laugh.

"…sorry? About what?" She asked confused.

"Isn't it clear? Why should you have a rematch?"

"Because I think it's everyone's right to have one." She replied matter-of-factly.

"No I mean… do you really think you would win the title? They just gave you the title shot because of your playboy cover. Pose again and you'll have your rematch." He added amused.

The dirty diva couldn't believe what he had just said. Yes, she knew that some people thought that… but to hear it from a guy sat in front of you who deliberately chose to take you out on a date was a little different.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she stood up.

"What am I doing? Do you think that you not only can take me out against my will but also that I'll remain here to listen as you bash me?" She clicked her tongue in anger "Who do you think you are to judge me like that?"

"Calm down I was just-"

"Shut up!" She yelled "Date's over."

"We have to be together till 1 AM." He pointed out.

"I couldn't care less." She replied with a cold glare and turned on herself to leave. "And don't even try to follow me cause I can perfectly go back to the hotel by myself."

Edge could only look at her almost speechless as she stormed off.

* * *

Next time: will Adam apologize to Ashley? Or will they fight once again? 


	6. Apologies

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **xAttitudex**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **wwe whore** and **slizzin' diva **for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock! hope you like this one : )  
R&R!

* * *

**  
Chapter 6: "Apologies"  
**

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" Paul London asked surprised to see her friend on his hotel room's door at that hour.

"Can I come in?"

"But sure!" He smiled a little completely opening the door.

"Hi Brian," The dirty diva faintly smiled.

"Hey! What's up?" The blonde guy asked surprised as well turning down the volume of the tv and adjusting himself in a sitting position on his bed.

"I'm so pissed off!" She exclaimed, "Sorry guys to bother you but I really needed to tell someone!"

"Never mind, you never disturb us Ash; but what happened?" Paul asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Something related with your 'date'?" Brian asked.

"You can bet!"

"What did he do this time?"

"You're not going to believe it," she shook her head and proceeded to explain the whole story to her friends.

"What a jerk!" Brian exclaimed as soon as the self proclaimed dirty diva had finished.

"I know, right?" She said relieved to have someone on her page.

"That guy's really an ass." Paul commented shaking his head.

"What the hell does he want from me?" Ashley exasperatedly said pacing back and forth, "Who does he think he is to treat me like that? He's nobody to judge me, nobody! He doesn't even know me! But he can say with that stupid annoying smirk that of course I didn't win against Melina, I'm just a playboy cover girl! A stupid, brainless eye candy without talent! But what does he know about me? Nothing! What does he know of how many hours we spent training together? I bet he didn't even watch any of my matches! Gosh, I hate that guy! He thinks he's so better that anyone else but he's just an idiot full of himself!"

Brian opened his mouth 3 times to say something but the diva went on and on, so he just turned off the tv cause there was no chance that he could finish to watch the movie.

"Hey, slow down." Paul chuckled.

"Sorry guys, I was kinda caught in the moment." Ashley said with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't pay attention to him," Brian suggested, "you just play his game if you let him bother you like that."

"Yeah," the other superstar agreed with his best friend, "he's not even worth your attention."

"I know but… I can't stand him!" She exclaimed stomping her foot on the floor.

"I know that he's annoying and all but… why are you caring so much?" Paul then asked without receiving a satisfying answer.

---

Adam huffed entering the hotel he was staying at, a duffel bag and a suitcase in his hands. One of them belonging to the one and only dirty diva that had left it in his car earlier.

After she had stormed off like that, he had spent more than a half hour within his car searching for her in the nearby. Yeah, he could be an ass but for sure he wouldn't have left her alone at that time of the night. Obviously he hadn't found her.

"Good evening mister,"

"Adam Copeland." The superstar announced handing his ID to the hotel employee and receiving a card key back.

"Room 413 sir, third floor."

"Thanks."

"Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No thanks, I can handle it by myself." He said starting to walk towards the elevator, then he suddenly stopped and turned again. "Actually you could help me with something." He said with his trademark grin.

---

The digital clock on her bedside showed 8:15 when Ashley was waken up by a knock on the door. The dirty diva groaned and unwillingly stood up and rubbing her eyes reached the door.

"Morning miss, a delivery for you." An employee greeted her with a smile handing her a bunch of beautiful red roses.

"...Thanks." She lightly smiled back taking it and then closed the door. She took the roses to her nose tasting the pleasant scent before giggling and sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Yes, she could be the punk diva and a tomboy but what girl wouldn't appreciate red roses?

Curious of who may be her "admirer" she smiling opened the little note that accompanied the flowers. But as soon as she did it, her smile faded.

"_Ashley,  
I'm sorry for yesternight. I think you misunderstood my words and I'm sorry you went away like that.  
Take care, Adam_."

"Unbelievable." She shook her had and tossed the flowers next to her.

_I misunderstood him? How in hell could I have misunderstood him if his words were even enough clear? _–she thought- _That stupid, annoying…_

But her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.  
She huffed adjusting her straight hair and reached the door finding the last person she'd have liked to see there in that very moment.

"Hey,"

"What do you want?" Ashley coldly replied.

"Did you get my flowers?" He uncertainly asked.

"Yes, I did." For a moment it seemed like he was totally checking her out, so she adjusted the tank top that was wearing on a pair of shorts a little embarrassed.

"And so?" He said with a little smile.

"And so what?" She huffed, "Do you think that you can be an ass and then adjust everything scribbling an untrue apology?"

"Whoa! Untrue? I thought what I wrote. What makes you think that it's untrue?"

"Oh please, then explain me how I have misunderstood your words." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" He yelled before taking a deep breath and trying to explain it calmly, "I didn't mean that personally against you and I didn't mean to offend you. I was just saying that-"

"Whatever, you did anyway!" She cut him off, "Cause you're so full of yourself that you think you can judge anybody! Well I got news for you, Edge: you're nobody to judge me!"

"Would you shut up for a second?" He yelled back, "I was just trying to explain that I meant it in general! That they would push any diva for a playboy cover but then they'd make her lose at Wrestlemania. I wasn't saying it because of you, ok? Got it?"

"Ok," she said a little taken aback.

"And stop yelling at me btw!"

"And you stop being an ass!" She snapped back before they both angrily looked away from each other as two kids fighting over something stupid and no one wants to give it up. "Anyway what did you want? Why you came?"

"Here." He said handing her her suitcase, "You left it in my car."

"Oh yeah right, thanks."

"Welcome."

"Did you find my bandana too? I think I left it in the backseat."

"Nope."

"Okay… that's all I guess."

"Yeah, see you around." He rolled his eyes and left, both them a little embarrassed of the way they kept fighting every time they were in each other's company.

Ashley closed the door and huffed. "Then why did he invite me?" She whispered to herself; she was curious to know that but there was no way she could bring herself to ask it if every time they were like dog and cat. She heavily collapsed on her bed and read again his note. It was only then that Paul's question came back to her: _Why are you caring so much?_

---

Adam huffed and walked down the corridor. That girl was really getting on his nerves, always yelling at him, always fighting with him. And so why had he just done something nice like send her flowers if he knew that it had been only a misunderstanding? And why did he care to apologize to her if anyone knew that the Rated R superstar never said sorry? He just shook his head putting his inner voice on silence mode and kept on walking with his hands in his jeans' pocket. That was when another question popped out in his mind: _Why did he lie and keep her bandana with him then?_


	7. Two Different Worlds?

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **wwe whore** and **slizzin' diva** for reviewing last chapter, i'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry that you had to wait a little for this one but i was totally caught into Harry Potter new book lol!  
R&R and enjoy : )

* * *

**  
Chapter 7: Two Different Worlds?**

The next Friday morning Ashley arrived at the airport to catch the flight from the last house show's city to Smackdown! along with the other superstars. After the check in she waved at a few guys of the blue roster reaching the waiting area for the boarding; but just when she spotted her tag tram partners and was going to join them, someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey you!" Layla greeted her friend with a smile linking arms with her.

"Hi!" The dirty diva smiled as well, removing the ipod's earplugs from her ears. "What's up?"

"Not much… but let's talk about you instead!" She replied with a huge grin.

"And what makes you think that I have something interesting going on?" Ashley said with a laugh as the two divas kept walking around the airport's shops.

"You've been quite busy lately, haven't you?" The Extreme Exposé member pointed out with an allusive smile.

"Not so much actually…" The dirty diva said with a puzzled look, "Just the same routine, you know… house shows, training, gym-"

"-dates with rated R superstars." Layla completed for her with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "_Here we go" _she thought, _"I should have known what this was all about."_

"So?" Her friend pressed her on.

"So what?"

"Oh c'mon, I want the spicy details!" Layla grinned.

"The spicy details of what?" She almost laughed.

"Of your night with him, c'mon!"

"L, there are not spicy details to talk about… or details of any kind for the record."

But the black haired diva seemed to think differently since she shot Ashley a knowing look and smirked, "Are you sure? We're friends, you can tell me!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure! There's nothing to say, he was an asshole as usual, he pissed me off and I left him in the middle of the dinner. And btw I also lost my favorite bandana in the process. Are you satisfied now?"

"Well," Layla shrugged and giggled "it's okay if you wanna tell this as official version but that's not what I've heard."

The self proclaimed dirty diva looked at her friend like taken aback for a moment, "_What I've heard?_" She repeated in her mind. Why on earth there were gossips on her and him? "And what have you heard?"

"Well… rumors are that the day after he was seen leaving your room early in the morning and you were barely clothed."

"I can't believe it," Ashley opened her mouth in disbelief, "there are rumors about me and him! Why? How?"

Layla shrugged matter-of-factly as she was talking about gossips between Brad and Angelina. "So you're not denying this, right?"

"What?" The blonde yelled as a huge grin was curving her friend's lips, "Stop it, it's not like it seems! He just stopped by to make sure that I got his flowers and-"

"-You're admitting that he left your room the morning after, that's awesome!" The diva giggled interrupting her, "And he even sent you flowers, how romantic! I'll make sure to correct the official version with this detail! See you later girly!" And with that she happily stormed off without giving Ashley time to properly explain and leaving her quite speechless in disbelief for the absurdity of the situation.

"If you love me please kill me now." She dramatically said heavily collapsing on one of the leather sofas in the waiting-for-the-boarding-room next to Paul and Brian.

"Why?" The blonde asked with a laugh.

"I just tried to explain to Layla that I didn't spend the other night with the jackass as apparently the rumors said," she rolled her eyes "yes, the rumors. And don't even ask why there are rumors about me and him cause I don't get it neither. And anyway she just left still convinced of the contrary. …That girl has the vice of pairing me up with any guy on the roster. Unbelievable."

"Oh, sorry." Paul said trying to hold a laugh.

"C'mon, laugh." She rolled her eyes tiredly motioning with her hand to go ahead and the two guys burst into laughter.

"Sorry," Paul repeated "it's just so absurd, you know!"

The dirty diva nodded and couldn't help to laugh a bit herself.

"Anyway," Brian beamed, "we actually have news to cheer you up! C'mon tell her." He nodded at Paul as Ash turned her head from him to the other, eyes widened for interest.

"Well…" He chuckled.

"C'mon!" She pressed on lightly punching him on the forearm.

"Ok, ok I tell you!" Paul beamed, "Tonight you get back into the ring. In action. With us."

"OMG!" She squealed literally throwing herself into his arms, "I can't believe it!"

Brian happily smiled, "Yes, Teddy called yesterday to give us the news. You're not completely cleared for a full match, you know, but they think that a bit against Cherry could only do you good."

"But that's great!" She giggled finally setting Paul free and hugging the other member of the high flying team instead. "Wait!" She said after kissing him on both cheeks, "You said that he called yesterday… why are you telling me now?"

"Cause we didn't want to miss your reaction live." Paul grinned.

"You're so dead!" She announced with a smile 'attacking' again the black haired superstar.

---

Meanwhile, their 'battle' wasn't going unnoticed as sat a small table of the airport's café just in front of them, Adam placed down the book he was reading and rolled his eyes for the disturbing squeals. Then he lifted his gaze up on the scene in front of him and lightly sighed.

The blonde haired diva was laughing pretending to have one of her two tag team partners in a headlock as the other one tried to tickle her to make her let go of his friend. All the three of them seemed really happy.

At the sight of the scene Adam couldn't help but feel a little lonely… he wasn't really in good terms with the other superstars of the blue roster. Not that he was a bad person but people usually had a hard time trying to understand the difference between Adam and "Edge". It was the bad part of being a heel. And besides the entire roster was on Batista's side, looking at him like a cheating intruder. Without mentioning of course that Matt Hardy was on SD! too and because of their past together well known to everybody, the other guys weren't giving Adam exactly the time of his life. Yeah, he had made his mistakes of course, but the point was that nobody seemed to care to try to understand him behind his on-scene character. He was quite good with MVP and Mr. Kennedy but he couldn't help but miss his recent "Rated RKO" days with Randy or the good times with Lita by his side.

As he distractedly turned the little spoon in his now cold coffee, his attention was caught by the giggles of two divas passing by and waving at him. He automatically smirked and gave them a wink. Maybe this was the problem. He didn't bother to try to separate his character from the true himself, he acted just like he was used to and like anyone expected him too. It seemed that it was much simpler to be the jackass that anyone thought him to be… but anyway nobody seemed to complain.

He shook his head trying to forget these thoughts and lifted his gaze on the happy trio again. He couldn't help but smile noticing how different she was from Brooke and Kelly who had just waved at him. She was wearing a black tank top with something printed on it in white gothic letters, military green baggy pants on her wrestling boots and a black cap to complete her outfit. She was beautiful. Simple and beautiful. He was sure that she wasn't even wearing any make up, or at least a very light one, but nevertheless she was more beautiful than the other divas all hooked up even at that hour of the morning.

And then he saw her walking towards him. A little taken aback from his own thoughts he took on his shades trying to have his usual composure. She twisted her cap backwards and passed him by without even noticing him and went straight to sit down on a tool of the counter. He stood up and followed her.

"Hi punkie,"

"Don't call me like that."

He smiled knowing even from behind that she was rolling her eyes. "Don't be too happy to see me."

"Oh don't worry, I'm hiding my enthusiasm. What do you want?"

"A coffee thanks." He smirked sitting next to her.

She scoffed cause obviously it wasn't what she meant.

"You seemed very happy." He pointed out after a few moments.

"You were looking at me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He scoffed, "Your volume was too high quite making out with the midgets over there."

"Don't call them like that. And we weren't making out." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." He coldly commented.

"They're my friends and at least I wasn't drooling and flirting with the first two divas that passed me by." She rolled her eyes.

"You were looking at me?" He grinned.

"Oh, please." This was her time to scoff, "I was looking in the bar's direction."

"Are you jealous of me, _punkie_?" He smirked continuing as he hadn't heard her.

"Yes, in your dreams." She snapped back taking the two bottles of water and the chips that the waiter was handing her.

"Leave it." He offered as she motioned to take her money.

"No thanks, I don't want anything from you." She said placing 5 dollars on the counter and turning to leave. Then she turned again to face him. "And btw, be sure to check my match out tonight and you'll see if I could have won the championship from Melina." She said referring to their argument of the other day and left flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile a little noticing how she was determined on the subject and then taking his money to pay the coffee from the back pocket of his jeans distractedly touched the bandana that belonged to her and turned his head to look at her.

She was walking in the middle of her two friends with her arms around their waists and their arms around her shoulders.

And in that moment brushing the soft pattern with his thumb he felt like he and her belonged to two different worlds and she was definitely out if his league.

* * *

I hadn't planned the outcome of the chapter in this way but i found myself caught in Adam's pov lol! hope you liked it! Next chapter: it's time for Smackdown! And something will happen between you know who... 


	8. A Rated R Accident

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **wwe whore**, **xAttitudex**, **The Rated R Superstar** and **sizzlin' diva** for reviewing last chapter.  
I'm sorry you had to wait, i had this chapter ready but i was left a whole week without internet and so couldn't upload it! Fortunately i'm back now : )  
Read, review and enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Rated R Accident**

"Do you think that my hurricanrana is still good?"

"Yeah Ash, as I said 5 minutes ago for the third time, I definitely think it is." Paul replied rolling his eyes but smiling.

"Sorry, I'm a little anxious I guess," she said with an apologetic smile.

"You'd better go now," Brian joined the conversation and chuckled, "before you start worrying about the colors of our outfits too."

"But I need to know what shape of blue they are!" She protested as Paul literally pushed her out of the locker room with a laugh.

"I'm sure anything you'll choose will be fine." Brian concluded amused.

As she closed the door behind her, she literally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I didn't… ah, it's you." She immediately changed tone when she lifted her eyes and saw who was standing just in front of her.

"I know you want me but try to contain yourself sweetheart, there's no need of run into me, you just have to ask." Adam said with his usual self complacent grin.

Ashley just rolled her eyes as he didn't move, not allowing her to too.

"And now I see why you're called 'the dirty diva'," he smirked nodding at the sign on the door that said 'Men's locker room'. "The dirty diva and the Rated R superstar… we're definitely meant to be, don't you think?"

She scoffed, "I don't know you but I don't have all night so"-

"So what?" He interrupted her with a grin.

"So would you please move and let me go?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I told you, you just had to ask." He smirked and finally moved sideways setting her free to go.

"Thanks a lot." She rolled her eyes.

"Very welcome, punkie." He grinned and extended his arm to open the locker room's door. "Now if you wanna excuse me I have to get ready for my match."

"Yeah and how are you going to win this time?" She scoffed, "With low blows or trying to sneak out of the ring and making Batista be counted out?"

"I'm the world heavyweight champion." He simply stated glaring at the diva.

"Yes, but you don't deserve to be." She glared back, "And now I have a match to prepare too. Oh and btw, if you wanna take a look of how real superstars win their matches… look at my boys later." She concluded and walked away as the now irritated champion slammed the door behind him.

---

"You look gorgeous, Ash." Michelle McCool smiled as the dirty diva was giving the finishing touches at her outfit, looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top with '100 bad girl' printed on in white letters; blue fishnets sleeves; a black mini skirt and black & blue socks under her wrestling boots.

"Thanks," She smiled back to her fellow diva adjusting her cap backwards.

"Ash, are you ready?" Came Brian's voice from behind the locker room's door, accompanied by a knock.

"Yes, I'm coming!" She replied raising her voice to be heard from outside.

"Good luck then!" Michelle said giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you sweetie, I'll see you later!" And with a smile the punk diva left the women's locker room.

"OMG it's her!"

"Look at how gorgeous she looks tonight!" Paul and Brian respectively joked pretending to faint at her sight.

"Stop it," She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold a giggle, "let's go guys!"

---

…_You better hold on tight cause I'm want to love you nice…_

Ashley came out when her music theme started and did her rock on sign. It felt great to be there to finally compete again. She stopped just at the entrance waiting for her tag team partners who joined her as soon as her music faded into theirs. Ashley pointed first at Paul, than at Brian and then at the ring as their usual routine. The two guys rushed in front of her as she jogged down the ramp slapping a few fans' hands. When she slid into the ring the two high flayers performed their back flip coming down just next to her who then proceeded to slip their masks off.

"Are you ready?" Paul softly asked passing her by and placing an arm around her waist.

"Yep." She smiled back at him as their opponents appeared in their old fashioned car.

"It's Cherry's first time in the ring," Brian commented joining his two partners and friends, "but keep focused, don't underestimate her, 'k?"

"Don't worry, I got her." She replied staring at her opponent as Brian gave her a confident smile.

Soon the match began and it saw as usual Deuce and Domino trying to get the upper hand with their strength while Paul and Brian kept on taking them off guard with their high flying moves. After knocking both superstars down with two simultaneous drop kicks, Brian beamed pointing at Ashley who confidently nodded as Paul tagged her in.

The crowd cheered for the return of the dirty diva in the ring who started to hit Cherry with two clotheslines from one side to another of the ring; when the newest diva stood up again Ashley grabbed her arm sending her against the ropes with an irish whip and then followed her for a monkey flip. Cherry was able to push her away and advanced towards the center of the ring but the punk diva ran to the ropes first and then hit her with a perfect head scissors.

"Go Ash!" Brian jumped up and down as Paul clapped his hands.

Standing now in the opposite corner while her opponent was slowly standing up, she immediately went for a vicious spear that knocked Cherry down again.

"Cover her!" Paul encouraged his partner but apparently Deuce and Domino weren't of the same opinion cause they rushed in the ring breaking the count of 2. As one of them was now trying to hold Ashley and keep her away from Cherry, Paul and Brian jumped in the ring as well. A flying super kick to Deuce's head was enough to make him let go of the dirty diva and Brian rolled with him outside the ring hitting the superstars with a series of punches; in the meanwhile Paul ran to the ropes and flied outside the ring knocking down Domino who was trying to slide cherry out.

Ashley, now free, climbed the turnbuckle till the second rope, gestured from the tattoo on her elbow and delivered the starstruck. 1, 2, 3 and the match was over: the dirty diva was officially back and still kicking.

Paul and Brian ran to her literally lifting her up and spun her around.

"You were amazing," Brian beamed as Paul took her down and she giggled before hugging the blonde guy.

"I can't believe I'm back!" She said as they raised their arms together and kept on celebrating their win.

"Your ankle alright?" Paul asked after another hug and she nodded smiling. Then her partners gestured for the titles, she did her rock sign, and with that the trio disappeared behind the curtain.

---

"Very well done." Someone clapped as soon as they reached the backstage.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked with her hands on her hips as Brian protectively placed an arm around her waist.

"I'm just waiting for my match sweetie," Adam innocently smiled, "and btw I did as you nicely suggested me early… so now I know that 'real superstars' win their matches letting a diva finish the opponent." He grinned and passed them by. "Good job guys, you should be really proud of yourselves."

Ashley grabbed Paul's arm who was stepping forward towards the champion, "It's not worth it, c'mon." She said and they walked on as the diva gave a last annoyed glare in direction of the smirking superstar.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed 10 minutes later when she found her duffel bag outside the women's locker room.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Kristal and Jillian are inside," she explained collecting her belongings, "so I'm kinda banned from the locker room," she added rolling her eyes. "Do you think I could take a shower in the men's locker room again?"

"Sure," Paul chuckled, "like the other time… just wait for the main event's guys to be done and then it's all yours."

"Thanks guys, you're my saviors!" She giggled.

---

A half hour later the dirty diva was hanging out in the backstage when she spotted Batista, fully dressed, walking in her direction.

"Hey Dave," she smiled.

"Hi Ashley, congrats on your match. You're still improving, I see." He said with a smile as well.

"Thanks! And btw I'm sorry that _he_ retained the title." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me too… and with another cheap shot of course," he shook his head, "but I'll be champion again, I swear."

"I hope so," she smiled giving him a quick friendly hug before he kept walking on. "Oh Dave," she called him back.

"Yes?"

"You were in the main event… so now the locker room is empty, right?"

"Yeah, they should have all been ready before me." He nodded.

"Ok, thanks! See ya around."

"Bye Ash."

---

10 minutes later Ashley slowly entered the men's locker room making sure that it was actually empty. It was actually so but she didn't notice that in a corner there ware still a gym back and some items on a bench. Then she took off her in-ring outfit and, wrapping herself in a white towel, proceeded to the showers with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. She shook her head and smiled seeing that one shower was till going and thinking that one of the guys had forgotten it on; so she went directly to that spot.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she noticed that actually it hadn't been forgotten but the superstar was till there! "Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell are you doing here punkie?" Edge snapped back before smirking amusedly, "God, I know you want me so bad but couldn't you resist just a few minutes to jump in there like that?"

"Stop it," she said immediately looking away, her face a vivid red after instinctively staring at the naked rated R superstar in front of her.

"I told you that I understood why you're called 'the dirty diva' but I'd never guess you'll go this far." He continued visibly amused by the situation.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and turned her back at him.

"C'mon, you stalk me in the showers and then you tell me to shut up? It's a little bit rude, don't cha think?" He grinned finally covering himself with a towel.

"I didn't know obviously that you were here." She snapped back turning again to face him and caught up in the argument accidentally let go the towel. "Oh gosh," she yelled grapping it when it was already on her stomach and covering herself up, immediately blushing.

"I think we're fairly equal now." He laughed while she was visibly embarrassed. "Btw punkie… I have to say it, nice… spear out there." He concluded with a grin, both knowing that he wanted to say something about her exposed flesh actually.

Ashley glared at him, her face still red.

"What?" He innocently asked, "I'm quite flattered that you decided to use my trademark move, we should train together sometime, don't cha think?" He said with an allusive smirk.

"You're such a pig." She scoffed.

"Coming from the one who just stared at me naked…"

"I didn't stare."

"Yes, you did." He grinned.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, maybe accidentally." She finally gave up blushing.

He obviously smiled in an 'I knew it' way, "It's all yours now sweetheart." He gestured to the showers and passed her by.

Ashley shook her head… why among all people she had to find right him naked? And why he had to notice that she was staring at him? Ok, she was actually staring… but it came kinda naturally… he was so sexy under that water that… "Hey," she called him interrupting her own thoughts.

"What? You'd like to invert roles now?" He allusively raised an eyebrow.

"Can you avoid telling this to everybody, please?" She asked knowing how much he would have enjoyed relating this accident to the whole locker room.

"That's a hard request, punkie." He commented turning to face her.

"C'mon, please?" She hoped that her puppy eyes would work.

"I tell you what… we make a deal. You do something for me and I forget this little accident, 'k?"

"And what do you want from me?" She skeptically asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have to think about it and then I'll let you know." He smirked.

"Fine, but we make the deal only after I accept what you're going to propose me… if I accept, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"As you wish." He innocently smiled.

"Fine, and now can you leave me? I have to take a shower too." She said with a hand on her hip, still holding tightly the towel with the other one.

"Geez baby, relax." He said amused before leaving her.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I've not decided what Edge is going to decide in exchange of his silence lol, so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know thanks : ) 


	9. You Don't Know Me

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **22100**, **xAttitudex**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **Punkette69** and **wwe whore** for reviewing last chapter, you guys totally rock : )  
Disclaimers: the usual, you know the deal lol i don't own anything. A couple of lines of this chapter are taken from a Lost episode.  
R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: You Don't Know Me**

_Ashley was finally in the shower trying to relax under the hot water, but she couldn't kick out of her mind what had just happened._

"_That stupid jerk!" She uttered under her breath still wondering why, among all people, she had to find just him naked in the shower. Not that it was a bad view… indeed actually, but that really wasn't the point._

"_Idiot!" She went on in a frustrated tone thinking of what he was going to decide to keep his mouth shut about the accident._

"_Talking about me punkie?"_

_Ashley started when she heard his voice and immediately covering herself up with a towel that was hanging on the hook next to her, turned to see him "casually" leaned with a hand on the wall in front of her, with only a towel around his waist and that trademark grin on his face._

"_What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" She harshly said._

"_What a welcome, honey," he grinned, "I wasn't so rude with you earlier if I'm not mistaken."_

"_I came in accidentally," she rolled her eyes, "I didn't know there was someone still inside… especially you. What do you want?"_

"_The same thing that you want Ashley…"_

_She started hearing the sound of his voice saying her name, being used to the large variety of nicknames that he reserved for her. And she stared surprised as the Rated R superstar advanced towards her, almost smiling._

_In a moment drops of hot water were covering them both as he stepped in the shower and she instinctively went backwards leading the two if them under the jet._

"_What are you doing?" She asked and this time there wasn't harshness in her voice at all._

"_I guess you already know the answer punkie." He almost whispered as in a second his lips crushed on hers and both towels felt down._

"Ashley!"

"What the…?" She literally jumped suddenly opening her eyes.

"That's the third time I call you," Michelle McCool explained standing in front of the punk diva's bed in the hotel room they were sharing that day. "Next time I suggest you to set up an alarm clock cause it's really hard trying to wake you up sweetie."

"I totally didn't hear you," the self proclaimed dirty diva commented with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"I bet you didn't… you sleep like a dead person!" Her friend chuckled, "Or maybe you were doing one of those wonderful dreams…"

Michelle's voice faded away as not only the accident of the previous night but also the dream she had just had came back to Ashley. She lightly blushed and decided to change the topic. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past ten." Michelle informed her.

"OMG I had to see Matt 15 minutes ago!" She yelled rushing to stand up.

"That's why I had already called you three times," the taller diva said matter-of-factly "but don't worry, I'll text him while you take a quick shower and get ready, 'k?"

"Thanks, you're my savior!" Ashley exclaimed making her friend laugh and rushed into the bathroom.

"Anyway… where were you yesterday after the show? I didn't find you anywhere after your match."

"I had to take a shower in the men's locker room, Kristal and Jillian were in ours." The dirty diva explained from behind the door.

"You'd better be careful, some of the guys could bust you." She giggled.

"Yeah, you're right…" Ashley said before sighing and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. As the events of the previous night weren't enough to deal with, now there was even this dream to confuse her. Why had she dreamt of him in that way? And above all… why did she feel kinda disappointed when waking up she realized that it had been only a dream?

"Ash, I don't hear the shower going… hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying!" She replied coming out of her daze.

---

An half hour later Ashley was finally in the hall of the hotel with Matt Hardy. She was wearing a pair of jeans low rider and a pink halter top with a white skull printed at the bottom; her long hair was straight and she had a pair of white converse on her feet.

"Do you think it's cool then?"

"Oh yeah! I loved it! Especially the 7th track, it rocks!" The punk diva exclaimed handing a brand new cd to her friend.

"I'll trust you then." Matt chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the entrance/exit of the hotel.

"You totally should, you'll love them!" She echoed with a smile.

"Well well, look who's here!" Adam grinned walking towards them in the opposite direction.

"What do you want?" Ashley harshly asked.

"Uh, we're mean today." The Rated R superstar rolled his eyes and smiled amused.

"Go bother someone else." Matt bitterly suggested; the tension between the two superstars because of their well known past was so clear to make Ashley feel quite embarrassed.

"I see you've not lost your taste, Matty." Adam smirked, "Fishnets, tattoos, the rock sign… you're still into the punk type."

"And what do you mean by that?" Matt snapped back.

"Well it's pretty obvious that since you couldn't have Amy cause she chose me you're hanging out with her clone."

Ashley's eyes widened at hearing what he had just said. She was sick and tired of the whole "Lita wannabe" crap that everybody seemed to think of her.

"You don't know anything about me," she angrily started as his attention went back from Matt to her, "I'm not Lita and I'm not trying to be her. I'm just being myself. Yes, I'm a rock chick, a punk… whatever you want to call me… that's how I am in my everyday life and that's what I am in the ring too. It's not my fault if there was another diva with the same style before me. And I don't even care! Cause I'm a different person, I'm just myself and you," she raised her index pointing at him, "you don't know absolutely anything about me."

He seemed taken aback for a second by her sudden outburst when Matt spoke again.

"And I suggest you to leave Ashley out of this story." He said with a threatening look. "Now, if you don't mind…" he added gesturing for the doors.

"Actually I do."

"Sorry?"

"I need to talk with her. Alone."

"And about what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yesterday." He replied with an eloquent look.

"What?" Matt asked genuinely puzzled.

"Oh… yes, we…"

"There's an idea of a storyline between us or something like that that we have to discuss." Adam lied saving her.

"Yeah, I forgot." She nodded, "But it won't take long, just give me 10 minutes."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you?"

"Geez, she's not leaving for the war." The blonde superstar commented rolling his eyes.

"Yeah don't worry, go ahead." She said ignoring the other man's sarcastic remark.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Matt lightly touched her arm and glared at him before leaving the two alone.

"He always lacked sense of humor." Adam said with an amused smile shaking his head as he followed Matt with his gaze.

"What do you want? I don't have all day." Ashley said with her hands on her hips.

"You're really mean today punkie… is that time of the month or something?" He grinned.

"Fine, goodbye."

"Ok, seriously." He rolled his eyes, "I've thought about what I wanna from you in exchange of my silence."

"And it is…?" She motioned for him to go on after nervously glancing sideways to make sure that they were alone.

"A kiss oughta do it."

"What?"

"A kiss. From you, right now."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed.

"No baby, I'm serious."

"And you really think that I'm going to kiss you? Keep dreaming." She scoffed.

"Then I will tell to the other guys what happened."

"Whatever, it's not like I did anything wrong on purpose and I doubt everyone will believe your version. I can handle it." And with that she moved to leave.

"Fine! I have another proposal then." He said rolling his eyes.

"Go on." She turned to face him again.

"I have to attend an event in two days in Canada… in my hometown actually… it's a wwe related thing. Would you accompany me?"

"And that's it?" She skeptically asked, "Only that?"

He huffed, "Could you pretend to be my girlfriend for a day?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." He rolled his eyes.

"And why should I?"

"Because I won't tell then that you were stalking me in the showers?" He replied matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't… whatever. I mean why do you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Because… I don't want to go alone, 'k? This is not the point. I made you a proposal for my silence, now it's up to you… take it or leave it."

"Okay." She calmly said.

"So, deal's on?"

"Deal's on, but no kisses or nothing like that."

"Okay…" he slowly nodded, "but I warn you… at the end of the night it will be you who'll want you kiss me." He concluded with his trademark annoying smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatev. I told you you don't know me." And with that she left.


	10. What am I doing?

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **Kristin4**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **wwe whore**, **Christal-R** and **xAttitudex** to review last chapter, you guys rock!!!  
This one takes place exactly where we left off last time! Hope you like it : ) R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 10: What am I doing?  
**  
Adam huffed entering his room and tossed his gym bag on the floor. Even after a whole afternoon of training he couldn't kick out of his mind the earlier confrontation with the dirty diva. Was it possible that they kept on arguing every time they were in each other's company? He sighed, he couldn't blame her for jumping on him like that after saying such things. This time it was totally his fault, he knew it. Truth was that honestly he hadn't ever thought that she was just a Lita wannabe… yes, he had heard people saying that, but he hadn't even bothered to consider the question. So yes, he had said that just because he knew that Matt had been with Ashley and in that very moment it was the easiest way, or at least the first that came to his mind, to piss him off.

"Idiot." The Rated R superstar muttered to himself as he recollected his personal items from the hotel room to pack for the upcoming trip. He knew that he was an idiot for having not considered that by saying such things he was hurting in the first place her before attacking Matt. Why couldn't he stop to be such a jerk around her? "_You don't know me_" she said… yes that probably was the truth but could he find a way to prove her wrong? Could he find a way to make her change her mind on him? _Maybe this trip would be a chance… _he thought as he casually came across the bandana he had stolen from her picking up his clothes, and then an idea hit him and he rushed to take his laptop and placed it on the bed.

With a satisfied grin for this idea he immediately went on Amy's myspace page… he could have sworn that he had saw it there… and yes here it was! He clicked in the friends' box on the picture representing his worst enemy and in a moment he was on Matt Hardy's myspace. He confidently scrolled down the page, he was sure that it'd been there, and triumphantly smiled as in the "top 10 friends" box his eyes stopped on "Dirty Diva aka Ashley".

"Gotcha punkie." He smirked.

---

"Earth calls Ashley, are you here dirty diva?" Paul said amused waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry guys!" She apologetically smiled finally coming out of her daze, "I spaced out for a moment."

"You'd better say 10 minutes," Brian echoed.

"Maybe she's thinking about a special someone…" Layla suggested with a smirk.

"Oh don't even start, please." Ashley protested rolling her eyes. She was at dinner with a group of friends/co-workers at the hotel where they were staying. "I was just thinking of our match of yesterday, it felt good to be back" she explained. Actually her thoughts were fixed on the Rated R superstar. Thinking of their last argument of that morning, she was now wondering if she had made a mistake accepting the deal.

"…with Edge?" Matt Hardy, sat next to her, asked to the punk diva who, lost again in her thoughts, startled capturing just the final words of his question.

"What?" She asked in disbelief wondering if and how Matt could know anything about the infamous accident of their deal.

"I said have you talked with Edge then? This morning, remember?"

"Oh yeah… yeah!" She said relieved.

"And so?" He asked lowering his voice even though the others were talking about something else.

"And so what?"

"What about the storyline he was talking about?"

"Oh that… right. Nothing, plans changed." She shrugged.

"Good to hear," Matt said relieved "trust me Ash, less time you spend with him the better for you."

"Yeah, sure." She smiled as doubts started to fill her mind again.

---

Adam genuinely laughed browsing through the self proclaimed dirty diva's pics when he came across the one with her pouting in which she had two paper cones as ears… being dressed up as a cat. Then there were pics of her magazines' covers, a pic of her and Trish together and a couple of pics of her with Paul and Brian. In the first one she was standing between them and they were all smiling pointing to a chair… probably for a wwe auction; in the other one she was just with Paul and they were hugged cheek to cheek and widely smiling. The subtitle was "_Me and my Corazon_".

The world heavyweight champion huffed and rolled his eyes closing the picture.

"You could do so much better…" he muttered coming back to the main page and starting to read her profile. What? Wait a minute… was the Rated R superstar actually feeling jealous of her? Was that the strange sensation in his stomach? But he hadn't had enough time to realize cause something written by her caught his attention.

"That would do it." He grinned picking up his phone and dialing a number.

---

"So tomorrow you're ok about hitting the beach?" Brian asked with a smile.

Ashley was naturally going to accept, eager to have fun times with her friends, when she remembered that she couldn't. "…No, actually not. I'd love to but unfortunately I can't tomorrow."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Oh I have… a signing. I have a signing." She smiled, "They set me up at the last moment."

"Oh, ok… it'd be for the next time." Her friends reassured her with smiles.

"Sure! Oh and now that I think of it, I'd better going now cause I have an early flight tomorrow!"

"And where is this signing?" Layla inquired.

"Toronto." And with that after waving or hugging her friends, the punk diva left.

She sighed walking down the corridor, she hated to lie to her friends, she really did. _But what could I have said…_ she wondered, _they wouldn't have approved, especially Matt, not that they are wrong, but at this point I could have told them about the shower accident as well_. And even though they were her friends she could almost hear Layla's comments if she had told them about what happened and that was the last thing she needed. She let out a frustrated sigh, convincing herself that she couldn't act in another way, she had to lie.

Lost in these thoughts she didn't realize that she was arrived at her door and that actually there was someone standing in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me think… I like to stand outside empty rooms just cause I'm cool like that or maybe I'm waiting for someone." Adam sarcastically replied.

"So what, now you're stalking me waiting outside my door?" She asked opening the door with her card key. Fortunately Michelle hadn't come back yet.

"Sweetheart if here there's someone who stalks, it's not me for sure." He said amused.

"Don't even start with this story again. It was an accident." She rolled her eyes as he casually leaned with an arm on the doorframe.

"Don't cha wanna invite me to enter?" He smirked.

"I don't have all night long so I suggest you tell me what you want if you don't want the door on your nose." She snapped back with her hands on her hips.

"You always touch my heart punkie," he rolled his eyes "anyway I came here just to tell you that tomorrow we have a flight at 9.30 AM… so don't flatter yourself, I wasn't here to see you for pleasure."

"9.30 it is then. That's all?"

"We're staying a night there so pack whatever you may need."

"Fine, thanks. I will."

"And I have my car to go to the airport, there's no need you call a cab or something."

"Okay, thanks."

"So where are we going to meet them? Here? In the hall?"

"No… at the bench in front of the hotel, okay?" She said wanting to avoid chances of gossip like the other time he was seen outside her door.

"Okay, then see ya there at 8 o' clock."

"Yep, good night." She rolled her eyes.

"Sweet dreams punkie." He winked and she slightly blushed remembering what she had dreamt the night before.

As soon as she closed the door both they sighed and leaned with their back against the door.

"What I'm putting myself into?" They both whispered.

* * *

Next chapter: the road trip begins!!! 


	11. A Deal is a Deal

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **The Rated R Superstar** and **sizzlin' diva** for reviewing last chapter! Hope you like this one, read and review as always : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: A Deal is a Deal**

"Morning punkie," Adam approached the self proclaimed dirty diva who was sat on the bench where they had decided to meet.

She was wearing a pair of black baggy low riders and a pink baby tee; she had on a black wristband with a punk skull in the middle; and her dirty blonde hair was straight, loose on her shoulders. She found herself literally checking him out as he advanced towards her in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white "Affliction" t-shirt. He had a pair of sneakers on and his eyes were hidden behind his shades. He definitely looked hot. She shook her head shocked by her own thoughts and rolled her eyes at the sight of his infamous grin.

"I told you to not call me punkie, and besides you're late." She huffed folding her arms.

"Glad to see you too." He sarcastically commented handing her a paper cup, "And I'm late cause I bought breakfast." He added lifting up his own cup, "Figured you were a morning person." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh… right, thanks." She said feeling a little guilty cause he had actually done something nice.

"Maybe you didn't notice cause you were too busy checking me out to look at the cups in my hands…" He smirked, "Trying to decide if I look better with my clothes on?"

"What?" She almost chocked on her coffee "I wasn't checking you out!" She lied.

"Oh yes, you were!" He grinned.

"No, I wasn't!" She slightly blushed.

"Whatever you say, punkie. And btw that's called 'denial'."

"And that's called 'being too high on yourself'." She snapped back, "And besides don't call me punkie."

"As you wish… sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, "Can't you just call me Ashley, if you must?"

"Nope," he grinned, "where's the fun if that doesn't annoy you? And besides, you're pretending to be my girlfriend, I have to practice."

"Thanks for reminding me, I must have been a fool to accept this." She said almost to herself rolling her eyes, "Shall we?" She then added standing up and throwing the empty cup in the bin next to her.

"The car I rented is over there, but can we walk together or shall I go first?" He sarcastically asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said genuinely puzzled.

"You wanted to meet outside the hotel, guess you didn't want the others to see us together. I don't want to spoil your plan." He blankly said without caring to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Ashley stared at him as taken aback for a moment before speaking more softly than usual. "It's nothing personal, I just wanted to avoid gossips around us. Besides, it would be a little weird to explain what we are doing when that's for hiding something in the first place."

He nodded at the second explanation that made actually sense, then it was his turn to look puzzled. "Gossips around us?"

"Yeah, someone saw you outside my door when you came to apologize after our 'date' and evidently he or she spread the word." She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Wow." He commented impressed and surprised by the news.

"Yeah I know. Layla told me… so I figured you already knew."

"And how?" He asked not seeing her point.

"Well I'm not the one who's always around Kelly and Brooke." She pointed out.

"Oh… I could say that you're almost jealous punkie." He grinned.

"What? Please." She scoffed.

"Gotcha." He beamed, "First you were checking me out and now you're jealous… this trip is getting really interesting."

"You're talking nonsense."

"Whatever." He smirked.

"And btw… who would believe those gossips, c'mon! Only your girlfriends!" She added after a few seconds with a laugh.

"What's so funny now?"

"C'mon, you and me? Sounds pretty ridiculous!" She shook her head amused.

"Why?" He asked placing his hands in his jeans' pocket and trying to act casually.

"Because in case you haven't noticed we just don't click." And with that she grabbed her suitcase and marched towards the car.

"Yeah, I have noticed." He whispered to himself with a sigh.

---

xxx 3 hours later xxx

"You totally sleep like a dead person, you know?" Adam said amused walking beside Ashley as they made their way out of the crowded airport.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just relaxing." She pointed out.

"You were snoring." He remarked with his trademark grin.

"I was what? I surely don't snore!" She protested.

"But anyway you were asleep."

"Maybe I was just taking a nap… I told you I'm not a morning person." She gave up rolling her eyes.

"Haha," He beamed "told ya."

"Whatever… oh great!" She muttered as one of her suitcase's wheels got stuck.

"Let me take it." He offered.

"No, it's okay. I can still lift it up instead of pull it."

"C'mon." He insisted.

"I can handle it." She stubbornly replied.

"Do I have to remind you that last time we had this same conversation you ended up with your clothes spread in the middle of the parking lot? Now I'd love to see that priceless look on your face again, but I was just saying that you may avoid that déjà vu."

"Fine, take it." She rolled her eyes as he beamed.

"You're welcome." He said amused and leaning his arm forward to grab the suitcase, his hand slightly touched hers making the punk diva blush and the rated R superstar feel a little embarrassed.

"Thanks." She said with a little smile as he just gave her a nod in response.

They walked into the parking lot in silence and reached his own car that someone had taken there for him the night before. She recognized it and as soon as it was open walked inside while he placed their luggage in the back.

"Geez how many clothes have you brought punkie?" He asked taking his seat next to her.

"What, my suitcase was too heavy for Mr. World Heavyweight Champion?" She giggled.

"Just saying." He rolled his eyes.

"BTW you didn't say anything about this thing we have to attend, so I didn't know exactly what to bring." She explained.

"Speaking of… let's talk about it, _girlfriend_." He mischievously smiled turning to look at her for a second.

"Rule n°1: no kisses, no making out, nothing of this. You agreed." She firmly pointed out.

"And how would you pretend to be my girlfriend without any action? I could have said as well that you were my sister then." He rolled his eyes.

"Fiine." She gave up rolling her eyes, "But I'll kiss you only when we can't avoid it AND only in front of other people. Clear? And no tongues involved."

"Crystal." He smiled satisfied wondering how she could stop him in front of the others if he decided to ignore the last rule, "But don't forget what I told you anyway."

"And it is?" She raised an eyebrow.

"At the end of the night it will you who'll decide to kiss me." He said with a smirk, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and looked outside the window "keep dreaming."

---

"I thought we were going at the hotel?" Ashley asked with a puzzled look half an hour later as they stopped outside the gate of a beautiful, huge house.

"Nope, we don't need any hotel. We're staying here, at my house."

"Wow…" She almost whispered standing in front of the building.

"What punkie?" He chuckled passing her by carrying their bags, "Got you impressed?"

"It's huge! And awesome!" She commented amazed.

"Glad you like it, c'mon I show you the way."

"Hope you have at least a guest room… you're not thinking that I'll sleep with you, are you?" She skeptically asked following him inside.

"Geez punkie," he laughed "you always think so high of me, I'm quite flattered. And you got your room btw."

"Thanks, good to know." She said with a giggle, amused by his comment.

"Ok, here's the kitchen… the fridge should be full so help yourself whenever you want to; on the right there's the living room; then the entertainment room-"

"Entertainment?"

"PS2, dvds, wrestling gadgets, action figures, flat tv screen and so on." He explained still keep walking.

"Cool!" She commented.

"Then down there you go to the gym and the pool and-"

"Wait… have you just said pool?"

"Exactly." He chuckled at her excited expression, "And gym accessorized with a real ring."

"Gosh I wanna die here!" She exclaimed making him laugh.

"Let's go," he then said leading her on the second floor, "okay, over there that's my room and other guest rooms and here," he stopped outside one, "there's yours."

"Thank you, it's really nice here." She sincerely smiled checking out 'her' room.

"Your bathroom is behind that door, do whatever you'd like." He lightly smiled placing her suitcase on the floor and left the room.

"Aww this house is amazing!" She squealed collapsing on the comfy queen sized bed and taking out her ipod from her pocket when there was already a knock on the door.

"I forgot to say punkie… you don't intend to accompany me with those boots of yours, do you?"

"What?" She exclaimed instinctively looking down at her beloved fighting boots at her feet.

"Your boots." He repeated from behind the door, "They still make you look like a duck."

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself marching to the door and opening it. "We're not having this conversation all over again." She rolled her eyes.

He grinned leaning on the doorframe, "Then show me what you got."

"Sorry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Show me which clothes you took with you to see what the best is for tonight." He smirked 'innocently' "Just offering my help."

"Wait here." She rolled her eyes and closed the door in his face.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" He exclaimed.

"I don't want you to look in my suitcase," she explained, "the last time you started to pick up my lingerie."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." He grinned.

"Shut up." She glared at him opening the door again.

"So?" He beamed.

"I was thinking of wearing one of these two." She informed showing him two dresses. The first was a dress long to the knees that was black in the upper part and then white under the waist line, decorated with skulls and lots of red roses. The other one was the one she wore for the presentation of Timbaland's music video, the bright pink, skull printed, dress.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause my girlfriend doesn't wear this punk rubbish." He pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry if I have my own personality and I'm not a Barbie to dress up at your will." She scoffed "And besides it's not my fault if you didn't tell me before which kind of event we're going to attend. So, should I go naked or what?"

"You don't have anything that is not punk or has not skulls and crossbones all over it?" He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly."

"Ok, let's go."

"Where?" She asked confused.

"To the mall to buy you something you can actually wear tonight." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" She said surprised, then added "Well I think you have to stick with my "punk rubbish" anyway.

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Shoot." He said puzzled.

"I forgot my credit card, I can't buy anything."

"And that's all?"

"Yep."

"I don't see the problem, I can buy you a dress."

"What? No really, I don't think-"

"Well we can't go if you don't have a proper dress… so or you'll let me buy you something or I'll tell everybody that you stalked me in the showers."

"What? You won't!"

"A deal is a deal."

She just glared at him.

"C'mon punkie, I insist. It's no big deal, I don't intend to ask you to marry me after shopping."

"Okay, fine… thanks then." She rolled her eyes but smiled and blushed a little, "But don't even think that I'm going to wear something like your lovely Lita. I take the girlfriend part, not the hoe one." She firmly said.

"Okay," He rolled his eyes amused and pulled her out of the room, "Let's go, c'mon. Oh and we'll also buy you a pair of shoes of course."

"Shoes? Who said anything about my shoes?"

"Not your ducky boots punkie, not tonight." He pushed her forward.

"Despot." She muttered.

**

* * *

**Next chapter: shopping together! And then their night out...will Adam be right with that kiss he warned Ashley about? And why in the last chap he called someone after reading her myspace? What is he up to?  



	12. Just a Lie?

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **wwe whore** and **The Rated R Superstar** for reviewing last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Just a Lie?**

"What about this one?" Ashley asked coming out from one of the dressing rooms and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Mmm nope, that's not your thing." He replied folding his arms and checking her out from the single leather 'couch' where he was sat on in the middle of the store.

"That's the third time you say that." She huffed.

"Not my fault punkie." He chuckled.

"Well you can't say that 'it's not my thing' when we're here cause _you_don't like my style in the first place." She exasperatedly pointed out.

"Try the black one." He suggested beaming.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, pretty much." He grinned.

"This seems just like 'Pretty Woman' " she rolled her eyes and huffed, "when Richard Gere takes her to buy all those clothes… and I hate you btw."

Adam couldn't help but laugh, "Oh yeah Pretty Woman… if I'm not mistaken she was a w-"

"Don't you dare!" She glared at him.

"A wonderful woman, Julia Roberts, right? That's what I was going to say, what's wrong punkie?" He said amused.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and went to try on another dress, but when she walked inside the small dressing room she couldn't help but smile. Yes, he could be an ass when he wanted to, but he never failed to make her laugh… in a good way of course. And then… there was something being there trying new clothes in front of a guy… it had been so much time since she was with Matt…

"Stop wishing impossible things" she uttered to herself shaking her head and proceeded to slip the dress on.

Meanwhile not very different thoughts were filling the Rated R superstar's mind. There was something different in her… something that never stopped to shine and that amazed him. And there he was, waiting for her at the mall… he who had always found lame excuses to not accompany Amy or anyone else to shopping.

"_What the hell is happening?_" He wondered shaking his head when her voice called him out of his daze.

"Okay, here we go… what about this one?"

It was a tight black dress long till the knees, with a deep V neck that showed her beautiful cleavage and on the front it was decorated by silver sparks long an invisible line in the middle in the whole dress' length. It was just perfect on her.

Adam stared at the punk diva literally speechless.

"What's wrong?" She questioned him with a puzzled look and instinctively proceeded to check herself is she had missed something.

"…You look just… it's amazing." He managed to say with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, thanks." She blushed "Then this is the one I should take, I guess."

"Yeah, you definitely should take it." He echoed without breaking eye contact with her as they both were caught in some sort of daze. He even stood up and moved forward to her, while she kept on shyly smiling.

"This really looks beautiful on you." She could feel his hand brushing against hers… and she was sure that, whatever it was, she had never felt like this before and then…

"That's… that's my phone." She blurted out as "Misery Business" by Paramore was filling the room.

"Yeah, I guess so." He echoed a little embarrassed by the situation and maybe… also a little disappointed?

She brushed past him and picked up the phone inside the bag that she had left where he was sat 2 minutes before. "Hey!" She answered slightly taken aback by the moment they were just sharing as the color of her cheeks clearly said.

"_Hey dirty diva, what's up?"_Paul's voice welcomed her.

"Paul!" She smiled, "Nothing much, what are you guys doing?"

"_We just finished a training session and we thought we would say hi to our punk princess."_

"Good thinking there," she giggled "so are you having fun training without me?"

"_Maybe, who knows!"_ The dark haired superstar teased.

"C'mon, I know you already miss me!"

"_And what about you? You miss us?"_

"Of course I miss my boys!" She smiled and she could have sworn that Adam's expression changed for a second before he came back to casually look around him.

"_Good to know… hold on, Brian wants to say something."_

"Hey high flyer!" She said with a smile.

"_Hey Ash, as soon as you get your pretty ass back here you gotta learn my finisher!"_

"Slice bread number 2? Are you kidding me?" She said amused.

"_Why not, c'mon!"_

"Well because it would be at least embarrassing make that back flip with a mini skirt in front of a crowded arena." She pointed out with a laugh.

"_Oh well… I've never had this problem before."_

"I really hope so." She laughed.

"_So, what are you doing?"_

"Not much, you know, relaxing a bit at the hotel before the signing." She evasively answered looking away from the Rated R superstar.

"_Oh Paul said to tell you to not fall for any Canadian guy."_

"Ok, tell him I won't fall for anybody." She giggled, "See you guys soon then."

"_Sure, have fun!"_

And she hung up silently giggly, then she lightly smiled at Adam. "Sorry, they were Paul and-"

"_Your boys_, yeah I figured." He cut her off quite coldly.

"Something wrong?" She asked wondering why his mood had changed in the last 5 minutes.

"No I'm perfectly well, let's go or we'll be late." He blankly said and walked away leaving a confused Ashley behind him.

---

3 Hours later they were both finally ready for the event they had to attend. Adam had basically given the cold shower to Ashley for the rest of the afternoon and so the air in the car was definitely uncomfortable for the punk diva.

"You didn't say anything about my shoes yet." She said lightly smiling at him.

"Huh?"

"Well you could at least say something since you obliged me to by these heels that are going to destroy my poor feet in the next two hours." She pointed out amused.

"They look good."

"…Thanks, I guess." She almost whispered wondering what was wrong with him. "Listen, I know that you can't stand me… it's okay, I can't stand you too, but can I know why on earth you're suddenly mad at me? Cause it seems like you are. I thought we were finally getting along… kinda."

"Do you care?" He replied looking at her for a moment before focusing on the road again.

"Sure, I wanna know if I did something or whatever; and besides how can I pretend to be your girlfriend if you hardly answer to me?"

For a few seconds there was silence, then he finally spoke. "You didn't do anything, I was just nervous… personal stuff, you know. But nothing important." He lied wondering how could have happened that HE was suddenly jealous of _her_.

"If you say so…" She shrugged.

"Here we are." He announced a few minutes later "Are you ready?"

"Yes boyfriend." She rolled her eyes but smiled amused. "Thanks," she added when he offered his hand helping her out of the car.

"You're welcome… and btw you look beautiful." She was wearing the dress they bought earlier with a matching purse and black stilettos; her hair was slightly curly and the fringe was taken back by a little sparkling hairclip. He was wearing a simple black suit without tie and a white shirt. They were undeniably a beautiful couple.

"Thanks," she blushed, "you're not bad too."

"The Rated R superstar is always hot baby." He smirked.

"Oh sure, how could I forget?" She laughed as they walked towards the building hand in hand.

* * *

Hope you liked it : ) In the next chapter their night goes on and we'll finally find out what Adam was planning... and will Ashley give up and kiss him as he predicted?_**  
**_


	13. Surprise, surprise!

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **wwe whore**, **The Rated R Superstar** and **MissPhilippinesSuperStar **for rewieving last chapter, you guys rock : )  
Hope you enjoy this one, so R&R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The songs quoted in this chapter is "Smother me" by The Used.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Surprise, surprise!**

It turned out that the event they were attending was a charity dinner featuring a large number of Canadian stars who had donated funds for a children's hospital.

Ashley looked around the walls of the huge room elegantly decorated with great taste, amazed by the number of pictures of those stars with the little kids. They were all sweet and cute but she was touched the most by a couple of pics she found in a corner. In one there was Adam surrounded by at least 10 little boys all excited cause he was giving them every kind of WWE related presents and they were all looking up at him like he was some sort of Santa Clause and he was genuinely smiling. In the one below this he was posing with the same kids scattered around him with happy faces as he had in his arms a cute little girl of about five who was looking at him amazed and he was holding her with so sweetness in his expression that the dirty diva thought it was the loveliest thing she had ever seen.

"Those heels already trouble you?" Adam asked half amused half concerned noticing that she had remained behind.

"Nope, I'm alright." She smiled looking at him as she was seeing him for the first time under a different and definitely better light.

He noticed something different in her eyes and chuckled at her beautiful smile. "Let's go then." He said offering his hand to the punk princess and leading her across the salon.

---

In the next hour the Rated R superstar introduced Ashley as his girlfriend to several people and she went on smiling at him, holding hands and pretending to be a perfect couple.

"Hey, there's your name there!" She exclaimed pointing at a plaque behind him on the wall.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled as to say 'nothing important'.

"It says that you are the first financier of a hospital project for the children!" She read surprised, "That's… that's awesome!"

"No big deal," He shyly smiled.

"Are you kidding? This is really amazing!" She truthfully smiled.

"A photo of this gorgeous couple, please?" A photographer then interrupted them.

"Sure," He lightly smiled placing his arm around Ashley's shoulders while she placed hers around his waist. And when the pic was taken the world heavyweight champion surprised the punk diva with a sweet kiss on her lips at which she responded before breaking apart when he deepened it. But she had no time to protest cause…

"OMG, ASHLEY!"

"Trish! What are you doing here?" The dirty diva replied almost shocked by having been busted by her best friend.

"I got invited every year, I'm Canadian." She replied matter-of-factly "But let's talk about what _you_ are doing here!" She added with a mischievous grin.

"Hi Trish," Adam chuckled.

"Hey you," She smiled back and hugged him "I should be really mad at you two for hiding an awesome thing like this from me… but since I'm your best friend and you Mr. Rated R superstar are my boyfriend's best friend… I forgive you. –She grinned.

"Is Jay here?" Adam asked. (**A/N** Jay is Christian Cage or Captain Charisma if someone doesn't know.)

"Yes, he's at the bar as predictable" the former champion informed him rolling her eyes, "go and join him, we have some girl talk to do anyway, right?" She giggled.

"Trish, it's not really like-" Ashley tried to explain but Edge cut her off with another kiss making her know that she should keep on pretending even with her best friend.

"Be right back baby." He flashed a smile.

"So," Trish began literally pulling the punk diva away and sitting at a small table "what is going on here?" She asked with a grin.

"Some kind of charity event?"

"Haha funny hun, c'mon tell me everything!"

"And what can I say? You saw it by yourself." She smiled knowing that unfortunately for her there was no way out.

"I know, I was at least surprised! But when did it happen?"

"You know how these things go… working together on Smackdown…"

"How sweet," the Canadian smiled "I could have never guessed…"

"Yeah, neither could I, trust me."

"So how come that you didn't say anything to your bf? I should be really mad at you now."

Ashley giggled, "It's all so new… we just dated for a few weeks. And nobody knows it at SD! cause you know, working together… besides, I wanted to tell you first and surely not on the phone…"

"So much better now," she smiled "no, seriously hun, I'm really glad you two got together. I couldn't have hoped better for neither of you."

"Really?" The punk diva's eyes widened.

"Sure. You're my best friend and I think you deserve the best." She chuckled, "And Adam is such a great guy… I mean of course you know that, you're his girlfriend! But not everybody gets to know how different he is from his character… he's amazing. I've known him for several years now and I'm really glad you two found each other."

"Yeah, me to…" Ashley faintly smiled feeling uneasy but not understanding what that feeling in her stomach was as she watched him smiling and laughing with Jay.

---

Half an hour later Ashley and Adam were still occupying a table with Trish and Jay. The dinner was almost over and the punk diva couldn't deny that she had had a great time and surprisingly she and Adam had gone along so well pretending to be a couple.

"So I really hope that I can have another title shot soon… after laying my hands on Jillian, of course."

"I know sweetie," Trish nodded "and trust me, you totally deserve it."

"She's working really hard." Adam jumped in with sincerity in his tone that made Ashley blush. "Have you seen her match the other night? She was great."

"You know," Jay chuckled "I've known him forever, he's like a brother to me, but I never heard him talking like this about anybody."

"Apart himself." Trish added making everybody laugh.

"That's good to know." The self proclaimed dirty diva giggled looking sideways at the Rated R superstar.

"You guys wanna take a look at the garden? I've heard there's a beautiful view from the patio." The 7 times Women's champion proposed.

"Actually we should go," Adam said with an apologetic look "you know tomorrow we have to come back on the road and we have to catch an early flight."

"Ok then… but we should see each other more often now that you're together, clear?"

" Crystal." The punk smiled hugging her best friend.

"It was really nice to meet you Ash," Jay chuckled after hugging his best friend "Keep him on a short leash."

"Haha ok thanks, I will." She laughed as Edge rolled his eyes.

"Bye guys and don't be strangers!" Trish waved after them.

---

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't think that we were going to meet someone we knew… it wasn't planned I swear…" He rushed to say as soon as they left the salon, afraid that she might think that he did it on purpose to trick her or something.

"Yeah I know, don't worry." She smiled as he still held her hand.

"Sure? I didn't want to make it more difficult."

"No problem," she shrugged and then added with a giggle "We managed it very well I'd say."

"Oh yeah we did," he echoed amused "The story of how we hooked up out at dinner after your music video thing was great."

"I know," she said with a satisfied smile "You may bow at will."

"Whoa! Fly down punk princess!" He said amused, "Besides we had a couple of good moments to tell them anyway."

"Yeah… just editing them by eliminating our fights." She giggled.

"Ok well… that's right but we do have our moments." He concluded with a laugh before they stopped beside his car.

"Yes we do." She echoed almost in a whisper as till hand in hand they got lost in each other's eyes.

"We should go…" He said after a moment breaking the eye contact and unlocking the car.

"Yeah… right." She muttered feeling a little awkward. "I saw it, you know?" She then added with a sweet smile not wanting to forget their night yet.

"Saw what?"

"The pics on the walls… yours I mean, with the kids."

"Yeah, it's not-" He started to say with a shrug but she cut him off.

"It's big deal and that's very sweet of you… just by seeing their faces on those photos they all seemed so happy!" She truthfully said.

"Yes, they're awesome… there's nothing more overwhelming that seeing those kids smiling just because you're here with them."

"Not even being the world heavyweight champion?" She giggled.

"Not even that." He chuckled.

"And do you visit them often? Cause I never heard anything in the locker room about that…"

"Every month. But nobody knows it."

"Why? I mean, it's a beautiful thing…"

"Yeah but if I say it it's like I want to show off or something… which is not what I do it for… it's a good think nonetheless if nobody knows it." He explained.

"Sure, I didn't think of it this way I guess…" She lightly smiled "And… I know I'm not Canadian, but do you think I could come with you next time? If that doesn't bother you of course!"

"Sure, my pleasure." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. So… when our flight leaves tomorrow?"

" 3 in the afternoon."

"I thought you said…" She trailed off confused.

"Yeah I did… but that's no the reason we had to leave early." He chuckled.

"And why then?"

"You'll see."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I have a surprise for you… just wait a little more." He smiled.

"A surprise? Aw sounds awesome!" She yelled excited making him laugh.

---

"Here we go." He announced half an hour later parking the car and literally pulling her out.

"Tell me what it is, c'mon!" She almost pleaded following him.

"Geez punkie you're worse than a kid! Just a moment and you'll see by yourself." He said amused.

"Fiiine!" She gave up as they entered some kind of arena or something…

"Here we are then…" He smirked as after handing two tickets to a security guy a door opened and they found themselves in the middle of…

"The Used's concert! OMG!" Ashley squealed as her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Surprise." He chuckled.

"I can't believe it… OMG!" She said excited throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much!!!"

"You're welcome." He sincerely smiled hugging her back.

"They're absolutely my fav band!" She continued pulling apart "But how could you know?"

"Maybe it's no true that I don't know you at all…" He teased referring to one of their worst arguments and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she smiled truly amazed "but I read that it was sold out…"

"I just made a couple of calls." He shyly shrugged.

"But…"

"C'mon now," he laughed literally turning her towards the stage "let's enjoy the concert now punkie."

"I can't believe it!" She giggled overwhelming by happiness.

---

She jumped, screamed and sang the whole time careless of the heels or the dress and he stood just beside her, amazed, as she dragged him in her own world.

"Cool song, isn't it?" She giggled after 'Hospital' from their last album.

"Yep, I like it." He chuckled.

Then the band started a slow song, the last track on their brand new album.

_Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of my days  
Now i can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
_  
And then she felt his arms around her waist embracing the punk diva from behind and his chin on top of her head. Ashley just smiled placing her hands on his as they slowly rocked with the music.

* * *

So this was what Adam was planning when he read Ashley's myspace! Hope you liked how it turned out :) And in the next chappie we'll see how their night will end... 


	14. Let me be the One

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Ahhhhhh**, **wwe whore** and **sizzlin' diva** for reviewing last chapter, thank you so much guys : ) I'm so sorry for the long wait but i got the flu and i wasn't able to write it sooner! Hope the chapter will make up for this lol!  
Read, review end enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Let me be the One**

"That was SO awesome…" Ashley commented still amazed at the end of the concert.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He sincerely smiled, "I guess we should go now…" he then added as everyone around them started to move. Everyone but the self proclaimed dirty diva.

"Oh no, I don't wanna go!" She pouted like a 5 year old, "I'm happy, I wanna die here!"

"I don't have any objections to that," Adam chuckled, "but we don't want to make the band wait… right?"

"What?"

He grinned taking out of his back pocket two backstage passes. "Shall we?"

"Oh my… no wayyy!!!" She squealed.

"Haha, thought you were going to like this." He said leading the bouncy diva through the crowd.

---

"I can't believe it…! Gosh! I saw the concert, I met them!!!" The punk diva commented 30 minutes later as they walked towards his car.

Adam just chuckled, happy that he had finally found a way not only to stop fighting with the self proclaimed dirty diva, but also to make her… happy?

"That was awesome, totally awesome!" She went on, then still in awe she turned to the Rated R superstar, "But how did you do?"

He lightly smiled, "I know that you're a little high right now… but you know, there's something called 'tickets'…"

"Haha, very funny!" She rolled her eyes, "But the show was sold out… and there aren't any tickets for backstage passes…"

"Let's put it in this way then, I just made a few calls." He casually said with a shrug.

"I didn't know you were such a great fan of the band…!"

"I'm not… I mean I like rock music and I like them but I'm not."

"And why then… all this?"

"Cause I knew you are." He simply chuckled.

Ashley remained speechless for a few moments, touched by his words or better by his actions. "You made all this for me? Just for me?"

"…Yes."

"That's really… I don't know what to say!" She admitted with a nervous giggle.

"There's no need of saying anything." He lightly smiled and gave her a nod before he kept on walking.

"No wait," she said holding back his sleeve so he turned to her again. "I'm really happy right now… and, thank you. Really." She softly said smiling so sweetly that he couldn't doubt her sincerity.

"You're welcome punkie." He chuckled and took her hand, "Now let's go, c'mon, or we'll freeze out there!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," she giggled "I'm the one who's wearing a cocktail dress."

"…Right." He commented amused as she burst out with laughter, "What now?"

"I'm just thinking of what the people around us would have thought… look at how we're all dressed up!"

"Not exactly for a rock concert." He echoed amused.

"Nope." She giggled.

"Well the Rated R superstar always makes the difference wherever he goes baby, what can I say?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah, my mistake." She playfully rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Here you go." He then added placing his jacket on her shoulders, "It's getting even colder."

"Oh thanks…" She blushed a little taken aback, "but what about you now?"

"I'm tough, and besides I have less exposed flesh." He grinned.

"Pig." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

---

"Remind me to kick you tomorrow." Ashley piped up as they entered his house.

"Why?" He asked half amused half confused.

"These stupid heels have just killed me." She complained.

"I guess they aren't recommended for concerts." He laughed.

"And that's all your fault, you made me wear them."

"C'mon." He rolled his eyes.

"Me beloved boots, I miss you!!!"

"Ok, you're scaring me… here you go punkie." He said taking the diva in his arms in bridal style at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"You said your feet hurt so I'm helping you. And besides I'm trying to find a way to shut you up."

"I can still speak if you haven't noticed." She giggled.

"And wanna speak now?" He asked starting to spun her around.

"Ok, ok I'll behave myself! Stop it!" She gave up between laughs holding to him.

"Et voilà…" He announced as they reached the second floor, "Or maybe I should take you straight to your bed…" He added with a smirk.

"Yeah in your dreams." She rolled her eyes.

"As you wish." He said placing the punk diva on her feet again just outside her door.

"Thank you." She lightly smiled.

"Anytime." He chuckled.

"So…"

"So…"

And then her cell phone started to ring but she ignored it and continued to smile at the superstar.

"That's your phone." He pointed out.

"I know." She nodded leaning with her back on the door.

"And shouldn't you answer?" He asked a little confused.

"Nah, I can return the call tomorrow or whatever." She shrugged.

He didn't say anything but lightly smiled pleased by her decision.

"You know, I've really enjoyed this night." She then softly said.

"yeah, me too."

"Everything… from the dinner to the concert, I don't know but for the fist time in so long it all seemed and felt just…"

"Perfect?" He hopefully suggested.

"Yes, perfect." She blushed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it… cause I think the same." He chuckled.

She smiled before giggling, "And then… we finally didn't argue about anything!"

"Yeah, I know it's pretty shocking!" He echoed amused.

"No, seriously… you were awesome, thank you for the surprise… it was all so amazing…"

"Anytime." He sincerely smiled.

"I don't know, you seemed different tonight…"

"Different good, different bad?"

"No, different good." She lightly smiled, "I mean I knew you can be an ass sometimes" she playfully rolled her eyes, "but I didn't know this good side of you… you should show it more often… they'd all like you more."

"And you like it?"

"…Yes."

"I hope you won't change your mind tomorrow." He lightly smiled.

"Good night Adam." She smiled softly kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night punkie… btw not the kind of kiss I was hoping for but I told you that you were going to give up anyway, right?" He chuckled.

She silently giggled shaking her head, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ashley." He smiled back.

---

An hour later and the punk princess was still wide awake in her bed, too thoughts on her mind and too emotions in the same night to be able to sleep. She kept on living again and again their night in her mind and it really seemed perfect, like a beautiful dream. She smiled thinking of him… of how amazing he had been with her tonight, of how they got along perfectly… she hadn't feel like that with a guy in so much time and it actually scared her that she was feeling this way with him. He that until 24 hours before was totally another person… and now he seemed so sweet and caring. But who was the real Adam? The one who used to drive her nuts or the sweet guy she had just shared this beautiful night with?

"You need to calm down Ash." She told herself after glancing at the digital clock on the bedside for the forth time in five minutes. So she stood up to go get herself a glass of water downstairs; but when she opened the door she noticed a light filtering in the corridor, accompanied by a noise… or better a music?

The self proclaimed dirty diva advanced till the ajar door and peeped in. It was a small room full of guitars of all types hanging on the walls with a huge library full of cds and action figures. And in the middle, sat on a low stool there was the Rated R superstar, with his back at the door, playing a classic guitar and humming a song.

"…_let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…_"

Ashley smiled recognizing the song they had listened to together a few hours earlier and couldn't help but remain there. When he was finished Adam put the guitar aside and instinctively turned feeling some kind of presence behind him. "Hey…!" He said surprised finding the punk diva on the doorframe.

"Hey…!" She echoed almost taken aback, "Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you or anything… I was just in the corridor and I heard something so…" She nervously explained.

"No problem," He responded lightly smiling, "Did I wake you up?"

"Oh no, no… I couldn't really sleep so I was going to get a glass of water… btw the song sounded really good, I didn't know you could play." She smiled.

"I guess I'm not the only one who knows nothing about the other, am I?" He rolled his eyes amused.

"Touchée." She giggled.

"Just kidding punkie, come on in."

"This room is awesome." She sincerely commented.

"Thanks," he chuckled "wherever I go I buy a new guitar for my collection… kinda."

"That's cool," she beamed "I'd really like to have a room like this in my house."

"In the meanwhile you can borrow mine if you want."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She laughed. "Can I ask you a serious question?" She then asked a few minutes later after a comfortable silence.

"Shoot."

"Why did you need someone to pretend to be your girlfriend tonight? I mean… you're really a good guy, Trish spoke so high of you and you were so sweet to me all night long… I don't get it…"

He half smiled and half frowned, knowing that sooner or later this question would have came up. "It's just that I don't like to go alone at this kind of events… I don't like to get bored and I don't like to answer 20 times about why I'm not with Amy anymore or why we broke up and stuff like that…"

She slowly nodded following his point but couldn't help but make another question that just popped up in her mind. "But why me?"

"You owed me something… it was the perfect occasion." He casually shrugged without meeting her gaze.

"But you didn't need me," she protested "I mean, quite all the girls on the roster drool over you… they would have loved to accompany you… you could have even showed up with the whole extreme exposé!"

He chuckled at her last comment. "Yeah, maybe."

"Then why? Why me?"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because _I need_ to know…"

Adam sighed wondering how much he could tell without revealing his feelings, confident that he couldn't stand a chance with the punk diva. "Because… they're not you, Ashley. You're different… in a good way." He added with a small smile as she had just told him an hour ago.

"…Okay." She softly said as her lips curved in a chuckle, "I think I'd better go back to bed and catch some sleep now…"

"Yeah, you should…" He echoed awkwardly standing up after her.

"Good night then." She lightly smiled reaching the door.

He just nodded, but then instead of walking out of the room, the dirty diva slowly turned and walked back to him… and as they were just a few inches apart, she lifted up her face and softly kissed his lips.

In a second his arms were around her as they deepened the kiss, lost in each other. And then, as soon as they broke the kiss gasping for air, she disappeared without saying a word.

* * *

And so they kissed...yay! Now how will they react? Will it be the start of something or just a momentary thing? 


	15. Misunderstandings

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker**, **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **wwe whore**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **Ahhhhhh** and **The Rated R Superstar** for rewieving last chapter, you're awesome :)  
Hope you like it this one as well, R&R... and enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Misunderstandings**

"_Ashley wait…" Adam said running after her._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"_

_He gently took her wrist and made her turn to face him again. "Yes, I think you should." He softly said tucking a lock of hair behind the punk diva's ear. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest just by being so close to her._

"_But we are always like… you know how we fight and all! How could we?" She said obviously confused by the sudden change in their relationship and in their feelings._

"_I know we can make this work… I'd bet on it." _

"_How do you know?" She asked biting her bottom lip._

"_Because I need you in my life." He simply said and the sound of his words surprised the Rated R superstar himself cause he had never spoken so truthfully to any girl. He just smiled and watched as the punk diva's frown turned up in a sincere smile as well and they kissed again, in the middle of the corridor, this time both feeling that it was definitely the start of something new. _

_And Adam could have sworn that he had never felt so happy before in his whole life._

---

The alarm clock suddenly went off and the Rated R superstar literally jumped in his bed, abruptly awaken from his dream. He slowly rubbed his eyes and groaned recollecting what he was dreaming of. "Stupid dreams." He uttered glancing over the bed in front of his where Kenny Dykstra was still asleep and kicking a pair of jeans on the floor as he marched to the bathroom.

It was Friday and they were all back on the road for a new episode of Smackdown. _"So tonight I have to meet her anyway." _He thought entering the shower and hoping that this encounter would finally put an end to those dreams he was having since _that_ night.

Yes, _that_ night. Differently from his last dream, or all the others for the record, things hadn't exactly gone that way. After their kiss and after Ashley pulled apart he didn't go after her and she went on to her bedroom. Then the day after they just spent the hours before their flight shut each one in his room or, if forced to be together, making awkward small talks but never bringing the subject up. And so when finally arrived at destination they left each other with a casual "See you around."

Why things had gone this way? Honestly he didn't know.

This was now five days ago and apparently that put the World Heavyweight Champion in a limbo. "Idiot," He muttered to himself under the cool water, "She didn't give you an explanation, she left without a word, she didn't call you… just forget her and stop making a fool of yourself."

But evidently his heart didn't feel the same since in the last five nights he had always dreamt of a different epilogue of their night and during the day he surprised himself wondering what she was doing in that very moment; it just seemed that there was no way to keep her out of his mind. There was only one person who could put him out of this situation, and it was the dirty diva herself.

---

Ashley unwillingly get out of her bed and marched to the door where someone had just knocked on, apparently Michelle McCool had already left the room.

"Hey punk princess… whoa what happened to you?" Paul greeted her first with a smile and then with a concerned look.

"Nothing, why?" She asked genuinely puzzled.

"What are you doing at 10 o' clock sill in your pajamas watching… Spongebob Squarepants?" He said glancing at the tv screen in front of her bed.

"Oh that," she lightly smiled "nothing, I just feel… lazy today."

"Ok… but you have 30 minutes to get ready, we're waiting for you downstairs."

"I don't think it's a good idea, I don't feel very good actually…"

"I insist, no protests accepted. We hardly saw you this week and we need our punk princess. So hurry up." He concluded with a chuckle.

"Fine, I'm coming." She rolled her eyes and managed a little smile as he left her with a satisfied grin.

Then she closed the door and heavily sighed: she didn't feel well at all. And she was like this since four days before. She hated to act like some sort of teenager rejected by the boy she liked and probably she would have never admitted it neither but she had literally shut herself in. No friends, no shopping, no training… nothing and it all felt so stupid now.

"Idiot." She groaned to herself, "So he doesn't want you, what's the matter? He would have come after you or he would have called you if he cared… and apparently he doesn't. And so? I can't be miserable for this, not anymore. I'm not like this." She resolutely promised to herself switching off the tv.

But she wasn't convinced at all in her heart… she couldn't forget how great that night had been and she was sure that it had meant something to him too, she had felt it. So the self proclaimed dirty diva sighed again sitting on her bed and reaching for her cell phone on the night stand. "After all it was me the one who broke the kiss… maybe he's just confused." She thought as she flipped the device open and dialed his number. And then, just like any other time in the past five days, she closed it before the call connected.

"Stop Ash, just stop!" She said to herself in frustration and marched to get ready. But nevertheless she couldn't stop thinking of him.

---

With a last sigh after tying up his shoes Adam glanced over his cell phone abandoned on the bed. _"After all I didn't go after her neither… maybe she's just confused by the situation."_ He thought taking the electronic device and searching for her number in the phonebook.

"What are you doing still there? We're gonna be late!" Kenny protested.

"Yeah, I'm coming." The Rated R superstar reluctantly stood up and followed his roommate after pressing the "Exit" button and canceling the call.

"_She would have called if she cared."_

---

"Are you sure you're okay Ash?" Brian inquired after the punk princess as they were sat at one of the breakfast tables of the hotel. "You look…distracted."

"What?" She said coming out of her daze and faking a smile, "Oh no no, I'm good don't worry… I just have an headache."

"Sure? Cause you've been acting a little weird since you came back from that signing." Paul pointed out.

"Have I?" She nervously asked distractedly turning for a thousand times the spoon in her still untouched cereal bowl.

"Yes, you are. Did something… happened while you where away?" Brian uncertainly asked.

She left the spoon to take a sip from her glass full of orange juice and managed a smile. "Nope, what should have happened? I really appreciate your concern guys, you're so sweet, but you're being overprotective… I'm okay, really, I just maybe caught the flu or something."

"Okay then." Brian chuckled as the dirty diva kept drinking.

"You're not… mmm… you're not pregnant, are you?" Paul asked causing the punk princess to spit her orange juice.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't know… you've been weird, you don't feel well, you're not eating as you used to, it seems like your mind is elsewhere…" He shrugged.

At this point Ashley couldn't help but burst out with laughter. "Oh my gosh Paul, are you kidding?"

"I guess it's a no then."

"Of course it is," she continued amused "You know I'm not dating anyone!"

"Sorry, just guessing." He blushed making the punk diva genuinely giggling again since days.

Unfortunately for her at the same moment _he_ entered the room and glanced over her table, seeing the punk princess smiling and laughing as usual with her friends. His heart just sunk as he turned his eyes away from her, glad that he hadn't called her 10 minutes before.

"Dude, you okay?" Kenny asked.

"I'm great, why?" He blankly replied. 'Great' wasn't exactly the description of his actual feelings actually.

"I don't know you seem suddenly annoyed about something."

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Anyway cheer up man cause there's a blonde diva coming your way." He smirked.

Adam immediately turned, eager to see the punk princess walking towards him, but he had to hide his disappointment since it was just Kelly Kelly.

"Hi Adam." She giggled sitting on a stool next to him.

"Hi." He reluctantly faked a smile.

"You wouldn't believe what I've just heard!"

"Then don't say it." The Rated R superstar muttered but his voice was covered by Kenny asking what the matter was.

"Well…" she grinned, "Ashley is pregnant!"

"Whoa!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What? Ashley?" Adam asked with a puzzled look trying to hide his interest and his shock, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled happy to have finally captured his attention, "I've just heard her discuss this with Paul and Brian. Shocking, huh? I wonder who of the two is the father."

But she could share only Kenny's disbelief and comments cause Adam wasn't listening anymore and was glancing towards the self proclaimed dirty diva, at this point unaware of anything else happening around him, with sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"Anyway," the young diva giggled "gossip done, would you like to hang out after the show?"

"Sorry?" The champion distractedly asked.

"Tonight, what about you and me going out?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Perfect!" She giggled, "See you later then."

"Kelly Kelly, huh?" The younger superstar beamed, "Score!"

But among them, Kenny was the only one happy in that moment.

---

"Hey stranger!" Layla greeted Ashley approaching her table.

"Hi girly." The punk diva waved back.

"Sorry guys, time for girl talk!" The energetic diva smiled taking Ashley's hand and literally pulling her away as Paul and Brian chuckled.

"What's the matter?" The blonde asked as Layla carried her away and linked arms with her.

"What have you been up to lately hun?"

"Uh… nothing much, why?"

"The other night when you were away I called you but you didn't pick up… maybe you were busy with something or better someone?" She concluded with a mischievous smile.

"_Here we go."_ She thought and rolled her eyes, "L. I just fell asleep without turning my cell off."

"So there's no guy on your mind?" She smirked.

"Nope, nobody." She lied with a roll of her eyes.

"'K then… oh and btw I got big gossips!" She smirked.

"…mmm, okay?"

"Tonight Kelly and Adam are going out! On a date! Isn't that great?" She announced with a huge grin.

"And by Adam you mean…?"

"Adam… Edge! Of course! About time, huh? Lucky girl!" She giggled but Ashley wasn't paying attention anymore as her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Please don't hate me now lol! There's a reason for everything, i swear lol! 


	16. Plan B

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Ahhhhhh**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**, **wwe whore** and **Farra Sti** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!  
R&R!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Plan B**

"Ashley? You okay?" Michelle uncertainly asked entering their hotel room.

"Yes, I'm fine." Came the dirty diva's voice from under her bed's duvet.

"Are you sure? Cause Paul and Brian said they searched for you all the afternoon and-"

"Yeah, I didn't feel like being in company, you know..." She cut her colleague off.

The athletic diva sighed and sat down on the edge of the punk's bed; they weren't the closest friends in the world, that was true, but after their rivalry of a year ago they had started to get along lately. And so now she was sure that something was wrong with her and couldn't help but feel genuinely concerned for her fellow diva. "Ash, what's the matter?" She softly asked.

"Nothing, I'm alright."

"Then why don't you come out?"

"Fine… are you happy now?" She rolled her eyes finally coming out from the bed's covers… and it was clear that she had cried.

"Sweetie what's wrong? You can talk to me…" Michelle said instinctively holding the punk diva's hand.

Ashley shook her head looking away to hide her red eyes but then she couldn't help but break down. "I'm so stupid!" She managed to say between the tears.

"Hey… what's the matter? Tell me, I'm sure you're not stupid… what happened?"

"I… I thought there was something between us… I felt that he really was different and cared about me… but once again I've been a stupid, naive, little girl." The self proclaimed dirty diva 'explained' between the sobs.

Michelle sighed feeling somehow relieved to know that it was a guys-related problem cause she had never seen her in that state and was starting to fear that something worse had happened.

"You know? It's the same old story… like with Matt… they see in me just a copy of her… but who cares about me? About my feelings? I'm just like this, I can't help it if I'm this way, I'm not trying to be anyone else… and I'm so tired of this…" The punk went on desperately crying.

"It's okay Ash, it's okay…" The taller diva tried to reassure her with a hug. "But I don't get it… let me help you, who treated you this way? Paul? Brian? Is this why you don't want to see them?"

"Oh no, they don't know anything about this." She replied wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Okay… who then? You can trust me, I won't gossip behind your back." She lightly smiled.

"I feel even more stupid now that I think of him," she bitterly smiled "how could I have thought that we could get along? I must have been a fool. It's… it's Adam."

"Edge?" The other blonde asked in disbelief.

Ashley just nodded as another tear came down on her cheek.

"Whoa… sorry, it's just… unexpected."

"Yeah," She weakly smiled.

"I could have never guessed… I mean, you seemed always fighting…"

"And we were… it was totally unexpected for me too… but then in those 2 days he seemed so different, sweet and caring that I couldn't help but fall for him I guess, he made me feel like I hadn't in so much time… but apparently I just made myself ridiculous… as usual." She sighed.

"Those 2 days?" Michelle asked confused.

"Oh right… last week we've been together for 2 days… at his house I mean. It's a long story, it all started like some sort of blackmail, a bet, a joke… and then…"

"Wow." The former teacher commented when she finished resuming the whole story.

"I know right? I swear Michelle, he was so different that night… I was really sure that he was feeling something too… and then the surprise! It was all so perfect that it seemed one of those beautiful dreams that you don't want to wake up from."

"Maybe it's all just awkward," she guessed "I mean if he was so sweet and all when you were alone and then disappeared after the kiss… maybe he's just confused about the situation and doesn't know what that kiss meant, why you broke it and how to act. Let's go to the arena, c'mon, I'm sure that face to face everything will work out."

"No, there's no use." Ashley weakly smiled and shook her head, "He asked Kelly out, they're on a date tonight after the show."

"He did what?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Layla told me earlier, that's why I ran away like that. Apparently I was just a good distraction while we were alone or maybe it was just a joke, a bet with someone or something. Probably he's having a laugh behind my back with Kenny or Kelly herself. I don't know, I don't know anymore."

"Then what are you doing here?" Michelle jumped off the bed.

"What?" The punk princess asked with a puzzled look.

"You're here crying your heart out for someone who obviously doesn't deserve you. He should be the one hiding in his bed ashamed of what he had done… that son of a bitch! Him, not you!"

"And what should I do?" She rolled her eyes.

"Get up, get dressed and let's go to the arena!"

"Chelle, I really appreciate it but I don't feel like…"

"No, stop sweetie. He doesn't deserve you and he's not worth it, so just stop. You've been here crying all the afternoon for him… stop feeling miserable, you're a fighter, you're the punk princess!"

"…Fine, I'm standing up." She weakly smiled and rolled her eyes, "You happy now?"

"Quite." She grinned, "I know what we need!"

"What?"

"A date! Tonight you're going out on a date!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not! If he wants to play then you'll show him that you can play too! We're gonna prove him that you don't need him and that of course you're not crying for that asshole!"

"You're scaring me now." The dirty diva commented with a roll of her eyes.

"C'mon Ash, think about it… jealousy is the best therapy! He's gonna fall heels over head for you, I'm sure! There's not even comparison between you and that little Barbie!"

"…but assuming that I accept, there's one little problem: who's gonna be my date?" She skeptically asked.

"Totally up to you." She smirked, "Except Paul and Brian, you're gonna surprise him."

Ashley rolled her eyes at the 'restriction'.

"C'mon isn't there any nice guy that you're friend with who can be your date for a night? You just have to pretend, can't you find anybody?"

"…Okay, let's do it." The punk diva resolutely agreed with a smile.

"Awesome! I gotta go now cause I have a match tonight and we're on in less than an hour but I'll see you at the arena, okay?"

"Sure."

"And please, look sexy and confident. We're gonna kill him."

"I'll try my best." She laughed, "And Michelle?"

"Yes?" The blonde turned as she was opening the door.

"Thank you." She truthfully said.

"Anytime, that's what friends are for."

So, left alone in her room, the dirty diva sighed one last time before marching to the closet to pick up a proper outfit for her night. Then she just had to choose her date. _"Let's hope that all the time spent with Matt's friends will be finally worth it"._ She thought wondering with whom she could go out.

---

Adam stood in one of the arena's corridors, casually leaned against the wall, pretending to listen to whatever MVP and Kenny were talking about. Pretending cause he was thinking of the one and only dirty diva actually.

He couldn't help but keep on thinking of Kelly's earlier revelation. Was this the reason why she hadn't called or anything since what happened? Was this the reason why she had broken their kiss without a further word about it? But then why had she kissed him in the first place?

"Man, are you listening?" MVP rolled his eyes waving a hand in front of the Rated R superstar's face.

"Sorry I was… what were you saying?" He asked coming out of his daze.

"Tonight will you interfere in my match with Kane then? Cause after he tossed you out of the ring during 'The cutting Edge' last week you totally should, man!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! Cause you know…"

But his voice faded away again as the world champion spotted the Smackdown's high flying team approaching… without their manager. He felt the sudden urge to go and punch them both but tried to control himself. How could have he explained the reason, then? Jealousy? And of what? After all he didn't even know if one of them was the father of Ashley's baby… he couldn't even guess cause he clearly remembered that she had told him that she hadn't a boyfriend.

"_Let's hope that he's not Matt Hardy or this time I swear to God I'm going to definitely end his career."_ He thought. But why… why was he feeling this way? Why was he suddenly feeling so jealous? _"Nah,"_ he told himself _"it's not jealousy. I'm just annoyed… who does she think she is to treat me like that? I deserved at least an explanation! No one treats me like that. And I'm going to prove her tonight with Kelly that I can perfectly go on without her. That's it." _He resolutely thought.

But only one thing was sure, the Rated R superstar was clearly in denial of his true feelings.


	17. Let the Games Begin

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **xAttitudex**, **Ahhhhhh**, **The Rated R Superstar** and **Kristin4** for rewieving last chapter!  
R&R and enjoy! I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Let the games begin**

Ashley confidently walked down the arena's corridors, repeating in her mind Michelle's words to feel sure of what she was about to do in less than an hour.

"About time!" Michelle smiled as the self proclaimed dirty diva approached her just outside the women's locker room, "I was wondering where you have disappeared, the show started 45 minutes ago!"

"It's not my fault if I had to look 'sexy and confident'," she rolled her eyes repeating exactly what Michelle had told her earlier, "and I was still in my pjs when you left."

"Ok, you have a point… now go backwards and turn on yourself." The other diva said gesturing with her hand.

"What?" The punk princess asked confused.

"Let me admire the final result, c'mon!"

"Oh…" And with a soft giggle she did what she was told to, "so what do you think?"

She was wearing an halter black top with a silver sparkly crown printed on it under a very short and tight leather jacket and a pair of black tight pants that ended inside her combat boots. Her hair was straight and her make up consisted in black eyeliner and mascara, pink eye shadow and transparent lip gloss. She was definitely breathtaking.

"Absolutely… hot!" The talented blonde nodded in approval.

"Are you sure? Cause I-"

"Wow Ash, looking sexy tonight!" Torrie Wilson sincerely complimented the punk diva with a smile passing the two fellow divas by on her way to the locker room.

Michelle grinned in an "I-told-you-so" way that made Ashley playfully roll her eyes.

"I'd change just one thing though."

"What?"

"Your boots."

"Oh c'mon y'all, what's wrong with my boots?" The dirty diva rolled her eyes.

"Nothing but I want you to look sexier." She winked, "So we need high heeled boots."

"Which I don't have."

"But fortunately for you my dear, I do. Black stilettos for the record. You can borrow mine." She added with a smile pointing at the locker room's door just behind them.

"Fine, thanks," she rolled her eyes again and lightly smiled, then the for her well known boots related topic made her think of the one she used to argue about it. "Michelle… are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Sure! I mean those boots are just perfect for your outfit, really!"

"No I mean… about this whole thing?" She uncertainly asked.

"But absolutely, jealousy is the best revenge… and look at you so amazing! But you found a date, right?" She then skeptically asked.

"Of course, I'm not that desperate like that, I can still find someone to pretend to go out with…" she rolled her eyes, "even though it sounds a little pathetic right now."

"Awesome." Michelle beamed ignoring her last comment, "Anyway you'd better change your boots later cause if I didn't mention before, you have to kinda interfere in my match tonight which is… right now." She added literally pulling the punk diva with her down the corridor.

"Chelle! And what were you waiting for to tell me?" She asked almost shocked.

"As soon as we had done with the main and most important topic, of course." She simply shrugged, "Oh and btw here's the address of the club you have to go to." The athletic diva announced with a smile as she took out a little piece of paper from her pants' pocket and handed it to her, "They're going there."

"And how do you know?"

"Apparently your friend Layla can't keep her mouth shut." She chuckled.

…_You're not enough for me…_

And so the punk princess just nodded twisting the note in her hand as Michelle disappeared behind the curtain.

---

Adam lightly sighed looking at the monitor in his locker room as he taped his wrists for the upcoming match since he had promised MVP to interfere against Kane. And there she was, walking down the ramp and distracting Jillian just enough to make Michelle win with a roll up.

He slightly shook his head, he didn't expect to see her and this gave him a strange feeling in his stomach that he definitely had to stop.

"Knock knock?" Kelly giggled entering his personal locker room without his permission.

"Can I help you?" He asked rather puzzled and a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask you if I could choose the place for tonight?" She softly giggled coming closer to him, "Cause Layla has talked so much about this cool club and-"

"Sure, no problem." He cut her off quite abruptly but she didn't seem to mind or to notice it.

"Awesome!" She smiled, "Oh good Ashley's back." She then added watching as the dirty diva muttered "_You're mine, bitch_" with an amused grin at Jillian. "Isn't that cool?" She said placing an hand on his shoulder as he was sat in front of the tv, "Even though isn't it dangerous in her condition?"

"Yeah, whatever…" he stood up, "Listen Kelly I should really go now, I'm on next."

"Sure, champ, see you later." She maliciously smiled blowing him a kiss as the Rated R superstar glanced at the monitor one last time.

---

Ashley nervously walked back and forth in the backstage one hour later.

"Calm down," Michelle playfully rolled her eyes coming out fully dressed from the locker room after her match "you look gorgeous and it will work perfectly, I'm sure."

"And my or better yours shoes?" She skeptically asked.

"They fit you perfectly, don't worry hun, just relax and enjoy your evening." She confidently smiled.

"Ok… I will, or at least I'll try!" She lightly smiled.

"Cool, that's what I wanted to hear."

Before the self proclaimed dirty diva could reply anything else her cell rang interrupting the two girls. "It's him, I have to meet him outside the arena, he's arrived!" She announced.

"Awesome," Michelle beamed "have fun and remember that I want to know every single tiny detail, okay?"

"Sure." Ashley softly giggled and gave her friend a quick hug, "Bye bye! Oh and please can you tell Paul and Brian that tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with them? I've been terrible these days to hang with!"

"Don't worry I'll tell them," she smiled "Bye sweetie!"

---

"So… it seems that Ashley is on a date tonight!" Brooke announced with an excited smile as she carefully closed the locker room's door.

"Brooke, are you eavesdropping again?" Layla rolled her eyes.

"C'mon that's fun! And besides that's the best way to know all the gossips around."

"I have to agree on this," Kelly Kelly jumped in while she was brushing her hair. "That's how I found out that Ashley is pregnant this morning."

"What?" Both her fellow divas yelled in disbelief.

"Exactly." The blonde grinned.

"She didn't tell me anything about this." Layla shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't want to spread the news." Brooke pointed out, "Where did you hear it?"

"Oh she was discussing it with her sweethearts at breakfast."

"I wonder who the father is then…"

"Maybe the one she's going out with tonight." Layla guessed.

"What I'd give to know who he is!" The brown haired diva giggled.

"Well I'd like to know that too," the blonde smirked looking at her reflection in the mirror, "but nothing is more important that MY date right now."

"Right," Layla grinned "Miss 'I go out with the champion'".

"Lucky bitch." Brooke commented amused.

"So how do I look?" Kelly asked turning on herself in a pink mini dress that was definitely too 'mini'.

"Awesome."

"Great."

"Perfect." She giggled at her friends' approval, "So I'll see you tomorrow cause I don't think I'll sleep in my room tonight." She concluded with a wink before closing the door behind her.

---

"Hey!" Ashley smiled as he got out of his car and walked towards her as soon as he spotted the diva.

"Hey yourself," He chuckled "I'm a little early sorry, but I didn't want to got stuck in the traffic and be late then… if this makes sense." He concluded with an amused grin.

"That's alright." She giggled.

"Shall we then Miss Massaro?" He asked offering his hand.

"Of course Mr. Hardy." She smiled. "Thank you," She then added as he opened the door for her.

"No problem madame." Jeff chuckled mocking a bow as he reached the driver seat. "Ready punk princess?"

"Let's go rainbow haired warrior." She echoed with a laugh.

* * *

So it's Jeff hehe! And in the next chapter we'll see how the double date turns out! And btw thanks to Christal to help me choose Ashley's date, lol :) 


	18. Double Date

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **csimiamigirl73**, **xAttitudex**, **wwe whore**, **Ahhhhhh** and **Kristin4 **for rewieving last chapter, you're are awesome! Here we go with the next one, hope you like it, i've tried my best : )  
R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Double Date**

"That was really nice of you to accept this whole fake date thing, I appreciate it." Ashley sincerely said as she and Jeff entered the small restaurant/dance club that apparently Layla had talked about with Kelly.

"No big deal," Jeff replied with a chuckle and a shrug "it's cool to hang out with an old time friend, isn't it? We always got along well."

"Sure, but not anybody would have pretended to be more than a friend tonight." She remarked with a smile.

"Well why not… if I get to help a friend out and in the same time to have a great night in company of a beautiful punk diva… it's all good to me." He grinned.

"Thanks," she giggled "I guess that's the table Michelle booked for us earlier."

"Yep." Jeff nodded reading the reservation card on the small table as they both sat down, "Btw did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?"

"Aw thanks," she softly giggled "you don't look bad yourself."

"I hope so," he laughed "so can I know for whom I'm wearing a suit tonight?"

"….promise me that you won't get mad or tell Matt?" She uncertainly asked.

"Shoot." He chuckled.

---

"OMG! So that's him!" Kelly exclaimed seeing Ashley and Jeff entering the room and sitting just in front of them, with Jeff's turned at them.

"What?" Adam raised his eyes on the extreme exposé member who had just spent the first 15 minutes of their date explaining him why she had chosen a pink dress instead of a baby blue one.

"Don't turn but there's Ashley! And I think I just found out who's the father of her baby!" She announced with an excited grin, "Oh my!"

He stood still for a moment, trying to elaborate what she had just told him… and trying to understand why it felt like his blood had just frozen in his veins. So he pretended to drop his napkin and grabbing it from the floor he turned his head just to see Ashley giggling at someone… who from that absurd hair color could only be Jeff Hardy. And his heart just sunk deeper.

"Unbelievable, huh?" Kelly giggled taking him back to reality.

And he would have stopped and made a scene in the middle of the restaurant, go over there and kick the hell out of the younger Hardy without forgetting to tell Kelly Kelly that he couldn't care less of her dress and how on earth was possible to dumbly giggling at every single thing she saw… but instead he just put on his best grin. "Do you mind switching seats? You're just next to the window and I don't want you to get a cold, you know."

"Oh sure, thanks." She smiled standing up and doing as he had just suggested.

"Perfect," he smirked from where now he could perfectly see the punk princess "I propose a toast… to our night."

"Sweet." The young girl giggled raising her glass.

"Cheers." He smirked staring at Ashley who had just met his gaze, "So tell me about your dress, I'm all ears."

---

"Who?" Jeff exclaimed in disbelief and as she was suddenly staring behind him he turned just in time to see the Rated R superstar raising his glass at them. "Oh perfect," he groaned.

"Don't get mad, it's a long story… let me explain." Ashley said slightly worried.

"He's an ass Ash, you know that, _we_ know that."

"I know… it wasn't planned to go this way, I hated him… you could ask anyone on the roster about that."

"And then what happened?"

"We had to spend a couple of days together for a long story and I don't know… he changed completely, I swear, he was a different person…"

"And you fell for him?" He lightly sighed.

"Yeah, kinda." She admitted with a small smile.

"But if we're here I assume that it didn't turn out as you wished, right?"

"Yep, let's just say that I ended up feeling like an idiot… so that's all Michelle's idea to make him jealous and give him some payback." The dirty diva explained.

"I dig the last part." He commented making her smile amused.

"I understand if you don't want to do this anymore, it's okay." She sincerely said.

"Nah," he shrugged "if things go bad I still have had a good night out with the self proclaimed dirty diva, if things go well I also make the bastard suffer… it's a win-win for me." He chuckled.

"Thanks Jeff." She smiled.

"No problem, that's what friends do. But Matt would kill you if he knew…"

"Yeah I know," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," he sighed "you deserve better than him Ash, I trust your judgment but he's really an ass. I want you to be careful, okay? Cause I don't want to see you hurt."

She just nodded before lightly smiled, "Can we order now? I'm starving!"

"Sure," he grinned "me too! And let's make the idiot jealous, he doesn't know what he's missing." He added taking her hand as she giggled.

---

Adam rolled his eyes looking at the punk diva's hand in Jeff's and muttered something under his breathe that sounded very much like "_lucky son of a bitch_."

The blonde diva at his table turned her head out of curiosity, wondering what had caught his date's attention. "I guess he took the news well," she commented with a huge grin "or maybe she hadn't told him yet… I so have to text Layla! Do you mind?" She asked taking her cell out of her purse.

He just shook his head not really wanting to discuss the topic with her and kept on staring in front of him with a visibly annoyed face as Kelly quickly pressed the buttons on the small keyboard.

"Done," she giggly announced a few minutes later and glanced again behind her back, "it seems that the dirty diva has fooled us all after all…"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked suddenly interested in his date.

"Well Brooke was right, she was always reproaching us for how we flirt with you guys and it's quite obvious now that she's no better than us, isn't it?" She paused waiting for a sign of agreement that didn't come before adding "and with her ex boyfriend's brother! I wonder if Matt knows! Better watch out from girls like her… trust me, after all what do you expect from someone who goes around dressed like her?"

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow and snapped back "Look who's talking."

"Sorry?"

"She got style, Kelly, how old are you… 19? Maybe you can try to copy her clothes when you dress your Barbie dolls… there's no need of quite wearing no skirt to look sexy." He concluded and turned to call the waiter.

Kelly remained still for a moment, quite incredulous that he had just defended the punk princess in that way against her, before folding her arms and looking away outraged.

---

Meanwhile as the couple in front of them was sharing a glacial silence, Ashley and Jeff were enjoying their 'date' just like two old friends.

"I'd love to but Paul and Brian would never forgive me if I learned the Swanton." She said with a laugh.

"Okay then… what about the Twist of Fate?" He chuckled.

"Ow," she commented amused covering her face with a hand for a moment "Matt tried to teach me back in the days but that was awful! I kept falling on my butt!"

The Charismatic Enigma couldn't help but burst out with laughter and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"A Whisper in the Wind?" He suggested amused.

"You wanna make me break some bones of what, Jeff? I've had enough injuries, you know, I think I'll pass for this time."

"Fine," he gave up with a chuckle "no other dangerous moves."

"Sounds good," she lightly giggled "wanna dance?"

"I don't dance." He replied after a few seconds as to be sure that he had heard correctly.

"C'mon!" She insisted taking his hand.

"I can't dance Ash, really I'm awful." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh trust me I remember this," she grinned "but I suck at dancing too, c'mon!"

"Then why should we?"

"For the fun of it… and because I love this song!" She smiled as "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore started.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes "but not more than 10 minutes."

"Yay!" She let out a little squeal as they stood up hand in hand.

---

Adam blankly stared at the two who casually brushing past them reached the small dance floor and started to dance smiling, giggling and laughing at each other.

Kelly turned to see what he was looking at so intensely and scoffed but the Rated R superstar didn't even hear her since he was too busy staring directly at the punk princess.

---

Ashley let out a groan turning on herself and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jeff asked trying to follow the rhythm, "I told you I wasn't good at this…"

"No, it's not you" she lightly smiled before frowning again, "it's _him_, he stares at me and that's annoying!"

"Ignore him, that means that the plan is working." The rainbow haired warrior suggested with a chuckle.

"I guess so… but then I don't understand why…." She trailed off as doubts filled her mind again.

_I got a lot to say to you  
__Yeah, I got a lot to say  
__I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
__Keeping them here  
__And it makes no sense at all_

"That's quite pointless you know," Kelly piped up.

"What?" He asked without paying much attention actually.

"Staring at her like that, she's taken." The young diva folded her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"And if you forgot, she's also having his baby."

_They taped over your mouth  
__Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
__Your little spies  
T__hey taped over your mouth  
__Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
__Your little spies_

She couldn't help but look at him, it seemed like he was discussing with Kelly or something… or at least the diva wasn't seeming to enjoy their night since she was there with a visible annoyed expression and her arms crossed; and he… he just turned his head away from his date and looked at her again… just this time he found her eyes that were staring back at him.

_If you want to play it like a game  
__Well, come on, come on, let's play  
__Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
__That have to forget you for one whole minute_

For a moment their gazes connected and it was as both felt some sort of electricity in the air and she couldn't help but remember the last time they looked in each other's eyes with so intensity… and what if things had gone differently that night? Could have it been him now dancing and laughing with her? And could have it been her sat at his table with for sure an happier face?

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
__Just the one, two I was just counting on  
__That never happened  
__I guess I'm dreaming again  
__Let's be more than this_

Adam had to control the strange urge of marching towards the dance floor, knocking the multicolor haired freak out and taking his place next to her. He would have given anything to exchange his place with Jeff now, anything. Maybe they could have been the happy couple they were now… if only things had gone in the other way a week ago… but after all she had walked way, he hadn't call her and their little moment of magic had swept away as it hadn't even happened.

But he remembered it.

And she remembered it too.

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this NOW!_

---

"Okay I said just ten minutes…" Jeff commented amused as an half hour later with a sigh he took his place at his seat again.

"Don't try to deny that you weren't having fun, buddy." Ashley laughed.

"Ok, I won't." He chuckled before taking his cell out of his pocket and checking if he had missed any call during their dancing session.

"Something wrong?" She asked seeing his frown.

"Oh there's a message from Matt, his car just crushed and his cell's battery is going down… he asks me if I can go and pick him up."

"Sure, let's go!" The punk princess promptly said.

"Yeah… but are you sure you wanna come? I mean we should explain why we were together and everything else…" He trailed off referring to the Rated R superstar.

"Oh, right..."

"But I can take you to the hotel first and then go and pick Matt, c'mon." Jeff suggested with a smile.

"No don't worry Jeff, go directly to Matt, I'll call a cab." She smiled back.

"Are you sure Ash? I don't want to leave you here like this."

"But don't worry, really." She sincerely smiled "It's fine, I'll just call a taxi or something, there's no need of worrying."

"Okay then." He chuckled and left the money for the bill on the table.

"But don't worry Jeff I-" She tried to protest.

"No way." He just chuckled.

"Fine, if you insist." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I do." He smiled, "Thanks for the evening then, send me a text message when you came back at the hotel okay? I wanna make sure that you're alright."

"Okay, thanks to you." She smiled as they shared a friendly hug and kissed him on the cheek twice.

---

"What an idiot, leaving her there like this." Edge muttered under his breathe as the rainbow haired warrior left the restaurant.

Kelly couldn't help but scoff. "Just let make this straight, are you going to take me home with you or not?"

"What? No, I'm not." He responded as if it was the least thing he had in mind, and in fact it was so.

"Fine, whatever, what a waste of time." She angrily threw her napkin on the table and headed for the door before glaring at the self proclaimed dirty diva now sat alone at her table and unaware of anything that passed between the other two.

As soon as the young blonde disappeared he lightly sighed and stood up, walking towards her. He was wearing a pair of light blue faded jeans, a black affliction t-shirt and a black unbuttoned shirt.

Ashley couldn't help but think that he looked hot before slightly shaking her head as to cancel just the thought of him… but that apparently didn't work cause he was indeed joining her.

"Well well, and then there were two." He commented with an half smirk sitting at the place that until 5 minutes ago was occupied by Jeff.

"_Here we go."_ She thought lightly sighing.


	19. I'm all yours so please be all mine

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**, **wwe whore** and **Ahhhhhh** for commenting last chapter and for the 100 reviews! Woo! lol you rock!  
R&R and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; the title belongs to a line of a song by The Used.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: I am all yours so please be all mine**

"In case you haven't noticed your date just walked out of the door, you should go after her instead of wasting your time here." Ashley pointed out folding her arms.

"I'm not wasting my time, date's over." He explained rolling his eyes.

"Well you're wasting mine then."

"From what I've seen your date's over too." He commented half smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "First off: it's none of your business, secondly: What? You were spying on me now?"

He rolled his eyes "Spying… we're in a public place sweetie, I can look around me if I want to, don't imagine that I was jealous of you or something."

"I wouldn't even bother to think of you, don't worry."

"Besides that was you the one looking at me."

"Excuse me? That's ridiculous!" She scoffed.

"Well how come I met your eyes as you were dancing then?"

"That means that _you_ were looking at me." She rolled her eyes.

"And you were staring back."

"I was dancing, I can't control where my eyes look."

"Hope your boyfriend will be glad to know that you can't help but look at me when you're dancing with him." He smirked.

"What? That's not what I meant… oh whatever." She gave up annoyed by the grin on his face.

"So the multicolor-haired freak left." He casually piped up.

"His name is Jeff and leave him alone." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw how sweet."

"Whatever, think of your _little_ girlfriend… is it even legal for you to be with her?"

"Easy punkie, it could seem that you're jealous." He smirked.

"Yeah keep dreaming." She said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe back at my hotel?"

"I'll give you a ride." He said with a roll of his eyes as he stood up too.

"No, thanks." She sarcastically smiled "I prefer calling a taxi." And without giving him time to reply the punk princess marched to the door.

---

10 minutes later after having paid his bill and ordering another beer, the Rated R superstar exited the club with a weary sigh, it had been a disastrous night. But at his surprise just in front of him there was still the figure of the self proclaimed dirty diva, waiting at the edge of the sidewalk with her arms crossed.

"Have you changed your mind punkie?" He smirked approaching her from behind and making the diva startle.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She protested smacking his arm.

"Geez you're so touchy tonight!" He smiled amused as she rolled her eyes, "So were you waiting for me?"

"No, I'm waiting for a stupid taxi that apparently isn't coming."

"C'mon I can give you a ride, my car's just over there."

"No thanks, I think I'll walk." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"It's a beautiful night." She shrugged and turned on herself.

"You're stubborn punkie, you know?" He called after her.

"Whatever, don't try following me!" Adam slightly shook his head and rushed to his car, there was no way that he was leaving her alone in the middle of the night.

---

After almost 15 minutes Ashley stopped for a moment, sighing for the pain in her feet. And mentally making a note to herself to never choose to walk again with high heeled boots, the self proclaimed dirty diva proceeded to take her cell phone out of the jacket's pocket to try to call a cab again; but as she was dialing the number someone approached her from behind.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing all alone?"

The punk princess startled at the sight of the unknown guy and nervously glanced around her but unfortunately the street seemed totally deserted. "Sorry I'm in a rush," she muttered before starting to walk again but her boots were killing her and as predictable the guy followed her.

"I can give you a ride, you know, we could go somewhere…" He offered walking beside her.

"No, thanks… I'm reaching my boyfriend…" she lied desperately trying to get rid of him.

"Well you have a pretty dumb boyfriend baby if he leaves a sexy lady like you all alone… why don't you come with me?"

"I said no, thanks." She repeated quite scared of the situation and cursing herself for not hearing Adam's advice and go with him.

"I insist." He added making her stop by firmly taking her elbow.

But before the punk princess could even let out a cry of help or trying to do something, a well known black car approached and stopped by the duo. As the window scrolled down she had never felt so relieved to see him.

"You have two seconds to let her go and two minutes to run out of my sight before I lay my hands on you." The Rated R superstar threatening announced.

"And who do you think you are? I saw her first." The guy snapped back.

"The one who's gonna kick your ass right now if you don't do as I said."

"He's my boyfriend, I told you." Ashley lied as he finally let her go and rushed to enter the car.

"It would be for the next time, baby!" The guy laughed as the car went away.

Ashley sighed relieved fixing her seatbelt and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He softly said looking at her.

She met his gaze and was quite surprised to see the sincere concern on his face when she was expecting an "I told you so" or some other remarks of the kind. "Yes… I don't know how I could have done if you…"

"Sssh, don't worry, don't think about it. You're safe now, that's what matters."

"Thank you Adam," she sincerely said lightly smiling at him.

"You're welcome punkie." He smiled back.

"Gosh I'm so stupid! What was I thinking of? I should have accepted your offer, I'm sorry." She groaned in frustration.

"At least next time wear you infamous boots when you decide to refuse my invite, you know with a kick right there…" He half smirked.

She couldn't help but laugh, feeling better as he lightened the tension not only of what could have happened but also between them. "Thank you," she smiled.

"No big deal and you already said that." He rolled his eyes but chuckled as she finally relaxed in her seat.

---

"BTW it's all his fault." The world heavyweight champion piped up a few minutes later as she was enjoying a comfortable silence between them.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your boyfriend. What kind of man leaves his girl like that alone these days? Idiot."

"Don't blame Jeff for something he's not guilty for, I should have called another cab."

"Yeah, sorry for naming your precious boyfriend." He rolled his eyes.

"Mind your own girlfriend, champ. I didn't see you go after her and make sure that she safely took a taxi or something."

"Kelly's not my girlfriend."

"…Whatever, that's the same thing." She crossed her arms and hid the happiness that she felt at his revelation.

"No it's not. 1) _Your_ man should take care of you and 2) She's not in your state."

"Excuse me? And what does that suppose to mean? In which state am I? Just for the record."

"Yeah whatever." He scoffed and shook his head.

"You're impossible." She stated looking out of the window.

"Yes, I bet I'm not as perfect as your Jeff, sorry."

"You don't know anything." She rolled her eyes.

"So you tell me, what's so special about him? Is the multicolored hair? Or his black nails? Or maybe the fact that you both have your lips pierced? Cause you know, I could paint my nails too." He pointlessly concluded.

"You're crazy." She commented shaking her head.

"What is it then if it's not him being as punk as you? And does Matty know anyway? Or maybe you don't even know who of the two is the father of your child?"

"What?" She exclaimed taken aback.

"You can't stop it now, I know you're pregnant."

"You're kidding right?" She raised an eyebrow but as he remained silent she freaked out "OMG you're not! But that's ridiculous… how could you come up with something like that?"

"Stop pretending." He rolled his eyes.

"No, YOU stop being an ass cause I don't know what you're talking about and I'm sure as hell not pregnant!"

"What? Are you sure? Kelly said…" He looked at her puzzled.

"Hell yeah I'm sure! And oh 'Kelly said'." She scoffed, "So you preferred to believe her and thinking that I wouldn't even know of who I was pregnant?" She yelled.

"That's not what I meant, I…"

"But that's what you said." She sadly said, hurt by his words.

"Then tell me what Jeff has that I don't, tell me why you walked away after we kissed! Why can't it be me instead of him?" He finally let out his feelings looking at her almost pleading.

"You know what… you don't deserve an answer anymore." She helplessly said looking at him one last time with tears in her eyes and shutting the car's door before marching towards the hotel in front of her.

* * *

Okay i'm feeling every time more evil to add always more trouble! lol sorry guys but don't worry, trust me :) And what will Adam do now? Will he follow the dirty diva and finally try to fix the situation between them and all the misunderstandings? 


	20. Only One

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **Farra Sti**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Ahhhhhh**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Inday** and **xAttitudex** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!  
The song quoted in the chapter is "Only One" by Yellowcard.  
R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Only One**

Ashley slammed the car's door and quickly marched toward the hotel; she was so angry… how dare him thinking something like that about her? He didn't know anything, ANYTHING. And that stupid little bitch? How on earth had she come up with something like that?

The punk princess groaned and stomped her foot on the floor out of frustration as the sliding doors of the elevator closed and she found herself alone once again. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and in that very moment she understood that she was more disappointed than pissed off. She was hurt by the fact that he had chosen to believe the first thing Kelly Kelly had told him instead of trusting her, asking her. She felt so stupid now thinking again of this night, of how she had hoped to make him jealous, to make him want her… she must have been out of her mind to accept Michelle's plan, to put Jeff in this situation, to believe that something good could have started between them… But evidently Jeff was right, he could only bring her more trouble… and she was so tired of having her heart broken. So tired of being so easily judged because of her style, of the way she was.

But even the realization of this didn't make her feel any better and the self proclaimed dirty diva eventually broke down, not caring of the tears streaking her cheeks as she stepped out of the elevator to reach her room.

---

Adam speechlessly gazed at the petite figure walking away from him, once again. Once again something had gone wrong between them… and once again he felt like it was entirely his fault.

How could have he been so stupid to believe Kelly without even a single doubt? And, even worse, how could have he been so stupid to candidly confess her so? It was probably like digging his own grave, he couldn't blame her for her reaction… This time he had pushed the limit and there was nothing he could do to take her back. The roses he bought her after their first fight (**A/N** chapter 6) wouldn't have been enough this time to fix this. But after all what remained to be fixed? She was gone and actually she was taken. Jeff was the better man evidently, he had got the girl, there was no match.

And if in that moment the Rated R superstar wasn't numb for the pain of the truth of having lost her before even start something, he could have even find it ironical that it was him now the one envying one of the Hardy brothers. Maybe it was karma.

He slightly shook his head and sighed; the previous hours seemed so far away now… trying to take her back by making her jealous with another girl… yeah, great plan. Too bad that she was too busy with her punk boyfriend to probably even mind him. He must have been a fool to believe even for a moment that she could choose him. That he could be the one for her. He was, once again, an asshole and he had said it before and now was saying it again: She was out of his league.

"Damn it!" He yelled stomping his hands on the wheel out of frustration and closing his eyes, he rested his head on his hands for a moment. And in the silence of his car he was distracted by a song playing on the radio that she had left on before storming away.

_...Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know;_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one…_

And he suddenly opened his eyes and lifted up his head… there was no way he could let go, no without first telling her all he had in his heart. Yes, he was (or better he had been) a jerk; yes, she was happily the younger Hardy's girlfriend… but now he didn't care… even if he didn't stand a chance anymore with the punk diva, he just wanted her to know how much she meant for him.

And so the Rated R superstar rushed away of his car, running toward the hotel.

---

"Ashley?"

The dirty diva startled hearing her name as she struggled to find the card key in her bag just in front of her door and turned wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. "Jeff what hare you doing here?" She asked half surprised, half confused.

"It was getting late and you hadn't ringed me yet to let me know that you were safely arrived… so I thought I would come and check by myself. But… are you okay?" He explained and then asked raising an eyebrow as, advancing toward her, he noticed tears and mascara pouring down on her cheeks.

"Oh thanks, you shouldn't have…" She managed to say lowering her gaze and continuing the search for the key.

"Ash…"

"It's alright Jeff, don't worry…" She tried to reassure him with a tone that actually couldn't even reassure herself.

"No, it's not." He replied gently lifting up her chin and making her look at him, "You know I'm your friend, you can talk to me… but tell me what happened to you cause you're scaring me…"

She lightly smiled at the friendly concern of the rainbow-haired warrior, "Nothing, really… it's just that I'm as usual an idiot… I truly believed that, that…" But she couldn't bring herself to finish cause she broke down again just this time in the younger Hardy's arms.

"Hey hey, it's okay don't worry…" He softly said caressing her head.

"It's just that… we were in his car and he…" She tried to say between the sobs.

"He who, Ash?" He asked confused "Edge?"

She just nodded, her face pressed against his chest, not realizing that he could have misunderstood or jumped to a wrong conclusion… as he actually did.

"What did he do to you?" Jeff asked alarmed, still holding her. But the dirty diva hadn't time to answer and properly explain what she meant cause the sight of a well known someone caught her eye.

After persuading the desk employee to finally tell him on which floor and which number her room was, _he_ had rushed through the scales and now abruptly stopped when _he_ busted them in the middle of the corridor.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely scene," he sarcastically announced his presence "but I need to talk with her."

Jeff slowly turned his head and glared at the Rated R superstar. "And you even dare showing up."

"I'm not talking with you, I want to speak with her." He replied obviously annoyed… by jealousy.

"Well she doesn't want to speak with you so you can go now before I change my mind and decide to have a little 'talk' with you."

"She's a grown woman if you haven't noticed, she can speak for herself. But you Hardys seem to have a thing for controlling the others, haven't you?" He scoffed.

"Leave my brother out of this." The intercontinental champion said between his teeth, trying to control himself from beating the hell out of the man he thought had hurt the girl he loved like a sister.

Ashley remained silent, too shocked by the evidently full-of-tension situation and overwhelmed by her emotions to stop them in that very moment before things got worse.

"What do you say punkie?" Edge tried to lightly smile to make her understand that he _needed_ to talk with her.

"You even speak to her… you make me sick in my stomach." Jeff angrily said, "What kind of man lays his hands on a girl?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jeff no…" The punk princess finally got that he had misunderstood her earlier words but it was too late cause he had already launched himself on the Canadian superstar.

"What the hell! You're crazy Hardy!" Adam yelled ducking a blow as Jeff attacked him.

"You son of a bitch!" The other snapped back.

"Guys, stop!" Ashley yelled following their movements back and forth as they wrestled each other on the floor, against the walls, with punches, with kicks… "Stop it, please!" She pleaded as Adam had just punched Jeff right in the face making his mouth bleed.

"You'd better watch over your boyfriend, punkie, before he gets knocked out." The Rated R superstar announced preparing to hit again.

"He's not my boyfriend, damn it, stop!" She finally yelled out of desperation, her eyes full of tears again.

And obviously, without even knowing it, she had hit the right spot cause Adam immediately stopped at the revelation, looking puzzled at the dirty diva… and allowing Jeff to return the punch.

"Jeff, it's not like it seams… I wasn't saying it… I didn't mean what you may have thought…" She rushed to say holding the rainbow-haired warrior by his arm.

"He didn't hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"Just _verbally_." She finally explained with a last sigh, as both man glared at each other between heavily breaths. "I'm sorry, I thought… I was just going to tell you anything when…"

"Yeah, don't worry." The younger Hardy sighed, gently caressing her hair.

"And what the hell are you doing here if you're not her boyfriend?" Adam almost muttered clenching his ribs as he was still sat on the floor.

Jeff turned to look at the punk princess with a soft chuckle, "Guess it's time for a little explanation, huh?"

She just nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" And with a last glare at his 'opponent' the Charismatic Enigma walked away.

"Thanks for everything Jeff…" She sincerely said before looking for a moment at the Rated R superstar and finally opening her door… without closing it after her.

He took it as a good sign and slowly standing up followed the diva inside where she had just heavily sat on her bed.

"So he's not your boyfriend…" He pointed out closing the door.

"No, he's not." She confirmed avoiding to look at him.

"Then why-"

"What did you want to say this time? That maybe I could have been also pregnant of Paul and Brian?" She interrupted him.

He sighed and advanced a little, "I wanted to apologize. I don't know what I was thinking… I shouldn't have believed a word of it… and for sure I shouldn't have thought _the rest_."

She slowly nodded staring at the floor, "You're apologized, now you can go."

"There's another thing actually…"

"I'm not going to apologize for Jeff's behavior. Yes, he misunderstood but you totally deserved that beating, trust me." She angrily said.

"But he was right then thinking that you were crying for me?" He softly asked.

"You gotta go." She announced standing up and marching to open the door when he gently grabbed her arm.

"Why were you crying for me? Why did you pretend that he was your boyfriend?" He repeated in a low voice.

"…I already told you, you don't deserve an explanation…" She said as her voice almost broke when they meet their gazes.

And then, totally out of blue, the Rated R superstar sweetly kissed her lips.

"Why did you do that?" She almost whispered.

"I wanted to." He softly said caressing her cheek.

"Stop lying." She said breaking free and sitting again on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not lying. I'm not the one who pretended to have a boyfriend." He pointed out.

"Then what do you want me for? Just for sex? You could have Kelly or whoever you want." She folded her arms.

"Geez that's not what I want from you! Why can't you understand?" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Understand what?" she snapped back, "Cause last time I checked you didn't even call me after we kissed!"

"You walked away!" He defended himself.

"…Cause I was scared of my feelings." She finally admitted after a moment of silence, tired of the whole situation, of the misunderstandings, of the lies, of her heart beating like crazy after that little kiss… "I tried to call you every single day but I couldn't bring myself to. Then next time I saw you, you were planning to go out with Kelly so don't you accuse me."

He waited a moment after her explanation, somehow relieved by her words but somehow still scared of hoping for the best… "I didn't come after you cause I thought you were regretting it and I didn't want to hear a 'no' from you…"

"I bet Kelly said 'yes'." She commented making him roll his eyes.

"I was just looking at you laughing with your midgets when she told me that lie about you and a second later she asked me out. I think it was just the confirmation that the kiss didn't mean anything to you… and I guess I just wanted to prove you that you were wrong." He confessed.

She slowly nodded, looking again at him who was standing in front of her. "Jeff's just a friend. It was all just part of some sort of plan to make you feel like I could go on perfectly without you."

"And can you?" He whispered.

"…I don't know."

"I want you Ashley… not like you may think, I _need_ you in my life." He softly said getting closer and kneeling down in front of her so that he could look directly into her light blue eyes, "I know I'm a jerk, I know I've been a jerk to you, I know I've hurt you just a hour ago… but I truly feel like I can't go on without you. Not now that I know how it feels to have you by my side, to laugh with you, to see your beautiful smile, to hear you sing along with songs that nobody on earth knows except you…" –she lightly smiled for a moment- "Those two days spent with you were the best I had in a long, long time… and I know what everyone seems to think about me, but I have a heart too Ash, and since we met it's just beating for you. I know you could make me happy… I wouldn't ask anything else in the world."

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered almost scared of his answer and in the same time touched by his words.

"Because I love you." He simply stated as if it was the simple thing in the world, the truth that he had always knew and never revealed.

She remained silent, lost in his eyes as hers were once again full of tears.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a few moments, afraid of a 'no'.

"Of what all the others would say about this…" She lightly smiled.

"Then let's prove 'em wrong, won't we?"

"…Yes, we will." She finally smiled.

"Is that a…"

"I love you too." She shrugged in an 'I can't help it' way as he finally chuckled too.

"Geez punkie were you trying to kill me or what?" He said amused as she giggled and pulled him on the bed with her, finally passionately kissing her boyfriend.


	21. Beyond all Expectations

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **Inday**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Ahhhhhh** and **csimiamigirl73** for reviewing last chapter, you rock! Sorry for the wait but i haven't had a chance to write during Christmas break, hope you like this new chappie!  
R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Beyond all Expectations**

Ashley distractedly began to move in her bed, slowly waking up from the best sleep she had had for days; she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to daylight and, when she saw him still next to her with his arm secured around her waist, finally smiled. It hadn't been just a beautiful dream, it was real.

The punk princess' smile grew wider as she softly reached out for his face and caressed his cheek. Yes, it was indeed real. Even though it seemed too good to be true.

But anyway another kind of reality called the dirty diva back from her daze when she realized that they had fallen asleep still fully dressed while they were talking and now the tightness of her pants was almost killing her. She groaned mentally taking a note of never following Michelle's fashion advices again and carefully tried to get up. She felt like Sandy in one of the last scenes of "Grease" with those leather pants… but now she got 'the one that she wanted' and there was no need of wearing them again, hopefully. So after all who cared at that point? She smiled amused by her own thought and slowly tried to slide under his arm… when his grip tightened around her petite figure.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled with his eyes still closed.

"To the bathroom sir, if you please." She replied amused.

"Oh, I see… so you first seduced and now you're ready to abandon me, punkie?"

She softly giggled, "If you haven't noticed we fell asleep in our clothes."

"Yes, unfortunately I noticed." He grinned finally opening his eyes.

"Well and obviously you're not wearing my pants, but trust me, they're growing uncomfortable by the minute." She laughed.

"I have no problem if you want to remove then right now." He smirked.

"So do you think you can set me free?" She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Absolutely not. For what I mind you could strip off your clothes right now… and since I'm a lovely boyfriend I would even help you." He 'innocently' smiled.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "So romantic."

"Well in case I haven't made myself already clear I have not the slightest intention of letting you go." He chuckled pulling her next to him again.

She giggled placing her head on his chest, "You said it."

"What?"

"That you're my boyfriend."

"Oh, I must have been distracted." He commented amused.

She playfully hit his arm.

"Ok, ok I said it." He chuckled, "How does it sound?"

"Different."

"Different good, different bad?"

"Good, definitely good." She smiled.

"Good then." He echoed sincerely smiling.

"I still can't believe it." She admitted with a satisfied sigh lifting up her face to look at him.

"I know, me neither."

"Do you still mean what you said yesterday?"

"Every single word baby." He softly said caressing her cheek.

"Aw I'd like to stay like that all day."

"And who's stopping us?" He chuckled.

"…I actually already had other plans." She apologetically smiled.

"Cancel them." Adam grinned.

"I can't, it's all your fault!" She laughed.

"How?"

"Well I haven't been of much company lately so I promised Paul and Brian that I would have spent the morning with them today."

"And is that my fault?" He chuckled a little confused.

"Yep, cause I spent all last week obsessing over a jerk that didn't call after we shared a kiss." She lightly blushed.

"Men, you know." He rolled his eyes and commented as he wasn't involved, making Ashley laugh.

"Anyway I really gotta go now," she smiled "but you can stay here if you want, Michelle had a flight yesterday after the show."

"And can I meet you for lunch?" He hopefully asked, "Or you're busy with the midgets?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Lunch sounds great but you should stop calling them so."

"Why?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because I want you to go along with them." She explained making him slightly smile. Then she leaned in and they shared a long kiss before she stood up.

"I love you." He called after her.

She turned already on her way to the bathroom, "Is this really happening?" She asked still amazed.

"Definitely punkie." He smiled back.

------

"Hey look who's here!" Brian chuckled as the punk princess happily sprinted to the ring.

"Is that Mickie James? She's almost bouncing," Paul joked "I thought we were waiting for a sad, depressed-looking diva."

She rolled her eyes sliding into the four squared ring, "Sadness is gone, and I've also brought you breakfast."

"So much for the better." Paul smiled.

"And so what's behind this sudden change of mood?" Brian asked.

"Has there to be a reason?" She innocently smiled.

"Nope but there is, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Yes, there is." She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Perhaps we should ask _who_'s behind the change then?" Paul asked with a knowing look.

"Perhaps you should." She smirked.

"Oooh, who's him?" Brian curiously asked.

She shrugged and smiled amused.

"Is someone of our roster?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is not Matt again, right?"

"Do we _like_ him?"

"Whoa guys, you're worse than two divas!" She laughed.

"C'mon tell us!"

"I'll tell you soon, I promise." She giggled at their curiosity.

"Why not now?" Brian complained.

"Because I want to wait for the right moment to introduce him to you."

"Sounds important." Paul pointed out.

"It is." She smiled.

"A little clue?" Brian pouted.

"I thought we were here to train, not to chat. Let's begin!" She giggled.

"No fair." The blonde superstar muttered to his best friend making Ashley laugh. It felt so good to be back to feel happy again.

-----

Adam walked through the hotel's corridor with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe what had just happened in the last few hours. He slid the card key in the door and entered his room, heading immediately to the closet to change before meeting with the punk princess again.

But he was interrupted in a second by his "roommate" who literally jumped off of his bed.

"Hey! Good morning to you too!" Kenny sarcastically said.

"Oh, hi." Adam distractedly responded not really paying attention at the younger superstar who rolled his eyes.

"You didn't sleep here tonight."

"Are you getting jealous Kenny?" The Rated R superstar asked amused.

"C'mon you know what I mean! Your date with Kelly went well then?"

"Oh…" He chuckled, it all seemed far away now. "Yes, I'd definitely say it went beyond all expectations."

"Great!" He grinned and gave him a pat on his back.

The champion just nodded trying to hide his amused smile and rushed to the bathroom to get ready with only a person on his mind.

-----

15 minutes later the Rated R superstar had just left when there was a knock on the door.

"What have you forgotten now?" Kenny said with a roll of his eyes opening the door.

But at his surprise, behind the door there wasn't Edge… but a blonde diva.

"Is he here?" A visible annoyed Kelly Kelly asked folding her arms.

"You just missed him…" He responded a little confused by her obvious bad mood, "Is there something I have to tell him?"

"Oh I don't know," she scoffed "how about you tell him that he could have at least made sure that I safely arrived at the hotel yesterday?"

Kenny couldn't help but laugh, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Sorry?" She glared at him.

"What does that suppose to mean? He spent the night in your room!"

"Did he say that?"

"Yes… well he said that your night went even behind his hopes or something like that and he didn't sleep here so…" He shrugged wondering why on earth she now looked so outraged.

And without adding a single word, the now fuming Extreme Exposé member stormed off.

"Hey there's no need to be so touchy about that, you know!" A puzzled Kenny called after her, "Girls!" He muttered to himself shaking his head.

-----

"I'm sorry, are you waiting for someone?" The Rated R superstar whispered approaching the dirty diva from behind just in front of the hotel where they were supposed to meet.

"Yes, for that jerk of my boyfriend who almost gave me a heart attack!" She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile along.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled "ready to go?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" She exclaimed linking fingers with him as they started to walk, "Btw where have you been? It's the girl who's supposed to be waited for, you know?"

"You already jealous, punkie?" He asked amused.

She playfully rolled her eyes so he went on, "Apparently Kenny didn't want to let me go."

"Oh poor you! Now I'm definitely jealous!" She laughed.

"He wanted to know all the details of my date."

"Ow, so you lied?"

"Not really." He grinned.

"And what did you tell him?" She asked half confused, half curious.

"Well that I was in company of a beautiful blonde diva and that the night went beyond my best expectations." He explained with a smirk, "It's not technically a lie."

"Oh, I see." She giggled.

"And what about you? How was your training with… London and Kendrick? What?" He added when instead of answering she smiled at him.

"You didn't call them midgets." She pointed out with a satisfied smile.

"Well, I'm trying here." He rolled his eyes but chuckled, "So how was it?"

"Good I think… except when Brian tried to teach me his finisher and I fell face first on the mat."

"Oh!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She protested with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry, you were too adorable." He smiled amused.

"Anyway, they seemed eager to meet you."

"You told them about me?" He asked a little surprised.

"Kinda." She softly giggled, "They wanted to know the reason of my good mood so I told them… but I didn't mention who's the guy yet, I want to properly introduce them to you."

"Why?"

"Hello? Because you're my boyfriend and they're my best friends!" She explained matter-of-factly "But you don't seem very happy about it…"

"No, it's not that… it's just that I'm not used to it, you know, this boyfriend thing… sorry…"

"It's okay," she faintly smiled "it's not like I have to tell them immediately."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"Thanks." He chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders and leaning closer to share a quick kiss.

"You're welcome," she giggled "so where are we…" But she trailed off when she felt his body hardening and lifting up her gaze she understood why: standing just in front of them, glaring at the man with whom he had fought the previous night, there was none other than Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff," she tried to sound cheerful hoping to calm the tension in the air.

"Hey… is everything alright?"

"Yep… perfect I dare say." She sincerely smiled making him understand that things had gone good after all.

"Good… listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"…Privately?"

She could tell that Adam wasn't down with that so she just held his hand tighter, "You can tell me whatever you want to here Jeff, really." She smiled.

"Okay then…" he took a deep breathe, "well I guess I have to say that I'm happy for you, right? We already talked about it yesterday, you know how I feel… but I trust your judgment so I'm happy if you're happy…"

"I am happy Jeff, thanks." She softly said with a thankful look at her friend.

"Good to hear so… but you have to tell Matt yourself, you know?" The rainbow haired warrior sighed.

"Yes… I know, I will… when the right moment will come."

"Okay but don't wait too long, it's worse if he just found out, trust me."

"Thanks for the advice then…" She said feeling a little uncomfortable of speaking of Matt in front of Adam.

"Oh and before I forgot… I'm sorry for yesterday man, I shouldn't have attacked you." The intercontinental champion said stretching his hand out to Edge.

The Rated R superstar looked surprised and not sure of what to do for a moment, then he just shook the other man's hand. "No big deal, it was all messed up."

"Okay then, see you around guys." Jeff nodded at them and slightly smiled at Ashley before brushing past them.

The self proclaimed dirty diva couldn't help but beam.

"Close your mouth, punkie." Her boyfriend playfully rolled his eyes.

"You shook his hand." She pointed out with an ecstatic smile.

"I saw."

"You shook his hand!"

"Yes, I noticed." He commented amused.

"No I mean… you shook his hand!"

"Always the tone of surprise punkie." He chuckled.

"I thought you were going to beat him up actually." She admitted.

"Oh well that was when he spoke of his brother… who cares if he sees us or not… that idiot…" He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something…"

"Shoot."

"If I wasn't involved in this… will you have shaken his hand anyway?"

"Honestly?"

"Yep."

"I wouldn't have considered it for a second." He admitted.

"Okay," she smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling like that now?"

"Because I love you." She beamed placing both her arms around his waist as he, chuckling, kissed the top of her head.


	22. Airport Meetings

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**, **KxH**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Kristin4**, **wwe whore** and **Ahhhhhh** for reviewing last chapter, you guys are amazing!  
R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Airport Meetings**

Ashley paid her ride and rushed outside the taxi, running toward the airport in front of her where probably her fellow wrestlers already were, waiting for the flight to their next house show.

She wasn't late, but just eager to meet again a certain someone who she hadn't had a chance to see in almost 5 days because of his, already settled, busy schedule. So the self proclaimed dirty diva stepped inside the building with a smile on her face and definitely in a happy mood and after a few minutes for the usual formalities, she joined the other soon-to-be passengers in the waiting room for the boarding.

She looked around hoping to find him among the crowd but unfortunately she caught no glimpse of the Rated R superstar. Slightly disappointed she checked her cell phone but there was no call or message, so she shrugged and decided to go and find a seat when someone touched her arm.

"Hey stranger!" Michelle happily smiled.

"Hey at ya," the punk princess smiled back to her friend who didn't waste time immediately linking arms with her.

"Well well," she grinned.

"You seem… excited?" Ashley guessed.

"Well you see hun, I have this friend, a gorgeous dirty-blonde punk, who was so depressed about this guy… we'll call him _ledge_; and so me being the genius that I am, I suggested her to try and make him jealous… how does it sound for now?"

"Very interesting." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yep, indeed. The only problem is that the day after I only got a message that said, and I quote, _'It worked!!! OMG!!! Talk to ya laterz! Xoxo'. _Now is that fair to leave me in a limbo for the past 4 days? I want to know everything!"

Ashley couldn't help but let out a giggle, "We got together, I told you!"

"YES! But you only told me that! Do you think that it is _laterz_ enough now for the rest? Cause I want to know all the details… every single, little, tiny detail! Horny ones included."

"Michelle, there are not horny details… _yet_," she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? And what stopped you to call me and tell me everything if you weren't busy in that way?" The All-American girl pointed out.

"He had to leave two days later," she explained with a roll of her eyes "he had a couple of signings and a photoshoot for the new issue of the WWE magazine already planned. I spent almost all my time text messaging with him."

"Already phone sex? Wow, dirty diva indeed." She grinned before bursting out with laughter when Ashley playfully smacked her arm, "Ok ok, just kidding. So you haven't seen him in 5 days?"

"Exactly." She pouted.

"Ow." She sympathetically commented.

"I know!" She groaned, "Next time I want to hook up with someone please remind me to check his schedule first. There's too much time between Smackdown and the next house shows."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind then," she giggled "but don't worry, the wait is almost over now, right?"

"Yep." The punk princess hopefully smiled.

"Awesome, so in meanwhile… you can tell me exactly how it all happened!"

"As you wish." She giggled.

--------

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No, what makes you think so?" Adam put on his best indifferent face lying to Kenny.

"I don't know," the younger superstar shrugged, "it was an impression I guess."

"Okay, whatever." The Rated R superstar hid his impatience sitting at one of the small café's tables. There was no hope of go and find Ash when the ex spirit squad member was following him around like a little dog.

"So have you talked with Kelly then? What was that all about?"

"Girls, you know, drama queens." He blankly replied, not even slightly caring of the conversation.

"But I don't get it… you are not with her?"

"No, I'm not."

"But you told me that you spent the night with her, right?" Kenny asked with a puzzled look.

"Geez who are you, my mother? Go get you something to drink, c'mon." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine… go, shoo shoo."

As the younger wrestler walked to the counter, Adam considered his possibilities of bail before he could notice it but it turned out to be unnecessary when a family moved away and he finally spotted the self proclaimed dirty diva in front of him, happily chatting with another diva… the long legged one.

He had to remind himself that he was in the middle of a crowded airport and that their brand new relationship was supposed to be a 'secret' to their colleagues, or probably he would have launched himself toward the punk princess in the very second he had seen her. 5 days without holding her in his arms were definitely too much for him. And that was enough to understand that the Rated R superstar was without doubts unconditionally in love.

--------

"So nobody knows it yet?"

"Yeah… well except of Jeff and you obviously. Oh and Trish too but that's a long story."

"Ok, then I'll be careful to not squeal out loud anytime I see you two." The athletic diva giggled.

"Michelle?"

"Yes hun?"

"Do you think that this is a bad idea? I mean hiding our relationship… do you think it's wrong?"

"No, I don't think so Ash." She sincerely responded with a smile to reassure her friend, "I mean you two would definitely be the centre of the gossips of the entire roster… that's your right to live it privately. Besides, after your known past with Matt, who cares of telling the other? Just live your life as you want to."

"Okay, thanks." She lightly smiled, "Maybe I'm just worrying too much."

"And I think I know a cure for that."

"Really?"

"It's just in front of you, right now." And with a wink the all-American girl left her friend alone.

A confused Ashley lifted up her gaze looking in the direction that her friend had just pointed out to her and couldn't help but smile wider when she finally met her boyfriend's eyes again.

The punk princess had to control herself to immediately run in his arms remembering that they were in a public place, so instead she just casually walked toward the small cafè brushing past him, who wasn't paying attention at a word Kenny was saying, on her way to the counter.

--------

"You know what?" The Rated R superstar piped up interrupting the younger wrestler, "I think I'm going to get myself a coffee actually." And without giving him time to reply, he stood up and a few seconds later was leaning against the counter next to her.

"Morning punkie," he grinned.

"Hi," she softly giggled before looking around them and added in a lower voice "I missed you so much!"

"I know baby, you have no idea." He sweetly replied in the same low tone and making her almost jump when the waiter interrupted them asking what they wanted.

"A coffee, thanks." She smiled.

"The same for me." He added placing a bill on the counter to pay for both.

"Always the gentleman." She giggled 'casually' brushing his hand in the process of grabbing her cup.

"Of course." He grinned.

"Well that seems a little déjà vu, don't you think?" She laughed.

"I seem to remember that the last time we were in the same situation someone swore that she would never accept anything from me." He recollected with a roll of his eyes. (**A/N chapter 7**)

"Ooops, seems like I broke a promise then." She giggled.

"You nearly broke my heart, meanie dirty diva." He pouted giving her the puppy eyes treatment.

"C'mon, you were always an ass to me." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Anyway… can you do a drop kick? A standing one would be even better." He asked after taking a sip from his cup.

"…I guess so, why?" She asked obviously confused.

"Cause if you just knock Kenny out for a few minutes I can finally kiss you." He chuckled.

"Oh, sounds interesting but I don't think that would work." She giggled.

"But I really need to…"

And then just as he was leaning in, someone interrupted them.

"Ash!" Paul called out approaching the dirty diva with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" She nervously smiled back wondering if he had seen what was going on, "what's up?"

"Brian and I were searching for you everywhere, we got big news!"

She hid a sigh of relief since he seemed unaware of anything and glanced sideways at her boyfriend, ignored by Paul, who had shifted back to his indifferent attitude, "Shoot!"

"I'm supposed to wait for Brian to tell you… but whatever, just make a surprised face when you'll hear it for the second time, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try my best." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Then… we have a title match this Sunday at the Rumble! Against Deuce and Domino… we can win the championships again!" He announced with a huge grin.

"Oh Paul but that's awesome!" She sincerely beamed.

"I know right! It's better that at Smackdown someone start to deserve the belt they have…" he commented obviously referring at Adam and making Ashley nervously looking back and forth between them.

"So… wanna go and find Bri?" The punk princess lightly smiled trying to calm the tension in the air and glad that her boyfriend had ignored the provocation.

"Sure, let's go… I don't like the company here." And with a last glare at the world heavyweight champion Paul secured an arm around his best friend and they left.

Edge had no choice but let out a small sigh and sat down again at his table.

"How long did it take for a coffee?" The younger superstar complained.

"Shut up Kenny, you need to find a girl. And soon." The Rated R superstar rolled his eyes, before turning his head and looking as the dirty diva walked away… just when she managed to turn again for a second and smiled at him, who gladly winked at his girlfriend.


	23. Rumors

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **Ahhhhhh**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **xAttitudex**, **KxH** and **Kristin4** for reviewing last chapter :)  
Hope you like this one,  
R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Rumors**

"I like the fact that you're the world heavyweight champion, you know?" Ashley suddenly piped up while they were making out on the leather couch of Adam's locker room.

"Oh really?" He asked with a half amused grin before starting to kiss her again.

"Yep, cause that gives you a private locker room."

"That's definitely a good reason to focus on defending the title then." He smirked.

"Indeed it is." She giggled before startling when there was a knock on the door.

He motioned for her to not make a noise then rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice behind the door.

"_Hey Edge, wanna go to eat something before the show?_" Kenny asked.

"I'm not hungry." He responded with an annoyed tone, then added in a whisper audible only to Ashley "Not exactly, actually."

"_Then we could-_"

"It's not the right time now, okay?" He cut the younger superstar off trying to hide the amusement in his voice as she playfully hit his arm after his last remark, but he obviously failed.

"_What's so funny anyway?_"

"Geez Kenny, I'm trying to relax for my match, can't you just give me some time?"

"_But it's just a house show, who cares._"

"At the count of 3 I'll throw a boot straight in your face… 1, 2…"

"_Okay, okay, I got it! Call me when you're ready then!_"

"About time," The Rated R superstar rolled his eyes "that guy needs a girlfriend, I'm telling you."

"Poor thing," she giggled "don't treat him too bad."

"He's everywhere I go, I swear… no seriously, he needs a girl or I'll kill him very soon."

"Find him someone then." She playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you have a lot of options."

"You jealous, punkie?" He asked with a tone of amused surprised.

"I'm just saying that I'm not the one who uses to flirt with the whole women's locker room." She pointed out.

"C'mon, I don't." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, you do."

"Okay, maybe I _did_… but now that's different."

"How come?" She innocently asked.

"Cause now I'm taken." He softly said kissing her cheek.

"Interesting." She softly giggled.

"So where were we?" He smirked kissing her neck.

"At a very good point I'd say," she giggled "but I have to go now." And with that she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and slid from beneath him.

"Why?" He pouted.

"Cause I still have to get ready for my match and it's getting late."

"Well I can help you," he grinned "I'm very good at the undressing part."

"Oh I bet you are," she playfully rolled her eyes "but I doubt I'll make it in time for the match then."

"It's a house show, who cares" he quoted Kenny with an amused grin "I'm sure they can find a substitute or something."

"Sounds very tempting but no thanks," she giggled "this Sunday I'm finally facing Jillian and I have to be ready to get my revenge."

"Fair enough," he chuckled putting on his t-shirt again "but I blame it all on Kenny, he made us lose precious time… see? He needs to find someone instead of me to baby sit him." He rolled his eyes.

"Any suggestions?" She smiled amused.

"Can you tell Michelle?"

"I don't think so, baby." She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the improbable match.

"Yeah, neither do I actually… but we could have gone out on a double date or something." He half grinned.

"…Speaking of," she nervously said lowering her gaze.

"What's up?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"I wanted to apologize for Paul's behavior this morning…"

"Oh," he said taken aback "but there's no need of apologizing."

"But he was rude to you, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He lightly chuckled, "It's not like that's your fault or something like that."

"Maybe I should have said something…" she bit her bottom lip.

"No, you shouldn't." He sighed "Listen Ash, I appreciate that but it's okay, I'm used to it. It's supposed to be this way."

"No, it's not" she protested "if you could just let the others know who you really are like you let me in…"

"They're not you." He simply replied in a sweet but firm voice meaning that the topic was closed for him.

"I need to go," she sadly sighed glancing at his wrist watch.

"C'm here," he softly said standing up and hugging her "you know that I love you, right?"

She just nodded cuddling up against his shoulder before he lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"Now go before I won't let you." He chuckled.

"Later champ." She lightly smiled after giving him a peck on the lips.

As soon as she closed the door he sighed, "_You'd deserve better than me, baby."_

--------

"We're still waiting, you know?" Brooke piped up as in the women's locker room the extreme exposé members were getting ready for their later dancing performance.

"Waiting for what?" The blonde distractedly asked.

"Hello?" Layla jumped in "For a detailed account of your night out with _him_!"

"Oh," she faked a smile "I told you he was nothing special, definitely boring. I was quite relieved when the night was over." She lied still annoyed by how things had really gone.

"Wow, that's not what I expected from _him_..." Brooke commented.

"But the good part is that I found out Ashley's secret, right?" She smirked.

"Yes, I can't believe it! Ashley and Jeff Hardy!"

"Pregnant of Jeff Hardy." She corrected her friend with an evil grin, "It seems that she's not the angel that she pretended to be with us."

"I don't know girls, are you sure? I mean, I'm her friend… and she never-"

"Wake up Layla, she's just a liar… and a poser. She reproached us for flirting with the superstars and then she was screwing Jeff Hardy behind his brother's back, c'mon!" Kelly insisted determined on getting one way or another her little revenge on the punk princess who had moved Adam's attention away from her in what she expected to be their night.

"She has a point." Brooke nodded.

"I really can't picture Ash doing that…" The skilled dancer trailed off.

"You don't need to picture it, I _saw_ it. Don't you believe me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, of course I do, Kelly."

"Awesome. Then we can move on to the next step." She smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" A puzzled Brooke asked.

"Oh, we want the others too to know who the real Ashley is, right? Then we start to spread the news, we owe them." She concluded with a grin.

She had just finished her last sentence when Torrie and Maryse approached the trio.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Oh haven't you heard the last news yet?" Kelly said flashing a smile at the 2 Smackdown divas.

"Spill it!"

--------

"Ashley!" A voice called out her name as she was walking through the corridor to her match and the punk princess turned just in time to find herself squeezed in a tight hug from Maryse.

"Whoa, what's that for?" She asked definitely confused since they had never been close friends.

"Congratulations!" The French diva smiled, "I'm so… _heureuse_ for you!"

"Sorry but congrat-" She hadn't time to finish her sentence since another diva ran into them.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ashleyyy!" Torrie literally squealed, "That's awesome!!!"

"Tor, what are you-"

"Hey kid," Batista smiled joining the trio and gently caressing the dirty diva's hair "you need to be more careful now out there." He winked.

"Ashley you're on in 3 minutes." An assistant interrupted them by passing the group by and so the punk princess was more than glad to excuse herself from that strange reunion and walked on.

_What the hell was that about?! _She thought with a puzzled look while even Ric Flair had just given her a "thumbs up" and she spotted in a corner Brooke and Cherry talking pointing at her and widely smiling at the self proclaimed dirty diva.

"Ash!" A painting Michelle approached her.

"'Chelle, if you're going to congratulate me or something like that I swear I let out a scream… they're all already creeping me out!"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I was just coming out of the women's locker room a minute ago and I heard Layla tell MVP that you and Jeff Hardy are expecting a baby!" She explained.

"What? OMG!" She instinctively put a hand on her mouth.

"That's crazy!"

"So now they all think… no way!"

The all-American diva sighed, "You know who spread the rumor, right?"

"Yeah, who else could have been… that's so fucked up!" She indignantly stomped a foot on the floor.

"Don't worry hun… now go to your match and in meanwhile I'll start to say that it's just a FALSE rumor, 'k? I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Michelle, you're the best." And with a quick hug the punk princess sadly walked on to the curtain.

--------

The self proclaimed dirty diva breathlessly walked past the curtain and back to the backstage; she should have felt great for the match she had just won against Kristal, but instead she felt even lower at every smile or "thumbs up" she received, knowing that they were not for her win.

"Ash!"

She felt relieved at the familiar voices as Paul and Brian ran to her.

"Have you heard what they're saying?" The dark haired man asked concerned.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"And it's not, I mean, that's…" Brian trailed off.

"Of course it's not true!" She exclaimed.

"I told you so!" Paul rolled his eyes smacking the back of his best friend's neck.

"You would have known if that was the truth, guys." She sincerely said, "I would have told you myself."

"Yeah… I just thought that, you know, your 'secret' guy could be him…" Brian apologetically explained.

"Nope, it's not Jeff" she lightly sighed "and definitely not pregnant either."

"So what can we do to help?" Paul offered.

"Oh… could you just tell anyone you meet that this is just a stupid, foolish rumor?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I don't think it'll work but whatever, let's try." She rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, we'll help you." The blonde superstar surprised her with a hug.

"Thanks Bri, I love you guys."

"But that didn't stop you, did it?" A voice sarcastically said at their left and the trio turned to see MVP (who had just spoken), Kenny (roaring with laughter) and… the Rated R superstar in a corner next to them.

"You son of-"

"That's not worth it, Paul, never mind." She said holding her friend back by his arm.

"We'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, don't worry." She faintly smiled before meeting for a second her boyfriend's eyes who was just impassibly standing there while his "friends" kept on joking about her.

She stared at him hoping for a reaction that didn't arrive and then she could see that something had just caught his attention, something that he didn't like judging from his expression, and she found herself approached by… her former boyfriend.

"Ash, we need to talk." Matt softly said.

"Yeah," she weary sighed.

"Let's go somewhere more private?" He offered glancing at the trio in front of them.

"Sure," she shrugged as he led the way by placing his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong with you, man?" MVP asked to the world heavyweight champion, "You look like you're ready to kill someone."

"Yeah." Kenny agreed.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He angrily stated and left.

--------

"So…" the older Hardy brother _casually_ started.

"Listen Matt, it's only a stupid rumor whatever you've heard about me and Jeff, okay?" She rolled her eyes, already tired of that situation.

"Yeah," he lightly chuckled "I thought so… I mean I know you both would have told me in case, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She tried to smile as Jeff's words came back to her mind: _Don't wait too long, it's worse if he just found out._

"Actually I wanted to know if you're okay… I don't get who on earth could come up with something like that and why…"

"I've been better" she sighed before adding with a light smile, "but it's not like I'm not used to hear trash talking about me, right? I'll survive. But thanks for checking on me." She sincerely concluded.

"Anytime," he chuckled before pulling her in a friendly hug "you're an amazing person Ashley Massaro."

"Thanks… brother in law?" She joked playfully rolling her eyes to light up the situation.

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone asked stepping inside the almost empty men's locker room.

"What do you want Edge? Don't you have your private room?" Matt immediately changed his tone.

"1) It's none of your business and 2) I need Kenny's kneepad, I forgot mine." He blankly responded raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Call me if you need anything then, okay?" The older Hardy sweetly said to Ashley, ignoring the other man.

"Yeah, thanks." She said embarrassed by the situation, then closed the door behind him. "Your kneepads are on the small table in your locker room." She stated.

"I know."

"So what, you were keeping an eye on me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, should I?"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

"_You're an amazing person Ashley Massaro_." He sarcastically quoted.

"That's ridiculous."

"He still likes you."

"Are you going crazy or what?" She shook her head, "If you forgot, he was the one to leave me."

"Then stop go after him."

"I don't! That's absurd, I was just thanking him!" She exasperatedly said.

"Yeah, the knight with the shining armor." He rolled his eyes.

"At least he did something instead of just watching as your friends insulted me." She stated with her hands on her hips.

He just rolled his eyes, knowing that she was right.

"As you wish." She nodded and opened the door, then slammed it behind her.

The noise startled another blonde diva who was just hanging around the locker room waiting for her in-ring moment and she curiously glanced after the punk princess.

"Ashley, wait! Where the hell are you going?" He called out rushing after her when an assistant stopped him to announce that his match was up next.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breathe.

But that little scene was enough to wipe the smirk off Kelly's face… there was definitely something more than what she had witnessed a week before between those two… and she had to do something more about it then.


	24. Forgive Me

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Ahhhhhh**, **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Farra Sti**, **Inday**, **csimiamigirl73**, **annskieesofresh**, **KxH** and **Kristin4** for reviewing last chapter! Wow, so many! YOU ALL ROCK!!! Thankies!  
R&R and enjoy it :)

* * *

**  
Chapter 24: Forgive Me**

"Congrats dude, what a match!"

"Kenny, I just won by a roll up." Adam stopped to raise an eyebrow to the younger superstar who was waiting for him behind the curtain.

"Well who cares, you won! That's what matters!" He excitedly said.

"Yeah, why don't you call the whole Spirit Squad and organize a cheer for me?" He sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"So are we going out to celebrate?"

"Nope, I'm kinda busy and in a rush too so if you don't mind…" He trailed off gesturing for him to go ahead.

"And what do you have to do?"

"Kenny you're not my girlfriend, can't you just stop following me every-fucking-where?!" The Rated R superstar finally snapped.

"There's no need to be rude, you know." The short-haired blonde rolled his eyes and left the champ alone.

"Well done." A female voice sarcastically commented making him startle.

"I'll apologize to him tomorrow," he rolled his eyes before realizing who she was and turning to face the blonde "do you know where-"

"She left after your little _argument_." Michelle stated leaning with her back against the wall.

"Great." He muttered under his breathe.

"You know, she's worried about this secrecy thing." She casually went on.

"Worried? For what?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think she thinks that it's her the reason you want to hide your relationship."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed.

"As you prefer, I'm just saying." The all-American girl shrugged.

"Okay, okay wait a minute…" he stopped her by gently pulling her arm, "sorry about that… what do you mean?"

She sighed, "You know who was her last boyfriend? Before you I mean, obviously."

"Of course I know," he rolled his eyes "_him_."

"And do you know why their relationship ended?"

"Not exactly… I just know that he dumped her. _Idiot_."

"Okay… let me give you a clue then… who was his previous girlfriend? 'The love of his life'?"

"Easy, Lita."

"Very good," she rolled her eyes "and who was your previous girlfriend? Officially, of course, I don't claim to know you love life."

"Even easier," he smirked "Li-" he stopped in mid sentence and suddenly became serious.

"You figured it out, awesome. Now if you excuse me I have a friend to take care of… and you'd better do the same." She rolled her eyes and waved starting to walk again.

"It's not _her_. I don't want to know her friends and stuff like that cause I want to protect _her_."

The long legged diva couldn't help but stop at his 'confession' and turned again, this time with a little less attitude against him. "Protecting her from what?"

"From me." He simply stated.

"Sorry, I'm not sure I'm following you." She said a little confused by his words and the sudden sadness in his expression.

He sighed and leaned against the same wall where she was a few minutes before, "let's face the truth Michelle, I'm not so well welcomed in the locker room, don't you think?"

She bit her lip and tried to hide an embarrassed smile since she obviously couldn't deny that.

"And as you can see," he gestured towards her "her friends think the same. You, London & Kendrick… without mentioning the Hardy one, of course, and I could bet that everyone else she knows would say the same." He rolled his eyes.

"But that didn't stop her, did it? I don't understand what the point is."

"Nobody likes me, Michelle, but everybody likes her. And I can't blame them, of course I can't. I'm just trying to protect her from my… bad reputation? Call it as you prefer." He concluded stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She just nodded, "Well I can't say if that's a right thing or not… and I can't even say why she likes you… but you're making a mistake hiding this from her… let's face the truth: she's hurt in her hotel room, you're hurt here on your own… not the best night, right?"

He huffed, "Yeah, I know."

"Okay," she nodded "and btw… you're not as bad as you seem when you actually speak to someone, you know?" And with a playful roll of her eyes the all-American girl left for the locker room.

He just leaned his head against the cold wall and closed his eyes for a moment. "_Less than a week together and you already messed this up, way to go Adam."_

--------

When Michelle opened her hotel room's door half an hour later, she couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes at the sight in front of her.

"Have you found the ice-cream?" The punk princess asked comfy lied down on her bed in a simple white tank top and her skull printed pajama bottoms, her hair up in a messy bun while she was watching a classic chick flick on TV.

"You've not broken up, you know?" The all-American girl chuckled, "There's no need of killing yourself with junk food and… get depressed." She added looking at the movie.

"Fine, I'll go with the donuts then." She rolled her eyes and took the box from the night stand. "And btw I was searching for a heart breaking soap opera but there wasn't any on."

"How bad." She joked.

"'Chelle, you're not helping! Can't a girl get a little depressed after a fight with her boyfriend? The _first_ fight, actually!" She pouted.

"Of course she can," she smiled starting to unpack her things out of the duffel bag "but that's not the case."

"What do you mean? Did you hear me? He just stood there… without doing anything while those two idiots laughed about me and what everybody seems to know about my not-existent sex life!"

"I know hun, but-"

"And if it wasn't enough, he also decided that I was going after Matt…!!! Can you believe it? Just cause he was offering me his help for this crap… don't you think I would have preferred if _he_ was the one trying to make me feel better? Cause apparently he doesn't." She concluded with a roll of her eyes.

"Ash, maybe you-"

"Where the heck did it all come from? One minute he was ignoring what the whole locker room said and the next one he was after me claiming that Matt has still something for me and I'm actually encouraging him…! That's… insane! I mean, c'mon, me and Matt?! That would never happen again, I swear!"

"I know Ash, I agree with you… but he just reacted this way cause he blames himself… and yes, maybe cause he's jealous of you."

"Am I missing something?" Ashley asked with a puzzled look "How do you know?"

"I talked to him and he told me."

"WHAT!!! And what were you waiting for???" The self proclaimed dirty diva literally jumped off of her bed and sat cross-legged on her friend's one.

Michelle couldn't help but smile, "I kinda cornered him after his match… he was so frustrated and had just yelled at Kenny…"

"You genius!" She grinned.

"Yes, I know I am, thank you;" she giggled "anyway… he was searching for you and I just pointed out that this fight and this all 'secret relationship' was quite ridiculous and… _other stuff, _and he suddenly says that it's all his fault."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"It seems that he just wants to protect you, from his bad reputation, you know? He thinks that if the others know you're dating him they would turn their back on you too. Which btw I think it's just stupid cause even if he's an ass, I would hang with you anyway since you're my friend." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Awww…"

"Not so depressed anymore?" She smiled amused.

"…Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly _'other stuff' _did you tell him?" The punk princess suspiciously asked.

"Oh nothing that he couldn't have figured out by himself, don't worry." She innocently smiled.

"And what does that suppose to mean? I want to knooowww!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well you'll find out… sooner or later," she grinned taking her hairbrush and hading to the bathroom "oh do you mind?" She said gesturing at the door where someone had just knocked on.

"Fine," Ashley rolled her eyes "but this conversation is not over."

"Whatever you say dirty diva." Michelle giggled.

The punk princess rolled her eyes again and opened the door…

"Hey," Adam lightly smiled.

"Hi." She coldly responded folding her arms.

"…Nice pjs," he casually said trying to light up the tension in the air.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me…" and with that she tried to close the door but he, of course stronger, held it open.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you Ash," he softly said "please?"

"Okay, tell me whatever you have to say then…" she sighed.

"Here? Can we take a few steps outside? It won't take long, I promise."

"Of course you can," Michelle jumped in with a wide smile on her face "Ashley just told me she wanted an ice-cream, right? Then you can go together, great huh? Just give her a second to change, be right back." She announced ignoring the punk's glares and momentarily closing the door in his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" A confused/outraged Ashley muttered.

"C'mon you know you just want to forgive him and moving on" she rolled her eyes, "there's no need of being so difficult… look at what you've already made of him. He obviously came to apologize!" the diva went on with a grin, "He's all yours, baby."

"Well if you put it in this way…" The dirty diva couldn't help but smile glancing at the door for a second.

"Chop chop!" Michelle giggled literally throwing a pair of jeans from the floor into her friend's arms and shaking her head amused as the diva ran to the bathroom to change.

--------

"You ready?" Adam asked immediately moving forward from where he stood against the wall as soon as she appeared again.

"Yes, let's go." She said zipping up her jeans jacket.

"I wanted to bring you flowers but I found all the stores closed by the time I left the arena." He said lightly smiling.

"The Rated R superstar is becoming a hopeless romantic?" She half smiled but still avoided his eyes.

"Well I told you I'm still new at this 'boyfriend' thing but I'm working on it." He chuckled.

"But don't worry, there's no need of bringing me flowers. I'll take the ice-cream." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"You didn't wait for my match, I wanted to talk to you." He pointed out with a tone free of accusation.

"Yeah, I just wanted to end this awful night. It hasn't been the best with every one looking at me like I was God knows what kind a dirty whore, you know?" She sadly said playing with the loops of her jeans.

"I'm sorry Ash, I really am." He softly said taking her hand in his. "I shouldn't have let them go on like that… especially not when I was there with you."

"It's not your fault," she shrugged "I shouldn't have told you this… I didn't defend you with Paul at the airport this morning, so we're fair."

"Nope, we're not." He insisted, "And I'm sorry… I wanted to, I just thought that it was the best for you to not… I mean, I thought it could have been worse if I entered the picture…"

"Yeah, Michelle kinda told me."

"Hey, look at me." He said gently lifting up her chin with his finger "I'm not ashamed of you, I'd be the luckiest man alive to tell the world that you're with me. And I mean that. Got it?"

She just slowly nodded, afraid that she would have chocked on words.

"I love you Ash, and I'm sorry if I let you down." He softly said, "I'd understand if you've changed your mind… I told you I wasn't the best for you."

"What are you talking about?" She almost whispered, "Of course you are the best for me…"

"And how do you know?"

"I do." She firmly said.

"How can you be 100 percent sure?"

"Because I love you and I don't want anyone else next to me. Can you live with that, champ?"

"I guess I can." He chuckled and leaned in sweetly kissing her.

"Good to know cause I won't let Kelly win, just so you know. You're mine."

"I'm completely down with that baby." He lightly laughed holding her close.

"So can I have that ice-cream now? I'm really starving." She pouted.

"Sure, anything for you." He chuckled linking fingers with her and walking outside of the hotel.

--------

"You know? That totally makes up for the lack of flowers." The punk princess grinned finishing her double-chocolate cone 15 minutes later.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed placing his arm around her shoulders on the bench where they were sat in front of the hotel.

"So next time we fight you'll bring me that instead of flowers?" She smirked, "Cause I can't resist chocolate."

"Well I actually hope that at least next time we fight I won't be a jackass like earlier."

"You already apologized." She pointed out with a smile.

"Just for the first part of the night."

"The ice cream makes up for the second one."

"Nope," he chuckled "I'm sorry for the scene I put up… I was just…"

"What?" She asked confused as he mocked to choke.

"…Jealous of Matt Hardy. Okay, I said it. And I'm ashamed of myself. I was _jealous_ of _him_."

She playfully rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "There's no reason for you to be jealous of him, you know right? I don't want Matt, I want you."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry for giving you a hard time… but I don't like him. I could never like him. And I can't stand him, especially when he acts all nice around you… so I already apologize now if one of these days I'll punch him in the face if he snuggles next to you."

"He wasn't _snuggling_ next to me." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he was _trying_ to." He echoed with a roll of his eyes too.

"Well he could have tried but whatever, I'd only allow you to snuggle next to me."

"Thanks, I'm flattered baby." He laughed.

"Yeah, you should be." She giggled as he kissed her temple.

"You know that I'm just trying to protect you right? As I told Michelle earlier, I don't want to cause you any problems with the others…"

"Adam…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and nothing could change that… so if anyone has a problem with that, even if one of my friends does, well that's not my problem anymore. I chose you and I intend to stick with this situation." She sincerely said. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"I love you." He simply stated.

"Aw, my boyfriend's so romantic!" She joked.

He playfully rolled his eyes, and then kissed her.

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Totally." She smiled. "…What?" She then asked with a puzzled expression as he laughed.

"Babe… you got ice cream on your nose."

"Oh."

"C'm here." He said still laughing and kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled.

"Oh btw…"

"What's up?"

"Michelle told me you have some excuses to make to Kenny." She said trying to hold a laugh.

"Ew I'm about to kiss you and you talk about Kenny? That's really bad for my reputation baby."

"Ooops sorry," she giggled.

"So will you shut up and let me kiss you again and again and again and again?" He smirked.

"I have all night, champ." She smiled.

"Awesome, so do I." He chuckled.

* * *

Okay, i'm quite sure that this chappie sucked lol but i hope you liked it anyway XD 


	25. I'll Text You Later

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Kristin4**, **Christal-R**, **Inday**, **Thee-Britty**, **KxH**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **The Rated R Superstar** and **DirtyDiva** for reviewing last chapters, you're awesome!  
Hope you like this one as well,  
R&R and enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 25: ****I'll Text You Later**

When the morning after Ashley finally started to wake up, she had a weird sensation… like if something was definitely unusual…

"About time! You totally sleep like a dead person, you know?!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised after literally jumping at hearing _that_ voice.

"Michelle let me in." Adam grinned from across the room where he was peacefully sat on the all-American girl's bed, with a random magazine in his hands.

"Remind me to kill her then." She groaned dramatically collapsing back on her pillow.

"Why? Don't you like to have your boyfriend around, sleeping punkie?" He chuckled, "I've also learnt 5 ways to comb my hair on special nights." He said placing the magazine back on the night stand.

"Not when I'm not aware of his presence," she protested rolling her eyes "I'm sure I look horrible right now. So your brand new hair-knowledge can be useful, thank you."

"Nah, I think you're just adorable as usual."

"Are you saying this to get in my bed?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," he laughed "what are my chances?"

"Very low." She playfully rolled her eyes, "Btw what have you done to Michelle? Killed and cut into pieces in the bathroom?"

"She went jogging," he rolled his eyes and smiled amused "and you watch too many scary movies for the record."

"I know," she grinned standing up "so the shower's free, awesome!"

"Yep." He smirked standing up after her.

"…and excuse me, where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you were going to take a shower…" He trailed off in confusion.

"Oh _I am_, baby." She grinned.

"C'mooon!" He groaned in protest, "I came here to spend some quality time with my girlfriend and I watched you snore for a hour and half, reading girly magazines… can't I even take a shower now?"

"Of, first of all: I don't snore. And second," she chuckled "don't you have a bathroom in your room?"

"But you're not there." He pointed out with a pout "And for sure I don't want to take a shower with Kenny."

"Oh I so hope you don't, baby." She laughed.

"So?" He hopefully smirked.

"I'll tell you what," she innocently smiled leaning closer to him "you wanted to get in my bed? Go ahead, it's all yours." She grinned giving him a kiss on the forehead before disappearing behind the bathroom's door, leaving him with a surprised/disappointed look on his face.

"You're cruel, ya know?!" He cried after her who giggled starting the water.

* * *

Almost a hour later the couple was ready to leave for the arena as they stood next to his car in the parking lot. Or better… she was leaning with her back against his car, peacefully listening to her iPod, while he was carrying their bags.

"What have you packed? Iron?" He rolled his eyes placing her duffel bag in the back door.

"My combat boots." She smiled.

"Great, next time warn me when I offer to take your bags." He protested.

"You were so adorable offering that I didn't want to break it to you, honey." She giggled.

"Sweet, thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"C'm here," she laughed stopping him and placing her arms around his neck before pressing her lips on his.

"That makes up for the boots, I guess." He chuckled.

"Good," she smiled and kissed him again, this time with even more passion.

"We're in a public place, lovebirds." A voice interrupted them from behind.

"Michelle!" The punk princess almost gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The blonde smiled, "So… are you going to take my bag or I have to do it myself?"

"She's coming with us?" Adam asked with a puzzled look.

"I didn't know, are you?" She shrugged.

"Well, if you show up at the arena alone with him everybody will start to talk about it… without mentioning that they all still think you're having Jeff Hardy's baby," she paused as the dirty diva rolled her eyes "so I figured you need a back-up for your secret relationship thingy, and I need a ride… deal?" the all-American girl grinned.

"Take her bag baby, she's a genius." Ashley patted her boyfriend on the shoulder while Michelle mocked a curtsey.

"You don't happen to carry combat boots too, do you?" He hopefully asked as she handed him her gym bag.

"What?"

"Never mind." He rolled his eyes as Ashley burst out with laughter.

* * *

A half hour later the unusual trio had arrived at the arena for that night's Smackdown! and Adam had just parked when Ashley was the first to exit the car…

"What are you doing with him?" Her ex boyfriend's voice took the dirty diva off guard; evidently he had just arrived too, perfect timing.

"I-"

"We needed a ride," Michelle smiled coming out of the backseat and taking her bag from the back "Thanks _Edge_." She said with a fake annoyed tone before passing the other two by and winking at the punk princess.

"Oh, if you didn't find anything better…" He commented raising an eyebrow at Adam who had just come out of the car and was now staring back, "but you could have called me, you know."

"You wanted something, Matt?" She asked changing the subject, not wanting to increase the tension between the two.

"Yeah, actually I wanted to tell you that Jeff called and said that the rumors have reached Raw too… he's trying his best to deny them."

"Great, at Raw too now." She muttered, "But thanks for the news."

"You know, we could come up with something togeth-"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Adam cut him off and placed Ashley's back on the floor with a loud thud next to them.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave her the fuck alone."

"Wow, I'm scared now!" Matt sarcastically laughed, "And why do you care anyway?"

"I didn't say that I care." He promptly lied.

"Well what's your problem then?"

"My problem is how you keep on desperately playing the good guy while that's none of your business."

"Guys, that's really not the-"

"None of my business?! If you haven't noticed, this concerns my own brother and my close friend so if here there's someone who should mind his own business, it's you who are nothing to her."

"Yeah, whatever. I was just saying." The Rated R superstar rolled his eyes and angrily left them, walking into the building.

"That's ridiculous," Matt scoffed "the jerk clearly has a problem. Ash? Are you listening?"

"What?" She distractedly said as she kept on staring in her boyfriend's direction.

"Don't let him irritate you, he's just an idiot." He commented misunderstanding her reaction.

"You know what, Matt? Thanks for offering me your help but I have to solve this on my own." And with that she took her bag and left him with a confused expression on his face.

"Ash! Wait!" The older Hardy brother called her back, but the punk princess didn't even turn once.

* * *

It was only a hour later that the self proclaimed dirty diva could finally search for her boyfriend to see if everything was alright after his confrontation with Matt, since as soon as she stepped inside the arena, she had been stuck in a photoshoot session.

So now she was finally free and eager to find him… but unfortunately his locker room was empty and she couldn't openly ask for him, so she just entered the canteen where a bunch of superstars were eating their lunch and sat down with a sigh.

"Hard morning?" Michelle asked with a chuckle putting aside her novel and focusing on her friend.

"Adam and Matt had an argument when you left us and I still haven't had a chance to talk with him… oh and btw thanks for the help, you totally saved me!"

"It was no big deal." She smiled.

"Well I'll got your back too when you'll need help with your boyfriend… or ex boyfriend… or both of them… whatever."

"I appreciate the offer," she lightly laughed "but I doubt I'll need help anytime soon, you know?"

"Yep, cause nobody is in a more messed up situation than I am." The dirty diva playfully rolled her eyes.

"Actually I was going to say cause my love life is not-existent right now, but I'll go with that too." The all-American girl chuckled amused.

"Oh c'mon, there has to be someone… right?"

"Ash don't-"

"There is! There is!" The punk grinned judging the answer from her friend's blush, "So who is he?"

"Nobody." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you trust me? I won't tell." She pouted trying her best puppy eyes.

"Of course I do, but you'll laugh at me."

"No I won't! I promise!"

"It's just a crush, really, it doesn't-"

"Ohhh he works with us, doesn't he?" She almost squealed.

"Ssshhh!!"

"Sorry!" She lowered her voice, "Tell me who is he, c'mon c'mon c'mon!"

"Fine," she gave up with a sigh "It's-"

"OMG tell me it's not Kenny!!"

"What?" Michelle asked confused.

"Nothing, go on, sorry." She apologetically smiled.

"Promise me you won't laugh, make fun of me… or any kind of loud reaction." The skilled diva rolled her eyes.

"I'll behave myself, you got my word."

"You'll think that I'm ridiculous and a hopeless fangirl."

"Chelle? Remember who I fell in love with and on what terms we're dating… and then you'll know that I couldn't think of your crush as impossible." The dirty diva softly giggled.

"Right… well it's… Randy."

"Randy like… Randy Orton??" Ashley repeated in surprise.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes "and I've just made myself ridiculous, I told you so."

"And why should this be ridiculous?" She smiled, "He's hot."

"Because there's no way this can work… he's on Raw, I'm on Smackdown… and probably he doesn't even know who I am."

"Couldn't you have a little more hope after seeing Adam and I? That was kinda unexpected too, wasn't it?"

"Well… yeah, but you're on the same roster…"

"I'm a genius!" She suddenly said out loud.

"…Sorry?" Michelle looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I. Am. A. Genius." She repeated with a grin.

"Good to know?" She unsurely said not seeing what she was referring too.

"Well, if you have forgotten… my boyfriend happens to be a close friend of _your_ man, you know?" She widely smiled.

"What? Ash don't-"

"Wanna accompany me to the ppv this Sunday? It's an inter-brand one, you know." The punk princess evasively said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my… I love you." Michelle simply stated.

"Thanks, we'll see if he doesn't notice you." Ashley giggled.

"Oh and by the way, you were searching for Adam, right? Cause he just sat down over there."

"Finally!" The self proclaimed dirty diva immediately stood up and turned to see her boyfriend eating lunch with Kenny and then sat down again, "But of course I can't go there and talk to him since we're surrounded by people." She sighed.

"That sucks." The all-American girl sympathetically commented.

"Yeah…"

"Give me your cell phone."

"What?"

"Give it to me, c'mon."

"Okay…" the punk princess confusedly replied and took the electronic device out of her jeans' pocket, before handing it to her friend.

"Here you go." Michelle grinned giving it back after a second.

"You're confusing me, you know?" She said staring at the display where there was an empty text-message window open.

"Text him. Since you can't talk, write." She simply said with a smile.

"You're my hero, you know?"

"Happy conversation." She laughed as the punk princess started to type on the small keyboard.

"_Hey, I've been stuck in a photoshoot session… are you okay?" _After sending her message she observed as he took out the phone from his pocket and read it with a smile on his face, before proceeding to reply.

"_Poor baby. Of course I am… why shouldn't I?"_

"_IDK, is everything alright after that argument then?"_

He lightly sighed this time, _"Absolutely, don't worry bout that. I'll kick his ass one of these days, ya know."_

She couldn't help but giggle, _"Of course I know. And btw I cut him off and left him there."_

He grinned, _"That's my baby."_

"_So what are you eating? And have you already apologized to poor Kenny for yesterday?"_

He was already typing his answer when it hit him that she should have been there to know he was eating… so the Rated R superstar lifted his gaze from the cell phone and looking across the room met his girlfriend's smile. _"Ew we seem like two kids at school."_

"_Shut up. And btw tell Kenny to close his mouth while he eats." _She laughed as she sent that and saw him playfully rolling his eyes.

"You're writing to your boyfriend at Raw?" A sarcastic voice abruptly made the dirty diva come back to reality as she turned to see Brooke and Maryse next to her.

"While don't you mind your own business?" She snapped back.

The two divas just rolled their eyes and giggled at each other, but she could see that they weren't the only ones staring at her and whispering something or nudging the one sat next to them.

"Don't mind them, Ash, it's not worth it." Michelle tried to calm her but the self proclaimed dirty diva had already had enough of that situation and without thinking twice, jumped on the table she was occupying with the long legged diva.

"Okay, everyone listen please." She started with her hands on her hips, "For the last time I'm _not_ dating Jeff Hardy and I'm _not_ pregnant! Nor of him or anyone else, for the record. It's just a stupid rumor. A lie. Call it whatever you want but keep in mind that it's NOT FUCKING TRUE so stop staring and laughing at me like I was God knows what kind of bitch. IT's FALSE. Get it? Got it? Good." She looked around her hoping that her speech had finally set the record straight once and for all and noticed a certain superstar grinning at her his approval. "…Oh and happy lunch y'all." She awkwardly said before coming down and taking her place again.

"Great speech." Her friend couldn't help but laugh as she lightly blushed.

"They're still staring, right?"

"Well… yep, but you just caught the attention, so…"

She rolled her eyes as her cell phone vibrated once again on the small table.

"_That kinda turned me on, punkie. :D"_

She couldn't help but giggle as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Back on his table, he was still chuckling when he noticed that Kenny had stopped in mid-action, with his fork in the air.

"Kenny? What the hell are you doing?" He _politely_ asked.

"Wow. That was hot, wasn't it?" The younger superstar commented coming out of his daze.

"_And apparently Kenny thinks the same, baby."_

"_Ewww." _She quickly replied staring at her boyfriend in disbelief who just shrugged.

"Shut up and eat." He said rolling his eyes and smacking his neck, before winking at her who laughed shaking her head at the scene.


	26. That's What You Get

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Inday**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Thee-Britty**, **purplefeather21**, **Farra Sti**, **KxH** and **Kristin4** for reviewing last chapter... wow you're all amazing guys! :)

Hope you like this one as well, R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 26: "That's What You Get****"**

"Ashley! What are you doing here? We've searched for you everywhere!" Brian exclaimed reaching the table where Michelle and Ashley were still sat and making the dirty diva literally jump.

"What?" She asked in confusion putting aside her cell phone. "Did I forget that we had to meet or something?"

"Nope, but we need to talk you, c'mon!" The dark blonde haired superstar replied literally dragging her out of the chair.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" She chuckled at his weird behavior, "What's this rush for?"

"Oh, you'll see." He beamed "Just wait till we found Paul!"

And fortunately, much for the punk's curiosity, they just ran into him outside the canteen.

"Here you are! You found her, good!" Paul grinned.

"I was just in the canteen, guys." She rolled her eyes since she was actually in the most attended places of the arena at that hour.

"Anyway… we have great news to tell you!"

"You'll never guess!" The dark haired man added with a grin.

"…Then tell me! What are you waiting for?!" She smiled in anticipation.

The two best friends shared a brief look before exclaiming at the same time "We're in the main event tonight!"

"…OMG!" She instinctively covered her mouth with a hand before bouncing and hugging them, "But that's awesome!"

"I know, right?!" Brian echoed when she finally set them free.

"Gosh, I'm so proud of you guys!" She sincerely smiled, "And against who?"

"Well since on Sunday we're facing Deuce and Domino to get our titles back…" Paul trailed off.

"…Tonight it's a champs vs. first contenders match." Brian concluded.

"But isn't it the same thing?" Ashley asked with a puzzled look.

"And here it comes the best part…" Paul chuckled "cause Deuce and Domino are facing the first contender for the world heavyweight title… and we're going against the current champion!"

"You're not saying that…"

"We're in a handicap match against Edge, yes!" The other hooligan announced widely smiling. "Isn't that great?!"

"We can prove who we are against the world heavyweight champion!" His best friend echoed.

"…Wow, that's huge!" She sincerely said before starting to giggle… it was definitely weird to think that her boys had to face her boyfriend.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked confused.

"Nothing," she lied with a chuckle "just happy for you guys!"

"For _us_," Brian corrected her with a smirk "we're a team, right?"

"Yep." She echoed with a content smile as she high-fived them.

"So, what about we go to try a few moves?"

"Sounds good, I actually wanted to do again that sequence we came up with yesterday. You're in Ash?"

"Well actually… I'm starving!"

"Excuse me, didn't you just come out of the canteen?" Paul asked with a puzzled/amused look.

"Yeah… how much do you have to eat?!" Brian echoed with a chuckle.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes "I haven't eaten _yet_."

"Then what were you doing there?"

"I just made a scene." She shrugged.

"Sorry?"

"I jumped on a table and tell everyone that I'm not pregnant." The dirty diva explained with the best innocent look on her face.

"WHAT?! Wow, that's something I'd have really liked to see!" The brunette laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" The other hooligan echoed with an amused grin.

"I'm quite sure someone recorded it on their cell phones…" she rolled her eyes, "that was crazy."

"Let's hope so!" Paul smiled ignoring her frown.

"Yeah, that should have been priceless!!"

"Okay, enough laughing on my sudden outburst, I'll see you guys later then?"

"Yep, but in meanwhile… try to behave yourself Ash, okay?"

"Thanks Bri, I'll try." She playfully rolled her eyes "And you two stop making fun of me!"

"We'll keep you posted if your video shows up on youtube don't worry!" Paul added with a wink before the two rushed away as the punk princess slightly shook her head and walked in the opposite direction with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

"That's it, I decided." Kenny suddenly piped up as he was standing next to Adam outside the champ's locker room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"I found the girl of my dreams."

"Wow… very interesting." The rated R superstar commented trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. "So can I have the honor of be the first to know who the lucky girl is?"

"Yep," the younger superstar happily grinned "it's Ashley!"

"What?" He instinctively exclaimed while he literally choke on his water.

"Hey, you okay?" Kenny eagerly asked patting Adam's back while he coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine… you can stop now, Kenny." He rolled his eyes as the ex spirit squad member kept on hitting his back. "What the hell are you talking about?! You never even talked to her!"

"But… that's just a mere detail! Have you seen how incredible she was early?! That's her, I made up my mind." He dreamily announced.

Adam had no choice but to look at him as he had just hit his head, before he decided that there was no point on arguing about that. "So… any ideas of how let her know now?"

"Actually I still have to think about that…" He pensively said scratching his head "Any suggestions? I mean… you're the best at this!! Can you help me?"

It took all his strength to not burst out laughing in the younger superstar's face as he opted for just a complacent smile. "You know what Kenny? I think that you'll find a way on your own… being her your soul mate it should come up _naturally_, right?"

"I hope so!" He beamed, "You're a genius!"

"Well… good luck then." Adam chuckled as he spotted the punk princess herself walking in their direction.

"What for?" Kenny asked with a puzzled look.

"Here she comes. Go Kenny." He cheered his friend up with an innocent smile while he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh my…"

Ashley was just going to pass the two guys by since _he_ wasn't alone and she couldn't approach him without that being suspicious, but she was surprised when the _other_ superstar actually called her back.

"…Yes?" She asked with a puzzled look as, behind Kenny, Adam grinned uncontrollably.

"I…"

"You need something?" She asked even more confused than before.

"Yes… I mean no! I just wanted to tell you that… you were great earlier." He finally said while the Rated R superstar eloquently looked at the dirty diva trying to not burst out with laughter.

"I'm sorry… do you feel alright?"

"I guess so… why?"

"Well maybe cause you never spoke to me or… wait, wait! Maybe cause just yesterday you were laughing at me for this story and now you're saying you're supporting me, Kenny?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah." He just confirmed with a shrug.

The punk princess' expression was amongst disbelief and anger so Adam decided to interfere. Finally.

"You know Kenny?" He innocently smiled patting his shoulder, "I'd really like a coffee now. Would you please…?"

"Oh sure, yeah." He promptly agreed as usual, before turning to the diva again with a hopeful smile "You want anything?"

"No, thanks." She scoffed.

"Just give her some time." Adam whispered to his friend, "Now go… chop, chop!"

"…Okay," Ashley slowly said looking at her boyfriend with a shocked look while the younger superstar walked away "what the hell was that?!"

"It seems that you broke some hearts with that scene of yours, baby." He grinned.

"What?"

"He likes you!" He finally said bursting out with laughter.

"Oh my…" she rolled her eyes "Tell me you're just kidding."

"Nope," he smiled in amusement "or even better actually… he claims you're the woman of his life now."

"But what did I do to deserve this?!" She dramatically said lifting her gaze up.

"He's cute." He pointed out with a smirk.

"You're not encouraging him, are you?" She suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Well I always told him he needed a girl… now I can't let him down, right?" He smirked.

"Adam!" She protested.

"Look at the bright side," he innocently smiled "if things don't work out between us you already have a back up."

"Oh joy." She rolled her eyes as she entered his locker room followed by a very amused champ.

* * *

"Anything interesting?" Kelly asked Brooke while she was adjusting her blonde hair looking into a small mirror.

"The same usual pre-ppv matches." The brunette responded looking at the single sheet in her hands.

"No divas action?"

"Yes..." she slowly said searching for the right line "Jillian vs. Michelle."

"And doesn't the _punk_ have a match tonight?"

"Shannon Moore?"

"No dumbass," she rolled her eyes "Ashley!"

"Oh! No, but I guess she'll accompany her boys in the main even against Edge. While Deuce and Domino are going against Batista. It says that's a 'champ vs. contenders' match." Brooke read.

"What did you just say?" Kelly rhetorically asked as a smile lighted up her face.

"I said that it's called a ch-"

"I know what you said!" The blonde impatiently cut her off.

"But you just asked…"

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes while she quickly left the locker room with a smirk on her face. Maybe things were starting to turn up right. Where right was obviously the extreme dancer's will.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who suggested him to fall for you!" The Rated R superstar defended himself with an amused grin ass he sat down on the black leather couch.

"But you find it funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Well… yeah," he chuckled "first your scene on the table and now Kenny's nonsense… this night keeps getting better, I swear!"

"Don't remind me that, it was so embarrassing… when I was done freaking out, of course." She groaned at the recent memory. "Anyway I came here with an exact purpose actually…" She smiled sitting down next to him.

"I like when you think this way," he smirked misunderstanding her words and placing an arm around her shoulders, leaning closer to her "I told you this night keeps getting better."

"Nope," she laughed gently pushing his face away "I didn't mean _that_ reason."

"Oh," he pouted "What's up then?"

"Have you read who you're facing tonight?" She giggled at his disappointed expression.

"…mmm no actually. I was just going to when Kenny decided to confess me his sudden feelings for my girlfriend."

"So… guess." She smirked.

"Guess what?" He asked confused.

"Who you're facing tonight!" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay… Batista?" He asked not getting what the big deal was.

"Nope, try again."

"Finlay?"

"Nope."

"Hornswoggle?"

"Nope." She laughed.

"Jamie Noble?"

"Neither.

"Can't you just tell me so we can move on with a couple of games I have in mind that are surely better than this?" He smirked.

"Nope." She giggled and smacked his arm, "Guess."

"Oooh I get it!" He beamed "Is it Matt?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Damn, I was looking forward to have an excuse to beat the hell out of him." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway baby we're running out of possible opponents here."

"Ok, do you want a clue?"

"Yep."

"Then… you're actually facing two superstars… they're quick, talented and I love them to death!" She grinned.

"Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore?" He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mooon!"

"Okay, okay I'm kidding!" He chuckled "Am I facing your midgets?"

"Don't call them like that and… yes!" She giggled "And I'm accompanying them, of course!"

"Cool!" He grinned "So not only I'll have an easy win but I also get to see my baby out there."

"Wait wait… what makes you think that you'll have an easy win?"

"C'mon Ash!" He laughed.

"They're extremely talented," she folded her arms "Don't underestimate my boys."

"…You're picking them over me?" He pouted.

"Well… yes." She innocently smiled.

"But I'm your boyfriend!" He protested.

"And they're my tag team partners." She grinned.

"It's going to be like that then, huh?" He smirked "Okay… you'll see when I spear them both who's the best."

"Don't brag too much baby," she giggled "you could end up being sliced bread-ed."

"We'll see and anyway…" He grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Since you'll be there… you can wear something sexy, ya know."

"Yeah, to distract you and help my boys." She laughed.

"C'mooon what kind of 'dirty diva' are you?!" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," she giggled "maybe you'll find out after the match, who knows." And with a peck on his cheek she stood up.

"And where are you going now?" He complained.

"To pick my ringside-outfit, shouldn't I?"

"Without even kissing me first?" He tried his best puppy eyes.

"Hey! Who do you think I am? I could never break Kenny's heart like that, babe." She giggled and closed the door behind her.

"You cruel… cruel girlfriend!" He exclaimed with a roll of his eyes before shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"Hi Cherry." Kelly said with a fake smile approaching the shy diva who was standing on her own outside the men's locker room.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much… I'm just waiting for Deuce and Domino, actually." She responded with a timid smile before lowering her gaze again.

"You know what?" The extreme exposé member said linking arms with her "You spend too much time with them, you should hang out with us more… don't cha think?"

"Oh… I don't…"

"What's better than friendship between girls, right?" She grinned.

"I guess…"

"And by the way what a nice top you have tonight."

"Do you like it?" The newest diva asked surprised.

"Absolutely! And it looks great on you!"

"Thank you…" She smiled with a little more confidence.

"How are your boys doing?" She nonchalantly asked.

"Oh they're good, just getting ready for their match against Batista tonight."

"And if I'm not mistaken they're defending their titles against London and Kendrick on Sunday, right?"

"Yes…" She nodded.

"Let's hope that they retain, right?"

"Yes… of course…"

"You know what? _You_ could help them doing so." Kelly innocently smiled.

"I? And how?" The shorter diva asked confused.

"Well you know, tonight they're going against Edge…"

"Yes, Domino told me but… I don't see how I could…"

"Well, it's really simple actually" she grinned "I think you just have to run at ringside and attack Ashley… so they'll get distracted and it will be easier for Edge to weak them for Sunday, right?"

"Oh… but I don't know… Ashley was never mean to me…"

"Didn't she beat you in a match a few weeks ago?" The ECW diva raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but that was in the ring… nothing personal…"

"And isn't this in the ring too? And you're just helping Deuce and Domino out, aren't you?" She complacently said.

"…And you're sure this is a good idea?" Cherry asked biting her bottom lip.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't tell you otherwise, right? That's what friends do." She softly giggled "Anyway I got to run now… but I'll watch both matches, show her who you are." And with another fake smile she rushed away.

"Bye bye… thanks!" The inexpert diva waved at her new 'friend'.

"_Gosh, that was so easy_." Kelly Kelly muttered with an amused grin as she turned the corner.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Paul questioned his tag team partners with a confident smile.

"Sure." Brian promptly replied bumping his fist against his best friend's knuckles.

"Ready as ever." The self proclaimed dirty diva agreed with a chuckle.

"…Ready to lose then, I guess." The Rated R superstar commented with a smirk as he reached the curtain area as well.

"We'll see." Brian said between gritted teeth.

"Exactly my point," Adam grinned passing them by "nice skirt by the way." He added with a wink at the punk princess before stepping outside.

"Don't mind him, just focus on yourselves guys." She quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah," Paul agreed "but you'll be careful, okay?"

"I don't trust him." Brian echoed.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out." She confidently smiled. Of course they couldn't know, but she was obviously 100 percent sure that she had no reason to worry about _him_.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"John, it seems like the former tag team partners are putting up the fight of their life!" Michael Cole commented as the high flyers hit the world heavyweight champion with two simultaneous drop kicks.

"Well I would do the same if I had Ashley at ringside cheering for me actually," JBL agreed "but don't forget who we're talking about, I'm sure Edge has still some tricks up his sleeve."

"And it seems like you're right partner! Look who's coming this way!!" He exclaimed as Cherry ran to the ring.

"…It's Cherry! I bet Deuce and Domino sent her out there!"

As the crowd started to make more noise at the intruder's appearance, Ashley promptly turned and hit the diva with a clothesline. And the two girls started to battle outside as in the ring the match went on undisturbed.

A few minutes later Cherry was the quicker to climb the apron and reach the turnbuckle where Brian was ready to perform a crossbody, so the punk princess rushed behind her and stopped the other diva just in time… but as she fell on the floor and Ashley was getting ready to jump from there… all she heard was Brian crying for her to watch out, before a vicious spear from the Rated R superstar knocked her out.

"What the hell did you do?!" Paul yelled at the champ who looked in disbelief at what he had just done.

"I didn't see her, I was going for you when you jumped out of the way!" He sincerely defended himself before an extremely angry Brian lunched himself on the Rated R superstar and they started to battle… but this time not for the match.

"I think Ashley's injury is pretty serious John," Michael seriously said "let's get a trainer out here, quick!"

* * *

And from the women's locker room someone widely smiled watching the action from a monitor.

"_That's what you get when you mess with me_." Kelly thought with an evil smirk.


	27. Secret Revealed

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Farra Sti**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **csimiamigirl73**, **purplefeather21**, **Christal-R,** **Inday**, **Thee Britty**, **xAttitudex,** **KxH**, **Dirty Diva** and **xOxRaNdYOrToNxOx** for reviewing last chapter, you all rock!

SO sorry for the long wait, as soon as my tutoring season is over i promise i'll update definitely more often!  
I've enjoyed writing this one so much so i hope you'll like it too :)  
R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 27: ****"Secret Revealed"**

"What the hell have you done?!" Paul exclaimed punching Adam right in his face.

"I told you I didn't see her!" He yelled in his defense, but it was just a matter of seconds before the argument became a fight, all over again, among the three superstars.

"It seems like a serious injury, John." Michael Cole commented with a serious tone as the paramedics rushed at ringside along with the doctor and gently placed the helpless punk diva on a stretcher.

"Things like that should never happen." JBL echoed as he observed closely what was going on on his monitor.

"Let go!" Adam yelled finally pushing Brian away from him and immediately sliding out of the ring to reach Ashley.

"You're not going anywhere near her!" The other hooligans cried hitting him from behind and making them both fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"Someone should better stop them, this is not the moment!" Michael Cole indignantly said.

"I'm afraid this is getting personal, Michael." JBL responded while, fortunately, other two referees came out and finally separated the trio.

As one of them held him back and far as possible from the other two, the Rated R superstar lifted up his gaze just in time to catch glimpse of _her_ for a brief moment before the stretcher disappeared behind the curtain.

"Let me go, damn it!" He yelled finally breaking free from the ref's hold and running down the ramp with nothing in his mind but her, not even hearing the loud (or better, louder than usual) boos of the crowd in his direction.

* * *

"How is she? Ash, can you hear me?" Michelle immediately asked touching her friend's arm as soon as she arrived in the backstage.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Right now." The doctor announced rushing past a group of superstars gathered there to have news of the unconscious dirty diva.

"Who's coming with her?" One of the paramedics turned back to ask.

"I'm going." Matt promptly stepped forward following them in their run to the ambulance. "Tell Paul and Brian to come directly to the hospital!"

As one of the guys responded to the older Hardy brother, Michelle sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair, quickly marching to the curtain. She knew she was the only one who could do _that_.

And in fact _he_ almost bumped into her coming out from the ring-area in full speed.

"Where is she?" He asked without even catching his breath for a moment and already looking over the all-American diva in search for a glimpse of her.

"They had to-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence cause they were interrupted by the two hooligans storming in.

"Go to the hospital, immediately! Matt is already going with her." Shannon Moore urged as Batista handed them two t-shirts.

Adam listened carefully at the address before quickly passing the diva by. "I'm going."

"No, wait! Adam! Wait!" Michelle exclaimed following him.

"What I have to wait for?!" He snapped without neither stopping nor turning as he ignored the dirty looks from the other superstars.

"Listen," she pressed not leaving his side for a second.

"What?" He asked between gritted teeth turning to her.

"Here." She said taking his arm and dragging him inside his locker room, closing the door behind her.

"Whatever you want to say, hurry up." He urged her as he frantically searched for a t-shirt.

"It's better if you don't go." She said after taking a deep breath.

"…you're kidding, right?" He harshly said stopping and raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm not." She sighed.

"Then you're insane. How on earth can you possibly expect me to stay here when my girlfriend is lying in a hospital bedroom… because of me?!"

"It's better this way, trust me." She repeated.

He just shook his head, going back to what he was doing.

"Adam, listen to me" she softly said trying to make him understand her point "what do you think will happen when you show up while _they_'re all there? A fight, we both know that."

"I don't care of fighting them! I need to be there for her."

"And it's her you have to think of. Do you think she would be happy to know what was going on while she wasn't around? Or that a fight in the middle of the hospital would somehow help her?"

"…no." He finally admitted with a weak sigh.

"Then do what I'm suggesting you, for her…"

He didn't immediately respond and turned his back at her, but she could see that he was trying to control his emotions. And in fact when he spoke again, his voice was unusual low, almost a shaky whisper. "She was still unconscious, I know. I can't stay here not knowing what's going on… it's killing me!"

"I'm going there myself" she promptly said "and I'll let you know every single thing as soon as I receive news, I promise you."

"Will you?"

"I swear to God, I'll text you by the minute."

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later then." She said marching towards the door.

"Michelle?" He called out as she was already twisting the knob.

"Yes?"

"…I didn't do that on purpose, I didn't see her…"

"I know, I know." She softly said touched by the visible anguish in his eyes. "And I'm sure she knows too."

"How can I… if something happens to her… I can't-"

"Nothing's gonna happen to her, _nothing_." She firmly cut him off "You know her too well to know that she will personally kick your ass for having fought with her boys."

"Yeah," he lightly smiled picturing in his mind the usual expression she made to reproach when he called them 'midgets'.

"Then don't even think for a minute of other options." She smiled back before closing the door behind her.

He slowly nodded thinking of Michelle's words but it wasn't long before he collapsed on the black leather couch and with his hands covering his face, cried like he hadn't in several years.

* * *

The whole locker room was shocked by what had just happened and for having seen the still unconscious dirty diva leaving in an ambulance.

Everyone but one, of course.

And so Kelly was happily humming a song while she gathered her things from around the room.

"I don't understand what passed in Cherry's mind" Maryse said in her French accent "the guys said it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Cherry or not Cherry it wasn't her who knocked Ashley out anyway." Brooke rolled her eyes.**  
**

"I can't believe Edge did that."

"Yeah, that was scary, hope Ash is okay." Layla added distractedly looking over the bench when the dirty diva's bag still was.

"Please," Kelly scoffed "now you're _all_ worried about her… that's pathetic."

"But have you seen how hard that was?" Brooke asked with wide eyes.

"And so? Who cares!" The blonde shrugged, "Anyway I'm tired of being here… who's joining me for a couple of drinks?"

"Me!" Both Maryse and Brooke immediately cried out, showing that their concern was just momentary.

"Awesome." The Extreme Exposé dancer grinned in satisfaction, "You coming, L?"

"I don't know… I mean…"

"What? Do you already have plans? Maybe with a superstar?" Brooke teased her.

"I actually was thinking of going to the hospital, you know…"

"Are you serious?" Kelly rolled her eyes "You want to waste a Friday night like _that_?!"

"Kelly, she's my friend." The brunette protested.

"Yeah, _your_ friend… cause she tells you everything, right? And why she didn't tell you that she was going out with Jeff Hardy then?"

"She said that it was just a rumor, remember?" She retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever. But I think you'd better choose your friends more carefully L, and I say it in your own interest, of course. You gonna decide who's _worthy_ of your friendship."

"She's right," Brooke promptly agreed "we always have a great time with Kelly. Ashley's always ignoring you lately."

"She's not ignoring me, I've been ignoring her… after I believed she was dating Jeff…" She said a little ashamed of herself.

"And you were right if you want my opinion," the blonde went on "who cares of the little, pathetic, punk princess. Anyway we're going, you're free of doing whatever you prefer." And with that the two Extreme Exposé members linked arms and marched towards the door, followed by the French diva.

Layla lightly sighed before shrugging, "Wait girls, I'm coming!" She called rushing after her friends. Apparently she had made her choice, but not far from her there was another diva, already regretting the same decision…

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?!" Domino yelled.

"I… just… thought…" Cherry tried to answer sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's the point, you don't have to think!" Deuce shouted "You just have to do what _we_ say!"

"I wanted to help… I thought this could make our match easier on Sunday… _she_ said that-"

"Deuce and Domino don't need help! You stupid girl! You know what's gonna happen now? They all would think that we asked Edge to do this… while we can perfectly destroy those three on our own!"

"Of course we can!" Her brother went on "Or maybe don't you think we're better than them?"

"NO! I could never think something like that!" She rushed to say in between the tears "You know that I love you guys… you know that I need you…!"

"Well, maybe you don't need us as you say you do after all."

"Yeah, if you start acting on your own like that…"

"Oh no guys, please no…" she pleaded "I'll never do something like that again, I promise!"

"Fine! But that's your last chance, get it?"

"Another surprise like that and you're out, Cherry, you get it?"

She just nodded, scared only at the thought of being on her own.

"Good and now stop crying… why on earth are you crying anyway?!" But without waiting for her answer, they both walked away, leaving her in the corridor.

"…Cause I'm sorry for her…" She said in a whisper, sitting on the floor with her legs pressed to her chest and crying.

* * *

Not more than 15 minutes had passed since Michelle had left him alone and he was already pacing the room back and forth, with his eyes glued on the cell phone resting on the coffee table… even though he knew it was impossible that she could have already arrived at the hospital.

But the waiting was killing him nevertheless.

"Screw that." He muttered lighting kicking the small table and firmly marching out of the door.

"Hey dude," Kenny called out as soon as he appeared "we were going to take a couple of beers, are you in? Hey! Are you listening?!" But his question remained unanswered as the Rated R superstar ignored him, and whoever he crossed in the corridor for the matter, and quickened his pace to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Where the hell is he going?" The younger superstar muttered while both Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins, just drafted from ECW, shrugged.

Little they knew that he had somewhere very important to be at and nobody, not even the whole roster, could stop him. _She_ came first. And she needed him there, next to her.

* * *

"Why can't they tell us anything?" Brian complained.

"Apparently cause we're not family." Michelle shook her head as she paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

"That's bullshit." Paul echoed "I mean her family obviously can't be here, so why can't they just tell us?!"

"Do you think we should call them?" Matt asked distractedly playing with his cell phone.

"I don't know… maybe we should, but what if it all turns out for the better and we just scare them?" Brian objected.

"If they haven't already seen it on tv." His tag team partner pointed out.

"They haven't," Michelle sighed "they're on a trip in Europe."

"Hey guys, any news?" Jeff Hardy anxiously asked as he reached the small room followed by a couple of Raw divas.

"We've come as soon as we knew." Torrie explained sitting down next to the two hooligans; since the upcoming ppv featured matches from all the three rosters they were all in the same town.

"Trish said she's catching the first plane available." Mickie joined the group as she flipped her cell phone closed.

"How's she?" The younger Hardy asked.

"They won't tell us anything." His brother explained.

"Wait…" Brian muttered as a nurse approached them.

"Someone for Ashley Massaro?" She asked reading on her notebook.

"We all are." Paul responded standing up.

"Relatives?"

"Friends."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I can only tell family."

"Please wait," Michelle stopped her as she was leaving again "can't you tell us just if she's better?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed-"

"Listen," Matt interrupted her "we understand that… but this is not a normal case. We all work together, traveling the whole year, so we're kinda her family… which for this reason is not here."

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until they arrive then…"

"They're in Europe right now." Brian rolled his eyes "It could take a whole day for them to arrive here. We can't wait that long!"

"Please?" Mickie pressed on.

"Just if she's still unconscious?" Jeff added.

"I'm really sorry guys," she sincerely said "but these are the rules. In this case I can only make an exception for really _close_ relations… is there anyone?"

As they were all about to shake their heads in defeat an other, unexpected, figure appeared from behind her.

"How dare he even showing up…!" Matt muttered.

"I'm her boyfriend." Adam informed the nurse taking off his shades.

The whole group immediately fell silent in shock, staring at him in disbelief.

"Can someone confirm this?"

"I can." Michelle promptly stepped forward and proceeded to sign the paper the nurse handed her.

"I'd need another one actually…" She said hopefully turning to the group, obviously not knowing the situation.

"I can too." Jeff piped up as the others' shocking looks moved from the all-American girl to the rainbow haired warrior.

"What the…" Matt muttered as his brother added his signature under Michelle's.

"Okay then, if you want to follow me…"

"Actually you can openly speak in front of them." He said knowing that they were all concerned for her, and saw Michelle lightly smiling at him with the corner of his eye.

"Well in this case… she woke up a few minutes ago." She paused as relieved sighs were heard from anybody "You can see her if you want now."

"Thank you," The Rated R superstar promptly turned to follow her giving a last, quick, glance at the shocked group behind him.

"Thank God." Michelle sighed closing her eyes for a moment.

"Is he really…?" Torrie trailed off looking at Paul with a puzzled look.

"We didn't know it…" He shrugged.

"We knew she was seeing someone but she hadn't told us yet who _he_ was." Brian corrected him.

"And what the hell is going on, huh?" Matt harshly asked turning to his brother who was just waiting for it to start. "How come you know they were together and you didn't tell me?! I can't believe you did that…"

"Hey!" Jeff protested "It's her life and her decision. If Ashley asked me not to tell anything about it what right did I have to do so?"

"I'm your brother!"

"And that's her privacy!"

"This is not a normal situation, you know who he is. And you hid it from me!"

"Yeah I know who he is and I dislike the guy myself, but that has nothing to do with you, Matt. Ashley's not your girlfriend, not anymore, and for your choice. That's different."

"…Bullshit." He just muttered. "And she's here because of him!" And with that he kicked the recycle bin next to him and left.

"I'll go after him." Jeff said rolling his eyes and following his brother.

"That's crazy." Brian almost whispered.

"Guys it's not like that, he really didn't see her… he would never hurt her." Michelle sincerely said.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Cause he loves her."

"Yeah," Paul rolled his eyes in an 'as I buy this' expression.

"The guy's a jerk." Brian pointed out.

"He's not like that if you have a chance to know him better, really…"

But her try didn't succeed as the two guys skeptically looked at her.

"I'd better call Trish," Mickie piped up "you know, to reassure her that everything's okay…"

Torrie just nodded as the perky diva walked away to make her call and leaving the room in an awkward silence.

* * *

"This is the room," the nurse said stopping in front of a door "you can remain as long as you want but don't let her talk to much if she's tired."

"Sure, thanks." He nodded as she left. Then he nervously sighed and, after closing his eyes for a brief minute, finally opened the door.

He slowly stepped inside, carefully to not make a noise if she's was resting… but her light blue eyes were actually glued to the door and lively as usual. "Hey there…" She smiled.

"Hey…"

"You intend to remain on the door?" She lightly giggled making him nervously chuckle.

"Nah," he shrugged and walked up to her, sweetly kissing her forehead before sitting on the chair next to her bed. "How you doing?"

"Just a little ditzy, I've had worst injuries." She bravely smiled. "But the doc said it's normal… just I had to drink a nasty thing for my headache." She said sticking her tongue out as a kid.

"Aw poor baby," he smiled amused reassured by her usual behavior. "You really decided to scare me, huh? How could you dare to remain unconscious for like 20 minutes?"

"I'm an evil girl, you know." She giggled, then frowned as he smile turned into an unreadable expression and looked away from her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She said softly touching his hand.

"…I'm sorry Ash, I really am. It should have never happened, I don't know how I could…"

"Hey, it's okay." She softly said holding his hand, "It's not your fault. You know things like that happen often to us… especially to me." She added with a playful roll of her eyes.

"I really didn't see you were just on the apron behind Paul when I went to spear him." He earnestly said. "Do you believe me?"

"But… of course I believe you!" She exclaimed surprised, obviously unaware of what everybody else seemed to think of it. "Why shouldn't I? I mean, besides the fact that I know you would never hurt me… of course it was an accident."

"Yeah," he tried to smile reassured by her reaction.

"…But not everybody else thinks so, right?" She added with a roll of her eyes as she read his expression.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" He half chuckled.

"Okay then, write down the names so I can just go and kick their ass one by one." She resolutely said trying to stand up "…Or maybe not so soon… at least until the room doesn't decide to stop turning around me." She corrected herself placing her head on the pillow again.

"Hey hey easy," he said helping her down "you need to be careful."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes "I'll make my point clear later then."

"Good girl." He smiled.

"So… you got scared?"

"You have no idea how much…" He said taking her hand in his "Don't do that, never again."

"Trust me, I most willingly would like to hold that promise." She lightly laughed. "It feels like I just had one of those famous Randy Orton's kicks to the head."

"I still don't get why you were there though, on the apron I mean…" He questioned her.

"Oh tell me about it!" She echoed "One minute I was cheering for my boys and the other one I was attacked by Cherry…! And it wasn't planned, of course!"

"That's crazy." He shook his head.

"Yeah… oh speaking of, are my boys here?"

"Yes," he smiled "they're just outside. You want me to get them?"

"Nope, I want you here." She pouted.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"Good." She grinned. "What now?" She suspiciously asked as he looked embarrassed for a second.

"Nothing."

"Spill it." She rolled her eyes.

"Well… actually there's one little, tiny problem." He innocently smiled.

"What?"

"How do you feel if say that I kinda told not only your boys, but even the others that we're dating?"

"Did you?" She asked surprised.

"Yep."

"Well… I'd say…"

"Yes?"

"That I love you, Adam Copeland." She brightly smiled.

"And you have no idea how much I love you too miss. Massaro." He smirked leaning in to kiss her.

"So you really told them?" She giggled.

"Of course." He playfully rolled her eyes.

"Aw I would have seen the scene!" She complained with a laugh.

"Sorry babe, but I was too concerned for carrying a camera with me and snap pics all around the waiting room." He playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… and you didn't even bring me flowers or something… what a shame." She pouted.

"But I brought you myself… the Rated R superstar. What's better than that?" He grinned.

"Nothing." She smiled linking their fingers together.


	28. The Best Medicine

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **JCJF.lover**, **purplefeather21**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **Inday**, **Farra Sti**, **Thee-Britty**, **TalenaAtfieldismyGODDESS**, **KxH**, **Kristin4** and **RaNdAl.xOx** for reviewing last chapter, you're all awesome!

Hope you like the new one,  
R&R and enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 28: "****The Best Medicine"**

"Knock knock?" Michelle said with a smile, peering inside the room half an hour later.

"Michelle!" The dirty diva happily exclaimed "Come in!"

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a concerned tone sitting on the edge of the bed, while Adam moved next to the window.

"Much better I guess… just, you know, a little ditzy if I try to stand up."

"And that's why you don't have to, just as the doc said." Adam pointed out with a chuckle.

"Fine, I won't." She pouted.

"I guess it's normal," the all-American girl tried to cheer her up "I'm sure you'll be even better by tomorrow."

"I hope so," she groaned "anyway what's up outside there? Are the others waiting for me?"

"Well…" she unsurely started glancing over the Rated R superstar "actually they had to leave… you know, it was getting late… but they all left me 'get well' wishes for you." She tried her best convincing smile… but apparently it didn't work since after remaining silent for a few minutes, the punk princess frowned.

"They left cause they know we're together now, right?"

"Ash don't…"

"No, it's okay" she nodded but couldn't help a look of disappointment "I should have seen that coming."

The Rated R superstar sighed and folded his arms, standing with his back against the closed window. "Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Nope," she cut him off "it's their loss. I'm happy with my choice… and if someone is not down with that we got two words for them…!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as she quoted the famous DX line.

"I guess it's the effect of the concussion, after all she hit her head pretty hard." Michelle giggled.

"Nah, unfortunately she's always that hyper." He grinned.

"Hey! I've been unconscious for several minutes and I'm in a hospital bed… you can't make fun of me." She protested.

"Right, sorry babe." He smiled amused.

"Speaking of," the former teacher said standing up and picking a gym bag that she had left on the floor "I've brought you some clothes and personal items, thought you would like to change."

"Oh, you're a life savior 'Chelle! It's a little uncomfortable to be in a hospital wearing a top and a mini skirt." She rolled her eyes.

"I guessed so... and especially without _this_, right?"

"My iPod!!" She squealed promptly taking the small device from her hands "I love you, you know? You're the best EVER."

"You're welcome." She giggled.

"Awesome, so now I can change and then we can finally leave." She said trying to stand up.

"What do you think you're going?" Adam asked with a puzzled look.

"…back to the hotel?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Aw, sorry baby but you need to spend the night here." He informed her with an apologetic look.

"What? But that's no fair! I'm perfectly fine!" She protested.

"If the doctor thinks so maybe it's better this way…" Michelle tried to convince her.

"I don't want to stay here" she pouted "all alone."

"And who said you're going to be here alone?" He smirked.

"…I thought it wasn't allowed for the guests to stay overnight." She said in confusion.

"And in fact it is… for everyone else. But you know your boyfriend is made of awesome, so…" He trailed off with a smirk.

She beamed… before raising an eyebrow at him. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to get this special permission?" She skeptically asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He tried his best innocent look.

"You didn't bribe a nurse or something, did you?"

"Hey!" he said outraged with a 'how can you think I would do something like that?!' expression.

"And so?" She insisted.

"I told you I'm made of awesome."

"Adam Copeland." She stated in a determined tone.

"Fine," he gave up with a roll of his eyes "apparently one of the nurses is a fan."

"And…?"

"And I gave her Randy's number." He finally admitted.

"Adam!" Ashley exclaimed before bursting out with laughter.

"Well I had to do something." He muttered with a shrug.

"Poor him." Michelle commented with an amused smile.

"So you happy that I'll stay with you?"

"Yep," she giggled "even though I'd say Randy won't think so."

"Who cares, he's on Raw and we're on Smackdown… no need to worry about ledge." He grinned stepping forward and kissing her forehead. "Since Michelle's here I'll go to take a coffee, okay?"

"Yep, don't worry, I'll get changed in meanwhile."

"See you later then." He smiled closing the door behind him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The punk diva suspiciously asked her friend.

"Aw no reason," she shrugged "it's just that you two are so adorable together."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." She sincerely smiled.

"Well you're the only one who thinks so apparently." She commented with a roll of her eyes, heavily collapsing on her pillow.

"I'm sure they all need just a little time to get used to the idea, you'll see. After all I was shocked at the news too… wasn't I? But then I gave him a possibility, right?"

"Yeah… but that's cause you're a saint." She weakly protested.

"Nope, I'm surely not" she laughed "and anyone who saw him tonight can't doubt his feelings for you, trust me."

Ashley couldn't refrain from smiling, touched by her words.

"Anyway don't think about that now, it has already been a tough night."

"Yeah, that's right. About that…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened Michelle?"

"What do you mean? I watched the action on a monitor while I was in the women's locker room…" She trailed off with a puzzled look.

"No, I mean… aren't there any rumors behind that? Cause, you know, it wasn't scheduled to happen…"

"Nope, unfortunately I don't know anything about it and everyone else seemed quite shocked and confused too…"

"That's weird." She sighed.

"Probably Cherry attacked you to let Deuce and Domino have a psychological advantage on Paul and Brian tomorrow… but I'm sure Vince will do something about it."

"Yeah… it's just that I have a bad feeling about this, you know?"

"Hopefully it will all get sorted out soon," she tried to reassure the dirty diva "now c'mon, get changed before your boyfriend comes back… even though I'd say he wouldn't mind walking in in the middle of the process." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you're really starting to know him!" She giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The Rated R superstar slowly walked towards the small waiting room he attended before with the hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets.

A thousand feelings where running inside him at that moment and he had been glad to walk out a few minutes to not let her notice and worry about it. Mostly, of course, he was relieved she was fine as ever, but besides that… well, there were definitely contrasting feelings.

He was angry at her friends for their reaction… and at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty about that. Cause if it wasn't for him they all would have been there around her by now, as she deserved. And even though he would really have enjoyed spearing them one by one right now, he couldn't say that he blamed them for this.

Probably if he had a close friend like her, someone he truly cared about, he wouldn't have liked to see her with someone like him. Maybe they were right, he wasn't good for her.

Maybe he was just going to hurt her. Like he did tonight.

With these thoughts in mind, he startled when he spotted her two best friends next to the vending machine. And he saw them first since they were apparently arguing about something… _something_ that he thought he knew.

An awkward silence fell on the three men as the world heavyweight champion made his presence known by clearing his throat, before proceeding to order his coffee.

Paul shot him a despising look before turning away and angrily marched towards the elevator.

"Paul, wait…!" Brian helplessly called out, but didn't follow his friend. Actually he remained where he was, looking at the Canadian as he was torn on what to do.

And just in that moment, Michelle's words of a few days before came back to the champ.

"_You're not as bad as you seem when you actually speak to someone, you know?"_

Maybe that was the key. They could think what they wanted… but he could prove them wrong. Cause he loved her, hell yeah if he did.

"She's fine," he finally piped up "there are no consequences… she just has to stay here tonight as precaution, you know."

Brian just nodded, unsure of what to do. "You can go inside, if you want. There's Michelle right now with her."

"…Actually I'd better find Paul now, but can you tell her I… we'll surely visit tomorrow?"

"Of course, she will be glad to see you."

"Thanks man." Brian said before turning away and by his tone it was sure that he meant it.

Adam nodded as the blonde disappeared and, after taking his coffee, turned to get back to Ashley, feeling slightly better than before.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I love this song, don't you?" Brooke flirting asked Zack Ryder, placing her arms around his neck as she moved her hips at the music's rhythm.

"Great song." He lied with a huge grin on his face, too drunken or too interested in other _topics_ she was offering to point out that he had never heard it before in his whole life.

"I'm so glad you guys came to Smackdown!" Maryse added as Curt Hawkins tried to keep up with her –drunken- pace on the dance floor "It makes the situation more… interesting, n'est-ce pas?" She seductively smiled… bursting into giggles when she almost fell down from her high heels and he promptly caught her.

"Definitely." He beamed.

"Aw, I love this club." Kelly commented with a satisfied sigh as she sat down with Layla at a small table occupied by Kenny, to take a break from dancing.

"I know, right?" Her dancing partner and friend agreed… before looking puzzled at the number of beer's bottles on the tables. "Kenny, how many of these have you drunk?!"

"Everyone. Every single… tiny… little one." He admitted with a dumb smile, obviously drunken at this point.

"Geez, get a life," Kelly rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her fruity drink "getting drunk on your own is… pathetic."

"I have a reason for that… I need to _forgive_ my sorrows." He muttered… without making much sense.

"To _forget_, maybe" Layla pointed out as the two girls exchanged a confused look.

"And what are your sorrows, Kenny?" The blonde asked quite amused by the situation.

"…He and her…"

"Who?" The 2006 diva search winner pressed on, skeptically raising her eyebrows at the younger superstar.

"Haven't you heard the news? Here, last message." He added without waiting for their answer and handed his cell phone at the brunette across the table.

"And so? What is this shocking news?" Kelly asked not really interested if not for the possibility of a new gossip.

"Oh my God!" Layla exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?!"

"It's true!"

"What is true?!" She insisted without receiving an answer since the brunette kept on staring at the small device in disbelief.

"I told you so." Kenny groaned placing his head on his hand and almost swaying on to Kelly's shoulder.

"Oh whatever, gimme that!" The Extreme Exposé leader exclaimed harshly taking the cell phone from Layla's hand and proceeding to read the message herself.

"_Hey man, it's MVP! You'll never guess what Torrie just told me… Edge and Ashley are 2gether…! He was at the hospital and said it himself! Whoa. Everybody's talking about that now!"_

If Layla was shocked and Kenny was 'hurt' by the unexpected news, it was nothing compared to her rage. And it showed as she hardly stomped the electronic device on the table.

"No fucking way." She muttered, looking more furious than ever.

Apparently her reaction was enough to wake her sitting partners up, one from her astonishment and one from his drunken state.

"I need to tell Brooke and Maryse, oh my gosh!" The brunette exclaimed standing up "You were right Kelly, she's just a slut, I can't believe I considered her my friend."

"Don't talk about her like that…" Kenny trailed off, unheard by Layla as she ran away but not by Kelly who immediately turned to him with an expression that clearly said 'whoever likes her is my enemy'.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in between gritted teeth.

It should have taken a great amount of alcohol to take her question as a sympathy offer… but evidently that was Kenny's case as he proceeded to open his heart to the worse person he could have found to.

"I love her… she's the girl of my life…" He rambled on without even noticing that she scoffed at this "and he… he's my best friend and he said I could be her man and now… now I have to stay alone in _our_ room while he's with her at the hospital…"

Kelly suddenly turned her attention at the former spirit squad member again who, evidently, in his drunken nonsense had just said the only think that could interest her.

And that's why she tried her best flirting smile as she turned to him, even though in his condition she would have succeeded with much less. "So you share a room with _him_? With Adam?"

"Yeah, as usual…"

"Oh, and so now you have to stay all alone, all night long, poor baby." She pouted caressing his cheek.

"I guess so…"

"You know what the best way to forget a girl is?" She giggled as he shook his head, dangerously swaying "It's to move on to someone new." She whispered in his ear.

"But I don't have-"

"Sssh," she cut his protests off "I think you don't have to sleep alone tonight after all." She said kissing his cheek, making her point definitely clear.

And so she grinned from ear to ear as she pulled him towards her car 10 minutes later, destination his hotel room, and obviously a new plan on her mind.

Cause if only one think was sure, it was that Kelly Kelly didn't like to be defeated, and that surely she would do whatever it takes to change that.

Especially playing dirty.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Adam waved one last time as Michelle disappeared in the corridor, before closing the door behind him and turning to his girlfriend again.

"I managed to convince Trish there's no reason to rush here." She lightly smiled placing her cell phone back on the night stand.

"Have you?" He asked surprised "When I tried she almost made me go deaf." He rolled his eyes.

"Poor baby," she giggled before biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, what did you really do to convince her?" He asked with a smirk.

"…I made her speak with Michelle… saying she was my nurse." She concluded when he skeptically raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good one," he laughed "and my influence's taking over you I see," he grinned "someone's learning how to play dirty."

"I had to do what I could," she rolled her eyes in her defense "at least I didn't negotiate a permit to stay with a wrestler's phone number."

"Fair enough… but if you don't like my way to obtain things I can always leave and come back tomorrow as anyone else…" He teased.

"No way," she pouted "don't you even think of leaving me."

"I thought so," he chuckled coming back to the bed and collapsing on the wooden chair next to it "anyway you'd better catch some sleep now, it's getting really late and you definitely need to rest."

"And what do you think you're doing there?"

"…I'm trying to catch some sleep too." He said matter-of-factly.

"On that chair?"

"The suite was already booked, baby." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up and come here, c'mon" she playfully rolled her eyes "and consider yourself lucky cause I occupy less than half of the bed." She said making room for him.

"Awesome." He beamed adjusting himself next to her and placing an arm over her shoulders, moving her closer to him.

She giggled as she placed her head on his chest "Fortunately the nurse liked Orton."

"Indeed." He grinned "And actually I'd never imagine that the first time we slept together would have been in a hospital bed."

"You're terrible." She commented playfully smacking his arm.

"I know." He smirked.

"And don't even consider to try something tonight cause I can kick you out of the bed even though I had a concussion." She warned.

"Oh don't worry, after the evening we've had I'm just contend like this." He lightly laughed.

"Good." She giggled linking fingers with him.

"…I saw Paul and Brian when I was out, they said to tell you they'll surely visit tomorrow. I told her you were fine, so they preferred to not disturb you tonight." He half lied.

"Really?"

"Yep." He kissed the top of her head.

"You talked to them." She stated with a smile.

"…I still hear a tone of surprise." He chuckled.

"Thanks," she sincerely said lifting up her gaze and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't even mention that." He said with a smile… before lightly sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry, I'm just tired ya know."

"Baby, tell me." She insisted with a roll of her eyes.

"It's just that… I'm having second thoughts."

Wrong choice of words.

"Excuse me, are you trying to say that you have second thoughts on _us_?" She asked half alarmed half angry "Cause if you're trying to break up with me you'd better start to run before I reach you and starstruck your ass, mister."

He couldn't help but looked amused at her outburst.

"And don't look at me like that cause it's not funny." She folded her arms.

"…Actually I meant that I'm afraid _you_'re making a mistake, personally I couldn't be happier with you." He softly explained.

"…Oh. But that makes no sense…"

"It does," he begged to differ "it's just that… what if you're wasting your time with me? What if I'm really not good enough for you and your friends are right in not trusting us… _me_?" He finally let it all out "It's okay with me if you have any doubts… I understand…"

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please stop with this nonsense? I'm telling you this once and for all… I don't care of what the others think of you or of us for the matter. I love you and nothing can change that, not even my friends' opinion."

"But what if you have to renounce to them because of me?"

"I said this earlier and I say it again baby, that's their loss. Of course I don't want to lose them, but I don't want to lose you even more…! I've made my choice and this is to be with you… now they have to make theirs, but whatever that will be I'm not changing my mind. I'm 100 percent sure." She sincerely said. "Alright?"

"Alright." He slowly nodded before his lips curved in a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." She contently sighed switching back to their previous position.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He exclaimed as she punched his arm.

"To scare the shit out of me, you idiot." She muttered.

"Sorry," he chuckled "does this make up for it?" He said gently lifting her chin up and kissing her.

"…okay, forgiven." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Now I guess it's really time to catch some sleep." She yawned.

"And what if suddenly I'm not that sleepy anymore?" He teased.

"Oh I have a solution for that…" She smirked.

"Have you?" He grinned.

"Yep… here it is." She innocently smiled placing her iPod in his hands. "Night." And with a quick peck on the lips she got back with her head on his chest.

"Cruel girlfriend." He muttered.

"Impossible boyfriend." She giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Michelle was walking in the hotel's corridor, finally getting back to her room after that tough night… when a sound puzzled her.

It definitely sounded like someone was crying… and her confusion grew when, turning a corner, she realized it actually came from someone sat down outside her room.

"What the…_"_ she muttered approaching the small figure… and stopping in disbelief when she finally recognized who it was.

"Cherry, what are you doing here?"

"I… need to talk with you, please." The shy diva said lifting her tears-strained face at the all-American diva.


	29. New Secrets, New Plans, New Revelations

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex**, **Thee-Bitty**, **Farra Sti**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Kristin4**, **wwe whore**, **RaNdAl.xOx**, **Talena Atfield is my GODDESS**, **purplefeather21** and **NarutoBleachRules** for reviewing last chapter, you rock!

Sorry for the long wait but i totally had writer's block on this chappie, hope it turned out okay anyway :)  
R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 29  
"New Secrets, New Plans, New Revelations"**

"Please can I come in?" Cherry almost pleaded, lifting her tears-filled eyes on the all-American girl.

Michelle let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her long blonde hair, before consenting and stepped forward to open the door and lead the way.

After all, whatever reason she was there for, it was better to talk inside than there in the corridor, in the middle of the night.

"Have a seat." She said closing the door and turning to face her unexpected guest. "What do you want?" She coldly asked folding her arms, with an attitude that surely wasn't her usual, but that she couldn't help after what the petite blonde had caused.

Cherry sat down on the edge of Michelle's bed, while she stood right in front of her, and took a deep breath. "How's Ashley?" She finally brought herself to ask, almost in a whisper trying to control her voice.

"And you have the nerve to ask." She scoffed. "Fortunately she's alright, but do you even realize what could have happened?! She remained unconscious for 15 minutes!"

"…I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I didn't want-" She panicked.

"It's a little too late now for regrets, don't you think?" Michelle gravely said. "There's no excuse for what you did… I know it wasn't you the one who knocked her out, but you caused it."

"I know and I'm-" But she wasn't able to finish, bursting into tears again.

"I thought you were different, Cherry." She sadly said. "Ashley thought you were different."

"…Please, let me explain." She finally lifted her gaze up. "I know I shouldn't have… right now I hate myself for what I did, but-"

"But Deuce & Domino told you to do so and what they say, that goes. Right?"

But the diva 'from the other side of the tracks' quickly shook her head. "They didn't know about that… they got angry at me too and swore that the next time I do something on my own I'm out." She almost whispered, lowering her head again.

"And what then?" She asked genuinely confused. She couldn't believe that Cherry had acted entirely on her own will… she felt there had to be something more behind it. Cause every time she spotted her and Ashley in the backstage she always tried to wave at them or to timidly smile when her boys were distracted. Away from her in-ring cheating character she seemed a nice girl… who was too dominated, controlled and dependent of her boyfriend and her brother.

So now that they were out of the picture for that unexpected attack, Michelle just couldn't understand what had led her to act that way.

"I-I didn't want to… but _she_ convinced me… _she_ told me that Deuce & Domino would have been happy and proud of me… and…" She paused to catch her breath in between the sobs "and _she_ told me we could be friends, that we could go shopping together and stuff… me with the other girls!" She naively smiled before bitterly frowning "And I fell for it. I'm so stupid… how could I believe _her_? _She_ made it look like the right thing to do… and I just wanted to fit in…" She trailed off burying her face in her hands.

The long legged diva sympathetically looked at her break down, letting out a sigh as she finally started to make some sense out of the situation. She definitely felt sorry for the rookie diva… but there was still something unclear, something that was incredibly puzzling her.

She sat down next to her and softly patted her back. "Who made you do this? Who convinced you?"

"…It was… Kelly Kelly." She solemnly revealed, looking in Michelle's eyes that widened in shock.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Kelly…" Kenny muttered in his deep sleep, tossing around in his bed.

The diva rolled her eyes at him, before focusing on the other side of the room.

Luckily for her, Kenny had indeed drunk too much that night and as soon as they stepped inside his room he stumbled across his bed and started to loudly snore. With this meaning, of course, that she was now free to accomplish her task, with just one little kiss given to the ex Spirit Squad member in his drunken delirium.

The earlier revelation had shocked her… and the defeat bitterly stung.

She wasn't going to walk away, oh no. The game had just started for her. She wasn't used to back down, she always took what she wanted, in every possible way. And she had no doubts on that, she wanted _him_, and so _he_ would have been hers in the end. The self proclaimed dirty diva could have won the first battle, but surely wasn't going to win the war.

So, with these schemes in mind, the Extreme Exposé member –or better leader- started to look in between Adam's belongings scattered all around the space surrounding his bed.

There had to be something… a cell phone, a note… anything that she could use to cause them trouble. Okay, Ashley could be his girlfriend for the moment… but that moment wasn't going to last long. Come hell or high water they were going to split up. She was going to separate them.

And it seemed that Kelly's luck was definitely high that night as, looking among a bunch of unfolded clothes on the floor, she spotted something she had definitely saw multiple times… on _her_ head, around _her_ wrist, attached to _her_ jeans…

The memory immediately hit and she could still hear Ashley's voice asking the other girls if they had seen her black, skull-printed bandana anywhere.

"Bingo." She whispered, proceeding to exit the room with a triumphant smile on her face and the light fabric secured in her hands.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Kelly Kelly?" Michelle repeated in shock, as to convince herself of the revelation.

Cherry nodded, confirming what she had just said. "I know this doesn't justify anything…" She sniffed "But I didn't mean for her to get hurt… I just had to get her team distracted so they could lose…"

"I understand." She sighed "The way it ended has been an accident, nobody could have foreseen it."

"Do you think you could forgive me?" She unsurely asked.

Michelle couldn't help but lightly smile, patting her back. "You know I'm not the one you have to ask it."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure she'll understand."

Cherry slowly nodded as she stood up "I'd better go now, Deuce & Domino might be searching for me." She said wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Thanks Michelle."

The athletic diva acknowledged that with a nod. "Cherry?"

"Yes?" She turned back, already opening the door.

"Next time you see me don't be a stranger." She friendly smiled. "You know you don't need Kelly's so-called friendship."

A bright smile finally curved her lips as she walked away, finally feeling much more relieved.

Michelle, on the other hand, sighed as she laid down on her bed. It had already been a tough night without this last revelation. She knew that Kelly was one of those divas always flirting around Adam and, from what Ashley had told her, she suspected she obviously wasn't too happy on how her date with the Rated R superstar had ended… but this was surprising anyway.

She couldn't believe what the younger diva had set up against Ashley, using someone like Cherry, who just needed some right attention. And now that it was public that they were indeed dating, she feared she could even try to make her pay with something worse.

She knew she had to tell Ashley… but she had already been through a lot for one night… and so, with these thoughts in mind, she drifted into an agitated sleep.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A soft yawn escaped the self proclaimed dirty diva's lips as she slowly opened her eyes the morning after and found her boyfriend's arm still secured around her.

She contently smiled glancing over him, who was still peacefully asleep, or at least it seemed so.

And just then, he started to move in his sleep, moaning something that sounded very much like "Oh Kelly…"

Ashley rolled her eyes and proceeded to elbow him in the ribs. "Very funny."

"Ouch!" He exclaimed opening his eyes as a smirk curved his lips. "Morning punkie, I was enjoying my dream."

"Good to know cause that's the only thing you're going to enjoy for a while." She innocently smiled.

"…You're not serious, are you?"

She could only giggle at his alarmed expression. "Who knows, maybe your dreams are better than reality."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He said holding her closer.

"Alright, control your fantasies then." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'll try." He grinned. "So how are you feeling?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I feel great actually, thank you." She said stretching her arms and adjusting in a sitting position. "Those disgusting pills do miracle."

"Awesome." He smiled in relief. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I'm afraid you can't say the same, though." She apologetically smiled "The bed's too little for the two of us."

"Nah, I was perfectly fine."

"Of course, I forgot you had your dreams to delight you." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Nope, actually it's all thanks to my girlfriend next to me." He chuckled.

"Aw how sweet." She giggled leaning over and kissing him… just to pull apart when he was about to deepen the kiss.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He protested with a pout.

"Oh c'mon," she laughed "a nurse will probably come here any moment to check on me and if it's not the same you bribed… well I'm afraid the whole male roster's numbers won't help us. Besides, I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Fair enough." He rolled his eyes but eventually smiled. "I'll wait for you outside then, alright?"

"Yep," she said following him to the door "and try to not flirt with any hot nurse in meanwhile."

"I have not the slightest intention, actually." He smiled giving her another peck on the lips before she had to literally push him outside.

"Byeeee!" She giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Half an hour later Adam was leaning with his back against his car, waiting for Ash to come out. He was just humming a Foo Fighters song with his hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets when his cell phone started to ring.

He looked at the electronic device with a puzzled look seeing the unusual name on the display, before accepting the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Adam, it's Michelle."_ She unsurely said.

"Yeah, hi… guess you wanna know about Ashley, right? She's doing-"

"_Actually I just called her,"_ she interrupted him _"but I need to talk to you… are you alone?"_

"Yeah…" He said more confused than ever.

"_Okay then… well… it's about Cherry. She came to see me and told me exactly what happened, or better, the reason behind it."_

"Yes…"

"_And,"_ she sighed _"it's a long story but to cut it short… there's Kelly behind it."_

"What? Are you serious?!"

"_Unfortunately yes… I guess she found out you and Ash are together and she decided to do something about it…"_

"Yeah, I think so." He let out a frustrated sigh at the memory of their famous 'date'.

"_So I was thinking, you know, maybe we should wait at least another day to tell Ashley, after what had happened just a few hours ago she doesn't need to stress about it right now. What do you think?"_

"Yeah, I totally see your point, don't worry. I'll deal with it tonight after the ppv or tomorrow…"

"_Perfect. So I'll see you around."_

"Alright, thanks for the news then."

"_Anytime. Later."_

"Yep."

"Talking with some hot diva behind your girlfriend's back?" The punk princess piped up making him startle as she reached him. "Aw and you jumped so it should be the truth indeed." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if you're jealous of if you just don't trust me." He chuckled shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"50/50 maybe." She giggled placing her arms behind his neck and kissing him.

"…Alright." He playfully rolled his eyes "But just so you know, it was Michelle."

"Aw, I guess she wanted to check if I said the truth about feeling as good as I could." She laughed "And by the way, never start an affair with one of my best friends, it would be so cliché."

And with that she gave him a peck on the lips before breaking free from his embrace and happily bounced towards the front seat.

"I'll try to remember that." He shook his head in amusement before joining her.

"My turn to choose the music" she informed him with a grin as he entered the car and she searched for her favorite radio station "and you can't even object cause I spent the night at the hospital and, well, I'm the one who ended there with a concussion so… what I say goes."

"…And for how long are you going to use that as an excuse?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh I haven't decided yet, but I'll keep you posted, baby." She innocently smiled.

"Thanks." He couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway I see you're extremely in a good mood today."

"Totally! And you know why?"

"Tell me."

"Well cause tonight I'll finally beat the living hell out of Jillian!" She excitedly said "This means that I'll end this feud after months of her –and her stupid singing- bothering me…!"

"Ash, you're kidding… right?"

"What? No… absolutely not!" She exclaimed in surprise "Why should I?"

"Cause you just spent the night at the hospital… after being knocked out for almost 15 minutes." He pointed out matter-of-factly "You can't compete tonight."

"…Of course I can! The doctor said I have no consequences… I could just get a headache and I have a pill for it in case anyway."

"Yeah I know that baby, but… c'mon, that's crazy."

"No, it's not." She pouted.

"Don't be stubborn…"

"I'm not being stubborn!" She protested "And I know you're saying this for me, and I love you for that, but think as we were in a reversed situation. If I was telling you to back down from your match against Batista after months of this building up. I know that between me and Jillian there's not a title… but that's personal. You know she injured me and forced at months of stop. I need to end this and I want to end it right tonight."

He silently listened to her reasons… definitely seeing her point. "Alright but…"

"What?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful, okay? More than usual." He softly said.

"I will, don't worry." She smiled as he put his hand on hers.

"Good, cause you can't almost give me an heart attack every night, punkie, I need a break." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll try my best." She giggled "Now can we go before I force you to take me shopping to choose something new to wear tonight?"

"That sounds definitely threatening." He muttered faking to shiver at the thought "Back at the hotel then!"

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Which outfits do you want to wear tonight? The light blue or the black & white one?" Paul asked coming out of the bathroom of his and Brian's hotel room.

"I think we should ask Ash first too see what matches better with what she's going to wear… as usual." The blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, Ash." Paul let out a frustrated sigh.

"And by the way we should call her anyway."

"I don't know man, it's just… weird."

"Paul, she's _our_ best friend. And she was hospitalized. That's the very least we can do."

"I know what she is," he rolled his eyes "but aren't you mad at her for hiding that from us?"

"And why should we be mad at her? Leave that to Matt," he said with a roll of his eyes "Ash was going to tell us, remember? She told us from the very first time this relationship started."

"She wanted but she didn't, right?"

"Cause she was waiting for the right moment to properly 'introduce' us, she always said that."

"And what if she just _said_ that? How do we know she was indeed going to tell us?"

"Because it's Ashley we're talking about." Brian said matter-of-factly, with a smile. "I trust her. You trust her. It's _our_ Ashley."

"Our or Adam's?"

"That's the same person."

"I don't know, Bri…"

"But I do. Don't get me wrong, I can't stand the guy as well and I personally think he doesn't deserve her and she'd be much better with a lot of other guys… but we know her. And we saw how happy she was talking of this new guy in her life and how she wished us to meet him. I don't like him and I don't trust him… but we gotta trust _her_. That's what friends do, right?"

The dark haired superstar didn't answer, so the other hooligan went on. "Look… it's like… what if you suddenly fell in love with… I don't know… Jillian Hall. Ash and I would definitely be like 'eeewww!!' but if you really loved her wouldn't you like us to trust you about that?"

"…Dude, why Jillian among all the possible divas?!" He complained.

"Never say never." Brian grinned patting his best friend's shoulder passing him by.

Paul rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh. Maybe not thanks to Brian's example, but someway he knew he was right. And they couldn't turn their back on her when everyone else was probably going to, right?

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Why do you want to come with me?" Adam questioned with an amused smile as he and Ashley walked hand in hand across the hotel's corridors.

"Because Michelle's not in our room… and I don't want to get bored on my own." She complained.

"And what do you think you'll find in my room that could amuse you? Besides Kenny, of course."

She playfully rolled her eyes before looking at him suspiciously. "Are you saying that there's a reason why you don't want me in your room, Mr. Rated R superstar?"

"I don't think so," he chuckled "besides the mess, of course."

"Oh don't worry about that, you never saw my room." She grinned.

"…Actually I did, and it wasn't that messy."

"Ooops, rephrasing. You never saw my room _when_ Michelle's not with me."

"Okay, now I got it." He laughed. "Here we go."

"Here we go." She echoed with a smile as he slipped the card key and opened the door. "I'd usually be the gentleman and let you enter first… but it's better if I check if Kenny has his clothes on, trust me."

"Go ahead, go ahead." She said with a laugh "That's not a sight I wish to see."

"Neither do I, for the record." He said looking at her with a straight expression.

"I know baby, don't worry." She giggled patting his back to encourage him.

"The coast is clear…!" He announced a few seconds later.

She laughed before following him inside in the empty room. "Wow… that's definitely _beyond_ messy."

"Told you so." He innocently smiled.

"I wonder how long it would take to pack again your things tomorrow."

"Oh I usually pay Kenny to do it for me." He shrugged. "What? It's not a bad thing." He added when she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're impossible." She giggled. "And by the way why this place terribly smells like alcohol?"

"Aw I guess Kenny had fun yesterday night, having the room all for his, you know. I personally don't see how someone could ever decide to have _fun_ with him actually… but the mysteries of life, I guess."

"Oh stop it." She laughed sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I'll take a quick shower, alright? Be right back."

"Yep, don't worry, I have my iPod with me." She smiled back.

"Of course you have." He chuckled giving her a quick kiss before disappearing in the bathroom.

He had just closed the door behind him and she had just switched on the small device when a sudden vibration made her jump. She took out the cell phone for her jeans' pocket and proceeded to read the text message she had just received.

"_The hospital told us you__ already left when we arrived this morning… too bad dirty diva cause you missed our beautiful roses. Hope to see you tonight, we're not a team without ya. –Paul (and Brian.)" _

She widely smiled reading it again and again, glad that everything was alright… at least with _her_ boys.

Now she only had to face the rest of the locker room. Or better, of the locker rooms since it was an inter brand ppv.

And she definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

I posted an Edge/Ashley one shot last week, check it out it's called "Wonderful" :)

**Next chapter:** It's time for the ppv... will Ashley defeat Jillian and finally end their feud? In meanwhile she and Edge have to deal with the other superstars and divas' talking about them... and Michelle has a little 'confrontation' with Kelly.


	30. You And Me Against The World

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Cenaisalegend**, **NarutoBleachRules**, **RaNdAL.xOx**, **Talena Atfield is my GODDESS**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Thee-Britty**, **annskieesofresh**, **Farra Sti**, **Christal-R**, **KxH** and **Kristin4 **for reviewing last chapter. Wow did i told you that you rock guys? :)

Hope you like the new chappie,  
R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30  
"You And Me Against The World"**

_Hey do you feel okay? You look pretty low,  
pretty handsome awkward!_

"We're here." Adam announced with a bemused expression as they entered the arena's parking lot.

She turned to look at him with an outraged look.

"I know, I know" he apologetically said "I _must_ not interrupt you when you're singing along with the radio… especially if it's The Used," he quickly added when she lifted an eyebrow at him "I just thought it would be a little weird to leave you singing in the car… in the middle of the parking lot."

"…Alright, I forgive you this time." She innocently smiled "And it's nice to know I'm the dominant one in this relationship." She added with an amused grin, coming out of the car.

"…Hey!" He protested following her "You're not the dominant one."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"You just apologized for cutting me off while I was singing." She pointed out with a wide smile.

"I'm trying to be sweet, you spent the night in a hospital." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes… but you're trying to be sweet _to_ me… which makes me the dominant one in this couple." She giggled "And thanks baby, by the way." She added with another smile, giving him a peck on the lips "You may take my bag now."

"…You're impossible." He muttered, taking both their bags out of the car.

"Hey, I'm just coming out of a hospital." She said with her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"…Right." He rolled his eyes in defeat "I don't know how you do that anyway… when I try to make this face you just laugh at me."

"It takes years to practice baby, don't worry." She giggled as he reached her and placed his free arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, I won't give up on it yet then." He chuckled.

"Yep."

"…You sure you're ready then?" He unsurely asked while they got closer to the door that led from the parking lot straight to the arena.

"You wanna see the doctor's authorization again?" She asked amused "I'm cleared to wrestle, you're becoming an overprotective boyfriend, you know?"

"No, I mean if you're ready to enter… to face _them_, the others."

"Oh." She let out a breath before confidently nodding. "Yes, I am. It can't be that bad, right?"

"100 percent sure?"

"Positive. Wait… and are _you_ sure?"

He couldn't help but smile "Ash, nothing's gonna change for me. They already give me bad looks when I walk around… I'm used to it. So, yeah, I'm ready to have 3 whole rosters looking at me like I just corrupted a sweet, innocent child."

"Am I supposed to be the sweet, innocent child?" She asked holding a laugh.

"I didn't find a better example." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sweet, I must admit that, but I'm not sure about the innocent part actually." She pretended to think about it with a mischievous smirk.

"That's why you're my girlfriend, after all." He grinned, kissing the top of her head as they walked on.

"The Rated R superstar and the self proclaimed Dirty Diva: c'mon, it screams innocence." She pointed out with a giggle.

"Tell me about it baby." He echoed with a chuckle.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Even though she had stated so to her boyfriend less than 5 minutes before, Ashley surely didn't feel comfortable entering the arena and proceeding through the crowded corridors.

It was definitely one of those 'easier said than done' things, and she was surely relieved to feel his hand enclosing around hers, giving a little more courage to the punk princess.

As the two walked on, a general chatting-noise grew in the corridor as all the wrestlers and divas around started to whisper to each other.

It had been years since Ashley had passed that famous high school syndrome of 'everyone's staring at me', so she was at least surprised to feel like that all over again.

Only this time it wasn't a teenager's self conviction, it was actually the truth.

The news by now had reached every superstar on the 3 rosters and even though –very high school like- there were different versions going on, the main fact remained the same.

Someone swore that Adam and Matt had a fight in the hospital's waiting room, others were 100 percent sure that the Rated R superstar had speared one of the doctors on his way to her room and so on, but everyone knew that Adam Copeland and Ashley Massaro were officially a couple.

"It's just me or…" She nervously trailed off in a whisper.

"No, it's not you. Keep going punkie." He muttered back, his head held up, much more used than her to the dirty looks they were receiving.

"So it's true indeed!" Brooke exclaimed, just while the couple passed her –and a small group of divas- by.

"And she always made fun of us when we flirted with him!" Maryse added with an outraged tone.

"_Never mind, she's just a bitch."_

The punk princess was somehow expecting this treatment… only she wasn't prepared to hear so from one of her friends… former now, evidently.

She instinctively turned her head to look at Layla… who just glared back at her.

Adam had to literally drag her further and, still hurt and surprised, she was barely aware of them bumping into someone.

"Kenny." He stated with a tone which suggested 'why-on-earth-are-you-blocking-my-way?'

"Hey," the younger superstar nodded "just want you to know that I have no hard feelings for you, man."

"Hmm… okay?" Adam unsurely replied, having no clue of what he was talking about.

"You know," he went on "actually I was a little hurt yesterday when I found out… after what I told you… but I found the true love of my life now… so it's all good."

"Glad to hear so, Kenny." The Rated R superstar shortly replied refraining from rolling his eyes, and gave him a pat on the shoulder meaning that this little, absurd, chat was over.

But evidently the ex Spirit Squad member didn't think so as a huge smile appeared on his face. "You know what? We could double date sometimes!"

"Yeah, sure."

Kenny didn't seem to get his sarcastic tone as he moved his attention on Ashley.

"Probably we wouldn't have worked out in a relationship." He apologetically said.

"Yeah… well… I'm sure we'll move on." She faintly smiled holding tighter Adam's hand to plead him to keep a straight face.

"Actually… you know, Adam and I are like brothers… so you're like… my sister in law! I always wanted a sister!" He happily exclaimed… pulling her into a hug.

"Now we should really go, Kenny." The champion announced trying to hold his laughter.

"Sure, see you later." He smiled finally letting go of the punk princess… who looked at her boyfriend with a 'What the fuck was that?!' expression.

"You have all my sympathy, punkie." He chuckled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Cherry, Cherry, Cherry." Kelly said with a –fake- innocent smile as she joined the shy diva on a wooden bench in the women's locker room.

"Hi Kelly," she briefly welcomed the ECW diva, immediately standing up to search for something in her duffel bag.

"I haven't had time to compliment you on your job yesterday," she continued "very, _very_ good. We should have gone out to celebrate."

"_You_ went out to celebrate."

"Did I? Oh, of course I did." She laughed "You know, there wasn't enough room in our cars or I would totally ask you to be of our party." She sweetly said.

Cherry didn't answer and kept on messing around with her outfits.

"Anyway," Kelly rolled her eyes at that silent behavior "I was thinking… you know, if tonight you interfere in Ashley's match, costing her the win, we could totally hang out together after the show. You, me and the other girls. Brooke and Layla will be thrilled to get to know you."

"No, thanks. I don't do this kind of things." The shy diva said in a low whisper, turning to leave.

"We don't need to go clubbing," Kelly promptly replied refraining from rolling her eyes "we can go shopping tomorrow or something."

Now it was Cherry's turn to roll her eyes as she stopped and turned to face the blonde with the hands on her hips. "I don't cheat to make lose someone who has always been good to me like Ashley." She pointed out, this time with a louder tone… that needed all her courage.

"Excuse me?" The Extreme Exposé leader asked raising an eyebrow, obviously not used to be refused anything.

"I'm not going to help you." The diva from the other side of the tracks briefly said. "_Not anymore._ That's… wrong and no fair. And I don't need your pitiful friendship by the way." She added almost in a whisper, turning again.

As shocking as this little speech was -coming from Cherry- its effect didn't last long on Kelly, who quickly stood up and stopped the smaller diva by grabbing her arm and making her turn.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like this?" She scoffed "You're nothing, Cherry, _nothing_. You never were and you'll never be. I was giving you a chance to make you someone… someone worthy to hang out with _me_. You want to blow it? Alright, you don't need me…" She sarcastically laughed "Well I think you're gonna regret this, and very soon I may add."

And with that she pushed the 50's diva back, until her legs collided with the bench, and was ready to proceed with a vicious bitch slap… when someone blocked her hand.

"I'd suggest you to leave her alone."

"Oh, but sure" Kelly sarcastically smiled "Michelle McCool! The losers' savior."

"Kelly Kelly… the no-wrestling-skills bitch." The all-American diva promptly retorted with a fake smile, making Cherry silently giggle.

"What do you want? That's none of your business."

"Oh, but actually I think it is. Cause, you know Kelly, first off… Ashley is one of my best friends here and if you mess with her, you mess with me. And secondly… Cherry is my friend too. So I'm definitely not down when someone… or better… when a worthless bitch like you try to use a good girl like her."

"She can speak her own mind, I didn't force anyone to do anything."

"Wait, I didn't finish." Michelle faked a smile "And reason number 3: I don't like either when you go around with your little friends, doing your wonderful dance exhibitions… calling yourselves _divas_, when someone who's here from less time than you like Cherry could kick your pretty ass in 2 minutes."

"Oh, really?" Kelly faked a surprised look.

"Indeed."

And then it all happened too quick… Kelly aimed for Michelle's cheek, the all-American girl wisely backed down, causing the ECW diva to slap just the air and Cherry took her off guard with a bitch slap of her own.

Michelle looked pleasantly surprised at the smaller diva, who actually seemed surprised herself of her own performance, as the two girls exchanged a smile and with a last –amused- look at Kelly Kelly left together the locker room.

"It's not over! Did you hear me?!" The blonde yelled out, holding her jaw in pain.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Can you believe it?! I know I should just drop it, but I can't!" Ashley gave up in frustration tossing a kneepad on the floor.

After the 'welcome' she received in the corridor, she had gladly accepted Adam's offer to stay in his locker room instead of the divas one; and so here she was, preparing for her upcoming match.

Or at least trying to.

"I always told you Kenny was weird." He replied a little surprised by her overreaction.

"But no, I don't mean Kenny, I mean Layla!" She rolled her eyes "Have you seen her? Have you _heard_ her?!"

His puzzled expression changed into a sympathetic one as he finally got her point.

"I mean… what the hell?!" She went on "I never did anything to her, heck, we used to be friends 'till a week ago! And now what, I'm a bitch? Just cause I didn't tell the world I'm dating you? I thought there was something called personal life once, you know? And by the way what is her problem? She always had this habit of trying to hook me up with everyone on the roster… she should be satisfied now."

"I know baby, it sucks." He agreed, obviously thinking that the sudden change in Layla could probably depend on Kelly's influence.

"I can't believe it!" She repeated, heavily sitting down on the leather couch to tie her boots.

"Just try not to think of that right now, okay?" He softly suggested sitting next to her and tucking a lock of her blonde fringe behind her ear "You got to focus on your match."

"Yeah, you're right" she lightly sighed "I guess poor Jillian is going to get a worse beating than what she deserves tonight." She faintly smiled.

"Yeah… and besides, look at the bright side."

"…Which is?" She lifted her eyebrows at him.

"C'mon, you're Kenny's sister in law." He grinned.

She scoffed… only to burst out with giggles a second later. "You're an idiot."

"I know, but a handsome one. And amazingly talented." He added with his cocky smirk.

"And a sexy one too." She smirked back.

"I'll make sure they'll write so on my grave."

"Yeah, you should do that." She giggled leaning closer to him as he captured her lips with his.

"_Ashley's match in 10 minutes." _An assistant announced knocking on the door.

"Worst timing ever." He muttered pulling away.

"Indeed." She smiled. "Wanna walk with me to the curtain?"

"Sure, I'm an official boyfriend now, ain't I?" He chuckled.

She softly giggled, taking his hand and leading the way outside… just to find in the corridor the last person they both wanted to meet.

"Oh holding hands, how lovely." Matt sarcastically commented "Should I congratulate you? Or wait… maybe I should just wait for a massive 'I told you so' when he'll leave you for another diva just as we all know will happen."

"Hey-" Adam, obviously, protested just to be cut off by his girlfriend.

"Don't be ridiculous Matt." She stated, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Ridiculous? I'm the ridiculous one?! _You_, Ash, you among all people know what kind of jerk he is!"

"Yeah, cause you complained about it every single fucking day!" She yelled back "You know what? I'm sick of hearing it, Matt. Yes, I know what he did to you… sorry, what he and _her_ did to you. I'm not saying that I justify that, yes he's been an asshole to you, I still think so. But people do change, Matt, face it."

"And you so willingly accepted that he's changed now, yeah I see." He shook his head in disappointment "You can run away with him for all I care."

"Indeed I can!" She exclaimed "If you forgot we already broke up almost an year ago, you don't have to control my life. I can be grateful for a genuine, friendly, concern… but otherwise… cut this crap."

"He's already having a lovely influence on you," he faked a smile "I can't believe you're doing this to me, Ashley, I thought you were different."

"I'm not doing anything to you!" She cried in frustration "We're not together anymore, we both agreed to it and we're both happy with it… for heaven's sake, Matt, we all move on! He moved on," she said pointing at her boyfriend standing next to her "Amy moved on, I moved on, everyone else moved on…! You should do that as well one of these days."

"Very well," he sarcastically smiled "you should be happy to know that you've finally found something in common with Amy. You always tried to be like her, right? Well now you got it, you're both two sluts… running after this jackass. Congrats."

"Awesome, too bad we already broke up or now that could be your reason to finally love me." And with that she stormed away, followed by a surprised Adam, who on his way after her collided against Matt's shoulder on purpose.

She walked quickly until she turned the corner, than she stopped, letting out a sigh and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Wow." He stated reaching her.

"Too harsh?" She nervously asked "And sorry for cutting you off like that, I just _needed_ to do this on my own if you know what I mean." She apologetically said.

"Of course," he softly smiled "actually you were pretty amazing. I was almost waiting for you to bitch slap him right there."

"You'd like that, huh?" She chuckled.

"It could have been some sort of turn on actually." He smirked, prompting her to playfully roll her eyes. "No, seriously, I would have been SO glad to finally have a plausible reason to beat him up… but you had it all covered by yourself." He smiled.

"Thanks," she softly giggled "now I really have to go though."

"Absolutely, and now I think Jillian is indeed going to get a worse beating than what she deserve."

"Good point." She laughed, then leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips "See you later."

"Good luck punkie."

"Thanks!" She shouted back, rushing to the curtain.

He just smiled, slightly shaking his head, before getting back to his locker room to peacefully watch her match… only he didn't expect to find Matt still there.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." The older Hardy stated "Now."


	31. Boys Don't CryBut They Fight

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**, **Londrick-Forever**, **purplefeather21**, **KxH**, **Thee-Britty**, **Christal-R**, **NarutoBleachRules**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **Farra Sti**, **xAttitudex** and **wwe whore** for reviewing last chapter. You're too awesome for words!

I'm **SO** sorry for the long wait...! I had to resolve a personal situation before feeling free to write again, then writer's block got in the way and i'm currently sharing the pc so this is slowing me down a bit, but now i'm back on full speed lol.

Hope you still like it,  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 31  
"Boys Don't Cry...But They Fight"**

Edge refrained from rolling his eyes –and from spearing the older Hardy right on the spot- and limited himself to just respond in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Excuse me?!" The blonde scoffed "If you haven't noticed it's you the one who just waited for me."

"You should really stop trying to steal what's mine. That makes you just more pathetic than what you already are." He said with a despising tone in his voice.

Edge just stared at him for a second in –masked- disbelief.

"I always thought you were a little slow," he eventually replied "but which part of 'she wasn't your girlfriend anymore' you don't get? Hell, for what I know you two were done more than a year ago, this has nothing to do with you. _Nothing_."

"And there you're wrong," Matt cockily snapped back "cause we've always been close friends since then."

"And so?!"

"And so I know what you're doing, you're just trying to use her to upset me."

By now the disbelief was clearly showing on the Rated R superstar's face as he scoffed.

"Just for the record, my life doesn't revolve around you, Matt. The only thing I feel if I think Ashley was _once_ your girlfriend is surprise… actually I'm amazed by how much time she managed to be with you without realizing what asshole you really are."

"And I always wondered how Amy could choose you among all… but in the end she should have realized how low she had settled her choice cause she ran away, didn't she?" Matt smirked.

"You don't know anything about our relationship." He clenched his fists "And leave it out of this cause it has nothing to do with Ashley."

"You know you're going to hurt her anyway. Do us all a favor and give up now."

"Shut up." He hissed.

"You know I'm right, that's why it bothers you. I'll tell you what's going to happen… A) You'll dump her for another skank once you get bored with her and will break her heart. B) She'll open her yes and realize what useless piece of crap you are. Either way, she's coming back to me sooner or later. Spare yourself this humiliation and go away now. C'mon, what can you offer her? Nobody likes you, you're already getting her emarginated. With me, on the other hand, she got perfectly along with all my friends, starting with my brother. See? You can only lose this fight."

He completed his little speech with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Adam tried to calm himself down, blood boiling in his veins, before he eventually glared at the dark haired man.

"Fuck off." He muttered, hardly brushing past him, and then he slammed his locker room's door behind him.

He had no idea of how he had managed to refrain from breaking his nose with a right hook.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Divas match! Our sexiest women on television!" _JBL cheerfully announced when the ppv got back from a commercial.

"_And here it comes the dirty diva," _Michael Cole echoed while the blonde jogged towards the ring, slapping a few fans' hands in the process _"who posed on Playboy last March."_

"_Oh I loved that issue."_

"_I loved it too!"_ Jerry 'The King' Lawler unexpectedly piped up from the Raw announcers' table, receiving weird looks from his colleagues.

"_Back on topic,"_ Michael Cole said with a roll of eyes _"in the last months things got a little personal between our two ladies here."_

"_A little personal?! Jillian deliberately injured Ashley's leg and forced her out of action for several months! She's totally jealous of the punk diva!"_

"_Indeed she did. And I have to say, it's surprising at last to see Ashley back in the ring after what happened only 2 days ago."_

The punk princess jumped off of the turnbuckle and stared at the titan tron, scrunching her nose when a footage of last Smackdown! was shown.

She still had no idea of what had happened. Or better, of why that had happened.

The audience started to boo at the scene and she chuckled, raising high in the air her rock sign, grateful for their support.

"_A nasty blow indeed." _JBL commented watching the sequence in slow motion.

"_Seems like both Edge and Cherry have some explanations to do, their actions were totally uncalled for."_

"_And they will, Michael, cause next Friday we'll have a special edition of the Cutting Edge, with both ladies in the same ring at the same time!" _The self made millionaire announced.

"_Make sure not to miss it!"_ Cole echoed, stopping when Jillian's –horribly- self sang theme started _"But let's focus on the match now, here it comes Jillian."_

"_Nooo, cut the music!" _JBL whined.

Ashley observed her opponent coming to the ring with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

She had no idea of why Cherry attacked her, she was pissed off at Matt, she was confused and hurt by Layla's reaction, she was surprised at the just received news of what was expecting her next Friday… but one thing she knew for sure: Jillian wasn't going to get out with what she did to her. Not tonight.

"How's your head, huh? Feeling a little ditzy Ashley?" The pop singer wannabe teased with an amused grin.

The punk diva didn't waste time on words though, responding with a slap on the cheek and prompting the ref to signal for the bell, making the match officially start.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Where did that come from?!" Michelle asked in surprise, a smirk on her lips, as she and Cherry settled down in the catering room.

"I have no idea…" She shyly shrugged, then a smile formed on her lips "But it felt so good!"

"I can tell!" She echoed with a giggle "And that bitch had it coming. Well done."

"Yeah… and I have it coming from Ashley, I guess." She sadly added, wincing when on the monitor the dirty diva performed a perfect hurricanrana on the 'singer'.

"Aw don't worry, she'll give you a chance to explain yourself… just as I did." She confidently smiled.

"And what if I got stuck or something? I'm not that good when it comes to speak up in public…"

"Well there's no need to wait for the Cutting Edge, right? We can do that right after her match."

"Really?" Cherry's eyes hopefully widened.

"Sure, who's stopping us?" And with that she reassuringly placed a hand on the younger diva's shoulder as they watched the match with great interest.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Ashley always has these great comebacks," _Michael Cole commented _"first the hurricanrana and now the headscissors."_

"_Ah, only a count of 2!" _JBL complained as the two blondes got back on their feet.

"_Yes, but I think Jillian's starting to lose her confidence now…"_

"_I wish she did that about her singing too, Michael."_

Adam watched the action from his locker room, observing on the edge of his seat as Jillian sent Ashley against the turnbuckle and his girlfriend promptly jumped up helping with the top rope and secured her feet around Jillian's neck.

He chuckled remembering the proud smile on her face when she told him she had learnt the trick from Trish. He was prepared for the headscissors that was coming… only to wince when Jillian got hold of the punk's legs and made her fall to the ground.

"Shit!" He muttered as she went for a 'schoolgirl' –helping herself with the ropes-, only to sigh in relief when his girlfriend kicked out at two.

A frustrated Jillian stomped her hands on the mat and looked outraged at the crowd's reaction.

Ashley, on the other hand, slowly rolled over and reached the bottom rope to help herself up. An expression of pain on her face as she held her lower back.

"_Seems like Ashley suffered some damage from the impact with the mat."_

"_Yeah, let's not forget that just 2 days ago she got speared from the apron to the floor. She can't be at 100 tonight."_

"_But she's fighting anyway, that's what I like of her!" _JBL echoed while the crowd cheered for the dirty diva.

"C'mon baby," Adam almost whispered "you can do it, I know you can."

And just as she could hear him, at the same time she finally stood up again, ducked a clothesline from Jillian and punched her in the stomach.

"That's my girl." He smiled his approval.

**x—x—x—x—x**

There was someone else though who wasn't that pleased with how the match was going.

The Extreme Exposé members were sat close to each other on a wooden bench in the women's locker room, identical annoyed expressions on their faces.

"What is Jillian waiting for to just take the bitch out?!" Kelly finally exclaimed in exasperation, spreading her arms as she did so… and almost knocking down her friends in the process.

"She's tough." Layla distractedly commented, perhaps forgetting for a moment where her loyalty laid now.

A moment that didn't last long as she found Kelly glaring at her and so rushed to correct herself.

"I mean, the bitch is tough!"

The blonde seemed satisfied with the new sentence as she turned to Brooke, waiting for some other encouragement.

"I like her top. I wonder if it will go along with my brand new jeans." The brunette commented, not sharing the same interest as her leader's in bashing the dirty blonde diva.

But Kelly wasn't willing to admit even that, as she loudly cleared her throat.

And this was apparently enough to wake Brooke up.

"Cause, c'mon, she wears it awfully! The skank!" She promptly added.

Her not-so-spontaneous words were soon echoed by Maryse, though, who was sat behind them, checking her perfectly applied nail polish.

"I can't believe she's dating Edge." She sighed "Mon Dieu, what a waste!"

Kelly's blood boiled in her veins at the reminder, as she clenched her fists together.

"I wish it was me in this match."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Look at Ashley! Oh I like this girl!" _JBL exclaimed as the self proclaimed dirty diva countered one of Jillian's attacks with a backbreaker.

"_And you know what's coming next now."_ Cole added as the punk quickly climbed the turnbuckle and pointed at the tattoo on her elbow, calling for her finisher.

"_There she goes!!"_

And so the Starstruck was delivered… and the 3 count secured.

"_I guess that finally ends this heated rivalry. Ashley proved Jillian wrong, got some revenge-"_

"_-And finally silenced her!"_ JBL concluded.

"_Yes, she definitely had the last laugh tonight."_

And indeed it was so, as she walked back to the ramp, her arm still raised high in victory as she beamed at the fans.

She felt finally free of Jillian and all she had to go through in the last months because of her.

The attack from behind in the women's locker room, the surgery on the same previously hurt foot, the forced stop… now it was all finally over.

Little she knew that another rivalry had already started for her, though without her knowing.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A proud smile came across the Rated R superstar's face as he watched his girlfriend celebrating.

She had made it. And he had no doubts she could.

Now the next thing to face was that special talk show on Friday… or better, first he and Michelle had to reveal her what they found out about the attack.

And it surely wasn't something he looked forward to.

But, in meanwhile, a sigh escaped his lips as the ppv went to a commercial break. One way or another Matt's words echoed in his mind, giving him no peace.

Not that he usually gave much credit at what the older Hardy thought or said –actually he didn't give a shit about it- but this time it was like he had hit a nerve.

_He_ had caused her only trouble. She was now isolated because of _him_.

If until three days before the whole roster greeted the punk princess with a smile and now they coldly looked at her and whispered with each other, well, it was all his fault.

They hated him, not her.

But now he had her contaminated and they were with all probabilities going to be the outcast couple of the blue roster.

And he couldn't help but feel awfully guilty for this.

He had to do something.

He wanted to do something.

But his thoughts where interrupted when the door burst open and the dirty diva appeared with a huge grin on her face.

"Here's your winner and still your girlfriend… ASHLEY!" She cheerfully announced, before slamming the door behind her and literally proceeded to launch herself on his lap.

"Hey…!" He welcomed her in his arms with a surprised/amused chuckle, drowning all his worries –at least for the moment- in the sweet scent of her hair as she hugged him.

"I made it!!" She proudly exclaimed as she pulled back, in a tone actually surprised.

"Hell yeah you did!" He confirmed with a grin "And you were awesome."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her hopeful expression "I think that was your best match so far, actually."

"…And that's the world champ's opinion, wow!" She said sincerely impressed "Thanks baby."

"Just the truth."

"See? Having seduced the chap has its advantages." She giggled "A month and a few weeks ago you would have looked down at me with that annoying smirk of yours and teased me one way or another… probably with Maryse or someone else around you." She added with a roll of eyes.

He chuckled "Yeah, probably."

"You sucked." She playfully hit him on the chest.

"Jealous of the past, punkie?" He teased showing indeed that infamous smirk.

"I'm better than them anyway." She smirked back, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"…Gotta agree with you in that." He playfully rolled his eyes when they finally pulled apart.

"Told you so." She giggled "Buuut I can say that back at ya, babe. You're waaayyy a better kisser than Matt."

"At your service ma'am." He grinned, trying to hide a grimace at the mention of the hated name.

Something that she didn't fail to notice though.

"What's wrong?" She unsurely asked "I showed him earlier, right?"

"Sure you did," he faintly smiled caressing her cheek "but he came to see me before your match."

"Oww and what did he want?!" She snapped, anger on her features.

"Just bullshit." He cut it short.

"Screw him," she muttered "you punched him right in the face, right?" She hopefully asked.

"Nope, I refrained from" he laughed at her expression "but I won't next time."

"Good." She approved placing her arms around his neck "Maybe we could organize some kind of 2 on 1 match: we against him."

"I like the idea." He chuckled.

"Don't mind him though," she softly said snuggling against his neck "whatever he said, you don't have to listen to him. He doesn't know anything about you. About us."

"I know, don't worry." He gratefully said holding her closer.

"I love you, champ." She whispered in his ear –calming his worries down with this- and captured lips in what soon became a heated kiss.

…That was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

He groaned in protest, prompting her to smile in amusement as she left his lap.

"Come in."

"Michelle!" The punk happily exclaimed and ran to hug her friend.

"Hey dirty diva, what a victory!" She cheerfully smiled back, congratulating her.

"Thanks, finally a friendly face!" She sighed in relief.

"I know, right?" The other blonde sighed, obviously referring to the others' reaction "it'll calm down, you'll see."

"Yeah, maybe…" She sighed but eventually smiled "so what brings you here?"

"Well…" she unsurely began, giving Adam a knowing look "someone wants to see you…"

Ashley looked slightly confused… only to turn her expression from that into disbelief and then anger when Cherry appeared from behind the all-American girl.

"What is she doing here?!"

* * *

**Next chapter:** Will Ashley give Cherry a chance to explain herself? And if yes, will she believe her? In meanwhile Adam finds a way to act over his worries and Kelly finds a new ally...


	32. One Innocent Mistake

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**, **Londrick-Forever**, **Christal-R**, **Farra Sti**, **KxH**, **xAttitudex** and **wwe whore** for reviewing last chapter, you rock!!

Hope you like the new one as well :)  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 32  
"One Innocent Mistake"**

Cherry hesitated, quickly glancing at Michelle for moral support, then cleared her throat and took a few steps forward.

"…I owe you an apology." She finally spoke in a low voice.

"I think you owe me more than that." The punk firmly snapped back, her hands resting on her hips.

The smaller blonde quickly nodded. "You're right… I'm sorry, I--"

"You what? Your boys told you to attack me and so you did. Who cares of the consequences, right?" She scoffed.

"No, no, that's not like that…!" She objected, slightly panicking "I mean… I thought it was to advantage them… and surely I was wrong nevertheless!" She immediately added "But it wasn't them, it just…" She trailed off, blushing as she failed to calmly explain the truth.

"It just what?" Ashley insisted.

"What she's trying to say," Michelle interjected after a quick look from one blonde to the other "is that you have every right to be upset… but it's not really like it seems. Yes, she was wrong and she knows that," here Cherry eagerly nodded "but someway she got convinced to act that way… and not by Deuce & Domino… by someone who used worse ways, playing with her insecurities."

The genuine and natural confusion was all shown on the dirty diva's face at this point.

"But what does that mean? Who convinced Cherry to attack me if Paul & Brian's title match against them wasn't the cause? 'Chelle, what's going on here?!"

"Babe, let her explain." Adam's soft voice immediately calmed her as he advanced and placed his arm around her waist.

Encouraged by the softened expression on Ashley's face, Cherry finally found the courage to speak up again.

"I know I was really wrong to attack you… and I'm so sorry… whatever reason I might have. I've been told that this way my brother and boyfriend would be happy with me and I would find new friends." She sighed, a bitter smile on her face "I know it was terribly stupid of me to believe so… but I guess I just wanted to fit in and so…"

She finally lifted up her gaze as Michelle reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ashley looked at the shy diva, remembering how rough her own start on Raw had once been, and finding herself somehow unable to doubt her words.

There was still a piece that didn't fit the puzzle, though.

"But who wanted you to attack me then?" She asked.

A short yet full of tension silence filled the room, while Adam and Michelle exchanged a knowing look.

"It was… it's Kelly Kelly."

As the words sunk in, a bitter smile curved Ashley's lips.

"Sure, Kelly Kelly." She commented with an 'I-should-have-seen-that-coming' tone. It all perfectly made sense now.

Not knowing the reason behind her reaction, obviously, Cherry mistook it for a sarcastic remark against her, so she piped up again.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did, Ashley" she earnestly said "I had no reasons to do what I did whatsoever… of course I had no idea of what then happened… but coming out and attacking you was wrong anyway. So… I hope you can believe and forgive me." She added in a barely audible whisper.

"I accept your apologies and I believe you just tell the truth," she honestly replied, it was really hard not to trust the shy blonde's words… she seemed so genuine and yet so lonely… "but I need some time to think about it. Not to be a bitch, it's just… too much right now." She apologetically said.

But actually it seemed like that was enough to satisfy the smaller diva as she quickly shook her head.

"Thank you." She gratefully said looking at the punk diva and timidly smiling.

"I guess it's time for us to go now." Michelle jumped in with a sympathetic look in Ashley's direction "don't think too much about Kelly, alright? She's not worth it."

The dirty blonde just playfully rolled her eyes, doubting that was even a possible option, and quickly touched her friend's hand. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," the all-American diva confirmed with a smile, following outside Cherry, who seemed to have lost her tongue again as she just unsurely waved.

As soon as the door got closed, she turned to the silent Adam at her side, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"She's after you, of course!"

"Ash don't--"

But she had already moved away from his touch, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"How could I be so stupid not to see it?! She was there with you on that freaking date the night we finally got together! How could I have forgotten?!" She shook her head and heavily collapsed on the couch.

He was right besides her in no time.

"And who cares if she's after me? I'm sure as hell not interested." He pointed out "Besides, you have to face that almost every girl likes me, you know."

She playfully rolled her eyes at his teasing smirk and hit his arm. "That's not the point, ladies man."

"And what is it then?"

"Well that she's enough determined in getting what she wants to manipulate someone so nice like Cherry, using her loneliness at her own advantage, to get me attacked!" She exclaimed.

"And I'm sure you'll get your revenge, at the right time." He added worried that she could rush into something bigger than her. "She's a bitch, no doubt about it. And I agree that of course you're upset about that… but you're better than her."

"I hate when you're right." She rolled her eyes, prompting him to smirk "If now she wants to play innocent, alright, but I'll show her who she's messing with."

"Well I'd say an ass beating is the least she deserves." He chuckled, kissing her temple "Besides, she's already the loser in this, and she's going to face it everyday. There's no match."

"And how's that?" She skeptically asked.

"I chose you, didn't I?" He said matter-of-factly, a smile on his face. "There's nothing she can try that will change that. You're the one I want to be with, not her."

"Yeah," she faintly smiled, then sighed resting her head on the couch.

"You don't sound too convinced though."

"Nah, I was just wondering why everything has to be so complicated… so messed up!"

"I know, but… you know what? Who cares! Screw the others, screw Matt, screw Kelly, we're the only ones that matter. Nothing's gonna break us apart. I promise." And with that, to prove his point, he leaned in and gently lifted her chin up with his finger, softly kissing her.

She finally started to relax, a full hearted smile on her face when they pulled apart.

"I like the way you think." She giggled.

"Really?" He smirked "Good, cause I have some other opinions to share…"

And with that he got closer again, only this time to get interrupted –for the 2nd time that night- by a knock on the door.

"Okay, this is not getting funny." He groaned in protest while she stood up and marched to open the door.

"Hey there punk princess."

"Almost concussions do you good… what a match you fought!"

A bright smile and loud giggles were in order as she literally jumped first in Brian's and then in Paul's arms, hugging her best friends tightly.

Adam just stood up and uncomfortably shifted position, as he and the hooliganz exchanged awkward nods.

"Hi,"

"Hey…"

She just smiled at the effort and turned to face the duo. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Paul pretended to think about it for a few seconds "maybe we came to pick you up for our match?"

"Shit! I need to change!" She exclaimed, rushing to search for something in her duffel bag "Black and white then." She added studying their outfits.

Brian nodded, "So you officially come out of the closet with your boyfriend since only a day and already forget us." He pouted.

"Yeah," his partner added shooting an evil glare at Adam "nice work, man."

The Rated R superstar's body tensed up, ready for whatever was coming next, when the dark haired man just laughed. "Just kidding, of course."

Ashley playfully rolled her eyes standing up from where she was knelt down next to her bag, "He's the dork of the duo baby, don't worry." She giggled.

Adam just chuckled.

"So…" she unsurely began taking his hand in hers and walking forward "this isn't what I originally planned but… this is Adam, not Edge, and these two goofs here are my best friends." She did the presentations with a hopeful smile glancing back and forth. "So you three are basically the men of my life."

"How is it going, man?" Brian was the first one to speak, offering his hand that Adam immediately shook.

"Good, thanks. Great match you have tonight, huh?"

"You can say it!" Paul agreed, accepting the champ's hand "We'll do our best to take back our titles."

"Good luck on that. Even though you don't need it, you were champs for nearly a year after all."

"Well not everyone needs to cheat to win." Brian playfully remarked.

"Well we can't all be babyfaces." Adam grinned back

"Good point." Paul laughed.

The enough-friendly exchange seemed to satisfy the diva as she literally beamed. "Okay, I'll go to get change now, be right back!"

The trio just nodded as, after a few awkward moments, they moved to the couch to follow the action in the ring. And once there, it wasn't hard to find something in common to talk about.

In meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ashley quickly stripped off of her in-ring clothes and put on a black leather corset and a white mini skirt with black fingerless gloves and her usual combat boots.

Then she brushed her hair and checked her make up, adding only another light layer of transparent lip gloss.

So she rushed outside… surprised to find the three of them getting along quite well as they agreed on bashing The Miz who was currently standing in the ring.

A surprised yet pleased smile soon followed as she advanced with her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me partners, shouldn't we get going to win some championships instead of getting lazy with my man?"

Equal grins were shown on the duo's faces as they immediately jumped up, leaving her to playful roll her eyes.

"…We should hang out together one of these times… all of us."

Unexpectedly, it was Adam's voice that reached them, already on the door.

"Sure, why not."

"Sounds cool."

Were the equally unexpected replies, after only two seconds of surprise. And the dirty diva couldn't help but look back at her now-proudly-smirking boyfriend with a pleasantly surprised grin. And she blew him a kiss before her boys dragged her outside.

"You know, I've never thought I'd say that… but he's not that bad." Paul piped up.

"Yeah, you could have done worse." Brian echoed with a roll of eyes, prompting her to happily giggle as she linked arms with them, just as usual.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Adam let out a satisfied sigh as soon as the door got closed.

He had finally tried, for her sake, to open up to the others and not be the usual jerk they all thought he was. And judging from her genuine happy smile, it had actually worked.

So, happy with himself, the Rated R superstar started to get ready for his match.

Once he got stripped to his black and red tights, he taped his wrists, grabbed the belt, and decided it was time for a quick coffee break after all.

So he got out and marched to nearer vending machine, distractedly playing with the coins in his hand.

And just when he inserted one and pressed his choice's button, he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind him.

He didn't even need to turn, not that he intended to, cause the other person greeted him first.

"Do you have anything to offer a girl?" Kelly Kelly said in a teasing tone, walking past him and 'casually' posing with a hand on the vending machine, facing him in her tight and short mini dress.

He rolled his eyes at the obvious –and unwanted- flirting. "Yeah, what about a ride back to high school, kid?"

Her smile immediately dropped and he hardly refrained to laugh in her face.

"What do you want Kelly?"

"Oh I thought that was clear enough." She smiled.

"And I thought my answer was clear as well." He coldly replied, not even looking at her.

"But I'm a good girl," she giggled "so I'm giving you a second chance to make things right." She said getting in between him and the vending machine.

"Listen, I have no time for this, alright?" He huffed "I'm not interested, so just let me take my coff--"

But he hadn't a chance to finish his sentence cause just while he was moving past her to grab his coffee, she surprised him with her lips crushing hard on his own.

He, obviously, rejected her backwards as soon as he could, death glaring at the blonde.

"Good luck on your match, champ." She just flirtingly smiled, and after touching his arm, walked away.

"Go to hell." He muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

Evidently Kelly didn't know the meaning of the word 'No' or better she wasn't down to accept it as a possible answer.

And the little scene, as quick as it was, had been actually long enough to be caught on the cell phone's of another superstar, who casually crossed the hallway in that exact moment.

"_God bless technology."_

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I know you could do it!!" Ashley literally bounced past her boys, who half an hour and many sweats later, were holding the two tag team belts again.

"Thanks to the dirty diva who held Domino's foot before they double teamed us behind the ref's back." Brian grinned, hugging her once again.

"Hey, that's my job, I'm not just an eye candy, you know?" She joked tossing her hair back very Maryse-like and prompting her to laugh as Paul high-fived her.

"I wonder why Cherry didn't show up with her boys as usual." The dark haired man added.

"Maybe that's some time of punishment after what she did the other night." Brian shrugged "Anyway, better for us! Not that our valet wouldn't have knocked her out in case, of course."

She just giggled, mocking a bow.

"So you guys ready for a celebration?" Paul asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Hell yeah!" The other hooligan promptly replied as they both turned to Ashley.

"…I, actually, I think I'll pass it tonight." She apologetically said, an innocent smile curving upwards her lips.

"Ow, she wants to ditch us for the boyfriend." Paul teased.

"Yeah, what a shame." Brian echoed shaking his head.

"Guys, I just come from an almost-concussion… I've spent last night in a hospital and had an intense match against Jillian. Don't you think I'm done for today?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"…Fine, you have a point." The blonde eventually agreed, rolling his eyes.

"We'll keep some champagne for you." Paul added, making her laugh.

"Thanks, you're always the best." She giggled hugging them "I'll see you tomorrow then, champs."

"Yeah… and behave with your man, you're coming from a tough 24 hours after all!" Paul called out while she was already on her way, grinning at her while she stuck her tongue out at him.

She smiled at herself, tucking a lock of hair behind her hair, while she passed the men's locker room. And her mind wondered back to what her tag team partner had just pointed out as well… it was surely strange that Cherry wasn't out there with her boys. It had never happened before and she had seen her earlier, so she was sure nothing was wrong with the shy blonde…

What was going on then?

But she didn't have to trouble herself much with the thought, since the sounds of conceited words caught her attention… and turning to a corridor on her left, she saw the rival tag team… in their whole formation now.

Or better, the two men were shouting at the diva, who was whispering something she couldn't hear from where she stood, walking backwards against the wall with every word she said.

The sight was surely curious, and so the dirty diva didn't walk on… a bad feeling in her guts.

"_Why didn't you show up?! You know that we lost because of you?!"_

"_If you were there as you should have, we would be still champs now! You had to distract the referee or knock that bitch out before she could even try to stop us!!" _Domino echoed his partner's words, glaring down at his sister.

"_I… I just didn't want to…" _And the rest of the sentence was left in the space, not loud enough to reach the punk diva.

But Deuce's voice did though.

"_What the hell does that mean? You didn't want to attack her again? What's sort of bullshit is this?!"_

"_Like we asked for you to attack her in the first place! Who cares about her!"_

"_That's the second mistake that you do in only two days, Cherry." _Her boyfriend's tone was threatening, something that surely Ashley didn't like.

"_Yeah, we warned you."_ Domino echoed, and he didn't move a muscle as his best friend actually raised his arm… hand clenched into a fist… ready to hit the diva who desperately protected her face with her small hands.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" The punk shouted, rushing at Cherry's side and standing in between her and the two men.

"That's not of your business." Domino hissed.

But the dirty diva begged to differ as she defiantly lifted her face up to look in their eyes. "Hit her and I'll get both of you fired on the spot."

"You wouldn't."

"Dare me."

"Why should you?!" Deuce spat, "She's nothing to you, why do you even care?!"

"I don't let anyone treat my friends like this," she firmly replied, feeling Cherry's hand clenching around her own "not even her brother or boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend." Deuce muttered, before he walked away… not without a glare in the two blonde's direction.

"We're done. Mark my words, Cherry. You're nothing to us." The other added, pointing a finger at his sister and then he followed his friend, leaving the two girls alone.

"You okay?" Ashley eagerly asked.

Cherry just nodded at first, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. "Thank you."

"Is that true? That you didn't show up cause you didn't want to go against me?" She unsurely asked.

"I can be shy and stupid," she faintly smiled "but I prefer not to repeat the same mistake twice."

Ashley instinctively hugged the blonde, "You're not stupid."

"So… we… are we…"

"Friends." The punk firmly nodded, smiling down at her.

"Thank you so much…!" The shy one gratefully said, finally with a bright smile on her lips.

And as they parted ways with a last good hearted look, the punk princess couldn't refrain from smiling all over again.

Yes, despite everything going on she had made a decision. And she was going to reveal it to her boyfriend right now. Or better, as soon as he came back from his own match.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Here comes my champ!" Ashley exclaimed with a huge grin when almost 40 minutes later the Rated R superstar made his return with the belt still secured on his shoulder.

"Hey there," he smiled returning her hug just outside his locker room.

"Ew, you're all wet with sweat." She playfully scrunch her nose as she pulled back, laughing.

"Excuse me miss, I just beaten the crap out of Batista, you know? Not exactly the easiest opponent." He pointed out with a playful smile.

"Right. Well hurry up and take a shower, so we can leave then."

"Oh, I figured you were going to celebrate with Paul and Brian?"

"Nope," she shook her head "or better they asked me… but they're not the only champs I'm seeing lately." She smirked "And that's your first title defense since we're together… so I thought we could celebrate on our own."

"Oooh, I like the idea." He grinned "You seem in a fair better mood than before."

"Totally, baby. And you know why?"

"Tell me." He said leaning with his back against the closed door.

"Because I've decided to follow your advice. Screw Kelly. I don't want to think about her right now. Actually I don't even want to speak about her. So I officially declare that her name is taboo from now on, alright? Or at least for tonight." She corrected herself with a happy smile "Everything's fine with us, with my boys, with Cherry… I just made up with her by the way, so screw all the negative thoughts."

"…That's awesome babe." He chuckled. He was actually going to tell her what had happened earlier, but after what she just said, how could him? She had gone through enough shit in the last couple of days, so he couldn't help but agree with her own words. Nothing was going to bother them. Not tonight, cause they deserved it. After all… what happened was already forgotten by now, right?

Well, he was probably doing an innocent mistake by not telling her… but who could blame him at this point?

"Glad you think so," she giggled before a faint blush colored her cheeks as she distractedly played with his hands.

"What?" He asked a little confused by the unexpected reaction.

She shrugged and gave him her best content smile that he loved before leaning in and kissing him… a kiss that despite the sweat, and them standing in the middle of a corridor, was soon becoming more and more heated…

So when they eventually pulled apart, gasping for air, and he was still holding her… she stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear where she whispered "I think Michelle's rooming with Cherry tonight, you could stay overnight."

And the mischievous smirk that followed was surely an unmistakable confirmation of his best hopes… so he couldn't help but smirk back, quickly kissing her on the lips again, before rushing inside to get changed.

She happily giggled at herself, leaning against the door, excited for what was going to happen very soon.

From the other corner of the hallway, another blonde was glaring at her, after having witnessed from the long distance the sweet and lovely scene.

Apparently her kiss hadn't done much after all.

But her spirits were soon going to be raised once again as a dark haired superstar approached her, handing her a cell phone.

"Thought you might be interested in this."

And she could just look confused at Matt Hardy, whose smirk promised her that probably something was going to change soon.

And for the better. For her, of course.

It was all about her.

Always.


	33. Everything's Fine Is It?

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Londrick-Forever**, **Farra Sti**, **Christal-R**, **The Rated R Superstar**, **KxH **and **wwe whore** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rule!

Hope you like this one as well,  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 33  
"Everything's Fine… Is It?"**

The sunshine slowly crept over the silent hotel room the morning after, revealing clothes scattered all around the bed and then irreverently pausing on Ashley's peaceful sleeping face.

The dirty diva automatically stated to scrunch her eyes a few minutes later, before eventually giving up and opening them.

As she rubbed her sleepy crystal blue eyes, _something_ moved next to her, causing the diva to paralyze in wonder.

But then she was immediately fully awake, as the sweet recollection of the previous night finally hit her.

Not that she could have forgotten even if she would, of course.

And so she couldn't help but widely smile, the sunshine dancing on the walls lighting up her happy features even more.

It had been a long time since she had waken up next to a guy… besides that time when she had miserably fallen asleep on Brian's bed because of too much partying, but then again she didn't sleep in his arms nor wake up without her clothes on.

Nope, last time was actually when she was still with Matt –not that she thought of the older Hardy in that very moment- and it would be a lie saying that she hadn't miss it one bit.

And she was determined to fully enjoy this positive feeling overwhelming her. So she swiftly turned on her other side, smiling at the sight of the peacefully asleep Rated R superstar on her pillow, and snuggled against his tattooed shoulder.

Slowly, yet firmly, an arm closed around her, bringing her closer to his chest as she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny, punkie?"

She looked up to see the corners of his mouth curving upwards even though his eyes were still closed.

"Nothing." She replied with the same giggling tone.

"You're laughing." He pointed out half amused, half curious.

"But it's not of amusement."

"What of then?"

"Happiness." She revealed with the sweetest smile ever.

His expression genuinely mirrored hers, before it turned into his trademark smirk.

"After all that's the Rated R Superstar effect."

She playfully smacked his arm, grateful he couldn't see her amusement as she rolled her eyes.

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen, he's fully awake now."

It was his turn to laugh now, stopping only when she slowly pulled away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked tightening his grip around her waist, still with his eyes closed.

"I hate to break it to you sleepyhead," she giggled "but it's almost 11 AM and I promised to go to the mall with Michelle today."

"…Oh, I get it now." He commented with a grin after a brief silence.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You can't wait to see your girlfriends to tell 'em how great your man is. I know, it's understandable."

She laughed, deciding to play along.

"Oh baby you're so naïve… who said anything about how good you were last night?"

And with that she playfully pinched his cheek and stood up, putting on his t-shirt of the night before on a pair of black boy shorts. A smirk on her lips as she started to mentally count to 3.

1, 2…

"You're kidding, right?"

She wore her most innocent smile as she turned to find him definitely fully awake now, sat upwards, looking at her with ease.

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged "Weren't you so sure of… what's the name… _the Rated R superstar effect_?"

He scoffed, "So you plan to leave me in a limbo here?"

"Hmm yeah, that's basically what I had in mind. That's what happens when one's too full of himself." She giggled, enjoying to no end his expression of utter disbelief.

"Oh no, I don't think so punkie." He quickly recovered, seizing her by the hips as she turned again and pulled the diva on the bed once again.

"What?" She squealed.

"C'mon, do tell."

"No way." She giggled.

"Alright, then. Don't say you didn't ask for it." He warned, a playful smirk on his lips as she looked at him in confusion.

But the obvious question waiting on her lips soon got replaced by a fit of giggles as he started to tickle her.

"Told ya so." He grinned, continuing his task as she squirmed, laughing uncontrollably.

"Will you tell now?"

She just shook her head.

"Oh well it's not like I have plans for the day." He shrugged, not stopping for even a second.

"Okay, okay, I give up…!" She eventually cried out, still in between giggles.

"Do you?" He skeptically asked.

She eagerly nodded.

"Alright, go ahead." He triumphantly smiled.

She supported herself on her elbows, reaching for his lips… and as he gave in to the kiss she used the –pleasant- distraction to get up from under him. And then pulled apart, quickly standing up.

"I guess you'll never know baby." She grinned as his satisfied expression turned into a frown.

"Oh, c'mon!" He rolled his eyes.

"Aw you have such a huge ego." She playfully shook her head as to scold him.

"…You sure ego is the word you were searching for?" And his smug expression was back on place once again.

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed with a playful roll of eyes, throwing Michelle's pillow at him, who swiftly ducked out of the way. "You're impossible, you know?"

"Yes, I do." He innocently smiled, prompting her to roll her eyes once again as she shut the bathroom's door closed.

"_But you know you love me really!"_

She ignored his cry and just giggled, leaning for a moment with her back against the door, a content smile on her face.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In the same hotel it seemed like the punk princess wasn't the only one to have waken up in a cheerful mood that morning.

Another blonde diva was definitely in high spirits as she danced around singing into a hairbrush as it was a microphone.

Only her happiness wasn't caused by the tender feeling of being in love, nope.

But for some evil ones, evidently, revenge appears to be a feeling as sweet.

And so Kelly collapsed on Brooke's bed, happily giggling at herself.

"What's up with the sudden good mood?" The brunette questioned.

"What?" It's a beautiful morning, the sun is shining outside, I have my girlfriends with me and an idle day ahead. Why shouldn't I feel great?"

"Is that a cheesy pop song or something?" Layla asked with a quizzical look, prompting the blonde to laugh.

"No, it's not. Why's that so surprising?"

"Well," Brooke hesitantly began "cause you spent the whole evening cursing Ashley so I thought you were still sulking about it."

An icy glare paralyzed the brunette on the spot.

"First off, I don't sulk. Second, I surely don't sulk because of that bitch. And last but not least, even if, there's not reason to anymore." She finished with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Layla inquired.

"Let's say that the punk bitch might have won the first set, but the game is SO going to be mine."

"Do you have something in mind, Kel?"

She shook her head and giggled. "Not in my mind, but in my hands. And I won't even bring my A game yet, nope, I'll leave it for the final strike." She literally beamed clutching her cell phone closer.

"…Sounds good." The curly haired diva nodded.

"You can mark my words, girls, give it a month and the Rated R superstar will be mine. And little dear Ashley will be just an unpleasant memory to us."

"But, I don't understand." Brooke interjected, a frown on her face "Why don't you just leave them alone and get over it? They seem happy… I find them kinda cute actually."

"Are you serious?" Kelly glared at her with such intensity that if looks could kill…

"I mean Ashley never did anything really against you-"

"Have you forgotten what she did to Layla? She claimed she was her friend and then what did she do? Did she trust her with her dirty little secret? No. Such a friend." She scoffed.

"Yeah." Layla promptly agreed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for defending that bitch."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"So, what about a visit to the hotel pool?" She interrupted the brunette by turning to Layla with a grin, securing the cell phone in her tight jeans' pocket.

Apparently the possibility of making it look like Adam had kissed her back gave her a greater feeling than the recollection of having been rejected by him again.

Yeah, evil minds are strange to understand sometimes.

So, mentally making a note to herself not to sincerely speak up again on the matter, Brooke rushed outside the room, following her friends.

Coming from the opposite side, Kenny's face lit up as he took glimpse of the blonde diva advancing towards him.

"Kelly, hi…! I was just searching-"

But the Extreme Exposé's leader completely ignored the superstar linking arms with Layla.

So he had no choice but to sadly look after the new 'love of his life' who, without him knowing, didn't need the superstar anymore for her services.

Brooke, trudging behind them, looked at him with sympathy judging from his hurt expression, not knowing exactly what had happened between them being her too busy with Hawkins or Ryder –she still couldn't tell them apart- on that night.

A second later though she had just shrugged it off and was quickening her pace to reach the other two divas.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You're still like that?" Ashley inquired with a giggle when she, coming fully dressed out of the bathroom, took glimpse of the shirtless champion who was wearing only his black jeans.

"If someone took my shirt…" He replied with a playful roll of eyes "I would gladly borrow something from you as well baby, but I doubt I'll look any good in one of your tops."

"Ooops, good point. Sorry." She giggled, tossing his t-shirt back at him. "Any plans for the day?"

"Not really." He shrugged "I'll hang out with Kenny or Hawkins and Ryder I guess."

"You can come with me if you want." She offered with a smile.

…But his grimace revealed that a shopping session wasn't definitely one of his priorities.

"What? You like Michelle… and I have the feeling you're not indifferent to me, baby." She joked.

"Totally right about that." He laughed "But it's shopping the thing I'm not exactly down with."

"Aw it's okay," she giggled, coming closer and placing her arms around his neck "I'm not one of those girls who want to change their boyfriends… I'll force you into it another day."

His impressed look turned into an amused chuckle. "Alright, I should have seen that coming."

"Yes, you should have." She innocently smiled before giving him a peck on the lips "See you later, then."

"Oh by the way punkie, any chance you can convince Michelle to room in with Cherry again?" He smirked.

"…Any chance you can convince Kenny to leave us the room?" She teased back.

"Look at you… beautiful, sexy and smart as well."

"Yep, that's me." She laughed, mocking a bow.

"Consider it done, baby." He grinned.

She just giggled, opening the door, then suddenly stopped… a subtle smirk on her lips.

"Oh baby?"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"I forgot to tell you something."

He nodded, motioning for her to go on.

She lowered her voice in almost a soft whisper.

"Last night was simply amazing." And with a wink she closed the door behind her, leaving Adam with a wide smile on his face.

And as he remained alone in her room, lacing up his shoes, a content sigh escaped his lips.

That was like feeling perfectly happy, then.

And, needless to be told, any thought of Kelly and her last attempt of the previous evening were naively years far from his mind.


	34. A Little Bit Longer

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Londrick-Forever**, **Christal-R** and **csimiamigirl73** for reviewing last chapter... keep 'em coming! :)

Enjoy the new one!

* * *

**Chapter 34  
"A Little Bit Longer"**

Ashley arrived early the next Friday morning at the arena booked for Smackdown! where she had a training session with Michelle.

Dressed in a pair of military pants and a simple white tank top with '100% bad girl' printed on in black letters, she made her way through the corridors with her iPod switched on… just as usual.

And when the newest All-American Rejects' single "Gives You Hell" came up on shuffle her good mood, if possible, increased even more.

She was just starting to sing along the catchy refrain when she actually spotted someone whose face maybe not exactly _gave her hell_, but surely made her clinch her fists.

"Oh Ashley," Kelly faked her sweetest smile "you fell off the bed this morning?"

The dirty diva had to do her best to not let her emotions prevail, not cause she had any problem with her fist colliding with Kelly's pretty nose right there (actually it was a quite appealing idea), but knowing the blonde she would have surely made it look as if she was the poor innocent victim.

And the last thing Ashley needed at the moment was that kind of trouble at work.

So she just put up her sweetest smile as well, facing the younger diva.

"Yeah, and it seems like I'm not the only one. But wait, why should you remain in bed if you don't have anyone to share it with, right?"

Kelly's face twisted just for the split of a second before she regained her composure with a fake laugh.

"So funny. Why are you here then? Your man got already tired of you?"

_You wish._

Now it was Ashley's turn to fake an outburst of giggles.

"I'm here for a training lesson, you silly girl." She playfully pinched her cheek while a couple of technicians already at work passed them by and looked at the two girls who unconsciously got closer to each other, or better in each other's throat, with every second passing.

"And I would assume the same about you…" she continued "if you could actually wrestle. So you're here for a tryout of your newest choreography?"

By this point Kelly's face was livid as she shoved her index finger in the punk's chest.

"YOU-"

But the latter cut out her insults by placing her iPod's earpieces back on place.

"I hate ending this lovely chat honey but my friend's waiting for me and it would be very rude to make her wait, don't you think?"

And with that she walked away, smiling at herself, as she left behind a very vexed 'extreme' diva who stomped her foot on the floor in frustration just like a spoiled child that can't have her way.

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

**x—x—x—x—x**

"And finally here she is." Michelle announced in a sing-song voice when the punk princess finally made her appearance down the ramp "I was starting to think that miss now-I-have-a-boyfriend had forgotten we had plans."

Ashley playfully rolled her eyes as she put her duffel bag down at the steel steps' base and slid inside the four-sided ring.

"Miss I-don't-forget-my-friends-for-a-boyfriend would have been in perfect timing if she hadn't run into someone on her way here."

"Someone as a certain blonde Rated R superstar you just can't resist to?" The all-American diva teased with a playful smile.

She chuckled at the hint, "Nope. Actually this someone was more like a blonde bitch." She revealed rolling her eyes.

"Ow, sounds like Kelly then."

"Exactly."

"And what did she want?!" Michelle asked, already annoyed at the Extreme Exposé leader without even knowing what she wanted yet. Well, not that she needed any other reason after all, what Kelly had done was definitely enough.

"That's the funny part. She acted all nice, fake smiles and all that shit since we weren't alone in the corridor. Can you believe it?!"

"How ridiculous!" Michelle shook her head "No really, I think I never seen someone so much… someone like…"

"…Such a bitch?" The dirty diva suggested.

"That's it, thank you very much." They giggled settling the matter. "And what did you do then?"

"Oh I played her game," She innocently smiled "but bitch-talked back at her."

"Yes! Well done!"

…Only the cheerful approval didn't come from Michelle, causing both divas to turn and gaze at the opposite side of the ring where Cherry stood –almost hidden behind a turnbuckle- covering her mouth with a hand and blushing profusely.

"Ooops, sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean…"

"I asked Cherry to join us for our training session this morning." Michelle explained quickly recovering from the startling sudden apparition "Hope it's not a problem…"

The brief yet awkward silence that followed was interrupted by Ashley's smile.

"Of course it's not. If you don't train with friends with whom should you? Your rivals?" And with that she marched to the ropes, pulling the bottom one down with her foot to make her enter.

"Thank you!" A very happy Cherry smiled and waved at the two girls.

"Only next time make a noise sweetie, you almost gave us a heart attack!"

…and the trio couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Okay girls, don't know you, but I came here to work... are you ready?" Michelle asked with a satisfied grin.

The shy diva eagerly nodded.

"Let's get started then." Ashley concluded with a smile, tying up her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Trying to find something in a mess of clothes and various other items isn't surely an easy task, and Adam was definitely realizing so in the neglected mess of his hotel room that morning.

And the fact that his _affectionate _roommate sighed or moaned every 3 minutes didn't help his mood either.

Eventually, not only he gave up the hopeless search, but his patience came to an end as well.

"Okay, what's the matter? Are you sick?!" He finally turned to Kenny's bed, his hands firmly on his hips and an annoyed expressions on his face as he waited for an answer.

A few seconds later the younger superstar's head emerged from under the bed's spreads as he dramatically let out another sigh.

"What? You caught the flu?" He asked puzzled by all that sighing and sniffling.

"She left me." Kenny solemnly revealed, collapsing again on his pillow.

The Rated R superstar rolled his eyes remembering how his friend had claimed to have found the 'love of his life' twice in three days… the first being his own girlfriend by the way.

"Well how long have you been together… one week?"

"One night."

At this Adam had to turn his face to hide his laugh, turning it into a fake cough.

"You know what's a one night stand, right?" He asked much to his own amusement.

But the ex Spirit Squad member had already launched himself in a full-confidence mode.

"I don't understand," he sighed "we were getting along so well that evening… and then from the day after she started to ignore me. How could she change in one night only?" He wondered.

"Alcohol could be a quite good reason in the first place." Adam muttered under his breath.

Kenny didn't seem to hear him and made the effort of adjusting in a sitting position.

"You have to help me… no one charms girls like you." He implored.

"Oh well," The Rated R superstar grinned, flattered by the compliment.

"What could have made her leave after one night?" The younger asked again.

_I'd rather ask what could have made her stay one night actually. _He thought as he went to sit on the edge of Kenny's bed… and immediately stopped.

"Ew man, since when have you taken a shower???"

"I'm depressed." Was the reply… as that was a good reason.

"Yeah, I see that." He rolled his eyes "But stop showering won't help you, trust me."

"But why?"

"…Because you stink." He pointed out.

"No, I mean why she left me?" He sighed.

_Not all over again…! _Adam inwardly complained.

"Look, you have to consider that sometimes girls are attracted by us only for our position."

"What position?" He asked in confusion.

"WWE superstar? Professional wrestler? Fame and fortune?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh right, that."

_Or maybe cause they're too drunk to notice they chose the stupidest one ever._

"So maybe she just changed her mind after getting what she wanted." He shrugged, wanting very much to end that conversation right there.

"And what did she want?"

Luckily an eloquent look from the Canadian was enough to wake him up.

"Oooh, _that_."

"Yes, that." He rolled his eyes. Had he taught nothing to the kid during all these months?!

"I don't even remember anything of that night." He whined.

_I hope for her that she can say the same._

"Now stop thinking about that, c'mon. Next time be more careful with which fans you hang out with." He quickly patted his shoulder, hoping to settle the matter with this.

"But she's not ordinary girl!" Kenny protested "She's-"

"No, no, no, no." Adam cut him off "Time to move on. You have to forget her."

"But I can't, she's-"

"She could be even Wonder Woman, we don't care. It's time to look before and not behind you. So you know what you're going to do?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sending you out with Hawkins and Ryder tonight after the show. And don't you dare to come back before morning."

"But I-"

"Wait. Did I hear a whine?"

Kenny shook his head again.

"Good. You trust me, right?"

"Of course. You're the boss."

"Then listen to me. And now go and take a shower." He added literally pulling the superstar out of the bathroom and pushing him superstar towards the bathroom, a smirk on his lips when he closed the door.

_Free room for Ash and I: check._

Now if only he had allowed Kenny to speak he would have known who the girl in question was… and understood there was something strange going on.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"That was a pretty kickass bulldog I have to say." An impressed Ashley commented, still rubbing her neck, while she and Cherry left the ring.

Michelle was already outside, taking long sips from a bottle of water.

"I totally second that." She echoed, joining her friends.

"Thanks." Cherry blushed "I guess I got a little carried away though, I'm not used to work with someone that doesn't yell at me the whole time. Sor-"

"No!" Ashley promptly silenced her by raising a hand "Rule number one: no need to apologize. Really, it's alright." She smiled.

"I second that again." Michelle piped up.

"Okay, sor… no, okay and stop." The shy girl corrected herself with a giggle.

"That's good." The punk agreed with a grin "And by the way one of these days you so have to teach me that bulldog."

"Sure, totally my pleasure to be helpful…!" She cheerfully nodded.

"Awesome." Ashley concluded with her trademark rock sign, prompting Cherry to giggle again.

"I like that think you do with your hand."

"Do you?" The dirty diva smiled, genuinely amused by the child-like assertion. "Then go ahead and do it yourself."

"Can I?" She unsurely asked.

"Rule number two:" the all-American girl interjected with a smile "no need to ask permission."

"That said," Ashley nodded "of course you can!"

"Okay… like this?"

"Hell yeah!" The dirty blonde diva exclaimed pulling up a 'rock on' sign as well again. "That's called rockin' out, my friend." She announced placing an arm around Cherry's neck.

Michelle couldn't refrain from giggling at the unusual sight… the two being the epitome of definitely two opposite styles.

"You know what I think?"

"That it's lunch time? Cause I'm literally starving…!" The diva 'from the other side of the tracks' revealed.

"Well yes, but not only that." The athletic one continued "I was thinking that it's time for the three of us to have a girls night out."

"I like that." Ashley grinned "Actually what about a girls night _in_? Like tonight after the show?"

"…As a sleepover?" Cherry gasped.

"Sounds great to me." Michelle agreed.

"Yes! Cherry?"

The latter eagerly nodded.

"Yes, please. Thank you!"

"Rule number 3:"

"No need to say thanks, really." The punk concluded with a smile.

"Oh right, sorry… ooops I didn't have to say that either!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with both her hands.

And with that the trio erupted with laughter.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Half an hour –and a much refreshing shower- later, Ashley exited the arena with her duffel bag on her shoulder. She had just made two steps outside when she noticed the unmistakable figure of the Rated R superstar looking at his own reflection in a car's window, his back turned at her.

She silently giggled walking towards him.

"I was wondering who's this hottie…" she piped up as he, startled, turned to face her "but it seems like he's my own boyfriend…!" She faked a surprised expression.

He laughed, adjusting his shades on his nose and placing an arm around her petite figure.

"Seems like you're a lucky girl, then."

"Indeed." She agreed with a giggle leaning in for a quick kiss before they started to walk hand in hand. "I didn't expect you so early."

"Didn't we agree on having lunch together?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"Yes, but you said you were going to pack your things for tomorrow first… and since I saw the usual state of your room… I didn't expect you before other 2 hours at least."

"Very funny." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"So I get you already packed everything?"

"Yeah, well technically…" he nervously chuckled.

"Don't tell me you paid Kenny again to arrange your mess." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" He protested almost outraged (even though he actually did that almost every week) "I convinced him to do that for free this time." He revealed with his trademark smirk.

"You did what?" She exclaimed with a you-gotta-be-kidding-me expression before playfully rolling her eyes "You're impossible."

"Hey I was doing him a favor!" He defended himself.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows "How's that?"

"Well he was acting all depressed cause his girlfriend dumped him… so I gave him something to distract himself. I know, I'm made of awesome." He grinned, visibly satisfied of himself, prompting her to giggle.

"I'm afraid I'll never make a honest man of you, baby."

"Keep trying, you never know." He chuckled.

"And so poor Kenny is single again? …So soon?"

"I know, right? I spent half an hour trying to make him understand what a one night stand is… I swear he never learnt anything from me." He shook his head in disappointment.

"A topic you're much acquainted with." She suspiciously looked at him.

"Don't worry babe," he laughed "I'm a changed man."

"Yeah, we'll see." She playfully rolled her eyes as they entered in a nice small restaurant where the waiter immediately led them to an empty table.

After he took their orders, the Rated R superstar started to chuckle in amusement.

"What's so funny?" She asked in confusion, taking a sip of her mineral water.

"Sorry, every time I remember the first time we went out to dinner together." He laughed.

"Oh right, when you basically told me I was just a playboy cover girl who couldn't get another shot at the women's title. Good choice of memories you have, honey." She rolled her eyes.

"But I sent you roses the day after… always the gentleman, you know." He smirked.

"Indeed." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway, since I was so willing to help our dear Kenny… I organized for him a night out with Hawkins and Ryder after the show, so you could keep me company, you know?" He smirked.

"…Sounds tempting, but I already have plans for the night." She innocently smiled.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"No," she giggled "I have a sleepover with Michelle and Cherry."

"…So you basically just let my offer down?" He asked almost in shock.

"Well, yes baby, technically I just did." She couldn't refrain from giggling at his expression.

"You just turned me down…" he repeated "I'd like to point out that this never happened before in my whole life."

"There's a first time for everything." She shrugged, sweetly smiling "Oh here it comes my chicken salad, awesome!"

"You're aware you're hurting my ego, right?"

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure it will eventually heal." She smirked at him as he playfully rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded very much like 'Unbelievable.'

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Oh here you are," Brooke greeted Kelly while she and Layla waited outside the restaurant "where are our take-away orders?"

"I changed my mind, this place looks awful." The blonde folded her arms.

"…But you chose it." Layla pointed out in confusion.

"Well I changed my mind, alright?! That's not the only restaurant around here, c'mon." She snapped, starting to walk away on her own and leaving to the other two no other option that following her.

She had not the slightest intention of remaining there and watching the _lovely_ couple having their lunch together. That made her sick to the stomach.

And in that moment she knew she was going to act that same night, there was no more time to waste.

"C'mon Kel," she muttered to herself "hold on… just another bit longer."

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**: It's time for the special Cutting Edge... what will happen when Ashley has to confront Cherry about what happened? And in meanwhile how Kelly's plan is going to work? Wanna know soon? ...review :D


	35. Cutting Edges

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **KxH**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R** and **Farra Sti** for reviewing last chapter, keep 'em coming! :)

Hope you like the new one,  
**R**&**R** and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35  
"Cutting Edges"**

"So are you sure this is going to work?" A clearly not-so-sure Cherry asked for the 4th time later that evening as she watched Ashley getting ready in the women's locker room.

The punk merely rolled her eyes, smiling nevertheless, as she adjusted a skull & crossbones belt on her plaid mini skirt.

"This is going to be just fine Cherry, relax. We went over the script together, there's nothing you have to worry about."

But even her confidence apparently wasn't enough as the other still-not-reassured diva piped up again.

"And what if I get stuck… or I forget my lines, or…" She trailed off, slightly panicking.

"Cherry," Ash firmly said placing both her hands on her shoulders and locking eyes with her "we're going to be alright and the segment's going to be a success, I promise."

The shy diva eagerly nodded in response.

"Good," The punk approved going back to her previous task and proceeding to lace up her black & pink corset "you just need to have a little more confidence in yourself, that's all."

"…That's the problem." Cherry muttered in a barely audible whisper that made Michelle, sat just beside them, giggle.

"C'mon, what do you think is going to happen?" The all-American girl questioned.

Cherry just gave her an eloquent look as answer.

"Oh, _that._"

"What?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"Edge, I mean… your boyfriend, he…"

"He what?"

"Well he… I…"

Luckily Michelle jumped in to help her out.

"Let's say he kinda intimidates her." She playfully rolled her eyes.

Cherry quickly nodded. "Have you seen him in the ring? I mean, of course you have but… and on his show! He's always so aggressive… oh, I hope he won't make that crazy face…"

Ashley did her best to refrain from giggling as the shy diva shuddered and instead settled down for a much safer smile.

"I'll tell him no crazy face on you, don't worry."

"Thanks…" she sighed in relief "he's just… SO in character, I'm afraid I'll get stuck or worse."

"Well in case just follow my lead, alright? I'll come up with something."

"And don't focus on Adam if you start to panic. Just look at Ash."

"…Okay, I think I can do that." She eventually agreed.

"Good." Michelle approved.

"Wanna go over our lines again?" Ashley offered.

"Yes, please. If you haven't noticed I tend to have a problem with speaking up." She naively admitted.

The other two couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"You know, I kinda thought so." The punk chuckled placing an arm around Cherry's shoulders.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Oh, so she finally remembered she had a boyfriend here." Adam sarcastically said when Ashley finally entered his locker room half an hour later "And I thought having the whole roster gossiping behind our back was going to be and advantage to have you here."

She playfully rolled her eyes sitting down next to him on the black leather couch.

"Sorry, I had a Cherry-emergency."

"…A what?" He blinked in confusion.

"Apparently you scare her, baby. So she's deadly afraid of being in the same ring with you."

"…Say what?!"

"I know, I know." She giggled.

"I'm not scary, I'm… handsome." He protested… without making much sense, of course.

"She still hasn't gotten the difference between Adam and Edge," she smiled "so try to be nice to her backstage."

"She's not thinking I'll spear her if I meet her in a corridor or something, right?"

"…Actually I'm not sure of that."

"Oh God, help us." He muttered, rolling his eyes and making her giggle.

"Oh and I almost forgot! Don't look at her with that crazy face of yours later in the ring, alright?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, probably trying to decide if she was serious or not… and apparently she was.

"Excuse me, what cra-"

But she knew better and cut his protest off with an innocent smile. "Just focus on me instead."

"…Focus on you, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"I think I'll like that." He approved with his trademark smirk.

"I thought so." She giggled.

"Yeah, as matter of fact I think I'll like that very much." He mischievously repeated, leaning in to kiss her.

She most willingly gave in to the kiss, finding herself laid on the couch with him on top in a couple of minutes.

"Wait, wait," she gasped for air, unwillingly pushing him back "there's not enough time… and you're spoiling my outfit by the way."

He groaned in protest, sitting up again and setting her free.

"You're aware this is the 2nd time in less than 12 hours that you're rejecting me, right?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his outraged expression.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll get through this just fine baby." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's really not fair." He muttered.

She innocently shrugged "Life's not fair. Oh speaking of, you're joining Kenny and the guys tonight then? Since I'll be busy with the girls, you know."

"…Actually I was thinking of crushing your little party." He grinned "You know, just a look at Cherry and you'll be all mine from what I've heard."

She playfully smacked his arm "Don't you dare!"

"Then yeah, I think I'll sacrifice myself for the Kenny cause." He rolled his eyes.

"Good boy." She giggled before raising an eyebrow at him "And you'll behave, right? Or do I have to picture my boyfriend in the middle of some sort of group lap dance or even worse?"

He laughed, eventually letting out a sigh.

"Ah, the things I do for you, punkie."

"Well… technically I'm not forbidding you to do anything…"

"You're not?" Now it was his turn to lift his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm just saying that if you behave yourself I could always leave my room once 'Chelle and Cherry fall asleep and sneak inside your bed, for example." She concluded with an innocent smile.

"You're just saying, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Well I think I definitely can say I'll be a perfect boyfriend." He grinned, quickly kissing her cheek.

"Sounds good to me." She giggled before standing up "Guess it's time for us to go now." She announced glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yup." He agreed following her and promptly taking her hand "You nervous?"

"Nervous? Why should I?"

"Well cause… you know, last time we were in the ring together…" He nervously trailed off.

She softly smiled, "Last time we were in the ring together it was just an accident that you're not responsible for whatsoever, alright?" She firmly said looking into his eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen to me. Not with you there."

"Alright." He relaxed his anxious expression into a smile as she kissed him one last time before opening the door.

"Oh and by the way I apologize for anything I'm going to tell you out there." He grimaced "That's my role."

"Aw no need to," she shrugged "I never said I didn't like you as on screen bad guy, did I? Actually I think I'll enjoy that very much." She concluded with a smirk, then winked at him and proceeded down the corridor.

He looked after her with an amazed smile for a few seconds before sprinting up to reach her with a "Jeez punkie, way to already turn a man on."

She burst out with laughter, holding his hand again as they walked towards the Gorilla position.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The crowd loudly booed as Edge stood in the middle of the ring already decorated for his own talk show with a huge Rated R logo on the mat and three high stools in the middle.

He moved his shades on the top of his head and glared at the audience insulting him before taking the microphone to his mouth.

"As you all should know by now… even though, let's face it, what could you people ever know in Philadelphia?!" He paused to show his trademark better-than-you smirk while the obviously offended crowd booed him even more.

"Anyway as I was saying, thank you very much, everybody should know that this is not only the best talk show in the whole WWE history, but also the most controversial one. And so tonight the Cutting Edge is going to take a closer look at the most controversial situation we had here on Smackdown! in this past week. So… please welcome our first guest tonight."

…_you'd better hold on tight cause I want to love you nice…_

The crowd –finally- erupted in cheers as the punk princess made her appearance down the ramp, rock sign high in the air as usual.

"_Can't help but agree__ with what Edge just said." Michael Cole commented as the diva jogged towards the ring "What happened to Ashley last Friday was surely something nasty."_

"_Who cares what he says, Michael!" JBL exclaimed "We have Ashley here now… one of our sexiest women on television!"_

The two immediately stopped talking as the latter stepped inside the ring and took a mic placed on one of the stools, unsurely looking at the host.

"Take a seat." Edge gestured for the stool closer to her in his best business like tone.

She proceeded to do so, turning to giggle at the crowd that wolf-whistled when her legs were shown.

"So, Ashley, before further ado let's see again what happened… shall we?"

And with that they both turned to the huge titan tron where footages from last Smackdown! were immediately shown, even in slow motion in the most important parts.

As they got back to the show the crowd chanted Ashley's name, prompting her to show her rock sign once again.

"I have to say that was a pretty good spear I gave you," he grinned making her roll her eyes "but I can't take credit for that since I had no idea you were there on the ramp sweetheart."

She faked a smile for him.

"So we'd better introduce the one person who caused you to be up there in the first place and see what she has to tell us, right?"

The punk nodded.

Cherry then came out in her pink dress, carrying the roller skates in her hand and receiving, as predictable, a hostile reaction from the audience.

She walked in the usual half shy half scared way she did when Deuce & Domino weren't at her side and, when Adam handed her a mic as well and she started to bite her nails, Ashley wondered how much she was acting and how much she was really intimidated.

"Cherry, Cherry, Cherry," he began half smirking "people call me the ultimate opportunist but it seems to me like you should earn that title as well."

She looked down, blushing profusely.

"What… cat got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke "C'mon, tell us, didn't you attack Ashley cause your boys were going against London and Kendrick in two days?"

"I…"

…_Holla, holla, holla, holla, so all my girls in the club oooh…_

The trio immediately turned to the ramp where none other than Kelly made her appearance… and this time the surprised looks on their faces surely weren't an act since this was definitely not scheduled.

"_It's Kelly Kelly!" Cole exclaimed "What is she doing here?!"_

"_Oh I'm glad she comes to visit, she's the only reason I watch ECW for!"_

"_I think she's not here to visit you but to defend Ashley, John."_

The oblivious crowd cheered for the young diva as she waved at them with her usual smile, then, once inside the ring, she harshly took the mic from Cherry's hand.

Adam and Ashley exchanged an imperceptible look… but at this point all they could do was play along whatever game Kelly had in mind.

"Sorry for the interruption," the blonde cheerfully said "but I just couldn't stand out there and watch those images over and over again… I had to come here and finally say something."

Edge motioned for her to continue, faking a puzzled expression.

"Well Ashley, I owe you an apology." She gravely said as the dirty diva looked confused.

"Yeah, I do… cause it was me asking Cherry here to attack you."

The crowd started to make noise as Ashley sprinted up, standing face to face with Kelly, finding her own reaction not difficult to put up.

"And that's why I'm sorry," she went on with her best penitent look "I shouldn't have asked Cherry, I shouldn't have let her attack you… no," she briefly paused as her expression turned from an apologetic puppy eyes look to an icy glare "I should have done that myself, and most importantly finished the job."

And with that she threw the mic on the mat, literally jumping on Ashley and knocking down a stool in the process as they started an authentic catfight they both had been holding for too long.

The first shock was quickly replaced by disapproving boos directed at the younger diva as the two exchanged blows rolling on the mat.

"_What happened to Kelly!" Cole exclaimed, obviously unaware of what had privately passed in between the two divas in the last weeks "What reason whatsoever had she to attack Ashley not once… but twice?!"_

"_I have no idea Michael… but hey! It looks like someone else has picked a side!"_

And in fact Cherry had just launched herself on Kelly, removing the petite figure from top of Ashley.

"_Cherry is defending Ashley!" His broadcast partner echoed in surprise._

And indeed the diva 'from the other side of the tracks' was, fighting with Kelly with every bit of determination she had never shown before.

Only, when the ECW diva grabbed the mic she had previously dropped to hit Cherry, it was Adam who firmly seized her by the waist and spun her around –unaware of saving her from Cherry's drop kick this way- until she set herself free and rolled out of the ring.

The 50's diva immediately rushed over to Ash who had hit her neck on the stool in her fall, while Adam opened his arms in a "What the hell was that" way at Kelly.

The latter grinned as she tried to catch her breath and stared at him from the ramp, a hand on her ribs.

"Thanks for saving me, honey!" She shouted loud enough to be heard without microphone, then, wearing her best smirk, she pointed at the screen behind her "One last thing since I'm here…!"

And as every single person's attention was directed towards the titan tron once again, a short clip started to play.

A clip clearly shot with a cell phone.

A clip that showed a kiss in the backstage.

The kiss between Kelly and Adam.

He instinctively closed his eyes in an 'oh shit' way as the public booed.

She, on the other hand, giggled and blew him a kiss before disappearing.

"_Wait a moment… was that Edge and Kelly?"_

"_It seems so, John."_

"_I mean… Edge and Kelly!"_

"_I Know!"_

"_So they're… together?!"_

"_I have no idea, partner. But images speak louder than words I'd say."_

"_WOW, what a night!"_

Trying not to spoil his character, Adam looked sideways at the dirty diva who was leaving the ring side by side with Cherry… but he didn't have to look long to be aware of her glare in his direction.

A glare he felt was not only an on-screen act.

Yeah, maybe he should have told her about that stupid kiss sooner.

Now, it was a little too late.

* * *

Hope you're prepared for the lots of _drama_ that is coming up now... lol. If you want an update sooner... _review_! :D


	36. Falling Apart

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **miles89,** **Edgesgurl**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex**, **charliz**, **purplefeather21**, **KxH**, **Jeria4Ever-WWEDivaAlexandra** and **JeffHardyFan4Everx333** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!

SO sorry for the late update, holidays have been hectic and now i've been sick for two weeks straight. I'm still taking meds and all, but i finally menaged to write this down. Hope you'll like it and you know what you gotta do now...

**R**&**R **:D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36  
"Falling Apart"**

By the time Adam had finally reached the backstage again, as predictable, Ashley was already gone from the Gorilla position.

And nowhere to be found, as it seemed.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? She was by your side, for heaven's sake!" The Rated R superstar snapped in frustration as a helpless –and very much intimidated- Cherry shook her head.

"I'm sorry… but a minute I was asking her if she felt fine after the bump she got on the stool and a moment after she was gone." She explained in a feeble voice.

"_Gone._" He repeated, swallowing the word with apparent calmness. "HOW ON EARTH CAN SOMEONE VANISH FROM YOUR SIDE LIKE THAT?!" He then exploded all over again, tossing the beanie he was wearing on his head on the floor. "Dammit."

If the shy diva wasn't already shaking with fear it was obvious that she was just a few seconds away from that.

"Look," he suppressed a sigh, trying to regain his composure "did you at least see in which direction she went?" He asked in a forced-calmer tone.

She lowered her gaze, ready to shake her head for a negative response, when luckily for her someone interrupted the not-so-pleasant intercourse.

"Why don't you get mad at yourself instead than yelling at her?" Michelle asked, firmly walking over and protectively placing her arm around the smaller diva's shoulders, a hard expression on her face as she stared at the world heavyweight champion.

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't yelling at--"

"Yes, you were." She coldly cut him off.

He huffed. "Okay, maybe I was. I apologize for that, Cherry. Now can I _please_ know if--"

"You got some nerve." The all-American girl scoffed. "Really I can't believe you even have the guts to ask where she's gone. Do you plan on running after her? You'd better run for yourself, trust me, before Paul and Brian find you."

And with a last disgusted look she turned her back at him, softly pushing the other diva forward as the two proceeded down the corridor.

"Michelle, _please_." He called back after her "It's not what it seems, I need to explain her. Do you know where she is?"

She turned one last time, an eyebrow raised at him. "No, I don't. But even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you."

He helplessly shook his head, distractedly bumping the edge of his foot against the white wall before him in frustration.

"_Fuck."_ He muttered as he was left on his own once again.

But there was no way he was going to give up. Oh no.

It was literally impossible that she had already gone away… how much time had passed? Five minutes? Maybe around ten now?

Well even with that advantage he was going to find her, come hell or high water he needed to explain her everything. And he trusted she would believe him… _maybe_ at the moment she was _a bit_ pissed off at him… but she had gotten to know his real self in the last months…

Yes, she was going to believe him.

Now, if only he could find her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The punk diva hadn't wasted any time in chasing after her target, her head still throbbing for the hard and unexpected fall against the steel stool.

But this was anything compared to what she was feeling at the moment.

Heck, probably even with a broken leg she would have been able to run after the younger blonde right now. There was nothing that could stop her.

And poor Jamie Noble learned so at his own expense as he was abruptly shoved off the way while he tried to approach her.

Wrong timing.

_The little, pathetic, useless…_

And almost as a wish granted, there she was right from Ashley's thoughts, turning a corner just before the women's locker room.

So with a last sprint the self proclaimed dirty diva reached her and made her turn by harshly seizing her elbow.

"What the… oh, it's _you_." The irritated expression immediately turned into a satisfied smile as she met the face of who had dared to stop her. "I guess you want the details?" Gosh, I haven't even told my other girlfriends yet!" She giggled "But… yeah, he's a pretty good kisser… and not only _that_, of course."

"Shut your mouth, you bitch." The punk princess spat.

"Aw, what's wrong? You seem a little… angry about something?" Kelly asked, faking a baby voice.

…and that was when her smirk was wiped off by a powerful bitch slap.

Well, sometimes you got to find a way to let go of the tension, right?

"Who do you think you--" But her high pitched protest was cut off by Ashley's words while she narrowed her eyes at the younger diva who was holding her jaw in fresh pain.

"Who do I think I am? Someone better than you, for sure."

"Really?" She faked a smile "Funny how Adam went behind your back with me then… if you were so much better than me as you go around saying…" She rolled her eyes.

"No," now it was the punk's turn to smirk "I don't go around bitching about you… I actually have the guts to say in your face how I think you're nothing more than a little whore."

"Ouch, that stings." She carelessly shrugged.

Ashley briefly laughed. "Joke all you want Kelly, that doesn't change the facts. Oh and by the way, if I haven't mentioned before, I don't believe you."

At this point the Extreme Exposé's leader was slightly taken aback… she hadn't foreseen this option… but, unfortunately for Ashley and fortunately for herself, she had a back up plan anyway. The famous ace in the sleeve. Her A game. And evidently the time was come to play it.

And to play it good.

"Oh really?" She pretended to be surprised just to merely roll her eyes a moment later as she exited the little space Ashley had cornered her into and casually leaned against the opposite wall. "I always knew you were pathetic but, honestly, living in denial isn't a little cliché at this point?"

"_Baby_, maybe the only concept of a relationship you have is just sex… but I know who I'm with. And I know Adam loves me and would never do that to me. And especially…" she took her time to look at her enemy from head to toes "not with a little skank like you."

Kelly laughed. "Wow. You really think he loves you, he'd be delighted to hear you totally fall for his little act."

"I don't believe you, I told you."

"You're not blind, are you? Cause I think the titan tron showed the sequence quite good… in HD and all…"

"That just showed mere 10 seconds of a kiss. I won't be surprised to hear you threw yourself at him. It wouldn't be the first time, after all." She added with a roll of eyes.

"Alright, I give you credit for that" she lightly giggled "that could be plausible. But what about _this_ then?"

And with that she took her hand behind her back… just to show it a moment later, a black skull-printed bandana closed in her fist.

THE black skull-printed bandana.

And the confusion mixed with surprise on the punk's face definitely gave her away.

_Owned._

"What are you doing with it?" She questioned "That's mine. And you know it. You were in the locker room when I asked if someone--"

"Relaaax." Kelly rolled her eyes "I didn't take it from you, don't worry. Someone gave it to me. _He_ must have forgotten it was yours in the first place."

"Someone… who?" Ashley inquired, and her voice was already less sure than before.

"What about… hmm… I don't know… your own oh-so-in-love boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure." She forced to chuckle… but it came out rather as a shaky laugh.

"You still don't believe me… gosh, you're stubborn." She sighed. "Now, really, what reason should have I to take your trashy bandana _honey_?"

"You're bluffing."

"Sure I am." She sarcastically replied. "Okay, I get that you're not so ready to trust my words… can't blame you. So why don't you ask that to _your_ man? I'm sure he'll give you a plausible reason, right? You'll see."

And with that she opened her hand, letting the bandana slowly fly down until it reached the floor just in between the two divas.

Then, with a mischievous wink, she turned on her heels and quickly disappeared inside the women's locker room.

Ashley was too speechless to move at first, staring at the soft item that she had searched for for so many weeks… and, even if she didn't want to freely admit it yet, there wasn't an explanation. Why should have Kelly taken her bandana months back when the two of them were on totally normal terms?

This didn't make sense at all.

And if she was bluffing… if this was just a made up story… why would she suggest her to ask directly Adam? Wouldn't he obviously deny this absurd explanation?

And the kiss… she had been so ready to blame Kelly… but why hadn't he told anything to her about that?

There was so much confusion going on in her head right now…

And so she just leaned with her back against the cold wall, softly bumping the back of her head against it and letting out a weary sigh.

She knew the only one who could put her out of her misery was _him_.

But now, was he going to?

That was the stinging question.

**x—x—x—x—x**

By the time Kelly Kelly emerged from the women's locker room a few minutes later, changed in a too-much-revealing mini skirt and a golden tank top, she was welcomed by the unmistakable sound of clapping hands.

So she turned with a puzzled look, gasping the duffel bag on her shoulder to prevent it to fall down, only to find a smirking Matt Hardy staring back at her.

"I need to say it Kells," he started to walk towards her "I'm really pleasantly impressed with you. That bandana-whatever idea? Awesome."

And with that he casually leaned with a shoulder against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "So you were eavesdropping on me?"

He laughed. "C'mon now, _eavesdropping_?" He shook his head "I'd rather called it making sure that everything's going as I wished."

"Well," she shrugged "let's just say that your little video arrived with the perfect timing. But as you witnessed, I already got it all covered."

"Indeed. Bravo." He chuckled.

She mocked a bow. "Why, thank you very much."

"So… is that true?" He nonchalantly asked.

"What? The story behind the little bandana missing thing?"

"Yup."

"Well… no, duh!" She giggled "I just took advantage of the situation." She revealed matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless. "Well I'm glad you did."

She nodded… then cocked her head sideways as to study him.

"Something wrong?" He inquired.

"Can I ask you a question Matt?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why… why are you doing _this_? I know you and Ashley once were together but… I always saw you being good friend with her, do you still have feelings for her then?" She asked in curiosity.

He seemed to think over the matter for a moment, then replied with a careless shrug. "You know my story with Edge, I assume. That's it. That's time to change things the other way around."

And with that settled, he moved forward to leave, under the thoughtful gaze of the blonde.

Normally, at this explanation, anyone would have thought that he was… well, an ass for playing this way with his own friend (and ex girlfriend)'s feelings… but, after all, it's Kelly we're talking about.

So she just shrugged the thought off, a playful smirk on her lips as she called after him:

"Get ready to strike then, the game's just began!"

And he echoed with a chuckle of his own, oh he perfectly knew what the next move was going to be now.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Almost 20 minutes later and, much to his disappointment, Adam still hadn't had any luck in his search.

Even though, probably, the fact that he didn't bump into either Paul or Brian could have been considered definitely lucky cause neither of the two was feeling particularly good hearted towards the Rated R superstar at the moment.

Shutting his cell phone close once again after having been directed to the punk diva's voice mail for the 4th time straight, he helplessly entered his locker room again… only to find the one and only dirty diva there indeed.

"Ashley…!" He exclaimed, slightly taken aback at the unexpected sight "I searched for you anywhere, I was… wait," he interrupted his ramble "what are you doing?"

She didn't even lift her eyes on him, busy tossing her belongings in the duffel bag left open on the small table before the black leather couch.

"Looks like I'm packing my things to leave." She emotionlessly replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

He was half expecting the cold shower treatment, so barely sighing, advanced towards her.

"Baby, we need to talk." He stated in a soft tone, running a hand through his blond hair. "I need to explain… I know it must have hurt you but, _really_, this is not what it looks like."

She gave an imperceptible shrug, still focusing on her task.

Well it wasn't exactly an encouraging reply, but at least she wasn't yelling at him. Or throwing any kind of heavy objects at him for the matter.

At least, not yet.

So, taking it as a good sign, he went on with his own explanation.

"I'm not saying what the bitch showed us isn't true… but it's a manipulated truth. I didn't kiss her. I swear to God I didn't." He firmly repeated, standing just a few feet away from her.

He tried to closely study her face for any little sign of reaction but her long blonde hair was blocking the view as she was inclined forward, putting a pair of tight black jeans in the bag.

"I ran into her the other night at the ppv… in front of the coffee machine as you saw, and you know her, she started to shamelessly flirt with me and I told her off. _I did_. Then next think I knew she literally launched herself at me… and I shoved her off as soon as I possibly could. I didn't kiss her back. Not even for a moment. Really. That's why the video was like… what? 5 seconds long? And I have no idea who filmed it either."

Still nothing.

"…Ash?" He unsurely asked.

She let out a barely noticeable whisper, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I know, you're right." He nodded "I should have. I just… it didn't matter to me. It was just a pathetic try on her side and her side only. I intended to tell you… I did, but then… you were already going through so much because of her, and all the shit with the whole roster, and then… well you remember what happened that night between us so… it totally slipped out of my mind, I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"But you have to believe me, I--"

"I do." She finally spoke, cutting him off. "I believe you. Actually I already did from the first moment I saw that. I knew that had to be something like this." She merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He was first surprised at this, then a smile curved his lips. "Good then." He grinned "Is everything alright then?" He tried to catch her attention, relieved for her answer, but still confused at her odd behavior.

She finally stopped and lifted her gaze on him.

And no, her expression wasn't relaxed at all.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure, shoot baby. Anything."

"You know what this is?" She asked, handing him the famous bandana.

He studied it for a couple of seconds, a chuckle coming across his face.

"Oh, you found it." He said in amusement. "Alright, touché."

"…You had it all the time?" She unsurely asked.

"Yeah," he smiled "you left it in my car the first night we went out… the night of the famous date. And just when I was going to give it back to you… I started to fall for you, punkie, and I decided to take it as a little reminder of those moments cause, let's face it, I would have never guessed that you were going to fall for me too. Sorry about that."

If Kelly's speech wasn't echoing in her mind at the same moment, she would have probably melted at the sweetness that were his words but, unfortunately, this wasn't going to happen.

Not tonight.

So she just acknowledged his words with a stiff nod, zipping up her bag and placing it on her shoulder with a quick movement.

"Wait, Ash, where are you going?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Away."

"…Let me get changed first." He said, not understanding the meaning of her words.

"No." She stopped, "I'm not going away _with_ you… I'm going away _from_ you."

"Baby but… that doesn't make any sense! You just told me that you believed me…!" He pointed out more puzzled than ever.

"Yeah, and what about this, huh?" She waved the bandana in front of his face.

"You gotta be kidding me," he lightly laughed "you're mad cause I didn't give you your bandana back? I mean… okay, I get you liked it but seriously--"

"You don't get it, do you?" She shook her head in disappointment "_I know_. I know everything."

"But everything what?!"

"You know where I got this bandana today?"

"…In my hotel room, I guess?"

"No, _Kelly_ gave it to me 10 minutes ago. Kindly explaining me how you gave it to her… after I just made an idiot out of myself going after her and telling her how I didn't believe any single word she was saying and how I trusted my fuckin' boyfriend!" She finally snapped, desperately holding back the tears forming in her eyes.

He was too speechless to utter a single word… then her words finally kicked in and he found himself instinctively sprinting forward, an arm outstretched to reach her…

But she retrieved from his touch.

"Don't you dare touching me." She hissed.

"Baby, you can't seriously believe her… that's… that's not true!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Really? Tell me what the truth is then. You just confessed you had the bandana the whole time, right? Then tell me why on earth she had it now… tell me…" She almost pleaded.

But this was something that he, even most willingly, couldn't do. Cause he just didn't know. And so he helplessly sighed.

"I don't know Ash… I have no idea how this all happened… All I know is that this is not what it looks like." He repeated, trying to make eye contact with her.

But she closed her eyes for a brief moment, slightly shaking her head.

"So much for an explanation, right?" She bitterly smiled.

"Ash, I--"

"Whatever." She cut him off "I… I'm out of this."

And with that she tossed the bandana at him, quickly reaching for the door.

"Ash, wait!!!" He yelled, launching himself after her.

But she wasn't going to.

"Go to hell," she spat quickening her pace "we're done."

And after hearing those 3 words he stopped dead in his tracks. Completely paralyzed.

This couldn't…

She couldn't…

This had to be a nightmare or the worst joke ever.

But no, she didn't come back with a playful smirk on her face exclaiming a 'gotcha' right in his face… and so he was left at the hard reality, helplessly looking as she disappeared from his sight.

Taking his heart with her.


	37. Already Gone

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **Thee Britty**, **JeffHardyFan4Everx333**, **Edgesgurl**, **Kristin4 **and** xAttitudex** for reviewing last chapter, you rule!

As promised i updated earlier than usual lol. Keep them coming if you want the next chappie soon :)  
Hope you enjoy this one,  
**R**&**R**

* * *

**Chapter 37  
"Already Gone"**

Making a huge effort in fighting back the tears that she was well aware were coming, the punk diva quickened her pace and left her boyfriend behind.

_Boyfriend_? Actually ex as from now.

She had no idea of how she had been able to keep her composure before him while her heart sank down with every not-explanatory word he said… maybe that was the last bit of dignity she still had after what had just happened.

No, she wasn't going to let him see what he had done to her. He didn't have the right to watch her breaking down because of him… she _refused_ to give him such right.

He could have fooled her and break her heart into pieces not more than 10 minutes ago in failing to give her any kind of explanation… but he surely as hell wasn't going to see her cry.

Not for him. Not tonight.

Her breath became heavier with every step she took and she knew it was only a matter of seconds now before her vision became blurred.

So, turning a corner and making sure not to hear his footsteps following hers, she finally set her emotions free as the tears immediately started to run down her face and let out a chocked desperate cry, her hand on her mouth.

She didn't know anymore where she was going, she didn't even know if there was someone else around her, she just felt… lost.

It was too soon to try to reflect about what had just happened, it was too soon even to try to understand that.

The only thing she knew was that until an hour ago she felt on top of the world, blessed with the love of who she started to think was the man of her life… and now… now she felt like someone had just shot a bullet straight to her heart, destroying her from inside.

"Ashley?" Someone unsurely called out as he came across the unusual sight of the diva literally crying her heart out "Are you okay?"

The genuine concern in the rhetorical question seemed enough to catch her attention as, through blurred sight, she lifted her eyes to find none other than her ex staring back at her.

The _previous _one, that was.

And in that moment she didn't care anymore of the last time they talked, of the nasty verbal fight they had about _him_, she just… needed someone.

"Ash?" He called her name again, cautiously taking a step towards her.

"Oh Matt…" She chocked out and, in the blink of an eye she had sprinted forward, finding refuge in his arms and holding onto him for dear life. "I'm so… he…"

"Ssh, it's okay." He soothed her, gently caressing her head "You don't have to explain anything right now… I'm here, just let it all out."

And so she did, her face pressed against his chest as he held her tight, feeling grateful for having run into him indeed.

Now if only she had seen that half smirk resting on his face in meanwhile.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Confusion was just a tiny part of the rollercoaster of emotions Adam had found himself entrapped into in the last minutes.

He had gone from the after-segment worry to the relief of finding her in his own locker room indeed; from the anxiety of explaining her the truth to the surprise of finding out she already believed him; from the hope that everything was fine to the puzzlement of her odd behavior… and then, and only then, to the most complete disbelief of her accusation/revelation.

Which had surely left him in confusion.

How on earth did Kelly and up with his… err… Ashley's bandana?!

And that story of he being the one who had given it to the ECW diva…?

C'mon, that was just… absurd!

Absurd, crazy, insane… whatever you wanted to call it, but still… inexplicable.

But she wanted an explanation, she _demanded_ an explanation… and no, he couldn't blame her for that, but this definitely wasn't something he could do.

How was he supposed to give her, let alone his believable version of the truth, but even only a rational and plausible explanation when he was the first one who had no idea whatsoever of what had happened?

How could he plead his cause when what she was accusing him of was, for him, completely impossible?

He couldn't say anything… he didn't say anything, besides stuttering the usual and never good 'it's not like it seems'.

He couldn't have been more cliché if he had tried to, that was for sure.

Nevertheless he had failed to give her the only thing she asked for… and that was when confusion left place for another shock as she spat those three most dreaded words.

_It's over._

And everything had abruptly stopped right there.

No more frenetic alternation of emotions… nothing at all. As he helplessly watched her walk away from him he felt completely numb. Almost as if she was taking all of him with her.

Those three words were echoing in his mind over and over…

What was he supposed to do?

He wasn't used to deal with such situations… what did she expect? That he would just accept this as a fact and let her go like that?

Besides the meaning of the words, it had been her tone to paralyze him.

He had never seen her so… determined, so firm. Not even after what Kelly had done to her, not even after the fight he had witnessed between her and Matt.

No, he had wished for her to shout out, to insult him, to get mad, to hit him… but nothing, she was so… resolute.

He would have preferred anything but that. Anything.

Her tone meant one thing: she had made her decision, she was done with him.

There was no turning back for her. This was final.

But did she really think he was letting her go like that?

No, he had to stop her.

And he had to stop her right now.

So he suddenly sprinted forward, almost knocking an oblivious crew member down in the process, as he rushed after Ashley.

It wasn't too late to make her change her mind.

It couldn't be.

**x—x—x—x—x**

There was no doubt that Kelly Kelly was in an extremely happy mood as she stepped inside the women's locker room again with a smile brighter than usual.

And she hadn't even fully closed the door that the other girls immediately gathered around her.

Or, at least, her friends did.

"OMG! You and Adam!" Layla shrieked, prompting Victoria and Jillian to roll their eyes as they gathered their things in the back of the room.

"I know, right?" The blonde flashed her best grin.

"And what were you waiting for to tell us?!" The skilled dancer retorted with a playful slap on the arm before the two burst out with giggles.

"Anyway," Maryse jumped in as she flickered her hair behind in a quick movement "you were simply _magnifique_ out there." She complimented the ECW diva with a smirk.

"Indeed you were!" Layla promptly echoed with a mischievous smile of her own "That was awesome! You… totally owned her!"

"Yes owned, that's the word!"

"Not to mention how you sent Cherry back in her place!" The curly haired diva was apparently on a roll "Hello? Since when she even found the courage to come out on her own?!"

"And with that hair… _terrible_." The French-Canadian shuddered.

Kelly giggled at her two fellow divas' compliments, shrugging her shoulders as an innocent smile appeared on her features.

"Well you know the saying girls… payback's such a bitch!"

"But why should have you given them a payback?" A third voice eventually piped up interrupting the new outburst of laughter and attiring three pair of eyes on her.

"I don't get it," a puzzled looking Brooke continued "I mean… you stole Adam from Ashley and you convinced Cherry to attack her… weren't you the one supposed to receive a payback?"

The much reasonable question was welcomed by a tense silence, during which Layla and Maryse stared at Kelly, maybe wondering the same.

But if they were, it didn't last more than a few seconds… until Kelly responded with a new found –and somehow forced- smile.

"Sweetie sometimes I wonder when they'll draft you to Raw… you'll be perfect in the role of the dumb interviewer!"

And that, apparently, settled the matter since the other two laughed along once again, forgetting any little shadow of doubt.

The brunette frowned at this, still failing to understand how Kelly's story made sense, but she was already forgotten as Layla piped up again.

"So I think we totally have to go out to celebrate tonight!"

"And you have to tell us all the details… and you know which ones I refer to." Maryse teased.

"Of course," the Extreme Exposé leader most willingly accepted "and what else did you think I was going to do?!"

And with other giggles the trio linked arms and got ready to leave the locker room… not before turning to shot an impatient glare in Brooke's direction.

"Are you coming or what?!"

"Yeah, sure…!" She immediately jumped up and hid an eye-roll as, once again, she found herself following her _best friends_ wherever they decided to go.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Better now?" Matt softly asked a few minutes later as they eventually pulled apart.

Ashley merely nodded, wiping a few tears away with the back of her hand.

"Good." He approved with a sympathetic smile.

"Matt I'm so sor--"

"Shh," he hushed her once again "you don't have to explain me anything, I told you. Now let's get you out of here, c'mon."

He showed her his best good-hearted smile as he firmly held her hand, leading her outside.

And she followed, not caring to look back even for a moment… too bad cause if she did she would have met the gaze of _someone_ who in meanwhile had caught up with her.

_Someone_ who now, if possible, felt even worse than before.

If until a few minutes ago he was numb, now Adam definitely felt as someone had suddenly waken him up… with a hard slap right on his face.

_Fuckin' Hardy._

This was the only mutter that escaped his lips as his hand instinctively closed into a fist on his side.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Do you think he has found her in meanwhile?" Cherry asked as she and Michelle silently drove back to the hotel.

The all-American girl shrugged her shoulders "It's a possibility. Maybe he succeeded when we failed." She faintly smiled.

"I hope they make up… they look _really_ good together," she let out a weary sigh as she looked out of the passenger's window "I mean he scares me to death sometimes… but he's very nice to Ashley."

Michelle couldn't help but softly giggle at the last sentence.

Cherry was definitely something _different_.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have betted one dollar on this relationship at the beginning… but I totally agree with you now." She eventually replied, focusing on the road "Who knows, maybe while we're worrying they're already working things out." She hopefully said.

"Even though that kiss… do you believe what Kelly said?" The shy diva finally brought herself to ask, almost afraid of her own words.

The faith-heart-soul diva took her moment to reply, thinking over the evening's events once again.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know… I mean, we all saw the kiss… but after all it's Kelly we're talking about. On the other hand, yes we know Kelly was after him since day one of Smackdown and ECW working together… but not only there's a video showing a kiss between them, we're also well aware of Adam's past. It's… _difficult_."

"Poor Ash, I wouldn't wish to be in her position right now… so confusing…"

But Cherry's words trailed off as Michelle's text alert went off and both divas exchanged a hopeful look.

The smaller blonde hurried to take the electronic device out of Michelle's bag and not more than two seconds later she exclaimed what they both were hoping for…

"It's Ashley's!"

"Thank God," she let out a relieved sigh "what does she say?"

"That she's not coming back to your room tonight and to not worry." Cherry quoted, lifting her eyes on the athletic diva once again "Maybe this means they got everything sorted out?"

"Let's hope so, I guess we'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out." And with that she shrugged her shoulders once again, hoping Cherry was right in her assumption.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Little both divas know that, instead, in that very moment Ashley was in the room of the last person they would have imagined.

"Thanks for letting me crush here." She gratefully smiled, drying her long blonde hair in a towel after taking a much refreshing shower.

From the other side of the room Matt chuckled as he prepared his own bed.

"Don't even mention it, what's the use in having a spare bed then?"

"…Shannon's bed is not exactly a spare one though." She pointed out with a soft giggle… the first since they had met in the arena's corridor earlier.

"He'll be fine rooming in with Jimmy for one night," he shrugged "and wait… was that a smile? About time." He winked.

She bit on her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks' color rising.

"You know why you bumped into me like that, right?" She almost whispered.

He took a moment to reply, then abandoned his task and went to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"I was watching the show from the locker room, let's put it in this way." He faintly smiled.

She grimaced.

"And to think that you warned me… you told me this was someway going to happen…" she sighed "and I treated you so--"

"Hey hey, there's no need to talk about that, alright? We were both angry, we said bad things we didn't mean… it's okay." He promptly placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I should have listened to what you said instead of attacking you." She sniffled, feeling the tears threatening to spill out once again that night.

"Let's not even think anymore about that, c'mon." He playfully messed her hair up.

"And you're letting me stay here anyway… thank you, really. I didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to the girls tonight…" She trailed off.

"Ash, I told you. Stop thanking me." He chuckled pulling her into a hug "One, that's what friends do. And two, we both know now what it's like to deal with people… people like _that_."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, her cheek pressed against his chest as she hugged him back… then she eventually found her voice again.

"I'm glad you're here."

"And I'm glad to be here." He responded with the same sweet voice he had used for the last hour… the one that masked the sick grin on his face.


	38. Not Listening

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73** and **Kristin4** for reviewing last chapter, keep 'em coming! :)

Hope you like the new one as well,  
**R**&**R**!

* * *

**Chapter 38  
"Not Listening"**

Almost a whole week had passed by.

Five long days replaying the same scenes in her head over and over again.

The fake kiss in the video (but then again, was it?), the conversation with Kelly, the last time she had seen _him_.

During all their fairly brief relationship they had never spent so many days apart. Not even when they were physically forced to… there had always been phone calls and text messages to fill the space in between. And, most of all, the happy thought of seeing him again after their respective engagements.

And now… now it was all gone.

There was nothing to look forward to, no happy thought to cheer her up.

Only the hurt and the scorn of having been fooled like this.

Ashley let out a weary sigh as she entered the car, positioning herself in the passenger's seat.

In her entire career with the WWE she had never dreaded so much the getting back on the road for a new series of house shows and then the usual Smackdown! episode.

She was sure that by now Kelly had spread the word… every single person must know by now how stupid she had been.

And she just didn't want to see the sympathetic or mocking looks on their faces.

Poor little Ashley who believed she had finally found true love.

Stupid little Ashley who acted all tough on the outside and then had fallen in the most cliché of all situations… especially considering who she was with.

No, she already felt pathetic enough without having to get their silent reminder.

She already played in her mind all the moments they had shared together in those months every single day… every time feeling more and more like an idiot for having believed him.

How could have he pretended all those months? Why had he—oh, right. Cause after all he had obtained what he wanted only a week before or something like that. It must have been the challenge of making fall for him the only diva that wasn't already dying at his feet.

Plus, of course, the interesting detail of having once belonged to Matt. Was she ever going to erase that mark from herself? Always only a Lita substitute. How depressing.

Another sigh was in order at this point.

Yet why was he still searching for her?

What did he still want from her? Wasn't it enough without having to torment her with all those –obviously rejected- calls and –deleted without even being read- text messages?

Was it so fun to rip her heart into pieces?

She just wanted to forget… to escape all this…

How was she to meet him? Even just to _see_ him passing in one of the next arena's corridors?

Especially cause, judging from his constant attempts of getting in contact with her in the last days nevertheless, she surely wasn't expecting him to keep his distance now that they were forced to be in the same building.

Thing that, at the moment, she dreaded the most.

It was too soon, too soon…

Too soon and too painful.

"It's going to be alright, you know? We're going to be there with you."

Brian's voice abruptly awoke the dirty diva from her reverie as he smiled at her from the backseat.

"I hope so Bri Bri," she offered him a weak smile "I just… I don't even know."

"Well you don't have to," Paul promptly added, his hands firm on the steering wheel "he tries to get next to you, we attack. Simple, really." He winked at her sideways, making her playfully roll her eyes as she relaxed in her seat a little bit.

She could have perfectly sworn that if it hadn't been for her friends right now she wouldn't have even been headed to the arena. Probably she would have gotten fired… and at the moment she wouldn't have even cared.

But no, they all had taken good care of her. They all had prevented her to fall in a probable self-destructive path and wallow in self pity… there hadn't been a single moment of the day when they had left her alone. The two hooligans had evidently taken on themselves the task of keeping 'their little sister', as they liked to call her, safe… and so she hadn't even been allowed to fly back to New York after that famous day, no. She had spent those 5 days with them.

Then a visit from Michelle, a text message from Cherry, or a phone call from Matt had done the rest.

Right, _Matt_.

Since the first moment the older Hardy brother had been, even not physically, the most present of them all.

He had soothed when she was desperate in tears, he had joked to make her faintly smile, he had told her about the new plans he and Jeff had for The Hardy Show to distract her, he had spoken sympathetic words when she wondered if there was something wrong with her, he had insulted _the bastard_ when there was need to.

And she had started to value his friendship and company again… blaming herself for having believed even for one little second that he had just been jealous of her and _Edge_ or whatever it was… no, he just wanted to protect her.

Especially now that they both knew how it felt to have their hearts broken by the same man… even though in different ways, of course.

Having Matt by her side, even in the midst of this all, made her feel someway… safer.

"Is it him again?" Paul inquired with a scowl as her text alert went off.

The punk anxiously glanced at the electronic device in her lap, then her expression relaxed into a much softer one.

"No, it's Matt." She smiled as she scrolled down to read the message's contents.

"_Morning dirty diva, I guess you're not having your best pre-shows moments… I know. Stay strong, I'll be right there beside you. See you in 1 hour. Love, Matt."_

…After all maybe it wasn't her the one who needed to hide tonight.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Patience had never been one of Adam's virtues.

Not at all.

Many things could have been said about the Rated R superstar, good and bad, but surely being a patient person wasn't included in the list.

And it fully showed as he once again started to pace his hotel room, running a hand through his blond hair.

What was he supposed to do?

This waiting was nearly killing him inside… he didn't know what to do anymore.

He had tried anything he could… he had called, but she had refused each and every one of his tries. He had written… but no one of his text messages had received an answer. He had left her multiple voice mails… but had no way to find out if she had even listened to them.

Heck, he had even called her own house in New York…! But the only answer he had succeeded to gain from her brother was that she wasn't expected at home anytime soon.

Great. Just great.

And so he was back at the starting line… exactly like 5 days before. With no clue of what had really happened and no clue of what telling her… besides that he really, _honestly_, was innocent in all this.

But then again, even though he someway managed to reach the dirty diva and make her listen to him, was she going to believe him?

A frustrated sigh was in order as he stopped for a moment, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Those last 5 days without her had been simply a torture for him.

Not being able to listen to her voice, to see her beautiful smile, to hear her laugh when he teased her, to hold her in his arms…

If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that he was going crazy.

Yeah, crazy in love maybe… but he had already ascertained that, oh if he had.

And the fact of not knowing whatever was passing in that pretty head of hers at the moment was the last torture of it all. Especially… especially after having witnessed her leaving the arena the previous Friday in Matt Hardy's arms.

What was that?!

Wasn't he present when the elder Hardy had spat such disgusted words at the two of them? When she had snapped back telling him to fuck off…? Cause, really, he remembered it perfectly.

Why was it all turning upside down then now?

What was he to do?

Heartbreaking wasn't his special ability, definitely not.

It had been too much time since he had experienced something like this… or wait, even then, it wasn't like this. Cause he wasn't so deeply in love with his girlfriend as it was now with Ashley… that had only been a juvenile passion… this was positively the love of his life.

Yes, that was the only conclusion he had come to in the last 5 days.

Conclusion that, nevertheless, didn't make any difference at the moment cause she was apparently determined of not talking to him ever again.

Maybe that was all some kind of karma for what he had done to Matt a couple of years before…

In that case, yes, karma was definitely a bitch.

Luckily for him, his thoughts were then interrupted by the door bursting open as a panting Kenny appeared.

"So?" The champ eagerly asked, immediately jumping up from his seat.

"She's not arrived yet." His young friend revealed, the information accompanied by a negative shaking of his head "And neither London nor Kendrick. So maybe she's with them."

"Yeah, maybe." He sighed in dismay "_Or maybe with Hardy_."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." He sighed once again, starting to pace the room again.

It seemed that he had to wait a little bit longer to finally see her again. If such encounter would have been a pleasant one or not… no one was to know yet.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A couple of hours later, checked in at the hotel, and now in her own room with Michelle and Cherry, Ashley's mood hadn't improved much.

It seemed like her friends had developed a not-so-secret plan of not leaving her alone for even one minute and, even though she gratefully appreciated their cares, she couldn't help but start to feel… someway smothered.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The all-American girl scoffed "And since when Maryse even started to consider herself a fighting diva?!"

"I've never seen her in the ring…" Cherry mused "besides that time when she was supposed to kick me and instead tripped over her own feet." The shy girl pointed out with a giggle.

"Yeah…" Michelle rolled her eyes "remember how much we laughed at that, Ash?"

"…Yeah." She forced a smile.

Of course she remembered… she had obliged Adam to watch the replay 3 times and they got into a playful argument as he accused her of jealousy for their past flirting.

"Oh," the faith-heart-soul diva sighed as she stood up from her spot on the bed "I'm running late for a photo shoot… will you be alright?"

Cherry eagerly nodded at the knowing look aimed at her own direction.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

Ashley had to block an eye-roll as she met Cherry's good hearted smile and weakly smiled back.

She didn't feel like needing a special babysitting squad. She was just heartbroken, it wasn't like she had suicidal tendencies or something like that. And that restless feeling boiled inside of her once again as the two divas found themselves alone.

"So I ran into Deuce… and I turned my back at him, can you believe it?" She piped up with a surprised tone "I mean… maybe it was a little rude, but it surely felt great!" She let out a giggle.

"Wow."

"So what do you think of—"

No. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, blocking the shy diva's words out. She needed to be alone. Now. For how painful that it could be, she needed to remain alone with her own recollections… especially now, that, one way or another, sooner or later she was going to see him again.

True enough… but how to do that without hurting Cherry's –already delicate- feelings in the process?

"Ice-cream!" The punk diva suddenly exclaimed.

"…Sure, you wanna go to that nice place across the street?" She asked after a first surprised moment.

"Actually, I don't feel like going out, would you mind…?" She trailed off trying her best puppy eyes.

"Sure, I'll go right now!" She happily sprinted up.

Okay, she was going to hell for deceiving someone as innocent as Cherry, maybe with a bit more of clarity of her feelings, but still.

"Cherry, wait."

"Oh right… what flavor?" She asked, eager to be helpful.

The dirty diva sincerely smiled, handing her a 20 dollar bills.

"Take all the ones you prefer… I'm sure I'll find something I like too."

"You sure?" She hesitantly asked.

"Hey, we deserve a little treat once in awhile, right? After all… we need to celebrate your little win over Deuce as well, right?"

"Alright! You like chocolate, right?" She anxiously asked, already on the door.

"Of course I do!"

"Awesome, I'll be right back then."

She hadn't even time to let out a relieved sigh once the door got closed, that a knock echoed inside the room.

"Yes, I like whipped cream on top too--" she abruptly stopped as she realized that actually it wasn't her friend the one knocking on her door.

"Hey," Adam softly greeted her with a hopeful smile.

"What are you doing here?" She bitterly replied, folding her arms on her chest.

He surely couldn't say that such welcome was a surprise… but it hurt nevertheless.

"Look Ash, I was hoping that we could--"

But no, she didn't even give him enough time to finish as he faked an impressed look.

"Oh and I was hoping that you could be less than an ass to me and that our relationship could be something real… guess what? It didn't work that way." She scoffed.

"Ash please… I just want to talk to you." He pleaded.

"And talk about what, Adam? Have you found even the shittiest possible excuse to explain me how on hell is possible that Kelly has the bandana that _you_ admitted _you_ took from me?"

He shook his head in frustration, leaning with an arm on the doorframe… probably trying to convince her not to shut the door in his face.

"No, but--"

"Then I think we have nothing to talk about." She cut him off, tightening the grip on her own arms as to give herself more strength to make it through the confrontation.

"Ash," he kept on pleading, trying to capture her eyes "_please_. We can't… we can't leave things this way, we… I… you know I love you."

She had to gather all her strength this time to avoid his gaze, well knowing it would have been too dangerous (and then too painful) for her to get lost in his eyes. So she opted for a much safer head-shaking, fixing her own gaze on an undetermined spot on the hotel's carpet.

"I don't know anything." She spat, her voice almost a whisper "And it's time for you to leave."

And with that she moved her hand to close the door… which, as predictable, was promptly held open by the Rated R superstar's much stronger palm.

"Just 5 minutes…" He tried to negotiate… but it was all in vain when another voice piped up from behind him.

"I thought she clearly told you to get lost." Matt calmly said, walking around the rejected superstar.

The latter slowly turned to glare at the dark haired man, the fire burning again in his eyes once they met the half smirk on the older Hardy brother's face.

"This is none of your business, so _you_ get lost." He hissed.

"Oh, but I think it definitely is since you're threatening my friend here." He innocently shrugged his shoulders, an amused hint in his voice.

"I'm not threatening anyone _but_ you." He spat as the two slowly got into each other's face.

"See? That's the problem with you," Matt smiled "I don't feel threatened at all by a scumbag like you."

"Let's see if you still think so after--"

But after what Edge had in mind to do wasn't revealed as, after anxiously observing the potential exploding exchange, Ashley eventually interrupted the two.

"Guys!" She called out, still avoiding _his_ gaze once they both turned to look at her and instinctively drew a step back from each other.

But a moment later the two men still got back at their impromptu staring contest, with Adam's hands closing into fists at his sides.

"Matt, please." She softly pleaded, and the United States champion finally left his previous spot –not before grinning one more time at his rival- to join the diva on the doorframe.

"Yeah, you're right," he calmly said as he protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders "he's not worth it."

And with that he leaded her inside and closed the door behind them, leaving a much enraged and hurt Adam to helplessly stare back into nothing.


	39. Find a Way

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**,** Edgesgurl**, **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R** and **Writinglove101** for reviewing last chapter, you rock!

Hope you like this one,  
**R**&**R** and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39  
****"Find a Way"**

Ashley couldn't help the smile on her face as she re-entered the arena that evening alongside with her tag team partners, after having spent the last half hour outside engaged in an impromptu basketball match between the two… she being the special referee.

"The last two points were a fluke, I'm telling you." The blonde guy sulked.

"They were not." The other rolled his eyes.

"You deliberately advantaged him." Brian morosely said turning to the punk diva, who was walking in the middle.

"Yeah, sure thing she did." Paul snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I did not!" An outraged Ashley slapped Brian's arm. "And, for the record, I didn't even want to be the referee."

"You couldn't play," the dark haired guy shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factly "you're too short."

"Uh-huh." The other promptly echoed.

She couldn't help but scoff at this. "Guys, seriously, coming from you two…"

"HEY!" Now it was Brian's turn to look outraged as he turned to her in disbelief.

"Meanie." Paul simply muttered.

"Alright, alright," she lazily placed each arm around both their necks as the trio walked on, "stop talking trash about my referee skills though."

"Fine." The blonde huffed "Anyway, just so you know, when I was a kid I was quite tall for my age."

Paul burst out with laughter as such claim. "Yeah, I don't doubt it."

"Hey, look who's here." The self proclaimed dirty diva wisely said, interrupting another argument "Cherry! Over here!" She loudly called out.

"Oh, hi…!" The diva in question shyly approached the trio "I was actually searching for you." She revealed focusing on Ashley.

"What's up?" The latter asked in curiosity, her previous smile already starting to drop as the recollection of her current situation rushed back to her.

"I wanted to tell you that Kelly is in the women's locker room right now… so I was thinking… maybe you'd prefer…" She trailed off biting on her bottom lip.

"Oh, sure… yeah." The dirty blonde girl nodded in understanding. All the cheerful appearance disappearing completely. It had been too good to be true to have forgotten her problems for the last past hour in company of her boys.

"Good thing we're champs again," Paul piped up "we have our own locker room, you know. _Mi casa su casa_." He winked, tightening his grip on her waist as she gratefully smiled at him.

"What about you?" The latter then focused on her fellow diva once again "How are you coping with _miss skank_ in our locker room?"

"Oh I'm just hanging out there while I wait for Michelle to come back from her signing." She weakly smiled.

"You can come over too," Brian suddenly blurted out "…if you want to, of course." He added in a lower voice, suddenly looking down.

Paul and Ashley exchanged a confused look at such odd behavior, which was completely unnoticed by Cherry who gladly accepted the offer with a timid smile gracing her features.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Here." Kenny announced opening the door of Adam's locker room and entering while he carried a whole bunch of different roses… that looked like they could have been entire bushes actually.

"Good." The other guy immediately sprint up, slightly frowning as he noticed the exact amount of flowers his friend had just laid down on one of the wooden benches. "Kenny, how many of these have you exactly bought?" He inquired lifting an eyebrow.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He cheerfully smiled.

"That's really not the point." The champ said through narrowed eyes "I told you to buy just _one_ bouquet of red roses… not the whole bloody shop!"

"I know but… I thought we'd better think of other options as well."

"…Pardon?" He couldn't help but blink twice at such statement.

"You would never guess, but there are so many things you can say with flowers… without even uttering one single word!" He explained with a bright look on his face that could have been second only to the one of a child on Christmas morning.

"I'm amazed."

"I know, right?! I had no idea!" The younger superstar beamed, as usual oblivious of the sarcasm in Adam's voice. "So I was thinking… you might put a few white roses in the mix to symbolize the purity of your love."

"My… _what_?!" He repeated with a classic _what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about_ expression.

"The purity of your love." Kenny calmly repeated, "Cause your love is pure, right?"

"Go on, please." He scoffed.

"Alright, no white ones." He said gesturing towards the next quality of roses "What about these pink ones? I've been told they're perfect to apologize!" His face lit up again "Cause you need to apologize to Ashley, right? Well, whatever you did to her I'm sure these—"

"—I'll take just the red ones, thank you very much." The Rated R superstar cut him off by harshly seizing the flowers he had already chosen.

"Wait!" Kenny urged while his friend was already on his way to the door.

"What now?" He impatiently turned "Cause, just so you know, I'm going to give whatever flowers you're about to show me the new meaning of '_I'll kick your ass if you don't cut this shit right now'_."

The ex Spirit Squad member looked puzzled for a few seconds, then he quickly shook his head.

"No, no, I was wondering if you might add at least one yellow rose there." He reached Adam on the door, trying to arrange another rose of said color in the bouquet he was holding. "Yeah… that will do it." He eventually complimented the final sight with a content smile.

"Why? What is its meaning?" He asked with a weary sigh.

"Jealousy."

The expression on the champion's face immediately changed into a scowl.

"Excuse me? And why on earth should I be jealous?" He hissed.

"I don't know mate," he shrugged his shoulders "but when I told you I saw _her_ in the hotel lobby with Matt Hardy this morning you looked quite—"

Though he didn't have the chance to reveal his earlier impression when the very same yellow rose was quickly tossed on his chest, the door being loudly slammed only a second later.

"Well, he could have just said _no thanks_." He grumpily muttered.

**x—x—x—x—x **

After leaving his locker room in said way, the Rated R superstar had carefully walked towards an almost empty corridor and hid in a corner, still carrying the red roses.

If Ashley was determined in refusing to talk to him, or even to just let _him_ talk for that matter, then he had to find some other way to reach her cause, sure as hell, he wasn't going to give up.

Though, with both London & Kendrick plus the older Hardy around, it wasn't that simple to come close to his ex girlfriend.

Reason why, he had opted for the flowers. And a huge and beautiful bouquet of them, to be exact. Just like he had done after their very first argument… when neither of the two would have ever guessed how things were going to develop between them.

Original plan wanted Kenny to deliver them; he confided she wouldn't have the heart to treat the younger superstar too bad but, after the recent events, he had given up on that option.

So that's what he was doing in such secluded corner of the arena… he was waiting for his brand new, and unaware, ally.

And he didn't have to wait long when, after hearing a nearby door being closed, he caught glimpse of the exact person he needed passing him by.

Quickly coming out of his hiding spot, he loudly cleared his throat as he followed said person's steps.

"Good evening, Cherry." He said in his most kind tone… one that had never been heard from him inside the many arenas he had been into.

The shy diva turned on her heels, literally paralyzing when she saw whomshe came face to face with.

He was taken aback at first by her obvious discomfort as her eyes widened and she started to nervously glance around. Then he recalled how Ashley had explained him that the less experienced diva seemed to be just a bit _terrified_ of him… either inside or out a wrestling ring.

"No, no, no," he rushed to explain as she slowly started to stumble backwards "it's okay, really. I'm here in peace!"

"I..." She trailed off, still incredibly shy –and scared- when it came to the Rated R superstar.

"Please, can't you listen just a minute… for Ashley's sake?" Adam sternly asked, "I have no intention to hurt you whatsoever, I swear."

Cherry seemed to calm a bit at the mention of her friend's name.

"What… What about Ashley?" She asked in her low tone of voice.

Adam couldn't help but sigh in relief as he noticed how her expression had indeed softened.

"I just want to ask you if you could take these flowers to her." He revealed, "Please."

"Oh." The diva's eyes widened again as she finally understood what his intentions were.

"_Please_ Cherry," he sternly repeated "I know she considers you a friend and I know you're… _a bit_ intimidated by me, but I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't really important."

This seemed to calm her down as she eyed up the beautiful flowers in his hands.

"They're pretty." She timidly said.

He halfheartedly smiled, "I wish to make my peace with her."

Now, if it had been Michelle, she would have probably smashed the _pretty _flowers on his head right on the spot… but Adam Copeland wasn't stupid. And after all the manipulative side of him, the one that actually belonged to Edge, was used this time for an innocent and better cause.

On her side, even though the diva was completely on Ashley's side in the confusing situation the two lovers –or former ones- were currently in, she was also a hopeless romantic. Especially considering who the man she had last dated was.

And so she couldn't help but give her usual quick nod of the head as positive answer as she seized the bouquet from his hands.

"Thank you, really." He sincerely said.

Then, after taking up enough courage to look him up in the eyes, she quickly disappeared the following moment… running away with all her energy.

"At least she consented." He sighed before walking in the opposite way. Now he could only wait to see if its plan had worked as wished.

**x—x—x—x—x ****  
**

Ashley was sat on the leather couch in Paul and Brian's locker room, trying to get her mind off the tricky situation she was in. And, luckily enough for the diva, her two best friends were doing their best effort to help her on such matter.

"So I ran into Teddy Long earlier at the hotel," Paul piped up as he sat down on the couch next to her, friendly placing an arm around her shoulders "and he told me that tonight we're not competing. We just need to be at the commentators' table during the match to decide the first contenders for our titles."

"Oh, the joy of being champs." She teased with a playful roll of eyes, receiving a nudge as answer.

"And you know," Brian echoed "we've been thinking…"

"Yes?" She asked as he hesitated, exchanging a look with his teammate.

"That if you don't feel up to it, there's no need for you to come outside with us tonight. After all we just need to utter a few sentences as Hawkins & Ryder and Deuce & Domino beat the hell out of each other."

She smiled at their concerns, "Thank you guys, I'll stay behind tonight then." She agreed affectionately pulling the two into a hug… which was soon interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"This could be Cherry." Paul announced, not without a subtle smirk as he noticed Brian standing up to open the door.

"Or Matt." The latter added, trying to hide a soft blush on his cheeks "Didn't he tell you he was on his way, Ash?"

"Yeah, but I think he's still at the signing with Michelle." She said glancing at her wristwatch.

At least the mysterious visitor was revealed as the hooligan opened the door… finding indeed Cherry on the other side… almost hidden behind a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Hi…!" The diva cheerfully said… only to blush when she looked at Brian, who suddenly seemed to have lost the capacity of speaking as he just stood there, staring back at her.

"Thank you Cherry," Paul decided to put an end to the awkward moment "but there was really no need to bring us flowers." He joked.

"Oooh, but I didn't…!" She shook her head, eventually stepping inside "They're for Ashley."

"Well, I dare say there was no need to bring them to her either." He chuckled, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from the dirty diva herself.

"Never mind him sweetie," the latter playfully rolled her eyes as Cherry handed her the roses "they're really beautiful…" She commented proceeding to read the small note attached.

"_One more time to say l love you always  
and keeping faith, letting love find a way._

_Still yours,  
A."_

She didn't have to question who this "A" was… especially cause he was the only one who would have quoted The Used… the very band they had seen together the night they had shared their first kiss.

At the same time as she silently read the note, Brian finally recovered from whatever had cut his tongue, as he turned to the punk diva with a curious smile.

"Who sends them?"

Though she didn't answer at first… and Cherry, in her truly fashion, started to panic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…!" She rambled on "But he stopped me… and you know how I'm easily scared of him… and then… he said something sweet about you… I don't quite remember what now but I—"

"Cherry, sshh, it's alright." Ashley hushed the diva with a friendly smile… before her expression hardened as she moved her gaze on the closed door. "It's not you the one I'm mad with."

And with that she resolutely marched outside, the flowers still secured in her hands.

"What the heck is going on?!" Paul asked as the unusual trio crowded under the doorframe to follow their friend's movements down the corridor.

Though the hooligan didn't have to wait long for an explanation as it was given in the form of the punk diva suddenly stopping at the sight of an unaware Adam coming out of the adjacent corridor.

"…Hey," he breathlessly said as he eventually noticed her "I see you got them." He quickly recovered from the unexpected meeting, nodding at the flowers in her hands; and for a moment he was hopeful… hopeful that maybe she was just coming to see him and that everything was going to be alright again.

Unfortunately for him, only the first part of his thoughts was right and his smile was destined to immediately drop as she scowled at him.

"Do-you-think-that-I'm-so-easily-win-by-a-bloody-bunch-of-roses?!" She nearly yelled, accompanying each of her words with hardly hitting him with the flowers in question.

"That's not what—"

But, as he tried to shield himself with his hands, she didn't even give him a chance to explain.

"WHAT-FUCKING-EVER!" She eventually exploded "I don't care! You can write me all the sweetest songs in the world, you can buy me a whole garden for what I care, but this still doesn't change what you did to me! And _never _will!" At this point she was almost panting "So leave me and my friends the fuck alone…!"

And with a last, and more powerful blow, she was done. The flowers scattered around the couple, the Rated R superstar looking at her in dismay, co-workers peering out of their locker rooms' doors to see the scene while she turned on her heels and walked back from where she had come… her chin high in the air not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Though another stop was in order when, out of the corner of her eye, she made out the shape of a certain diva leant with her back against a wall, slim arms folded on her chest.

"Very touching," Kelly's words reached her as she passed by "ever considered a career in acting? You'd be perfect for such dramatic scenes… I was almost on the verge of crying."

And the sarcastic comment was enough to set Ashley's fury free once again, as she literally launched herself on the ECW diva, ready to strike.

"Uh-uh," the latter innocently shook her head while the punk prepared her punch "hit me and I'll make you get suspended. You know we can't fight outside the ring, don't cha?" She snickered.

"I don't care." Was the growl that followed… though, before she could act, Matt had suddenly appeared at her side, firmly holding her arm.

"C'mon, you know she's right." He softly whispered inside her ear "Don't give her such satisfaction."

And with that he started to lead her back where her friends were still standing, though not before Ashley had pointed her finger in Kelly's direction, loudly declaring "I want you in that very ring, bitch."

"I'm sure this can't happen tonight sweetie," Michelle –who had just arrived with Matt in time to witness the scene- breathlessly said as the group took the punk diva in.

"What do you mean?" The latter raised an eyebrow, ready to battle whoever was even trying to hold her back from _legally_ beating the skank.

"Haven't you read the card for tonight? It's Kelly vs Cherry." She carefully stated, "With you as special guest referee."

The shy diva loudly gasped, covering a mouth with her hand while Ashley muttered a simple "_Fuck all" _as she stormed inside the Hooligans' locker room once again.

* * *

**_Next chapter:_** What's going to happen on Smackdown when Kelly and Ashley find themselves in the same ring? Also, I wanted to let you know that this story is coming to an **end** soon.


	40. Rise Above

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **Writinglove101**, **Christal-R, KxH**, **Deeelyndz**, **Hailey Egan**, **xAttitudex**, **jojocheer28** and **xXRiaHardyOrtonxX **for reviewing last chapter, you're all awesome!

I dedicate this chappie to my awesome, awesome friend **_Mikki _**and she knows the reason *huggles* BESIDES being both obsessed with the **EdgexAsh** pairing at the moment, of course lol. Keep on rockin' girlie!

**R**&**R** and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 40  
"Rise Above"**

"That skank! With what nerve does she even dare to talk to me?! And what I get? To be the guest _fucking_ referee in her match… ugh!!!"

"Ash, you need to calm down." Matt wisely pointed out from his spot on a wooden bench as the dirty diva frantically paced back and forth in her rage after he had literally dragged her in his own locker room.

"Calm down?! How can I _calm down_?! Have you heard her? And don't tell me to be better than her and ignore her bitchy remarks cause… uggggh!"

"Ash." He softly yet firmly said.

"I know, I know." She let out a sigh while she eventually collapsed on the opposite bench, "I need to calm down, I know. It's just that… let's face it Matt, she won. And that's the only way I have to try to get back to her for what she did. And instead what do I get? A striped ref shirt, wow." She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"I think it—"

"I mean… _hello_? What the heck?! Okay, I get that this _little_ private detail isn't universally known or at least not yet, but last week didn't she admit on live TV she had been the one persuading Cherry to attack me? Wasn't she the one attacking me in the ring as well? And yet Cherry gets the match… that's not fair. As much as I love that girl, of course." She pouted, her chin on her closed fists.

"May I speak or you're going to verbally kick me?" He playfully asked.

"Go ahead, sorry." She retorted with a playful eye-roll.

"You know they booked the match cause they ended up fighting against each other too last Friday… think about it, after all it's only natural that Cherry goes against Kelly after what she did… isn't it?"

"I guess." She unwillingly admitted, folding her arms on her chest.

The older Hardy lightly chuckled at the childlike gesture; "You'll have your turn, I'm sure. They wouldn't have put you _someway_ in the match if they thought you weren't involved in this. Just…"

"…What?" She questioned as he trailed off.

"You need to relax to really get to her. I know, I know," he rushed to add as she shot him a death glare "but think about it. You're too caught up to think straight now… you'd give her an advantage this way."

"So you're suggesting I should forget I want to tear hair after hair away from her platinum blonde scalp every time I see her?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"…Kinda."

"I love you Matty but you're a fool." She sulkily pointed out.

"C'mon, don't you know the saying? Revenge is better when cold… or something like that. You know what it means anyway. I'm not saying forget about everything and go ahead with your life as if nothing happened… but don't give her the satisfaction of getting under your skin. You surely don't want that, do you?"

She simply shook her head.

"Good. Then… play along. Be an impartial referee, she surely expects you to do something… then _don't_. She needs to be surprised when you finally attack her… either in the ring or outside. Let her watch her back when she's in the corridors, let her worry about her safety when tonight she'll enter _your _ring. We both know you're going to get her sooner or later… but that's cause you're better than her, not cause you too caught up in the hate for her."

"…You know what? You're a cunning genius Matthew Moore Hardy." Ashley commented with a genuinely impressed look.

"Thanks, I guess." He lightly laughed, "I'm just trying to make you learn from my own experience… you know I understand what you're going through. And what did acting on impulse bring me? I had to leave Raw. You're not going to make my same mistake Ash, you're going to be a winner in this." He said becoming serious again.

She lifted up her face with a weak yet grateful face; "Thanks Matt. I'm starting to fully understand only now what you passed because of them… that— that wasn't fair. And you were right, you were right all along… I wish I had listened to you and never even spoken to him. Not after what he did to you in the first place, I'm so sorry…"

"Hey now," he softly said as he stood up to join her on the other bench, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "It's in the past, let's not dwell on what's already done and buried. After all I rose above that, didn't I? I built myself a new successful career on Smackdown, I found a beautiful… _beautiful_ girl…"

She smiled at the obvious hint, lowering her gaze as a blush colored her cheeks and she started to fidget with her hands.

"I wish things could have worked out better for us in the end."

"Ash, the fact that I let you go doesn't mean that I've never regretted that." He almost whispered, "especially now that—"

Fortunately enough, though, he didn't have time to continue his speech cause a loud knock on the door interrupted the dangerously intimated moment, making them both jump up.

Thus announced, one of the seamstresses entered the room with a big smile on her face as she handed a black & white striped tank top and a black pinstriped mini-skirt to the punk princess.

"There we go," the latter announced running a finger through the soft fabric as the woman closed the door behind herself, "I guess I should put them on." She attempted a convincing smile, feeling slightly awkward after the moment she and Matt had just shared. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom to get changed?"

"I could point out that time at home when you _used_ my bathroom as in almost re-painting it to play around with Jeff's hair dye…" he mused with a mischievous grin "but I'll just be a gentleman and say be my guest."

She playfully rolled her eyes as she passed him by to reach her destination, not before playfully shoving her shoulder against his arm in response, making him chuckle in amusement.

As the bathroom's door clicked closed, his boyish smirk turned into a darker one as he reached for his cell phone in the duffel bag, quickly typing a text message while he waited for her to get back.

"_How does it feel now to be the one losing everything you ever wanted?"_

**x—x—x—x—x**

After what could have definitely been classified as a public humiliation, a very much disappointed Rated R superstar entered his locker room again and loudly slammed the door behind himself, proclaiming to the world how ready to snap on anyone he was at the moment.

…and, unfortunately, a very unaware _anyone_ jumped up in anticipation right then.

"What are you doing still here?" Adam snapped in frustration as he met with Kenny's smiling face.

"I was waiting for you!" He matter-of-factly exclaimed, "How did it go? Did she appreciate the flowers?"

"Get lost Kenny."

"Oh." The younger superstar had at least the complacency of understanding the encounter hadn't followed his friend's expectations as he immediately dropped his previous grin, "Then no, I guess she hasn't." He sympathetically sighed.

"Sharp thinkers, aren't we?" He sarcastically echoed, lifting an eyebrow in Kenny's direction before turning his back at him.

"Are you sure she got the flowers' meaning, right?"

"Kenny." The warning on the edge of his voice –no pun intended, of course- was quite obvious at this point… but after all it's Kenny Dykstra we're talking about, and so he obliviously pressed on.

"I knew it… you should have put at least a white rose in the middle as I told you. I bet the problem was all about the purity of your love."

"Would you mind getting the fuck out of my locker room?!"

There, he had eventually snapped. Not that it wasn't predictable, at that point.

"Alright, alright… I'm going." He sulkily said as he raised his arms in surrender.

"Good, and bring those damn flowers with you." Adam instructed pointing at the whole load Kenny had previously placed on the small table.

"And what should I do with them?" The latter asked in surprise.

"Eat them, burn them… _whatever_, I don't care. Just take them!"

"…Okay…!" He gasped under the sudden weight of the different bouquets being tossed at him without warning as he tried to balance them all in his arms. "What happened to the others then?"

Adam didn't even bother to give him an answer, he just marched to the door, pushed the ex Spirit Squad member (with flowers attached, of course) outside and finally closed the door again.

"_Well, no need of being so __touchy about it."_ Was the loud mutter that echoed from the other side of the door, fortunately not heard by the champion.

Thus alone again, he just stuttered around in his locker room without a real direction before letting himself fall on the black leather couch and closing his eyes for a brief moment. Shaking his head to try to block the earlier events recollection, he then leant forward, placing his chin on his hands as he stared into nothing.

Or actually… his distracted gaze fell on the coffee table, or to be more exact, on the cell phone that was resting upon it.

_One unread message._

Now, Adam Copeland was neither a fool or a hopeless romantic, and that was a fact; therefore he surely wasn't expecting the sender of said message to be Ashley, though that didn't stop the genuine surprise on his face when he read not only who that was, but also the contents of Matt Hardy's text.

Instinctively his hands closed into tight fits. As if his current mental status wasn't already enough without having to add such frustration on top. He didn't know what game his old rival had decided to play in the midst of the messed up situation… but he surely as hell didn't like it.

And furthermore, he didn't like the fact that Ashley was involved in this. Not one tiny bit.

Caught up in said thoughts, the Rated R Superstar literally jumped when his cell phone started to actually ring, the notes of Alter Bridge's "Come To Life" filling the small room. He didn't even check the ID as he flipped the device open and moved it to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Well, that's a way to greet a brother?!" _The person on the other side of the line asked in mocked reproach.

"Jay," he relaxed a bit after hearing his best friend's voice "what do you want?"

"_Now there, don't get too heavy on the corny side, would you?" _Jay 'Christian' Reso echoed in amusement.

"Idiot." Adam playfully rolled his eyes even though his fellow superstar of course couldn't see him, "I meant what's up?"

"_Oh, same old shit actually. Avoiding Jericho's calls, Trish trying to convince me to start yoga… with no success whatsoever, of course" _he snorted_ "trying to make up my mind whether I should leave TNA and accept the contract Vince has offered me…"_

"Wait." He immediately adjusted into a more upright position, "You didn't just say that."

"_What? The yoga thing? Dude, I swear… she's fucking beautiful when she does it, but could you really picture me doing that? Honestly?"_

"Shut up, you know what I mean!"

"_Well then… yes, I totally said it."_ The self proclaimed Captain Charisma revealed with a full grin.

"No way…! And what were you waiting to tell me?! Actually, most importantly, you're going to accept it… aren't you? How reeking of awesomeness would that be?!"

The short haired man chuckled at his best friend's enthusiasm, unaware of the fact he was actually doing him a huge spirits-lifting favor with this call. _"I'm valuing my options,"_ he enigmatically responded, _"and to answer to your first question… actually you've been a bit of a stranger lately so you can't really complain."_

And then, of course, reality crushed back in as Adam found himself letting out a weary sigh.

"I know man, it's just… there's much going on at the moment so I'm just being… a bit caught up, that's it. I owe you at least two phone calls, I know."

"_Screw the calls,__ why don't you come up and visit one of these days? Isn't your next PPV in Canada?"_

"Yes, it is… but I don't know Jay, I don't think it's—"

"_Ashley included in the offer, of course."_ He cut him off mistaking his hesitation, _"Actually Trish has been telling me for ages that we all need to get together again… and I'm quite offended you just introduced your punk girl to me once, really, I could start to think you're ashamed of me or something._" He joked.

"Look, I—"

"_Just warn her about this yoga thing first, would you? She'll need it, trust me."_

"Jay."

"_Adam? Are we going to play first-names game?"_

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Why, you want to use my full name instead?"_

He let out a weary sigh, "Ash and I are not _exactly_ together at the moment." He eventually was able to reveal, with that '_exactly'_ being the euphemism of the year, of course.

"_Why? What did you do to her?"_

"HEY! I didn't do anything, alright?" He protested.

"_Then what happened?"_

"…It's a long story."

"_I'm all ears."_

"Listen man, I gotta go now… need to get ready for my match. I'll get you back on this, okay?"

"_Fine… and Adam?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Whatever you did, I'm sure eventually she'll end up forgiving you… I never seen you so lovestruck in your whole life, honestly."_

"Thanks Jay." He snorted closing the conversation, count on your best friend to give you the blame of your messed up relationship. Though, he had to admit it, he felt slightly better… at least he wasn't feeling alone in the world as had become the usual fashion for him once the dirty diva had left him.

And, for once, that was nice for a change.

**x—x—x—x—****x**

"Is my outfit ready?" Kelly casually asked as she attentively worked on her fingernails.

"Yes," Layla replied showing her the electric blue in-ring gear she was just placing on the bench next to the blonde "you're going to look great in this."

"Yeah, I know." She giggled, prompting the curly haired diva to laugh as well.

"Aren't you worried about the match?" Brooke inquired in genuine curiosity.

"Worried about the match?" Kelly echoed before letting out an amused scoff, "PLEASE. As if that stupid girl is real competition for me."

The brunette was halfway ready to point out that after all it wasn't like the Extreme Exposé leader had much more experience in the ring, but eventually –wisely- decided against it, leaving her two fellow divas to giggle to each other.

"And what about Ashley being the special guest referee?"

"What's up with all the questions?" Kelly clicked her tongue in frustration, accompanying the gesture with an eye-roll. "Do I look like someone who's worried of the _punk skank_? No? Good, cause she's not even in my league."

And with that she stood up, making sure to flick her long blonde hair on a side with a dramatic movement, before linking arms with Layla and exiting the women's locker room.

Brooke could only refrain from sighing out loud as she followed the two outside like a faithful puppy… only she wasn't counting on bumping into someone as she did so.

"_Sorry, I didn't see you!"_

"Oh, excuse me I'm such a klutz sometime!" She automatically exclaimed, then stopped in mid-track as she took in Kenny's sights… with the flowers and all the rest. "What are you doing?" She asked half amused, half confused.

"Oh _that_… never mind, long story." He shrugged his shoulders, "Did I hurt you?" He inquired in genuine concern.

"Nah, no big deal." She sincerely smiled, "I wasn't paying attention either."

"Well, sorry anyway." He goodheartedly said offering her his hand to stand up from the floor.

"Thanks Kenny." She smiled up at him, "I need to catch up with the girls now." She awkwardly nodded, trying not to show her disappointment on how the two hadn't even noticed she had remained behind.

"Sure, I'll see you around." He stepped aside to make her pass… only to call her back the following instant.

"Yes?"

"There… it suits your complexion." And with an innocent smile he handed her a white rose before quickening his pace and disappearing in the opposite direction.

Taken aback by the sweet gesture, Brooke found a smile slowly creeping up on her face as she sniffed the flower.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Alright, here I come." The punk princess loudly announced as she stepped outside of Matt's bathroom in her brand new referee outfit which consisted in a low cut black & white striped tank top with a black bra underneath, and a black pinstriped mini skirt completed by a couple of silver belt chains with stars as charms; a pair of black converse at her feet.

"What do you think? Do I look like a believable ref?" She playfully questioned as she turned on herself one last time.

"Let me se…" Matt trailed off as he moved on the edge of the bench, "are you available for my match later tonight against MVP? Cause, honestly, my referees are never this sexy."

She laughed, hitting his shoulder. "I don't know, I have a quite full card for tonight I fear. Maybe next Friday."

"Cruel, cruel woman." He playfully muttered, "And what about tonight _after_ that?"

"Matthew Moore Hardy!" She exclaimed in mock disbelief, "Are you trying to seduce a referee?!"

"Actually I was thinking of a quiet dinner after the show," he put on his sweetest smile "what do you say?"

"I'm all up for it." She amiably smiled back, "I guess I'd better go now."

"Cool, alright."

"Oh, and Matt?"

"Yes?"

"You think I could choke Kelly with my ref shirt after the match?"

"Ash."

"Alright, alright," she rolled her eyes "I won't harm her." And with that she closed the door behind herself, leaving an amused –and very much pleased- Matt behind.

"C'mon Ash," she muttered to herself as she walked down the corridor "you can do this, you can."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!"

The two Hooligans and Michelle McCool exchanged a look as Cherry started (or better, continued) to panic.

"Cherry, honey, you can easily get her." The blonde tried to reassure her friend as she paced back and forth the Hooligans' locker room, her eyes glued on the floor while she bit on her fingernails.

"No, I can't…!" She echoed shaking her head, "She's taller… and slimmer… and more athletic than me… and she probably can—"

"Actually I think you can beat her." Surprisingly enough, it was Brian the one piping up this time, attiring a strange yet amused look on himself from his best friend. "I've been… _happening_ to watch your matches, you have a nice bulldog."

"Oh." Was all the shy diva could utter at the moment in the midst of her surprise as she stopped in mid-track, "Thanks… I guess."

Michelle eloquently lifted her eyebrows as a silence followed, during which the two kept gazing at each other… until, fortunately, Paul interrupted the staring contest with a sigh.

"I don't get why she had to leave with Matt. Wasn't it as good as his locker room here?"

"He's probably trying to calm her down." The faith-heart-soul diva wisely pointed out.

"Why, couldn't have we as well?"

"Maybe it was a bit too crowded in here for that…" Brian mused, "she needed a moment to recollect herself after the news and… well, after what happened."

"I don't know." The dark haired superstar let out another sigh.

"Don't you like Matt?" Cherry asked with wide eyes.

"It's not that," he shrugged in response "it's just that I don't like how sometimes he acts like he's the only one who actually cares— never mind, forget I say anything." He concluded shaking his head.

"I thought Matt was a nice guy…" the less experienced diva wondered out loud, "at least he doesn't have those scary psycho eyes when he stares at you in the ring…"

Both Hooligans looked at each other with perplexed looks, not sure of what the comparison was about right now.

"…Right." Michelle sharply nodded, "Maybe you should head to your match sweetie?"

"Yes… I really should! Do you think I should change my outfit? I didn't know I was in a match tonight…" She trailed off glancing down at her attire which consisted in a pair of tight black capris and a white halter top with black polka dots and a high black belt, a foulard of the same fabric (though black with white polka dots) in her hair which was tied back in a ponytail.

Michelle didn't have time to reassure the shy diva, however, cause it was actually someone else who beat her on the time.

"It looks very nice actually." Brian complimented with a timid smile.

"Oh… thank you Brian." She responded with the same smile, blushing at his words.

"You might go before it gets too late." Paul pointed out with an amused chuckle a few seconds later when the diva seemed to have forgotten her previous decision.

"OH, right…! I'm going right now, as matter of fact!" She said coloring even more before rushing outside.

"Good luck, and don't worry!" Michelle yelled after her.

"Wow, that girl is definitely something else." Paul commented in goodhearted amusement.

"She's cute." His partner echoed with a dreamy smile, earning a nudge in the ribs as Michelle silently giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Two minutes later and the diva 'from the other side of the tracks' reached the Gorilla position, finding only one of the other two girls involved in the match already there.

…and fortunately, it was the good one.

"Hey," Ashley welcomed her with a genuine smile "you ready?"

"…Would 'not really' be a good answer?" she winced.

"C'mon, you'll be just fine." She playfully smiled and patted Cherry's back as she lead her on, "I was there with you last week when you did some major ass-kicking in the ring."

"…I was angry there." The shorted blonde weakly protested.

"And I remember you having your very own debut match against me. You did good back there too."

"But Deuce & Domino were with me then…"

"Oh c'mon, who needs men anyway? We're _divas_… we're as powerful on our own." The punk grinned, trying to build up Cherry's self esteem for the match.

"…I guess so." The latter timidly smiled.

"Good, now let's go and make me proud since I can't lend a single finger on the bitch… unfortunately." She rolled her eyes, encouragingly squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"Oh I'll try my best." She eagerly nodded her head.

…_you'd better hold on tight cause I want to love you nice…_

"That's my cue, see out there. I'll be the one with the striped shirt." Ashley winked before disappearing through the curtain.

"…Sure thing!" Cherry nearly yelled after her, "God, help us." She muttered under her breath while she nervously shifted from one leg to the other.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Not to quote Raw's own Jerry Lawler, Michael, but I wouldn't mind being in this match right now!"_ Tazz cheerfully exclaimed as Ashley checked both opponents before the match's start.

"_I know partner,"_ Michael Cole echoed in amusement _"unfortunately not all our refs look as good as Ashley tonight."_

"_You can say that!"_

The two divas started to walk around staring at each other once Ashley signaled from the bell to be ringed and to thus start the match. The punk girl had to actually bite on her bottom lip as Kelly started to taunt Cherry by effortlessly pushing her back a few times.

The shy diva at first didn't respond, giving the Extreme Exposé leader all the advantage she had counted on; then, after perceiving Ashley's determined glance on herself, she slowly swallowed the lump in her throat before responding with a powerful bitchslap.

Whether the famous saying that wanted a look to be more powerful than a thousand words was true or not, as Kelly held her sore jaw and Cherry charged right into her ribs with a kick, it was clear that only _then_ the match had finally started.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Attentively watching the match from the couch in his locker room, Adam had to admit he was actually impressed.

And no, his amazement had nothing to do with Cherry's newfound determination and energy, it was actually all about Ashley's self control.

With the well knowing recent history between her and Kelly, he had predicted for this match to be nothing but trouble… and instead, in spite of all Kelly's obvious attempts, the dirty diva had never once lost her impartiality.

Yes, indeed. Every time the ECW diva _accidentally_ had stomped on her foot, elbowed her in the stomach in an attempt of backing away from her opponent, or even gotten caught up with her bracelet in the punk's hair, she had just raised her arms signaling that it wasn't done on purpose… and had this way continued to judge the match without letting her emotions have the upper hand.

And the Rated R Superstar, if possible, had found himself even more in love with her than before. In his eyes she was just… _amazing_, in every single aspect of her personality.

So, in spite of the situation, he felt his lips curve up in a smile when eventually, after a really good bulldog, his ex-girlfriend raised Cherry's arm in victory.

_Take that, bitch._

Only the satisfaction didn't last long cause, while the two repeated the gesture in every corner of the ring, Kelly had all the time to recover… and she charged right behind them, causing the two divas to inevitably lose their balance and fall on the mat.

Already fatigued by the 15 minutes match, Cherry just let herself roll outside the ring until she hit the concrete; Ashley, on the other hand, was only ready for a fight and the two started to brawl in the ring like there was no tomorrow. A few minutes later and all Kelly's bravado had disappeared after receiving a StarStruck from the top rope. And, truth be told, never the punk princess had performed her finisher with more determination and anger as tonight.

Thus satisfied of the outcome of her night, the self proclaimed dirty diva slid out of the ring, raising one arm and pointing the other at the scorned diva knelt down in the ring and glaring at her while the crowd went wild with excitement. Too bad the excited roar soon turned into a disapproving one as Layla quickly rushed to the ring and pushed a very oblivious Ashley inside once again.

The latter was definitely taken aback, but nevertheless was she worried of a 2 on 1 fight against the two skilled _dancers_, though the tables soon turned when the blonde exited momentarily the ring to come back a couple of seconds later with a steel chair in her hands.

Despite Layla's surprised look, Kelly's intentions were more than clear.

And actually so were Adam's as he immediately sprint up ready to run to the ring… only he stopped when another cheers uproar was loudly heard… and that could only meant two things.

Ashley had somehow managed to overcome the odds; how, he had honestly no idea.

Someone else had already arrived to her rescue.

As predictable, much to his dismay, this was definitely the second case.

He stood on his feet before the TV monitor, staring as none other than Matt Hardy knelt down next to _her_, making sure she was alright, while the ECW divas wisely opted for a quick escape.

They had to stop, however, when a cheerful music started to play and Teddy Long appeared with a microphone in his hand.

"_Now there players, not so fast."_ He began, causing Layla and Kelly to look at him in slight confusion. _"Since you want to take things to another level, Kelly, I'd suggest you to get ready cause next Friday on Smackdown you're going to face Ashley __and__ Matt Hardy."_

The diva and the superstar glanced at each other in surprise at the news while Kelly… well, let's say she would have been good competition for the most psycho version of Mickie James with her reaction.

"_Kelly… you can calm down, I didn't say it was going to be a handicap match. You're going to have a tag team partner as well… and judging from the little video you showed us last week… who better than the champ himself, EDGE!"_

The blonde immediately stopped her hysterics, a not-so-subtly smirk coming across her face.

The man in question, in the loneliness of his locker room, let himself heavily collapse back on the couch in disbelief, his hands slowly coming down from his hair to his jaw. He recovered only in time to see Ashley's hardened expression on the screen and Matt's pleased one as he swung an arm around her shoulders.

"_Oh and by the way Layla, since you seem so eager to compete on Friday Night Smackdown, I just spoke with your general manager and we agreed that next week you and Brooke are going to face Michelle McCool and Cherry in a tag-team match. Holla, holla, holla!"_


	41. I Could Use Somebody

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xXRiaHardyOrtonXx**, **Edgesgurl**, **xAttitudex**, **csimiamigirl73**, **jojocheer28** and **JeffHardyFan4everx333** for reviewing last chapter, you rule!

Hope you enjoy the new one, let me know what you think :)

**R**&**R** and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41  
"I Could Use Somebody"**

Heavily slamming the car's backdoor once Paul had stopped the vehicle in the arena's parking lot, a very bouncy Cherry was surprisingly the first one to step outside and guiding the path towards the door that led to the main building, leaving the others for once to struggle to keep up with her.

Strangely enough, she had been going on about how excited she was for tonight's tag team match during the whole trip, leaving no doubt on how much she was looking forward to that. And it didn't take a mind-reader to figure out that this sudden confidence outburst had most likely to do with Brian having suddenly become some sort of personal _cheerleader_ in the last week.

"It shouldn't be more difficult this time, right?" She wondered out loud while she pushed the door opened, silently followed by Michelle and the two Hooligans "I mean, I don't want to underestimate them but 1) Did Brooke actually ever be in a match? 2) I know Layla has been in a few with Ash before passing on the dark side, but have you seen her fight since she went to ECW?" She vigorously shook her head, "Cause I didn't. I only saw her dancing. Then, 3) Do we even need to mention that I have Michelle on my side? Which makes me extremely more calm approaching the match—"

"Yeah, I noticed." Paul muttered whilst the petite diva rambled on, earning a playful nudge in the ribs by Michelle herself.

"And then… we're in our own territory!" Cherry pressed on, "Smackdown is our house and we're most definitely going to kick their—"

Though, as graphic as the allusion already was, it remained suspended in mid-sentence when someone suddenly appeared to block the small group's way, causing the shy diva to stop on the spot.

"Well, well, well," Domino towered over his ex girlfriend with a wolfish grin "what do we have here."

As predictable, that was all it took for the diva in question to instantly go back to her usual shy self, her gaze suddenly fixed on her shoes while she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"What? You're not going to greet me _Cherry pie_?" He took a step forward, "Funny, I seem to remember when no one gave a fuck about you but me… and then here you are with your new friends. At least I see you've learnt how to run your pretty little mouth… and I mean not only inside the bedro—"

"Hey! Don't you dare speaking to her like this." Whilst the diva was too busy blushing at least five different shades of red, Brian promptly came to her rescue, a finger threatening pointed towards Domino's chest.

"Wait… you're not really trying to threat me, right?" The latter laughed, "_You _menacing _me_?!"

"You can laugh all you want," the blonde shrugged "if I remember correctly we kicked your ass last time we were in the ring together… didn't we?"

At this the eyes of the superstar-from-the-other-side-of-the-tracks visibly narrowed, ready for a comeback… that never came though since Brian didn't miss a beat in pressing forward the matter.

"Anyway, if you want to excuse us, _we_ have somewhere to go… so keep the fuck out of the way." He defiantly announced, an arm protectively placed around Cherry's frame whilst he gently pushed her forward with him, "Don't mind him." He told her as they passed the guy by, but loud enough for him to hear "He's not worth your time. Actually he never was."

And from the bright smile Cherry offered him without fully looking up, the tag team champion of the world definitely didn't need to be thanked in any other way for his little rescue act.

"…Right." Paul drawled as he and Michelle followed, a few steps behind the other two. "What the—"

"Never mind," the tall diva offered an eye-roll "looks like your friend plays the knight in shining armor role very well though." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." He chuckled.

"Anyway, we were saying—"

"I don't see why Ash couldn't come with us as usual." He grumpily stated.

"She's alright, she's with Matt." A quite confused Michelle retorted.

"Yeah, I know." He tried to suppress a groan, "I just don't see how useful could it be to train a few hours before the match… honestly, it's not like she's going against Beth Phoenix."

"Someone sounds a bit jealous this morning…" The faith-heart-soul diva teased.

"Jealous? No, no, it's not like that. But I don't like how lately she's spending the majority of her time with Matt, that's all."

"And that's _not_ called jealousy, right." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I told you, it's not that. I just…"

"What?"

"I have like the feeling that he's slowly trying to shy her away from us… alright?" He eventually admitted with a sigh.

"Oh." Was all the blonde could utter at first, taken aback by the revelation. "I mean… I don't know, I never considered it this way. I just thought he's trying to protect her since… you know."

"Like we couldn't as well." Paul couldn't help but let out a scoff.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid cause you miss her hanging out with you guys, that would be normal." She tried to make a bit of sense out of the situation.

"Yeah, perhaps." He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see." He unconvincingly put an end to the conversation.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Despite the advanced hour in the late morning, The Rated R superstar's room was still left in the most total darkness; the tightly shut curtains having evidently the double task of blocking out both sunlight and any unwanted noise from the outside world since the only sound echoing in the stillness of the room was the soft snoring of its owner.

It seemed like nothing and nobody could disturb Adam Copeland from his deep slumber that morning …just like in fact Kenny had failed to do when, dressing up in aforementioned forced darkness, he managed to bump every possible part of his body against any possible hard surface available in the room. With consequent muffled cries of pain, of course.

…That seemed true enough though only until a light kick nudged the champion in his ribs while he laid face down on the pillow, prompting him to come back to life with a low yelp.

After all it was _light_, alright, but a kick nevertheless. Surely not the best way to wake someone up… especially someone who was already in a bitter mood of his own.

"What the he—" He exclaimed sprinting in an upright position, a hand clutched on his side. "I swear I'm going to kill you Kenny, you filthy little—"

But the most predictable insult parade was left in mid-sentence when, switching on the lamp on the bedside table, he found out that his _aggressor_ wasn't the younger superstar. Besides, with all due respect, Kenny could be painfully dense at time… but a suicide mission of that caliber on his own will was definitely too much even for the ex Spirit Squad member.

"You stink." Was the only greeting that he got from the mystery person who towered him with their arms folded on the chest and an incredibly smug expression on their face.

"What the hell, Jay!" An indignant Edge exclaimed in disbelief as he groggily ran a hand through his tangled locks, "What the _fuck_ are you doing in here and what way in _hell_ is that to wake someone up?"

"Aw, all sunshine and rainbow today, I see." The other Canadian commented with an innocent grin, wholeheartedly laughing when the sleepy man tried to aim a kick at him from under the covers… miserably failing when Jay, with obvious much readier reflexes due to the situation, promptly took a step back, leaving him to tangle his foot in the bedspreads.

Adam scowled at his best friend, eventually rolling his eyes when nothing seemed to come out of his mouth except a few very annoying self-complacent snickers. "Do I get an explanation or what?!" He helplessly spread his arms, his confusion progressively growing along with his awakening status.

"I thought it was a good time to pop in for a visit." Was the reply that followed, accompanied by a nonchalant shrug of shoulders as he moved around the room to open both curtains and windows.

"Yeah, all the way from Canada to visit me in a hotel room. Makes much sense." Adam retorted with a scoff.

"I had to meet Vince to discuss the situation." Another shrug was in order as Jay leant with his back against one of the windows frame, "And you sounded like you needed it last time we spoke on the phone."

"I most certainly did not." Spat Adam, an affronted look on his face.

"Did I mention that you stink? How much have you drunk last night?"

"I don't know." Was the sincere and careless answer that followed.

"You _don't_ know?"

"I believe that's called drinking oneself to oblivion for a reason, you know? And wipe that frown off your face buddy cause as far as I remember you've not always been a saint either."

"Alright," The short haired Canadian lifted both hands in mock surrender "do I get to know what the hell is going on though? Cause there surely needs to be a reason for that… especially when you have a show the following day. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Yeah… makes me appreciate Kenny's company much more to be honest." He muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind," he rolled his eyes "I told you on the phone, it's complicated."

"Well that's why I came all the way here to find out… where's Ashley? And I surely won't blame her if she left for the smell, really."

Adam rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the last remark. "You haven't happened to keep up with Smackdown lately… have you?"

"Of course I have. But don't try to change topics now."

"I'm not changing topics, idiot, that's what's going on."

"…Not following you."

"Have you seen Kelly Kelly? You know, kinda tall, blonde, long legged, _skanky_…?"

"Oh please," Jay burst out with laughter "you're surely not telling me that you and Ashley had a fallout over a storyline! Really man, try another one."

In one sharp movement the World Heavyweight champion kicked the covers off, annoyed by his friend's amusement. "I'm not kidding!"

"…C'mon. I can't believe Ashley would actually get mad at you for having kissed this Kelly girl in that backstage promo or something… nice heel turn for her by the way, I didn't see that coming."

"No shit genius," he snorted, "nobody saw it coming. It wasn't a promo… it wasn't a storyline… it's what's going on in my real life at the moment."

The revelation remained suspended in the air for a few moments, Jay's mouth slightly hanging open as he stared at his friend in a midst of shock and disbelief… then he eventually slowly made his way to the bed once again.

"—Ouch!" Was the yell that followed once Christian's hand collided with the back of Adam's neck, "What was that for?!"

"For being such a prick, you idiot. I can't believe you cheated on your girlfriend with—"

"Hey, it's not like that… alright?!" He quickly protested, "Let me explain, would you? I told you it's messed up."

"Be my guest." He signaled opening his arms in an inviting gesture, collapsing on a spare sofa that was partially covered in random clothes. "And I suggest you to let out all the details at once… Trish won't be as indulgent as yours truly here, trust me."

**x—x—x—x—x **

"That's right… take this and this!" Ashley loudly exclaimed while she let all her stress out on an unfortunate punching bag in a local gym.

"I see someone's rather fired up for our match tonight." Matt chuckled coming from behind her, a closed cell phone secured in his hand.

Under the playful comment the diva's fists fell to her sides while she wore a scowl on her face. "Oh yeah, so fired up." She echoed with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Why?" Matt questioned genuinely puzzled by her reaction, "I thought you would be ecstatic to finally have a chance to _legally_ land your hands on Kelly. Wasn't this what we were waiting for?"

"The bitch? Sure thing. Her tag team partner? Not so much."

"Well, that's easily solved… you take care of her and leave him to me."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…" she trailed off while she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her arm, a light feeling of frustration increasing in the pit of her stomach as she tried to find the right way to voice out her thoughts without sounding like a total fool.

Said thing that surely wasn't coming as an easy task.

As goodhearted as Matt was towards her, she wasn't sure of how he would have reacted at her incoherent, conflicting rambles. Especially when she was the one not fully understanding them in the first place.

Truth was that, at the mere thought of finding herself face to face with Adam again that night, revenge was the last thing on her mind. She actually felt, how to put it, more like sick to her stomach.

One thing was to lash out on him in the midst of her scorned woman fury, and another was to meet him in the ring, officially, before the eyes of the whole world and, mostly, witnessing him side by side with Kelly. A sight she would have gladly spared herself.

"Hey," Matt softly said as he affectionately stroked her hair, mistaking her hesitation in giving a full explanation for a different kind of concern. "It's okay, you don't have to worry. If he tries a cheap shot on you I'll take him out."

"No…!" She found herself exclaiming in surprise; something deep inside told her that she definitely didn't need to fear him in that way… as much as he had already hurt her, emotionally, obviously. And she hated herself for this, silently cursing her tongue for having let that slip.

"I mean, I don't think he really would—"

"Ash, there are no limits on how low the bastard would step, trust me. I was the one who had to fight him in a steel cage for one spot only on Raw. I know him." He sternly said.

"Yeah, I guess so." She halfheartedly offered a shrug of shoulders.

"Good." He settled the matter with a kiss on her temple while he moved to sit down on a bench in front of her. "That being arranged, it was Jeff on the phone." He revealed with a mischievous glint in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the punk princess, catching her full attention.

"…And?"

"And he says you should totally go ahead with _Twist of Fate_'s like crazy tonight." He grinned, "He actually wanted to give you his full blessing on _Swanton Bomb_-ing away… but I kinda talked him off pointing out you might kill yourself in the process."

She fully laughed, "Thank you very match. Your bro, never knowing limits our Jeffrey."

"That's him." He chuckled, "By the way dad said he's expecting us at home for the weekend… if you feel up to it, of course."

"A weekend back in Hardy land, huh? Sure, why not. Let's do this blast from the past." She offered a playful wink.

"Awesome." He smiled back, "Both dad and Jeff would love to have you there and, well, me too." He added somewhat sheepishly, earning a kiss on the cheek as she passed him by.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, in one of the upper rooms, Kelly idly worked on her manicure while she laid half spread on her bed in her own little more clothed and _much_ more skanky "Maya Desnuda" impression.

"So, plans for the day, what about spending the whole afternoon sunbathing at the hotel's poolside?" She voiced out her idea without looking up from her nails.

"Oooh, I do like the sound of that." Layla approved with a grin while she stood before a mirror, desperately trying to straighten her black curls; something Kelly had actually been very strict on. The trio's appearance couldn't lose a single beat according to their leader.

"I definitely need to work on my tan… I want to look at my best tonight for the match. That punk wannabe's gonna eat her heart out when she sees me next to _my_ man," the latter nonchalantly said before offering an amused snort, "I mean not that I won't look 10 times better than her even in my worst clothes… duh!"

Layla promptly joined in with a giggle, nodding at the blonde through the mirror.

"Oh, oh! And what about a small shopping session?" The skilled dancer added a few seconds later, "Don't you need something absolutely perfect for your outfit tonight?"

"Good thinking there Layla." Kelly complimented with a smirk, "But maybe I should discuss that with Adam first, you know, to be completely in tune. Ah, what a tag team will we be…"

"That's odd though," Brooke decided to join the conversation from her comfy position on her bed where she was lying back on two pillows engrossed in a book "you're always talking about your guys' relationship… but you always spend time with us."

As innocent –and legitimate- as the brunette's wonder was, the Extreme Exposé leader visibly stiffened under the inquiry; the fact that even Layla turned to glance at her surely not helping.

"Well… of course," she stammered only for a second, regaining her composure with a dramatic flip of her hair that would have given Maryse a tough competition, "I'm not one of those clingy girlfriends." She explained matter-of-factly, almost with an affronted tone. "I'm perfectly capable of giving my man his space. Besides, I can guarantee you that you two girls are definitely NOT with me when I'm alone with him… if you know what I mean." She concluded with a smirk, prompting Layla to let out a wolf-whistle, soon followed by a giggles outburst.

Still unconvinced by the -at least according to her- poor explanation, Brooke knew better than contradict her friend once again though, having well noticed how the blonde had changed, even if briefly, under the previous question's pressure. In meanwhile she decided to press the most urging matter at hand instead.

"Anyway," the latter piped up after a couple of minutes of silence "shouldn't you work on the match perhaps instead than worrying of how you look?"

Brooke's words remained hanging in the air for a good whole minute, during which it seemed like everything had suddenly stopped in the room; both girls had left their occupations and were staring at the brunette with slightly opened mouths… until Kelly let out a loud scoff followed by a high pitched laugh.

"Oh please…! Sometimes you're so naïve sweetie, I mean… hello? I'm going against _Trashley_, not the women's champion. I can easily take her out… don't you think?"

"…Obviously!" Layla quickly assured, even though she had seen Ashley in the ring, she had even trained with her during their friendship, and she had not less than a few doubts on the fact.

"See?" She waved her hand to dismiss the matter, "The match will be as easy as a relaxing walk on the beach. Besides, I'm not alone." She added with a giggle.

"Well… I wish I was as confident as you about our match tonight." Brooke let out a sigh, "Michelle and Cherry are going to be a tough competition."

"Ah, I surely don't think so." Layla begged to disagree, "Michelle is only legs, Cherry is… well she's definitely nobody. Nothing easier than that. Right Kells?"

"I couldn't have said it any better girly." The latter beamed as she stood up from the bed and picked her Versace tote bag from the floor, "You ready for the pool then?" She asked placing her brand new sunglasses on top of her head, the last add to her copious collection to be exact.

"Super ready!" The other immediately agreed, "We _so _need to relax before teaching the bitches a lesson tonight."

"Exactly. Brooke?"

"I— umm, I don't think I'll come." The third diva hesitantly answered, definitely not sharing the same level of confidence –which she would have rather called arrogance- of her dancing partners. "I… still need to get ready," she pointed at her simple pink sweatpants and white tank top "and then… maybe I'll feel better if I train a bit this morning." She eventually admitted.

"Oh well," Kelly shrugged "suit yourself. We'll be down if you decide to join us… after putting on something _appropriate_, of course." She didn't refrain from shooting a disapproving look at the outfit in question… as if she had never laid eyes on a pajama in her whole life.

"Yeah, and don't ruin your hair with sweat." The curly haired girl added, "We need to look hot tonight. Show the blue roster what being from ECW means."

At this the two exchanged a high five, leaving Brooke to hide an eye-roll… highly doubting their colleagues from the extreme roster would agree with that.

"Alright, I'll see you girls later then." She instead offered a small smile.

"Yup. Oh, and for God's sake," the blonde sighed "leave this rubbish and catch up on the last issues of Vogue or GQ, would you do?! " She impatiently swatted the book out of the diva's hands, making it fall on the ground as the duo walk out without adding another word.

Finding herself at last alone in the room, Brooke couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Lately she had surprised herself in actually longing for these rare yet blissful moments during which she was finally allowed to feel _free. _At first, when the Extreme Exposé had just formed, she had been literally ecstatic to be with her girlfriends 24/7. But as the time went on… well, Kelly had become more and more confident in herself… turning actually into a first rate bitch and unfortunately dragging Layla with her, with the consequence of making the brunette of the trio feel everyday more out of place in the once idyllic group.

Standing up from the bed to pick her almost worn out "_Pride and Prejudice_" copy from the floor, she childishly stuck her tongue out at the closed door, as little personal revenge towards the bitchy blonde.

"She surely might learn something from it anyway." She muttered under her breath before carefully placing the book in her bag. Then, quickly throwing a pair of shorts and a towel on top of that, she covered her long straight hair with a baseball cap and put on a pair of simple white Adidas, hoping she would be able to catch Tommy Dreamer or someone else of their nice colleagues to help her prepare for the upcoming match. Despite Layla's recent boast of confidence, she surely as hell still considered herself –and her partner, for the matter- as inexperienced as ever in the ring, dancing performances aside, and a bit of help wouldn't have hurt. Not at all.

Therefore, with this hopeful resolution she proceeded to open the door… and was destined to immediately jump out of her skin when, stepping outside, she found someone right before herself.

"…Gosh!" The diva gasped, a hand instinctively flying to her chest where her heart was pounding like crazy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Kenny rushed to her rescue quickly seizing her bag with one of his hands… the other being previously busy in holding a Starbucks paper cup.

"It's okay," she slowly managed to recover from the shock while he didn't seem to notice how close they were… or, if he did, he surely didn't mind. "I just wasn't expecting to… but what are you doing here?" She stopped in mid-sentence to question with a confused look.

"I saw Kelly and Layla leave," he explained with a somewhat embarrassed smile "I— I was bringing you this." He sheepishly lifted the paper cup, "It's your favorite. At least I think it is since you ordered it these last three days… not that I've been stalking you, of course!" He quickly added with a vigorous shake of his head that dangerously reminded of one of Cherry's best shy impressions, "I just… happened to be there myself and—"

"Mmm, looks like my favorite indeed." She interrupted his ramble with a wide sincere smile as she stepped even closer, looking down at the brown chocolate colored liquid, "You're a life savior Kenny."

"Oh, hey… well," he put on his best smile "one's gotta do his best, right?"

She seemed to agree with a giggle as he eventually handed her the hot beverage and she started to proceed down the corridor, silently walking side by side with the superstar who was still carrying her bag.

"What are you doing now?" She inquired after a few sips, feeling already more awake.

Used at the usual treatment he got from Adam, poor Kenny stopped in mid-track, his smile immediately dropping. "I—I was just walking, but… I mean, I can leave you on your—"

"Kenny," she cut him off with another sweet smile of hers, this time placing a hand on his forearm, "I meant what you are doing this morning… if you have any plans for the day." She clarified, good-naturedly amused by his goofy self.

"Oh. I don't have anything to do before going to the arena actually… well, technically I should run a couple of errands for Adam first, but that's it." He offered a casual shrug, "Why?"

"Would you like to help me out for a bit?" Brooke hopefully asked, biting on her bottom lip as she gave him her best puppy-eyed look "I was hoping someone would teach me a move or two for my match tonight… and since you're here…" She trailed off matter-of-factly.

It was definitely hard to make out if Kenny was more taken aback or flattered by the unexpected request, anyway he didn't miss a beat to happily smile down at the brunette.

"I'd be more than glad to help." He announced in his most dignified voice… something Adam would have definitely scorned him for life if the Rated R superstar had been there right now; but, since fortunately he was not, the answer was classified only as cute from the diva in question.

"Awww, YES!" Was the natural reaction that followed as she sprung forward to close her arms around his neck, coffee and all, and stamped a loud kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!"

Kenny just grinned… in a very Cheshire cat way to be exact, feeling there wasn't definitely any word that could speak louder than his facial expression in that moment.

And oh, how right he was… at least for once.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"So… let me get this straight," Jay slowly said while distractedly rubbing his chin at the end of the most dreadful, fully, long version of what was currently going on in his best friend's love life "she broke up with you after the little video-kiss plus bandana move… while you still have no idea of how that infamous bandana ended in your new girl's hands?" He skeptically asked, "Dude, that's messed up."

"Thank you very much, captain obvious." Adam didn't spare him an eye-roll, "I surely wouldn't have figured that out on my own, really. And by the way, I told you, Kelly is not my girl. She never was and never will. And not even a one night stand… or anything, alright?" He added before Jay could contradict him.

"Well… alright… then how on earth is she in the picture?"

"I told you, I don't know…!" He let out a frustrated sigh, "I mean she was _kinda_ obsessed with me… but duh, most girls are, how you could blame them?"

"I bet they fall especially for your humility, huh?" Was the sarcastic reply that followed, accompanied by an impressed look.

"No, I mean, alright… let's say that I used to go _a bit_ around the women's locker room—"

"Where that _'bit'_ is definitely a euphemism, obviously."

"—but that was before Ash, okay?" He went on as he hadn't been interrupted in the first place. "I've never cheated on her. Never. And surely not with Kelly. Actually… I haven't even been flirting with the other girls since I got with her, I swear."

"I trust you mate, but I'm not the one you need to convince." The short haired Canadian lifted both hands in surrender.

"Yeah, talk about easy tasks." The Rated R superstar grumbled.

"Try to talk to her." Jay suggested with a half-hearted shrug.

"Oh, you're such a genius Jay!" He sarcastically feigned enthusiasm, "Like I haven't been trying all along… there's no way she's listening to me. Besides she's all packed with her buddies that even just approaching her is a wild-goose chase, believe me. And I've even tried with the most innocent person on this planet… if she lashed out on me after Cherry gave her my roses, that's really nothing left to do." He sighed in defeat.

"Maybe what you have to say is not that interesting then. You should work on that." The TNA superstar mused with a nonchalant gesture of his hand.

"Sure, cause I can fully explain to her what the fuck _that_ was about… I don't know! I have no idea, no rational explanation of how things got so fucked up…! The kiss, I told you as I told her, Kelly jumped on me and someone evidently got it on tape. The bandana… I really have no idea. Only thing I know is that I'm innocent, I swear to God, Jay."

Now, the two Canadians had been friends for almost their whole lives, they were more like brothers at this point… but surely Jay had never seen his best friend in this state before. Never. Not for a family matter, not for an injury, and surely not for a woman. Thing that only proved how serious the situation really was.

"Alright…" the latter slowly drawled as he adjusted himself in a more determined position with his elbows propped on his knees, "Then we have to do something about that."

The puzzled look that Adam shot him spoke for itself, prompting Captain Charisma to explain further.

"We need to find out what happened. That's the only solution."

"…Right. Very easy, look I already—"

"Cut it, Adam. You want to give up on her?"

"Obviously not!!!" Was the outraged protest.

"Good, then stop moping around and get that head of yours to work… don't you have someone who can help us in finding the truth?"

"I'm not really popular here, you should know—" But the champion's reply was interrupted when a very cheerful looking Kenny entered the hotel room with a paper bag in his arms.

"Here," the younger superstar announced as he walked towards the bed without noticing the unexpected guest "I got all you asked me. I… umm… got a bit late, I know, but something came up last minute and you were still sleeping when I left and, trust me, I really couldn't let this unexpected _thing_ go and—"

"Kill him, please. That's all I ask of you." Adam dramatically slurred as he heavily collapsed back on the pillow, both hands on his aching temples.

"OH, right, sorry." Kenny guilty apologized, "But I got something for your hangover too. Should I get you a glass of water?"

"Nice butler you got here, buddy." Jay couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

Under the interruption, Kenny immediately turned to look at the other wrestler in surprise… which strangely didn't seem to decrease as the seconds dragged on in total silence, his eyes getting only wider as he stared at the man with his mouth slightly open, looking progressively more and more agog.

"Umm…" the observed man unsurely piped up, confused by such reaction "maybe you could introduce each other… Adam?"

"Yeah, whatever," the latter huffed "Ken, this is—"

"_Christian!!!_" Kenny actually finished for him, dropping the paper bag on the bed –and receiving a loud yelp when its contents landed on Adam's left foot- to eagerly clutch Jay's hand in between his own "I— I know you! The glorious Edge & Christian, the 10 seconds pose, the sombreros, then Tyson Tomko, the whole affair with Trish and Jericho, Captain Charisma, and now the TNA! Oh, I'm such a huge fan!!!"

"Really?" Jay couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the obvious excitement as he shook his hand, "Well nice to meet you. I see you've been taking good care of this mess here." He nodded towards the bed, accompanying the gesture with a playful eye-roll.

"Yes," the ex Spirit Squad member proudly nodded "we're almost like brothers, you know."

"Cool. Then would you mind getting him a couple of aspirins for his head?"

"Of course, sir. May I get you something too?"

"Nah, thank you… but you can call me simply Jay." He explained with a benevolent grin, earning something in the middle of a nod and a bow as Kenny sprinted up to disappear inside the bathroom.

"Nice kid. Who knew he was such a big fan. Oh and should I get jealous over this almost-brothers relationship?" He good-naturedly laughed as he turned to look at Adam who, in meanwhile, had followed the almost absurd exchange with an appalled look, his head moving back and forth in between the two. "What?"

"He— _sir_?! Unbelievable… he never called me sir! He— he likes you more than he likes me!!!"

"Oh, that's the problem." Jay drew back his head as he bust out with laughter, "Wow, tell me if things haven't got exciting while I was away."

"That… that's _my_ kid, alright? Get yourself another _fanboy_!"

"Don't worry, in meanwhile yours will just do… he'll help me finding out the truth behind _your_ messed up relationship."

"Yeah, count on him, he won't find his own feet in the darkness." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Give the boy some trust, would you? Who knows what he can achieve under the right guidance." He smugly smiled.

"Awesome," his best friend retorted through narrowed eyes "and what should I do while you two play detectives?"

"Focus on your match." He simply shrugged his shoulders, "And in meanwhile we'll talk to Ash to see if there's still a—"

"Don't waste your breath." The Rated R superstar hastily kicked the covers as he sat up "What makes you think that she'll listen to you, Sherlock? She has seen you… what… two times? And Kenny, well, _honestly_."

"Ah, but don't worry, I wasn't planning on speaking to her myself." He enigmatically smirked, "That won't do."

"…Then what the heck are you babbling ab—"

"That surely won't do. But Trish… oh, wait till she gets here." And with a wink the TNA star proceeded to take his cell phone out of his pocket.


	42. A Little Step Back

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**, **KxH**, **Bienniel**, **MissMikkiMouse**, **JessiiBear** and **jojocheer28** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

I'm _**so**_ sorry for the long wait… I've been sick and because of that let's just say that September hasn't been my brightest month. I'm still in the middle of the whole doctors & exams process trying to fix me up… hopefully that means that I'll be back on full updating schedule very soon.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**R**&**R**

* * *

**Chapter 42  
"A Little Step Back"**

"Okay… why are we exactly still here like three idiots?" Adam questioned whilst he sat on an armed wooden chair in his bedroom with his arms folded, both eyebrows raised in Jay's direction.

The man in question, though, just opted for a playfully annoyed eye-roll, leaving someone else to answer to that.

"Mr. Reso said we need to wait." Kenny explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I perfectly heard what _Mr. Reso_ said," Adam glared at the younger superstar "that was just a rhetorical question."

"Oh, alright… but still, Mr. Reso said—"

A frustrated groan echoed as the Canadian ran a hand through his blonde locks, "Ugh just forget it."

Jay couldn't help but chuckle at the amusing bickering, pacing the room with light, careless steps.

"Just call me Jay, Kenny, really. Otherwise you're gonna make me feel old."

"Pff, you surely can't be older than Adam. You look younger than him anyway." Kenny innocently shrugged as he pointed a finger back at the champion.

"Thank you very much!" The latter glanced around in disbelief, looking for some kind of support that he surely wasn't going to find there, "Let me know if you have some more nice things to say about me!"

"Umm… no, I don't think I do actually… at least not at the moment." A terribly-unaware-of-the-sarcasm-in-the-question Kenny timidly looked away, fixing his gaze on his shoes.

"It's Mr. Copeland to you, by the way." Was the retort that followed through gritted teeth.

"But I never called you that way…" Kenny trailed off in puzzlement.

"Well it's about time you start now then, isn't it?" He gradually raised his voice, distractedly kicking a spare shoe lying at his feet.

"Don't worry Kenny, he's just jealous." Jay snickered.

"Oooh," the ex Spirit Squad member turned to Adam in sudden realization, "but you know I could never love anyone else as I love you."

"See? All's well what ends well." The TNA superstar grinned at his best friend, spreading his arms in a satisfied gesture.

"I hate you, both of you." Was the only mutter that followed as Edge covered his eyes in a frustrated movement.

"Oh, if you hate us wait till she arrives…" The other Canadian echoed with a knowing smirk, prompting Adam to look up again.

"What do you mean?"

Though no answer came to solve his evident puzzlement, or at least there was no time for that, cause as soon as he finished his question, right on cue the door was slammed open from outside, revealing a very upset-looking Trish Stratus marching inside.

Or better, marching inside right in _his_ direction, blonde caramel locks bouncing fiercely on her shoulders with each determined step she took.

".......?!?!" She bellowed out, marking each word with a sharp blow to whatever part of his body she reached with her tote bag.

"Heya, would you mind?!" Adam cried out of helplessness, trying to protect the top of his head with both hands.

"Told ya she wasn't going to be as easy on you as yours truly." Her husband offered an amused grin as he eventually pulled the former diva away from him.

"What the hell?" The attacked man exclaimed in his defense under Trish's inquisitive gaze, "I didn't do anything!"

She offered a totally unimpressed 'Oh really?' look, setting herself free from Jay's grip and folding her arms. "Care to explain then?" She defiantly said, a matter-of-fact gesture of the hand to match her words as she stared at the accused superstar in between narrowed eyes, the only sound of Kenny gasping at such attitude echoing in the room for a few moments.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Yes, I think those ones would definitely fit for the cause." The punk princess announced with a confident nod, an appreciative smile as she paced the room.

Matt rose from the bench where he was sat on with a surprised smile as he walked up to the spot where Ashley had just laid something down.

"These ones, huh?" He questioned with a chuckle, picking up his old military V1 pants from the battered wooden surface.

"Yes, they will match my outfit perfectly, partner." She confirmed with a smile.

"Wow, I haven't worn these in like… forever."

"Uh-huh. To be exact last time was when you defeated Edge in a steel cage back on Raw in 2005." She informed with a somewhat defiant smile, her chin slightly lifted up almost as she wanted to challenge him.

"That's right… Unforgiven 2005." He echoed in amazement as he recalled the exact occasion as well, clearly impressed with her memory.

"Yup. And I was wearing my military bra plus mini skirt combination for my first match with Trish and you—"

"—I told you that was clearly a sign from destiny." He cut her off with a nostalgic smile.

"Talk about cheesy hook up lines Mr. Hardy, huh?" Ashley playfully rolled her eyes, causing him to cheekily grin as he took a seat next to her.

"But that worked out, didn't it? That night we—"

"—shared our first kiss." This time it was her turn to finish the sentence for him, a light blush on her cheeks as a significant look passed in between the two.

"You still remember that." An awe-struck Matt said almost in a whisper.

"You too." She echoed biting on her bottom lip, a brief smile soon mirrored on both faces.

"You know, I've always asked myself—"

"Amy." The blonde immediately stopped his musings with that single name.

"What?" Matt shot her a confused look, blinking a few times under the influence of the unexpected interruption.

"Amy." She simply stated once again with a light shrug, "We always had her shadow upon us, in between us. Either you liked it or not."

"Ash, I—" he shook his head as to clear his mind, looking away for a moment and fixing his gaze on his hands while he twisted them. "I want you to know that I never meant that to—"

"I know." She interrupted him and placed a hand on top of his. "I think it was somewhat inevitable that it had to go that way between us; she… she had been too important for you to see me as more than a—"

"No," he silenced her by placing a forefinger on her lips "never even think of that. I never saw you as a substitute or a mere double. Never. You should know that. And the fact that we're still here as nothing happened proves it. Ash, if only I could go back and change that, I hope you believe I would. Even more gladly cause that could have spared you this new pain. No, let me finish please." He sternly said when she parted her lips to speak, "I feel responsible in part. I knew what he was capable of, I should have warned you, stopped you before it was too late."

"But you tried, Matt." She weakly smiled, her thumb running a path on the back of his hand. "You told me, I didn't listen to you. I foolishly believed—"

"No, you weren't foolish— don't blame yourself, that was a natural reaction. You think I would've listened if someone had warned me against what Amy was doing?" He let out a humorless chuckle, "No, I would have done the same thing. You know, if this whole experience has thought me something is that not everything completely bad comes from a situation like that, like this. And I don't regret anything that happened to me then if that brought me close to you back in the day, and now to understand better what you're going through. My feelings for you, Ash, they're still—"

But, whatever those feelings still were or not, he had never a chance to reveal cause the diva suddenly cut him off… only this time not with words; all it took was a quick movement for her hands to cup his cheeks as her lips soon followed, crushing upon his.

The reason that had brought Ashley to do such a thing? Honestly it wasn't even clear to her in the first place; she had simply acted on instinct. Truth was that often, when stuck in a hurting situation, as human beings the most natural reaction is to look back instead than ahead of us. Especially at the end of a love story. And considering the messed up situation the punk diva was in, plus the impending prospect of meeting both Adam and Kelly together in not more than an hour, that simple yet confused act was probably the most natural thing to do for her.

Therefore it wasn't hard to understand the effect Matt's words had had on the diva in such a delicate state of mind, in such a delicate moment. It was like a promise… a promise of the possibility of just going back to when things were somewhat easier and erase all the fresh pain that had followed. And she, right on cue, had fallen into that easy trap without even questioning the nature of the feelings that had led her to kiss the Hardy boy.

Even then, though, the Dirty Diva couldn't hide the confusion building inside of her and so, once they pulled apart, it didn't take long for her to stand up, her gaze definitely anywhere but on Matt.

"Ash, don't—"

"I gotta go— I— need to prepare my outfit as well, you know." She somewhat managed to blurt out with an embarrassed smile addressed at the base of the bench "I need to make sure Paul and Brian didn't hide it as usual… I'll see you later."

And just like that she had run out of his locker room, leaving a much puzzled Matt to walk to the door to watch her figure disappearing. A sigh escaped his lips, whether just to give some sort of payback to Adam or really cause he had realized he still had feelings for the diva in question, his mission was only half accomplished thus far, and that bothered him.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"So that's it? That's the whole story?" A much perplexed Trish Stratus questioned once Adam was done telling her what had happened, an eyebrow raised in his direction.

"Yes, that's it." The latter confirmed for the second time in a few hours, a weary sigh following. "Don't ask me how, don't ask me why… that's what happened. Believe it or not."

But, instead than asking somewhat more clarity on the confusing and inexplicable situation as he had expected, the former diva simply ignored him and turned to face her husband. "Are we believing him?"

"I guess." Jay gave a helpless shrug, "I mean he must be really stupid to make up such an absurd story to cover up. I trust he would have invented something at least slightly better in his defense."

"Hmm… yeah, you're probably right. He knows better than that."

A shocked Adam followed the exchange almost as it was a tennis match, back and forth in between his two supposed-to-be best friends.

"Excuse me," he eventually exclaimed in visible disbelief "I'm still here, you know. In your presence. Hearing what you're saying."

"Yeah, we saw you sweetie. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." She simply dismissed the protest with a careless wave of her hand, not even turning to look at the offended superstar.

"Unbelievable." He muttered, "As this wasn't my love life they're all talking of!"

"So, what's the plan? What are we going to do?" Trish asked her husband, opting to ignore the other Canadian once again… much to Kenny's silent amusement.

"Well we thought you could talk to Ash to see if at least there's still a possibility… since, you know, she _kinda_ refuses to listen to him." Jay unsurely said, showing at least a bit of consideration as he not-so-subtly nodded at his best friend.

"Obviously." She scoffed, "She's tough, my girl."

"…Right. And in meanwhile Kenny and I are going to ask a few questions and try to find out something more about this Kelly chick… there's definitely something odd about that whole story."

"Tell me about it. Quite the skank by the way from what I've seen..." Trish absent-mindedly mused, then she sharply stopped to shoot him a confused look. "Wait a moment… and who's this Kenny now?"

"It's me, _miss_." Kenny promptly stepped forward, a good-hearted smile as he proudly revealed himself.

"Yeah… he's a friend of Adam. You know, ex Spirit Squad member…"

"Ooooh, right! That's where I already saw you! Hi there!" The blonde beauty smiled back at him, "It's nice to know Adam has been hanging out with someone as nice… maybe he should get a bit of your good manners." She pointed out shooting a glare in the latter's direction, prompting him to scoff in disbelief.

"Well, thank you very much mis—"

"Please," she stopped him with a hand, a giggle escaping her lips "don't call me miss. I'm married, see?"

At this Adam couldn't help but stand up from his chair, "Are we done with this nonsense?! I have a match to get prepared for if you don't mind me leaving this cozy little scene to reach the arena, you know?!"

"But of course," Trish rolled her eyes "we need to come along. So… about these… umm… investigations you guys have to do, you'd better stay away from the women's locker room baby." She almost too sweetly smiled at Jay, making him understand there was nothing sweet in the warning.

"That's why we have Kenny here, we'll split the tasks." The TNA superstar opted for a safe reply, patting the younger man's shoulder as the odd new trio started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, Kenny and a bunch of girls… the best combo, count on that." Adam sarcastically muttered, picking up his bag from the floor.

"Oi, you coming? We have an arena to get to!" Jay matter-of-factly exclaimed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He cried out in frustration at the situation he had unwillingly found himself trapped in, "As if I didn't have enough problems on my own." Was the mutter that echoed as he slammed the door closed with a kick.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A bit more than half an hour later and the infamous foursome eventually reached the arena, or better… three of them did. The last one had asked to be stopped at a store they had just passed before without much of an explanation –not that anyone had cared enough to ask Kenny where he was going and why- and so was missing in action at the moment.

Moment that saw what remained of the group suddenly stopping right outside the door that led from the parking lot to the arena, causing Adam to frown at such unexpected turn of direction.

"What now?" The latter questioned with a frustrated huff at the married couple.

"We can't just enter like that." Trish pointed out matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can. Just push the door open… don't be ridiculous."

"Sure, technically we can," she countered with an eye-roll "but I don't want the hype that our appearance would create backstage to distract us from the mission."

"Right," Adam scoffed "the hype. How could I forget about that? So what are we going to do, big stars?"

"Well I was thinking—" Jay chimed in, just to be interrupted by a very panting Kenny who caught up with the rest of them at last, carrying a small shopping bag with one hand.

"There." He breathlessly announced as he opened up the bag to display three pairs of sunglasses "These where the only ones I could afford."

"Oooh nice ones!" Trish complimented with a satisfied smile as she put the most girly pair on.

"Told you this kid was a smart one." Jay echoed patting Kenny's back and mirroring his wife's gesture.

"And who's the third pair for then?" Adam inquired with his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at the remaining item.

"But for me, of course." Kenny replied with a matter-of-fact shrug.

"What?! Don't be silly, you—"

"I want to help you too!"

"You work here, genius. You don't need to go all incognito to enter the arena." The champion pointed out with an eye-roll, "Not that you would create any hype, anyway."

"Oh c'mon, let the boy have some fun." The TNA superstar protested.

"Fine— whatever. Do whatever you guys want to, I have a match to get ready for. I ain't got time to waste on this nonsense." And with that he slammed the door open, marching in without a second glance back.

"Is he aware that we're trying to help him here?" Trish indignantly asked no one in particular.

"Don't mind his ways, he keeps all the love on the inside." Kenny apologetically explained.

"…Right, if you say so." The unconvinced blonde shrugged.

"Let's go guys," Jay chuckled in amusement "we've got work to do."

* * *

This probably sucked for the reasons I've mentioned at the start… sorry! I had like other 6 pages to write but I wanted to give you guys at least something in meanwhile, so that will all come in the next chappie… I promise! **Preview:** Adam comes face to face with Kelly – with that unfortunately being misunderstood by Ashley; the Dirty Diva has to question the nature of her feelings towards Matt & Adam; the big match finally happens! OH and the investigations of the trio finally begin! ;)


	43. Truth or Revenge?

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **xXRiaOrtonHardyxX**, **i luv Hardy** and **MissMikkiMouse** for reviewing last chapter!

Hope you'll like the new one as well,  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 42  
"Truth of Revenge?"**

Unsurely pushing the door of the women's locker room open, Ashley let herself peer inside the room before she actually set foot in.

"Mind if I get dressed here?" She asked with a weak smile when she was greeted by the sight of only Michelle and Cherry preparing themselves in the middle of the empty room.

"Not at all, why should we?" The all-American girl smiled in her friend's direction "Besides, the bitches are already out. If I'm not mistaken they've given her a different room tonight… kinda like a Smackdown vs. ECW thing. So you'll either find them there or parading around— what for, I have no idea considering they've got nothing really to brag about."

"Their skanky clothes, maybe." Cherry offered with a nonchalant shrug.

Michelle had to literally stop for a moment and slowly nod at the shy girl's words before she kept searching for something inside her gym bag. "You know what? Besides that being definitely true, of course; I fear we had a bad influence on her. We really had."

A giggle echoed in the room as the ex teacher turned to meet Ashley's gaze, who in meanwhile had sat on a wooden bench in a corner; only that wasn't possible, cause the punk's eyes were cast down on an indefinite spot on the floor.

"Ash, you alright?"

A few seconds and a heavy sigh later, the answer was eventually given… even though a definitely enigmatic one at that. "I really don't know."

"Oh, you might be coming down with the flu or something," Cherry sympathetically chimed in "I've heard there's a nasty bug going around."

"No, it's not a bug. Or at least not of that kind for sure." The punk offered a weak smile, "I fear I've just done something incredibly stupid."

"Oh noes!" The diva from-the-other-side-of-tracks immediately gasped at such admission, a hand to cover her mouth "You haven't killed Kelly… have you?"

The other two could only exchange a baffled look at the question, blinking a few times in the process.

"No… not that either." Ashley eventually swallowed down before launching herself in full ramble mood. "I— ugh. I can't believe myself! And not cause I regret it entirely, cause I don't, at least I think I don't; but it may be too soon… or too late from another point of view, actually! And I just can't understand whether—"

"Ash! What on earth did you do?!" Michelle demanded with determination, thus stopping the incoherent train of the punk's voiced-out thoughts.

"Okay, here we go." The latter took a deep breath to brace herself "I— kissed Matt." She scrunched her eyes shut after dropping the bomb as to wait for a yell or a scolding of some sort… something that actually never arrived. Puzzled by the lack of loud, negative reaction, she opened her eyes again to meet the other two blondes staring back at her.

It was Cherry the first to break the silence, her head cocked on a side and a somewhat confused expression on her face. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"…Umm aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Why should we?"

"Hello? Cause I just told you I kissed Matt! As in Matt Hardy. Jeff's brother. My ex. My _ex_ ex, actually. Because my last ex would now be Ad—"

"Ash!"

"Sorry." She innocently cast her eyes down at the second cry Michelle had to emit in less than 10 minutes to successfully make her stop rambling.

"We grasped the concept, really." The latter earnestly said.

"Then why don't you look shocked… or disgusted, or both, for that matter?"

The athletic diva took a minute to reply to the puzzled question, letting out a chuckle at last. "Because it's Matt, sweetie. Let's face it, it was probably bound to happen sooner or later. He's helping you a lot and well, I guess he always carried a soft spot for you."

"Besides," Cherry joined in "there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're single and— well, if you ask me, that bastard needs a lesson. Oh, I didn't mean Matt with that, of course." She decided to clarify a bit later with a vigorous nod as the other two glanced at her in mild surprise.

"You know, we _really_ had a bad influence on her." Michelle mused.

Absent-mindedly nodding at the last comment, Ashley nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "So what should I do now? Cause I— err kinda ran away after said kiss."

"Oh honey, that's only for you to know, we can't tell you." The tallest of the trio sympathetically smiled down at the dirty diva "You have to ask that to yourself… to your feelings. Do you think you're really over Adam?"

And that, thought Ashley while she laced her boots, would have been really nice to be sure of.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Dressed in a simple golden top and a pair of black super short hot pants above a pair of common wrestling boots, Brooke Adams was more focused on the correct positions to adopt for her stretching exercises than on the way she looked while she focused on her reflection in the mirror.

Quite the opposite could have been said instead for her friend and tag team partner for the night whilst Layla, torn whether to add another hairpin to keep her straightened fringe in place or leave it like this, attentively studied herself in a pocket mirror.

"Alright," the latter eventually came to a conclusion as she carelessly let the aforementioned hairpin fall back into her beauty case "I think we're ready for the match."

Lightly bouncing on the spot and twisting her arms back and forth just like Kenny had suggested her earlier that day, Brooke came to a sudden alt at such words. Standing a few feet away from the wooden bench where Layla was sat on, she gathered her long chestnut hair in a momentarily ponytail with her hands, her unsure gaze fixed on the diva search winner.

"Are we?"

Brushing her friend's insecurities away with a careless gesture of the hand, Layla let out an amused snort while she proceeded to stand up as well. A quick glance down at her own outfit, which consisted into a similar pair of black shorts and a bright red top tied just below her breasts, was apparently all took to the diva to feel perfectly at ease with the upcoming match as a satisfied smile appeared on her features. "Of course we are. I mean, okay, maybe red and gold… no, wait, I've got a solution for that."

If at first Brooke had cocked her head on a side in perplexity at the words following such assumption, it all came clear when the skilled dancer picked a golden hair rubber and placed it on her forearm as some sort of misplaced bracelet.

"_Now_, we're definitely ready." She affirmed with a smirk.

"Right…" Brooke halfheartedly agreed with an unconvinced nod, though she opted not to try to voice her opinion once again; something told her it wouldn't have made any difference, and she surely wasn't wrong about that.

"Where's Kelly by the way? Shouldn't have she already got back from the canteen? How much time does it take to only pick a yogurt from a table?"

The long haired diva merely shrugged her shoulders at the question; "Maybe she's with Edge."

"Yeah, very likely to be." Layla allowed a different kind of snort to escape her lips this time, "I mean, don't get me wrong girly, but isn't it a _tad bit_ odd the fact those two are never together? Yeah, yeah, I know what she said when we pointed this out… but… well, I think that's weird."

Not waiting for a reply to that while she decided to fix her hair with more spray, Brooke's mind was thus left to wander on the same subject, inevitably coming to the same conclusion as her friend; yes, something was definitely not crystal clear in that so bragged-about relationship on Kelly's part. Anyway, the brunette had more urgent thoughts to worry on for the time being, and so, feeling nervous all over again at the thought of her first match, she gingerly pointed a forefinger behind herself.

"You know what? I think I'll go taking a bit of fresh air before the match."

"Alright, just avoid coffee or anything else for that matter. We don't need a stain on your top. Now _that_ would be awful."

"Indeed it would be," she sarcastically echoed "don't worry, I'll try to be careful. After all I learned at least 22 years ago not to regularly spill what I drink on myself."

The last sentence was said in a low mutter while she shut the locker room's door closed behind herself, though that didn't stop the diva to jump on the spot just like she had been busted when a finger unsurely tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning around with a startled expression, she was left to relax into a relieved sigh when she came face to face with a sheepishly smiling Kenny.

"Gosh, we must stop meeting like this." The diva commented with an amused sigh, "You're gonna end up giving me a heart attack one of these days, Kenny."

The admonishment had been clearly said in a teasing tone, a playful smile appearing on Brooke's lips, though that didn't stop Kenny to reply with a deep sigh of his own a bit later.

"Trust me, you have no idea of how my heart pounds like crazy every time I meet you, then."

The sentence had been uttered with such a genuine, almost childlike, innocence, that it gave Brooke no other option than briefly casting her eyes down while a blush spread on her cheeks, a shy yet pleased smile completing the pretty picture.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wron—"

"No, no, nothing at all." She eventually glanced back at him once the superstar voiced his confusion at her unexpected silence, brushing her hair aside with her hand "Actually you just made me the nicest compliment I've ever heard."

"Oh." Was all Kenny replied back, evidently surprised as well. "I didn't notice."

The diva couldn't help the giggles escaping her lips at such honest admission, making her like the ex Spirit Squad member's sweet naivety even more. "Never mind me," she added sobering up into a much calmer smile a beat later "I'm not laughing _at_ you; it's just… you seem to always put me in a good mood, you know?"

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Kenny cheerfully smiled back "Likewise, if I must be sincere."

"Aw, thanks." Brooke lightly brushed her hand against his while the two took a couple of steps away from the locker room's door "Was there something you wanted by the way? Or were you just hiding from Kelly again?"

"Kelly? Oh no, not this time," he shook his head seeming unaware of her joking tone "I caught glimpse of her while I came here… wasn't difficult to spot anyway, just look for the less clothed girl around the whole arena."

The Extreme Exposé dancer couldn't refrain from laughing out loud at the comment on her fellow diva, covering her mouth with a hand in much amusement, "God, ain't that right."

"Yeah," Kenny nodded in agreement… until his mind eventually registered how poorly dressed was the girl before his eyes as well and he furiously blushed at least a couple of different shades of red. "I mean… not that there's necessarily something wrong with that," he rambled on "like… yeah, you look great actually. Not skanky at all."

"That's what exactly the effect I was aiming at, thank you very much." She replied with a giggle, fortunately –for him- understanding what he was trying to say. "I'm not sure whether I can trust your eyes or not though… why are you wearing those shades inside?"

"That's… that's a long story. Long and boring story. You don't want to hear that." He offered a nonchalant shrug and immediately lifted the sunglasses on top of his head.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Dykstra?"

"Oh, I just wanted to wish you good luck before your match actually. How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous." She revealed while biting on her bottom lip, "Actually… make that a bit _very much_ nervous."

"It's okay, don't worry." Kenny confidently nodded, "It's the same for everyone. You should've seen me a few minutes before my first official match… God, that was bad."

"I see… and how did it go then?"

"I puked while my entrance music started."

"Ouch… but actually I meant the match…?

"Oh, _that_. I lost."

"Oh… that's… comforting, I suppose… someway."

Noticing at last how her previously hopeful expression had fallen once again, the superstar's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "But you don't have to worry, cause you'll surely do better! Cause after all you… umm… haven't eaten a hot dog one hour before your debut, right?"

"No, I didn't…"

"See? So puking is out of the question." He smiled in satisfaction and patted her on the shoulder, "And by the way, my second time went much better."

"Did it?"

"Absolutely. I lasted at least 3 whole minutes."

Only this time Brooke didn't even have the time to display any reaction, cause right in that moment someone else decided to pass the duo by, taking in only the last part of their conversation and hence terribly mistaking the sense of Kenny's confession; and, being that someone none other than the Rated R superstar himself, it was only expected for him not to let the occasion slip.

"Way to charm the lady, kiddo. Keep it up." The latter snickered in amusement, patting his friend on the back before proceeding down his way, laughing all along.

The two simply looked at each other in puzzlement for a moment, shaking the comment aside without much consideration a bit later. "Never mind him," Kenny was the first to speak up "he's... a bit moody lately, that's why he doesn't make much sense. You know, heart problems." He conspiratorially revealed in a whisper, leaning closer to the diva for good measure.

"Oh gosh, but that's awful." Brooke's hand instinctively fled on her own chest "Is that going to affect his career? Is he going to… quit?"

Kenny's eyes immediately widened, almost horrified at the suggestion. "Oh my god, no. I mean, I suppose he's not completely focused at the moment because of that… but he could never quit the business, not even for this. Besides, we're working for that. He's my best friend, you know?" He added with unmistakably pride, puffing out his chest.

Though even that didn't seem to put the diva's worries at ease, truth be told. "I don't doubt that, surely your friendship is helping him holding on… but you're not a doctor, Kenny. He needs… I don't know, a surgeon or something!"

"A… _surgeon_?" He echoed in perplexity, blinking at the panicking girl. "He doesn't need a doctor… wait, maybe a shrink, okay, but surely not a surgeon. He just needs her back, you know. That would put everything back to normal." He concluded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Wait… _her_ back?" The brown haired dancer had to literally take a step back "What are we talking about? I'm… confused. You said he had problems with his _heart_."

"Yeah, he does. As in _love_ problems, you know. That unfortunately happens sometimes." He solemnly nodded, "He hasn't been the same since Ashley left him."

"Oh." Eventually understanding what he had meant all along, Brooke let a relieved breath escaping her lips as she calmed down her worries. That was only until she realized something else wasn't right in that confidence though, and it showed as a frown appeared on her features. "Wait a minutes, what has it to do with Ashley? I mean, he already moved on with Kelly."

"What? Kelly? Not in a millions year!" Kenny went as far as laughing in her face at such absurdity, "Trust me, I've been witnessing him sulking over Ashley for entire days… he has never even given one single thought to Kelly. I swear, there's just no way those two are together. He despises the girl with all she has done to tear the two apart. Why, what has she said to you?"

"To me? A whole load of bullshit…" Brooke replied in almost a whisper, her gaze lost somewhere in the distance as eventually everything fitted together perfectly in her mind.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Still amused by the little scene he had just witnessed, Adam decided to stop down the corridor where the vending machine was situated for a coffee pause. Probably, with all the chaos already going on in his life and considering than in less than one hour he was going to team up with the girl responsible of aforementioned mess against his ex girlfriend and his ever present enemy, caffeine was the last thing he needed; though at the moment he didn't give the consideration much importance and inserted the coin in the little opening, proceeding then to press the right button on the lighten up beverages display.

Only he wasn't expecting to be destined to curse such decision a beat later, when steps echoed behind him and an annoying voice spoke up with a forced cheerful tone.

"Have I ever told you I have a thing for men in tights?"

Stopping in mid-action while he was leaning forward to collect his hot drink, the champion closed his eyes in frustration for the split of a second before sharply turning on his heels to face Kelly, who, with one arm casually lent against a wall and another on her hip, was shamelessly lingering over his in-ring gear clad body while she took in his appearance.

"Really?" He unimpressedly cocked his head on a side, "Have I ever told you you're a pain in the ass?"

Not bothered by his remark, at least apparently, the blonde simply giggled. "I love your sense of humor. Seriously though, they give you… I don't know, a certain _Je ne sais quoi_."

"Great to know. Too bad you don't live back in Robin Hood time. You would have done great things as the official Sherwood whore, trust me." And with that he gave her a sarcastic smile before picking up the plastic cup and starting to walk away; too bad that, as predictable, the diva decided to follow him along like a lost puppy.

"Wait, where do you thing you're going?" She asked joining his side.

"I don't know, what about as far as humanly possible from you?" He glanced sideways down at her for an instant while he walked on "You're already caused enough troubles, _kid_. And, in case you haven't noticed, this looks too much like a dèja-vu for my own liking, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, I get it." Kelly replied with a smug smile "You're scared."

At this Edge had to literally stop in mid-step, turning towards the petite diva with a hand on his hip and a clearly not pleased scowl on his face. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You're taken aback by the undeniable attraction you feel towards me… it's okay, that's understandable. Everyone wants me. It's perfectly normal that you're confused by your own feelings. It's obvious, really." She amiably smiled.

It took the superstar a good minute to swallow down such assertion, his face cocked on a side as first an impressed look and then a coy smile succeeded to the initial confusion, perfectly portraying one of his infamous in-ring expressions.

"Right, of course…" he let out a snort "The only obvious thing here is your insanity, girl. I'm not aware if you're seeing someone at the moment, but I would suggest you start seeing someone _good_. With a degree in psychiatry, possibly."

Another giggle fit followed as the diva merely shook her head in amusement. "What a pity, I was actually thinking of someone with a Rated R reputation." She flirtatiously said, running a hand up and down his arm. "You know, we could do great things together."

He didn't miss a beat into moving her hand back at her side "No, we couldn't. And we won't. And you know why? Read well my lips, that's cause I don't like you. I DON'T LIKE YOU. _Meaning_, nothing will ever happen between the two of us. _Meaning_, you're simply wasting your time here. _Meaning_, you're only making yourself ridiculous. _Meaning_, you can get the fuck out of here for all I care. Get it? Got it? GOOD."

Narrowing his eyes at her for good measure while he left his words sink in, Adam offered another glare before he eventually turned away and started to walk again in the opposite direction he had originally come from.

"Fine, be that way…!" She screamed after him, "Where is that taking you, huh? That punk-ass bitch of yours doesn't give a damn about you anyway! She's gonna move on with her precious friend Matt, you know that… don't you? Then why don't you just—"

Only, Kelly didn't have a chance to finish her speech, cause it had actually already done its purpose, and it showed as Adam's hand enclosed around her throat, harshly constricting the diva against the wall behind herself. Scared by such an unexpected change, the latter's eyes kept fluttering back and forth from his ice-cold eyes to the wrist that was tightening its grip on her soft neck, a terrified expression on her face.

"Okay, now you listen to me and you listen good, bitch." He hissed, eventually letting go of her but not moving from that position, and thus not allowing Kelly a chance to distance herself from him either. "First of all, you're far more deluded than what I thought you were if you think that could ever lead to something happening in between us after all what you've done; second, call Ashley that one more time in my presence and I'll make sure you get the ass-beating you deserve… if not from me, I'm sure I won't have trouble into finding whatever SD or Raw diva to do that job considering you're simply a disgrace to their name; third, if you're even imagining tonight we're gonna be a team, you're way wrong kid. Actually, I'll tell you what, I hope Ash will give you what you deserve and I won't even move a muscle if by any sudden inspiration saint Hardy wants to join in. Is that understood?"

Once again, though, Kelly's words were destined to remain caught in her throat; and this time not quite literally since her response was simply anticipated by someone else's.

A sarcastic applause echoed into the desert corridor as Ashley stood at the end of it, a disgusted look on her face while, without being able to hear Adam's words from the distance, she took in the deceiving sight of the proximity of their bodies and their uneven breaths.

"Ash—" He called out by pure instinct.

"Forgive me while I go to puke before our match, would you?" She coldly hissed while she passed the duo by with quick steps.

Suddenly realizing what the scene could have looked like, the Rated R superstar immediately stepped away from Kelly's body, trying to catch the punk's arm before she got too far.

"Ashley, please, it's not what it—"

"Spare me, Adam." She snapped her arm out of his grasp, "You don't owe me any explications, don't trouble yourself." And with that she proceeded down her path, stopping only at the end of the corridor to glance back at him who stood there almost transfixed, a helpless expression on his face as he stared back at her. He looked hurt and sad, it was obvious that he was hurting. And Ashley didn't like that one bit, it wasn't fair. He didn't have a right to be the one hurt. He didn't have a right to make her feel almost guilty as she looked into his eyes. And so she did something she probably wouldn't have done in any different occasion; or better, she actually _said_ something she wouldn't have even considered if she wasn't deeply affected by the recent turn of events.

"Oh, by the way," she announced in a loud enough tone to make him hear distinctly hear from where he stood "I kissed Matt. I think we're getting back together."

And only then, with a slight smirk playing on her lips, the Dirty Diva allowed herself to walk back from the sight of her ex boyfriend.


	44. It Ends Tonight

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**, **MissMikkiMouse**, **Spanish Sunrise**, **DanaO1230**, **edge Ashley**, **bobfrank**, **I luv hardy** and **BabyEmza** for reviewing last chapter. You guys are way too awesome!!!

Hope you'll enjoy the new one as well!  
**R**&**R**!  


* * *

**Chapter 43  
"It Ends Tonight"**

As the night drew on the wrestling card of the weekly show got progressively lightened up of several matches, each one with its winners and losers, while slowly approaching to the long awaited for main event and main attraction of that Friday evening. Amongst those who had already performed for the night and belonging to that second aforementioned category of people, there was a certain dark haired diva who didn't hesitate into making her irritated discontent for having come out on the losing side of the battle known to everyone that crossed her path while she marched inside the canteen with decisive steps, still with her in-ring gear on.

And to think that the tag team match hadn't started that bad for the ECW duo who had lined up Brooke as first competitor against Cherry (mostly cause Layla had considered herself too much of a hot deal to give away the team's best resource right away, and against the shy diva indeed); in spite of her inexperience (let's not forget this was only her first match after all) and of her consequent jittery nerves, Brooke hadn't made a terrible impression, thanks to what seemed a natural gift for powerful clotheslines from side to side of the ring and a few tricks Kenny had successfully taught her that morning. Sure, she wasn't going to compete for the Diva of the year award, but that ring had seen worse through the years for a diva debut.

Anyway, point was that the long haired diva was holding herself up the best she could against Cherry's equally growing confidence and attacks, thus managing to unawarely annoy her team partner who had much counted on being the savior of the day on their side. Reason why, after having watched as Brooke received another bulldog, Layla deliberately decided that her partner had burnt her chance and it was now her time to shine; therefore she outstretched her hand towards the back of Brooke's shoulder and tagged herself in. As predictable (evidently for everyone but her) it all went downhill from there with Michelle (regularly taken over) pinning the confident Extreme Exposé member after less than a minute and securing the win for the blue show over the extreme one.

Hence having blamed her teammate instead than the fact she hadn't had a proper training session since joining Kelly's posse, Layla seemed to be now in a very egocentric and sore mood with the whole world but herself; actually this became soon evident as she nervously tapped her fingers on the metal side of the vending machine while she impatiently waited for her tea –after all she was still a British lady, of course-. Her order finally processed, she hastily seized the plastic cup and turned on her heels to return to the locker room as quickly as possible (probably to yell at Brooke some more) when she was forced to come to a halt all of a sudden, letting out a gasp as she found an unknown guy waiting behind her, a bit too close to her vital space for her own liking.

"Excuse me," she began poshly while taking in the unknown sight of the spiky-haired blonde guy behind a questionable pair of black sunglasses, her hands on her hips in the attitude that nowadays seemed to suit her best "stalker much?!"

Displaying his best boyish grin, Jason Reso took a step backwards and raised both hands to plead innocence. "Sorry love," he spoke with a too marked Canadian accent "didn't mean to scare you— I just happened to catch you earlier in the ring and I have to say… wow."

"And who are you again?" Layla arched an eyebrow, quizzically staring at the –poorly- disguised TNA superstar.

"Oh right, forgive the rudeness. Christian Stratus, from the Jayaholic Modeling INC." He sold his lines with the most convincing professional tone, removing the glasses and outstretching his hand towards the diva "I'm here to play talent scout."

Failing to recognize the famous wrestler (yes, shockingly never believe when every single diva declares _"I'm such a huge fan, I grew up watching!"_) but definitely interested in both presentation and good looks, the Extreme Exposé member immediately shifted attitude, eagerly smiling and shaking his hand. "And you noticed me?!" She added an all too fake humble gasp for good measure.

"That's right, doll." He offered a lazy smirk, "Vince is an old friend and gave me, how to put it, carte blanche to choose one of his girls for a special project; that's why I've been watching all of you. But you, babygirl," he emphasized pointing a finger at her "you're definitely the one I was looking for all along."

"Aw, really?" She flirtatiously waved a hand, "I must admit, not to be vain, that I'm a pretty big deal around here. You must've seen it for sure earlier in my match… not my fault if they insist on pairing me up with such hopeless cases."

"No doubts." Christian commented her scoff with a derisive grin that obviously –and luckily- failed to be perceived as such.

"So what's this project?" Layla asked next, folding her arms in evident interest.

"All in due time, darling, let's not dwell on the boring details right now— we'll discuss the contract and stuff in the space of a couple of days; in meanwhile though…"

"Yes…?"

"I'd like to take a couple of shots of you, to make my assistants see the beauty I've picked, you know. If that's not a problem, of course, I don't want to take too much of your time if you're busy or something."

"But of course— I'll go getting ready right now!" The diva nearly shouted in delight, unable to control her excitement any more.

"Right, about that… you know what would be great for your image?" He squinted his eyes and cocked his head on a side, impersonating some sort of possessed stylist "A bandana to hold your hair back— wait! I've seen the perfect one on the head of a girl that was parading around earlier… blonde, quite tall, poorly dressed…"

"You mean Kelly?" Layla skeptically asked.

"That's her!" Jay snapped his fingers together pretending to recognize the name, "Do you reckon she'll let you borrow it for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing." She shrugged not seeing why her friend would refuse her such small favor.

"Really? Cause I heard her telling some French girl that it's the gift from a special someone… a boyfriend if I'm not mistaken."

"Who?! Please." The diva let out a scoff "She had started to show up with that thing way before the whatever she has going on with said questionable boyfriend, trust me."

"Awesome then," Jay grinned in delight, glad to have received the info he was seeking all along "I'll go get the camera and stuff ready, see you right here in a few love." And with that and a lazy wink he promptly walked in the opposite direction, from where he wasn't obviously coming back… much to the diva's upcoming puzzlement and disappointment.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Much to her dismay but not so unpredictably, Ashley was soon left to acknowledge that all the sudden boldness she had felt upon seeing the little –misunderstood- scene in between Adam and Kelly had abandoned her, as quickly as it had arrived, as soon as the punk diva turned the corner leaving the infamous duo behind.

She didn't even understand in the first place what had possessed her to spit in Adam's face like that the –false- fact of her being back with Matt again… probably the simple instinct of _"I want you to bloody suffer like you have hurt me, you bastard."_ Even though, after the initial and brief sick satisfaction of seeing his face fell, the made-up bravado had only left her with more hurt and confusion to add to the list of her already enough battered feelings.

Reason why, while she walked down the corridor with her hands hardly closed into fits and nails digging into her skin trying to prevent herself from breaking down in front of everybody, the Dirty Diva suddenly ducked towards the closest door after catching glimpse of two unawarely chatting Paul and Brian and hastily locked herself in. A sigh of momentary relief spilled through her lips as she switched the lights on and found herself at last alone in the janitor's closet, with nothing but cleaning instruments and supplies surrounding her. Taking a step backwards she propped herself up onto a crate, placing her head in her hands when first quietly and then heavily the much restrained sobs started to inevitably overcome her.

Her body shaking, Ashley didn't hold back into letting her mixed up emotions pass through; as much as she hated even solely admitting it to herself, she needed a clear state of mind to be able to come face to face with the two of them once again later on during the evening with a strong, careless façade. She had to make it through it, she owed that to herself. No man was worth enough to reduce a girl in this fragile state, especially not a two faced cheating bastard, and especially not when the girl in question was her. She knew better than this, she should have probably known better from the start of it all, but what was done was done and she couldn't change it, not now; she had trusted him against all her friends' better judgment and that was evidently the price to pay. What she could change though were her own reactions to this, to him. This pitiful, fragile shell of herself wasn't the Ashley Massaro she wanted to be. Come hell or high water she had to find a way to break the hold Adam Copeland still had on her heart — this had to stop and it had to stop right now. Anger, frustration… alright, it was all good when it came down to get upset and beat the shit out of Kelly later on, but him… she had to get over him. Bitterness was all it had to remain when she thought of him— nothing more.

Therefore now the main question was: was she able to do this? To move on from the man she had clearly loved so much only cause she now decided it was high time to do that?

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, perhaps she was only fooling herself trying to protect the pieces of her broken heart, perhaps she was just following the easiest path out of it… yet all the signs seemed to point to the same answer: Matt Hardy.

She didn't have to be alone in this if she didn't want to; she had Matt… she still did. Sweet old Matt who had never acted wrong towards her, who was always there for her and, mostly, who still loved her. If she had once loved him she could then lead her heart in the same direction again— he would mend it and make her forget. Yes, she could protectively wrap herself in his North Carolina world again and make only a scar remain out of this whole mess… just like, with her at his side, he had been able to do with Lita.

And that was why, with her breaths finally coming almost regularly at last, the punk princess gave an absentminded yet meaningful nod as she stood up again and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, leaving black mascara stains on it.

Yes, now she finally knew what to do. First she had to stop by the make up lady to fix her appearance — not that she particularly cared, but no way in hell she was going to give either of the two the satisfaction of seeing her like this. It was going to end tonight, in that ring. She was done with them and with the hurt they had caused her — she was going to win this fight.

Not before finding Matt though, her precious ally.

And oh, bless her for naively trusting she was making the right choice indeed…

**x—x—x—x—x**

The proverbial moment of truth for Ashley's resolutions didn't take long to arrive after all, actually not more than 15 minutes later and here she was looking completely refreshed while she walked to her match.

It was a shame that, upon entering the pre-curtain zone reserved to the competitors and finding her three colleagues already there, she didn't pay any attention to their body language cause, if she did, she would have probably understood how, with his arms folded and his frame turned away from the younger diva as much as he could manage in the strict space, Adam didn't give a damn about Kelly at all.

Whom instead the Rated R superstar cared for was painfully obvious as his figure seemed to jerk awake at her arrival, his eyes following her decisive movements and resulting in some sort of permanent scowl when she completely ignored the rival faction and joined Matt on the opposite side.

At this the latter, who had spent the last couple of minutes in between pacing rather nervously for how Ashley had left him after the intimate moment they had shared earlier and in exchanging murderous glances with his enemy of a lifetime, visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ash," Matt breathed out as in the midst of her rush she stopped a bit too closer than she originally intended, his arms shielding hers without physical contact "are you alright? I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have—"

But his rushed ramble died there just like that as the Dirty Diva closed the gap in between the two of them with an as sudden and quick as unexpected motion, her hands firmly cupping the older Hardy brother's cheeks and bringing his mouth to crush on hers in an unvoiced yet unmistakable answer.

If, from the other side, Adam had been initially curious about what Matt was whispering to the diva, all interest was lost upon witnessing the following gesture. As the popular saying suggested that actions spoke louder than words, the World Heavyweight champion didn't have any more doubts on what his ex girlfriend had told him not more than half an hour prior; that kiss spoke volumes in the silence of the little room.

And so, lowering his head after crossing her eyes for the split of a second while the two broke apart, Adam had no choice but turning away and marching outside as almost right on cue his theme song started to echo through the arena. Mildly surprised by the action as well, Kelly eventually closed her mouth and followed him, foolishly feeling even more confident in herself now, both about the match and her non-existent chances with the Rated R superstar.

Thus left alone for a few seconds, the renewed couple shared a content smile with Matt's hand enclosing around Ashley's.

"You know I've always loved you, right?"

"Shh," she hushed him with a smile playing on her lips "we've got business to take care of now."

"You'd prefer a _'Let's destroy them'_ then?" Matt playfully questioned.

"That's what I'm counting on, Hardy boy." Ashley winked and entwined her fingers with his.

After all, as the say, in love and war…

**x—x—x—x—x**

With these introductions it really wasn't surprising at all that the two guys took on themselves the liberty of starting the match (and with such impetuosity at it), leaving the crowd in attendance –obviously unaware of the recent unscripted developments- to wonder how much time still had to pass for Matt Hardy and Edge to stop hating each other.

Add that to the only recently admitted attack organized by Kelly on Ashley's expense and it wasn't hard to understand why the whole arena was clearly on the good side out of the two teams, reserving a new load of not-so-nice epithets and boos in the ECW diva's direction whilst she paraded on the ring apron in her incredibly small baby blue & pink top plus (almost non-existent) mini skirt and managing to look much like a Barbie doll at it. Probably Skank Barbie instead than the more famous Malibu version, but still.

On the opposite turnbuckle instead in her military pants and white top with black bra underneath, Ashley wasn't skipping a beat into cheering for Matt with an enthusiasm that she had probably never had before in that position, even too eagerly waiting for her turn to enter the action.

At last said moment came when, after a series of first a missed spear _(damn jerk!)_ and then a reversed and thus neutralized Twist of Fate_ (aww Matty!)_, the punk princess decided it was due time for her to fight her own personal battle and take matters into her hands; hence she bent down from above the blue ropes and slapped her hand on Matt's bare shoulder.

Startled by the unexpected gesture, Matt didn't object as the ref signaled the tag had been made and the dirty blonde diva made her entrance in the ring. Equally taken aback and almost transfixed by that as well, Adam remained glued to the spot while Ashley slowly yet firmly advanced towards him, his eyes not looking away from her not even for the split of a second… just like the ones of the rest of the whole arena in a midst of curiosity and confusion.

"_What is Ashley doing joining Edge in the ring like that…!" JBL exclaimed in evident surprise, thus expressing what every other single person in that arena was wondering in that exact moment._

"_I think she may be looking for retribution— lets' not forget she got a concussion after Edge speared her off the apron… and it was all a consequence of the attack organized by his new girlfriend: Kelly Kelly!" Michael Cole pointed out recalling the latest events of the recent weeks._

"_I know that, but indeed let's not forget we're talking about Edge here! The ultimate opportunist… a dangerous man! Ashley should be careful—"_

But JBL's wise words remained hanging in the air as, visibly fearless, the girl in question held her head high until she was only a few steps away from the Rated R superstar and then, embraced by an unusual silence while the whole audience quietly gasped in suspense, hardly bitchslapped her ex boyfriend with unexpected strength. It was almost as if the blow echoed around the ring through the arena in that surreal stillness that had been created in anticipation, and then, as the action fully sank in, the crowd erupted into a mad chorus of cheers. If anyone at this point was starting to fear a reaction of some sort from Edge (as it would have happened on any other day and with any other opponent), they were left definitely in confusion as he failed to present any, remaining there with a hand on his bruised cheek and his eyes drowning in Ashley's with such an intensity that could have been understood only by the four competitors.

Speaking of the devil, at least the slap seemed to awaken Kelly at last and remind her that in this kind of match she didn't need to wait for a tag; once the opponent diva entered the match she became by right the legal man (pardon, woman) as well. Therefore the platinum blonde offered a huge and generous display of legs and b-side as she entered the ring from above the second rope, and then (accompanying the action with an as loud as unnecessary shriek that could have been classified like the agonizing cry of a dying sparrow trapped someway under the ring) charged towards Ashley in what was probably originally meant to be a spear.

Having observed the preparation of the move from her peripheral vision, the latter was ready enough to dart on a side at the right moment, thus sending Kelly to crash against the ropes for the crowd's irreverent satisfaction, and then, as the ECW diva ricocheted back, took her down with a swinging neck breaker. Arms spread wide in some sort of helpless gesture and head slightly cocked on a side, Ashley allowed a smirk to play on her lips as she shrugged in Adam's direction.

"I hope her bed skills are much better than her in-ring abilities, otherwise… whoa, sorry for you." She cockily muttered as he, prompted by the referee, silently walked back to his corner with an unreadable expression on his face.

In the following 7 minutes or so the famous _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" _literary quote took a whole new meaning as Ashley handled Kelly in all the possible ways — hurricanrana, headscissors, bodyslam, low drop kick, standing elbow drop, Thez Press and so on followed each other in an impressive sequence, leaving the ECW diva little (if not non-existent) time to breath and put up any kind of effective response (which by the way with Kelly's experience and training would have probably come out as not nearly enough all the same). In the end, after dodging another clothesline and taking her opponent down with a back breaker, the Strastruck was delivered and the leg for the pin was hooked.

The ref was about to shout the final 'three' when it was Ashley herself to let go and stood up again, hands high to gesture this wasn't worth it accompanied by a light kick to Kelly's ankle for good measure. Having thus proved her point, the punk high fived Matt with a satisfied sigh, giving him her blessing to get the job done.

And, ironically without even being aware of this, it was indeed the just mentioned diva who decided the match's outcome when, after other several minutes of fierce battling and with Matt secured in the perfect position for the Edgecution to be delivered, Adam instinctively lifted his gaze before completing the manoeuvre and let his eyes rest for what revealed itself as a bit too long second on Ashley who was loudly encouraging his rival; feeling the grip loosening just what was needed to free himself, the Hardy boy didn't take long into surprising Edge with a kick in the guts and then into hitting the Twist of Fate successful for the pin.

As the music hit and the arena erupted in yet another chorus of jubilant celebration, the only consolation Adam had while lying on the mat was that Kelly was luckily still in no shape to crawl back inside and attend to him like the perfect little girlfriend she had tricked everyone into believing she was; now, that would have been indeed too much. As the aforementioned superstar groggily lifted his head while rolling over and was thus greeted by the sight of Matt and Ashley exchanging a not-so-chaste celebrating kiss at the bottom of the ramp, it occurred to him that he had officially lost far more than the match… and, for once, he really didn't deserve to.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Waiting for the Rated R superstar in his locker room while chatting with Jay and Trish about the new info the two superstars had respectively gathered around in their little mission, Kenny eagerly jumped up as soon as Adam entered the room like some sort of overzealous butler or affectionate puppy.

Let alone the known fact that he had just lost a match (without even considering for a moment all the particular factors implied in the same), the way he carelessly threw his championship on the nearest couch and moved around without either uttering a single word or venturing a single gaze in his friends' direction was definitely enough to understand the self-proclaimed ultimate opportunist wasn't exactly in the peachiest of moods; yet it's still Kenny we're talking about and so, as usually always too eager to please and always falling out short at it, he walked over to offer a somehow friendly pat on the back.

"Don't worry boss," he cheerfully smiled "it's just a match… you'll win the next one, I'm sure. After all you're still the champ."

Slowly lifting his eyes first on his own shoulder (from where at least Kenny had the decency of removing his hand quickly enough) and then on the younger guy, Adam nearly snarled as he brushed his friend on a side and silently marched towards the bathroom's door.

Finally getting the hint but still not understanding the gravity of the situation, Kenny didn't give up yet. Taking a determined step forward, he quickly spoke up again before his idol could close the door and isolate himself.

"Seriously, you need to cheer up… you do have reasons to cheer up…!" He announces somewhat proudly, "We've been doing our researches and we've found out some proves you can present Ashley to make her believe how—"

"Let go, Kenny." Adam spoke almost in a whisper, his eyes cast down as he spread his arms in a somewhat helpless gesture. "There's no reason to hold on that feeble hope anymore, it's all gone. _Finito_. Over and done with. No need to trouble yourselves anymore guys, she has made her decision." He offered a humorless chuckle.

"But we—"

"NO," the voice considerably rose as Edge lifted his eyes from the floor at last "you don't get it. I've said it's over. I've tried to speak to her, I've tried to explain… if she doesn't even want to listen to me there's nothing I can do. And I won't." He firmly added before Kenny could cut him off, "She's back with Matt now. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm out of this… evidently it wasn't meant to be, it's time to let go. I want to move on, I want to let go… you just do it as well."

And with that last resolution he disappeared inside the adjacent room and closed the door behind his back.

Uncomfortable silence embraced the room as Kenny turned to look at the other two in dismay.

"But we can't let him give up… I mean, now we're aware of the fact Brooke and Layla know this was all made up by Kelly herself and they're not supporting her in this. I could get Brooke to tell Ashley… and Layla used to be her friend… that would surely do, right?" He hopefully shifted his gaze from Jay to Trish and back on the TNA superstar again as he spoke next.

"I don't know, Kenny, I don't know if that would be enough to convince her." Christian let out a wary sigh.

"Then what do we do if he refuses to keep on trying in the first place?"

The pleading question echoed through the air for just a matter of seconds, then it was Trish to take on herself the task of answering as she stood up from the black leather couch in a sharp movement.

"You leave that to me." She firmly spoke, "I think it's due time I have a chat with my best friend."


	45. Feels Like Home

**"Pride and Prejudice"  
**An Edge/Ashley fanfic

Thanks so much to **Sarcastic Nightmare**, **DanaO1230**, **I luv hardy**, **edge Ashley**, **xxcharmedangel09xx**, **BabyEmza**, **MissMikkiMouse** and **Nadia26** for reviewing last chapter; and thanks to every single one of you who through the years left a review or added this story to either alert or favorite, YOU ARE ALL AWESOME and I've had much fun working on this story.

Yes, this is the final chapter… at last! :) I've worked for two whole weeks on it so I hope you'll be enjoying the outcome – it's quite long (19 pages… forgive me!), but I hope it'd be worth it.

Hope you'll enjoy the new one as well!  
**R**&**R **for the last time!

* * *

**Chapter 45  
"Feels Like Home"**

The events of the previous day –or more specifically of the previous night- slowly rushed back to Ashley as her mind started to wake up responding to the outside world's noises; a process that, as natural and instinctive as it usually was, had in the space of the last couple of weeks become progressively harder for the diva in question. It wasn't that idle reflex of either _'oh no, where did the night go?'_ or of _'five more minutes, please!'_ out of common-to-everybody morning laziness, no; she simply cursed the starting of the new day for she didn't want to live it as it was. She would have much rather indulged in that dreamless and restless sleep that had accompanied her lately; basically anything was better than being awake and allow her traitorous mind time to think, time to remember.

And this morning surprisingly bore no difference as the Dirty Diva groggily rubbed her sleepy eyes, silently wondering why the match she had so much longed for in the previous 48 hours had instead left her so empty, so numb inside. As far as Kelly was concerned she had proudly embraced and enjoyed that part of the match; she was quite sure to have put up a good performance and there were no doubts she had humiliated the younger diva, showing her there was still something she couldn't steal from her: her pride. At least in-ring wise. Oh yes, she wouldn't have minded re-watching time and time again that sequence; it had definitely felt good, way too good.

_Au contraire_ her mind, that irritably enough seemed to have developed a will of its own lately, decided instead to offer a special for-her-eyes-only, non-stop broadcast of the other part of the match, the one that had seen the boys as protagonists, taking apparently much pleasure in lingering over Adam's painful looking close-ups, and especially his agonizing expression while she and Matt had celebrated together at the bottom of the ramp with a kiss approved loudly by the fans.

God, since when her own brain had taken such a masochistic turn?

Furthermore, why did she feel like her lungs closed and her chest tightened every time she was forced to relive those moments, to witness _his_ evident pain? Wasn't revenge meant to be sweet? Wasn't revenge what she had been after all along?

Then why on earth instead than feeling like gloating she would have much preferred burying herself alive and let the whole world forget about her altogether?

As the weight on her stomach started to become progressively less metaphorical and more concrete (…was this the first step towards insanity?) and before her hyperactive –and evidently quite resourceful- mind presented her yet another replay this time with HD Technicolor details (and maybe even one of those dramatic soundtracks _in crescendo_, you never knew), Ashley sharply opened her eyes at last.

There, never she had felt happier to be greeted by the plain sight of a faded hotel room's ceiling.

Then, feeling something unmistakably shifting under the covers, something that surely didn't belong to her unless she had developed extra sets of limbs overnight, the punk diva immediately stiffened, her eyes slowly and cautiously scanning down her own body.

Alright, good news was that after all she definitely wasn't going insane just yet. Oh, and she still had only one pair of arms and one pair of legs. Phew.

Not so good news was that there was actually an arm firmly wrapped around her midsection and effectively pinning her to the mattress. An arm that unmistakably belonged to Matt Hardy.

_Riiight_, there was also another part of the previous night, the one during which, after generously celebrating their both physical and moral double win with a bottle of champagne, the two long lost lovers had ended up in each other's arms, to put it poetically.

It wasn't unexpected, they both knew it was bound to happen after the sharp turns the events had taken the previous evening, and, considering the last time they had been together was around one year and half ago, there had been also a certain dose of anticipation on both sides… yet, fireworks hadn't exploded and sparkles hadn't shined. Sure, it had felt sweet and somehow familiar, of course, but at least on her side that still wasn't the 'coming back home' sensation one might have expected in the circumstance. It wasn't two lovers realizing after various misadventures bringing them apart that they were inevitably meant to be, it felt much more like two good old friends sharing a moment of mutual purpose.

And now, now that it was morning and the recent past was inflexibly left behind, Ashley instinctively wondered whether the Hardy boy had felt this exact way when they had first hooked up years ago, whether he had held her close while wishing for her to be Lita, just like now she was longing—

No, stop it, just _stop_. This was masochistic and quite pointless. She had made her decision and there was no reason to have such thoughts now. It was over with _him_ and she was blessed to have a guy like Matt to share her bed with now. She wouldn't allow her resolutions to crumble down like that; yes, there was probably some work to do on her relationship with Matt in order to have it taking up all the space in her heart again… but they were two adults rowing on the same ship, in the same direction. …Or at least one of them was willingly letting herself being led towards this metaphorical harbour, that was.

As for now, the New York native decided she just needed some fresh air to clear her mind and prep herself up for the future she had evidently decided to embrace. It was quite fortunate then that she had already arranged to meet up with her boys for breakfast, thus giving her a perfect momentarily gateway.

Carefully untangling herself from Matt's grip and quietly sneaking out of bed trying not to wake him up, the Dirty Diva hastily seized up his brand new _'Lock it Down'_ wwe t-shirt from the floor and put it on while on her way to the bathroom for a much needed refreshing shower.

Prospect that would have worked out quite nicely if she hadn't tripped over her own suitcase, of course.

"What," Matt groggily said waken up by the noise (that or the not-so-low flow of curses anyway) "seduced and then abandoned in the morning? So cliché."

Unattractively hopping on her sore toe to greet his sleepy smile (oh well, those were the ups of spending the night with someone you already knew and vice versa, no need to get all embarrassed when such incidents occurred), Ashley playfully shook her head. "I would have at least left you some money on the nightstand in that case, I'm just having breakfast with Paul and Brian."

"Gee thanks," he laughed "I'm glad I'm not being treated as your male prostitute. By the way, you free for lunch? I was hoping we could eat something together before flying down to NC— told you dad and Jeff can't wait to officially greet you back, and the rest of the crew too to tell the truth."

Right, she had evidently forgotten the fact Matt had this stretching towards borderline tendency of wanting to perfectly organize all their moves beforehand. But, how they say, once you pick your poison…

"Sounds great," she tightly smiled "I'll be back later to pack my stuff."

"Speaking of," Matt echoed with his trademark all-around good guy smile "you can keep that shirt, I love how it looks on you."

Okay, he was sweet, at least you have to give him that.

"Thanks babe," Ashley smiled back, instinctively recalling that time she and Adam had quite literally wrestled –and she had quite predictably lost- for whom had to wear one of his t-shirts on a particular day and then they had ended up spending the same in bed anyway, where no shirts were actually necessary.

Oh fuck it, when did her mind become such a bitch?

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Son of a bitch!" Was the yell that in meanwhile echoed two levels upstairs inside an almost identical hotel room as Adam thus decided to make his feelings towards the trolley whose wheel had gotten stuck in the carpet known to the whole floor.

Abruptly waken up by such soft tones, a much confused Kenny barely emerged from under the bed covers, looking around in alarm.

"…Are you talking to me?"

Giving up on the initial death glare of choice (honestly, what was the point in trying anymore?), Adam eventually opted for shaking his head in helplessness. "Why would I?"

"Don't worry Kenny," piped up Jay exiting from the bathroom and buttoning down his checked shirt "someone's a bit cranky this morning, nothing to do with you."

"Oh, good…" the latter distractedly mumbled, some sort of distant, dreamy expression slowly sharpening up on his sleepy features "I was having such a beautiful dream— you were in it too!" He enthusiastically pointed a finger in Adam's direction, who blankly stared back proving his lack of interest for the subject… which absolutely didn't seem to discourage Kenny at all.

"I was a duck, in a pond—"

"Oh Lord." Grunted the Rated R superstar as Jay, suddenly materializing at his side, chuckled in evident amusement.

"And you were on the edge, ha! how funny, throwing bread crumbles at me," Kenny happily went on with his tale before suddenly frowning "but for some reason you kept hitting me on my duck head with them instead than feeding me."

"Such a spoilsport, shame on you." Jay snickered hitting Adam's arm, who in return offered a clearly not entertained glare.

"But then… oh _she_ arrived," Kenny proceeded undisturbed with a happy sigh "my Brookie, in the pond with me… yet she wasn't exactly a duck like me… she was more like… bigger and quite white…"

"A hen?" Adam suggested, evidently deciding after all he didn't have better matters to occupy his time with at present.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jay scoffed "hens can't swim!"

"Oh right, forgive me," the World Heavyweight champion sarcastically retorted "cause this dream makes so much sense already."

"—A swam!" The youngest of the three exclaimed snapping his fingers in sudden realization, looking blissfully unaware of the back and forth that had just taken place before his eyes. "She was so, so, so beautiful… and then I woke up."

"Bummer." Adam offered an eye-roll mocking disappointment, "I wanted to know whether I managed to hit the chick too."

"She wasn't a chicken, she was a swam." Kenny placidly corrected, "Don't you get it? It's a sign…! We were swimming in exactly the same pond, alone… it means she's my soulmate!"

"…You were of two different species." Adam deadpanned, "Ducks can't marry swams." He added using the air-quotes on the particular verb choice.

"Hey, who's to say that?" Jay begged to differ on the deeply ethologic question, "Maybe he was going to transform into a kickass swam as well like in the children's book, you don't know."

"…I honestly don't know which one of you is the worst anymore." Edge helplessly said hooking his brow at his lifetime best friend, "How can you even be sure it was this Brooke girl? She was a swam! Hell, it might have been a male one for all we know!"

"No, it wasn't!" Kenny promptly protested.

"Yeah? How can you be sure?" Adam questioned bringing his hands on his hips.

"I could feel her presence there. She's my soulmate." Kenny solemnly proclaimed setting the bizarre argument.

"Oh God, take me out of here." Muttered the titled superstar while he moved aforementioned suitcase towards the door at last.

"I think I really do love her, you know?" Kenny placidly went on "And to think I thought I'd never get over Kelly after what happened…"

Stopping in mid-track at the mention of the particular name and doing a hazarded bee-line towards the bed, the brow-hooked expression on Adam's face said it all without words needed.

"Excuse me," he slowly stated under the pressure of Jay's equally perplexed stare "what are you talking about?"

"Brooke, I love—"

"Never mind that rubbish, the part with Kelly concerned."

"Oh. You surely remember, don't you? When I was so depressed after she used me only for sex…" The younger superstar progressively lowered his voice with the advancing of the sentence.

"…It was Kelly? Why didn't you mention that before?" Adam echoed in disbelief, running one hand through his hair in evident frustration. A brief, almost imperceptible glance in between the two best friends and they both knew they were actually sharing the same thought; something definitely didn't sound right in the equation that had Kenny and Kelly as factors and a night of meaningless, entertaining, wild sex as result. No, something was up, and they had the distinct feeling of it being something crucial to know. And to know right now.

"You never let me talk—"

"Alright, shut up." Adam brusquely interrupted the defensive reply –thus unawarely proving once again the point of the same- and went to sit on the edge of Kenny's bed, Jay towering behind him as he followed the exchange with vivid interest. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened that night, can you remember?"

"I guess I can try…" The ex Spirit Squad member conceded adjusting in an upright position as he perceived somehow the importance of his role in the situation, briefly closing his eyes a moment later. "We had all gone out clubbing after a show— well, not all of us cause neither you and Ashley were there, but there was a bunch of us—"

"When? When exactly was this?"

"Let him concentrate." Jay amended, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder trying to make him control his justified impatience.

"…Around 2 months ago, I'd say." Kenny eventually elaborated "Yes, cause Brooke and Layla were dancing with the two new guys, Hawkins and Ryder, and pretty much everyone was having a capital time except me. I was, uh, I was a bit down cause you and Ashley had just secretly hooked up and back to that week I— I thought I liked her." He cast his eyes down in palpable embarrassment.

"Whatever." Always the sensible one, Adam pushed the subplot aside by encouragingly slapping Kenny's knee, "You discover a new love of your life every other week anyway. What happened after that?"

"I _might_ have said the reason of my sadness aloud… multiple times, and while I kept drowning my pain in alcohol Kelly must have been there at the table at some point cause next thing I knew she was all over me all of a sudden, flirting and pouring me yet more drinks—"

"And?" Adam prompted as the younger superstar suddenly turned a bright, lobster-like shade of red.

"And she insisted we had to get back to my room, _our _room I mean, everybody knows we always share one." He hastily corrected himself, "And so I did. But then I actually don't remember anything after letting her inside and sitting on my bed…" Kenny shyly confessed, "I don't know the details or anything actually— I just recall your side of the room was a mess the morning after, more than usual. I should know cause I'm the one who always cleans it, you know, and it took me 2 hours that following day."

There, and the unknown quantity had been found out at last. Equation solved.

Sharply turning to face Jay in mutual understanding, Adam slapped his hands on his thighs. "She took the bandana indeed… I didn't lose it. She did it on purpose." It wasn't a question for an opinion, it wasn't a suggestion, at this point it was simply a matter of fact.

"Yeah," the TNA superstar inevitably agreed "and Layla confirmed Kelly had started showing up with that bandana way before she even started saying you two were an item."

Halfway ready to question since when, and most importantly _how_ and _why_, his best friend had become Layla's confident, Adam didn't have a chance to follow through when Kenny beat him on time.

"I'm not understanding anything." The latter, bless his heart, announced in total confusion, glancing back and forth like a lost puppy.

"Cheer up my boy," Adam affectionately patted his leg before standing up "she didn't use you for sex, she only got you drunk to use your key and snoop through my things."

"Oh. But how—"

"C'mon, get dressed, we don't have time to waste."

"Why?" Kenny's eyes widened once more "Where are we going?"

"To have a chat with Kelly, where else?" Adam easily replied, the hint of an evil smirk touching his lips.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Rushing towards the hotel's fancy cafeteria dressed in the same shirt and pair of jeans shorts, Ashley impatiently moved her blonde, black & blue streaked hair from her face as she eventually reached her destination, letting herself collapse on the empty chair in between Paul and Brian at the little circular table they were already occupying.

"I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry!" The self-proclaimed Dirty Diva raised both hands in self defense under the weight of both gazes, then, without waiting to know whether her apology was accepted or not, she brought Brian in for a side hug and stole a croissant from his plate.

"What, prince charming kept you up late?" Paul questioned eloquently hooking his brow.

Feigning a shocked gasp, she playfully hit him on the forearm. "Don't be inappropriate, Pauly."

While the dark haired Hooligan rolled his eyes at being thus scolded, Brian offered a pout. "Can't you order your own food for once instead than stealing mine?"

"Nope," Ashley vigorously shook her head and happily grinned "cause you're my boys and we share everything."

"…Or at least we used to be."

This time genuinely surprised by Paul's mutter, Ashley turned to him with wide eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you guys mad at me for some reason?"

Always the peace-maker, it was Brian the first to respond to the concerned question. "No! Of course we're not!" He exclaimed reassuringly placing a hand on Ashley's wrist.

"Not specifically at _you_." Paul echoed in another not-so-low mutter, ignoring the warning look his best friend shot him from the opposite side.

"Then what is it?"

"We're not exactly, how to put it—"

"Not exactly down with you jumping into Matt's arms again." Paul concluded for Brian's lack of words, causing Ashley's confused expression to turn into one of shock.

"Hey, that's not we agreed on!"

Ignoring Brian's protest, the punk diva slowly pushed her seat back, her eyes cast down for a brief moment while she tried to process what was happening. "Okay," she eventually piped up, her elbows placed on the table's surface "I really don't want to argue with you guys, and especially not for this kind of stuff, so can I be informed of what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Ash," Paul let out a sigh and shook his head in self-reproach for his inappropriate outburst, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. We're just concerned about you."

"But why would you be?" It was Ashley's turn to shake her head in helplessness while she glanced right and left to both guys before a tight smile appeared on her features "Or better, why would you be about Matt? You guys know him— I appreciate you want to protect and look after me, and we all know the last time it happened I should've definitely listened to you, but Matt is… Matt is Matt! Guys, he'd never hurt me like Edge did, we all know that."

"And is that enough of a reason to start dating someone, especially if your heart still beats for someone else?" Brian softly asked, his hand pressed once again above the diva's.

Briefly averting her gaze, Ashley didn't even consider for a second the hypothesis of blatantly lie, not to her best friends. "What else can you do when this someone else is a douche that deliberately stomped on your heart?" She helplessly shrugged, "I loved him, you guys surely know I _did_, and I've literally done anything to be with him… but he played me like I was nothing, like I meant nothing to him. So what do you do when something like that happens? You have to force yourself out of it, you've got to move on."

"…Yes," Paul sharply nodded in apparent agreement "by having meaningless sex with some hot, random guy!"

"Gosh," Ashley couldn't refrain to laugh at such heartfelt point of view "thanks for the opinion you have of me…!"

"You know we don't mean _that_," Brian hastily corrected, aiming another glare at his insensitive friend "we're just wondering whether Matt is the exact person you need at this point of your life."

"You've got to admit it, he doesn't really strike as rebound guy." Paul nonchalantly shrugged, "He might not be in it for the same… purpose as you."

"Guys, I'm not about to get married tomorrow, you know that?" She humorlessly giggled.

"Are you sure? Cause, let me tell you, he seems pretty much over serious with this… relationship you've guys have rekindled. I know Matt might look like the safe option right now, but you've got to be careful with your heart, alright? Just promise us you won't be launching yourself in anything you're not 100% sure."

"We just don't want you to remain disappointed if you eventually realize you're actually on two different fields, if you got what I mean." Brian helpfully added, "You know we'll be there for you no matter what— even though you steal my meticulously ordered breakfast and Paul actually manages to insult you trying to make things better, that's not a matter of that, we just don't want you to get hurt again."

Feeling tears pricking at her eyes, Ashley instinctively covered her mouth with her hand before displaying her touched, emotional smile. "I _do_ know that and I _do_ love you guys even more for that," she softly said "and I want you guys to keep in mind that you two are going to _always_ be my number one boys, alright? Nothing will change that. …And now don't make me cry like that, c'mon!" She hastily added with a giggle, bringing both guys closer for a hazarded group hug.

"Well, well," a female voice unexpectedly spoke from behind after a few seconds "all love for the male best friends, huh? What about the best _girl_ friend, doesn't she get a hug?"

Her chair painfully screeching on the floor as she literally jumped up after inevitably breaking apart with two smiling Paul and Brian definitely satisfied by their little chat, Ashley stared at said figure with her jaw dropped for at least 40 seconds before successfully recovering from the shock.

"Oh my God… TRISHY!"

And there she went, crushing the multiple times Women's Champion in a fierce, affectionate hug, letting the Canadian wholeheartedly giggle at such contagious enthusiasm.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"You know," Kelly conversationally stated while admiring the profile of her perfectly flat belly in the figure length mirror "I've given it some thought and I totally think I should be the one taking care of our next choreography after what happened."

Lowering the chick-lit she was pleasantly engrossed into, Brooke was naïve enough to actually voice out her perplexity at such announcement. "Why, what happened?"

The dirty look that followed, accompanied by an inevitable scoff, was alone enough to make the brunette regret her instinctive question as she uncomfortable shifted her position on the bed.

"You two lost last night, that's what happened." Kelly gravely reproached in evident irritation, "And I won't allow the image of the Extreme Exposé to be associated with losers."

Picking up her purse from where it laid abandoned on a chest of drawers, it was this time Layla, their official choreographer, who dared to speak up.

"But you lost too…" Was the natural point that was presented with a casual shrug.

Her blue eyes progressively narrowing into two slits, the pretty blonde viper pointed an accusatory finger in her friend's direction. "I wasn't the one getting pinned." She icily clarified, her tone gripping with such hatred that Layla was actually relieved of having a solid bed physically separating the two of them at the moment.

Left to muse on how good it would have felt to openly proclaim how she hadn't been pinned _only_ cause Ashley had practically already destroyed her, Brooke abruptly awoke from her wishful reverie only when Kelly, with the argument thus settled and finally ready to leave the room, let out a surprised shriek when upon opening the door she found someone already waiting on the other side.

"Baby...! I wasn't expect—"

"Shut up, bitch." Adam abruptly commanded –and surprisingly enough actually obtained- as he pressed the door open with the palm of his hand and forced his way inside uninvited.

Concise and straight to the point, yes, Brooke wondered whether momentarily worshipping the Rated R superstar might have been considered idolatry.

Oh, to hell with that, at least metaphorically for the moment, some sins were just worth making.

Straightening up not to miss a single second of the scene that was undoubtedly about to take place, the brunette actually sprang to her feet when Kenny followed and silently placed himself a little bit behind his hero of choice on Edge's right side.

Same gasp and same blush but opposite motion took place a second later on the other side of the room as Layla let go of her bag and abruptly sat down on the edge of her bed when none other than her own talent scout closed the door and flanked the superstar on the left.

Unaware of the reaction of her friends, Kelly took a couple of steps back as she surveyed the unexpected trio placed before the door, confusion etched on her face as the diva started to feel the place was a little bit too crowded for her liking.

"What's going on? Why don't we go somewhere more priv—"

"No one's going anywhere." Adam harshly cut her off "You're as dumb as you look if you think we're here to have a nice little friendly chat."

_1 – 0 for the Rated R superstar. Go team!_

A midst of anger and embarrassment for being treated like that from the one she had been bragging about being her boyfriend and in front of other four people, Kelly wasn't evidently ready to give up just yet. At least not without putting up a fight of her own.

"What are you here for, then?" She displayed her bitchy attitude by defiantly lifting her chin, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"_Cause I need to have you, you were right all along, I can't fight it."_

"_Cause my boy here needs to finally ask Brooke out, if you don't mind."_

"_You see this man? He has chosen your friend there to make her a star, you selfish cow."_

"Don't flatter yourself, honey," Adam spoke with the hint of a snicker, thus bursting the bubble of all three respective fantasies "I'm just here to tell you you can wipe that smug expression off your face. It's all out, we know everything." He solemnly said. "I know now how you came across Ashley's bandana, you deliberately took it from my stuff when you pretended to seduce Kenny, didn't you?" He took a satisfied pause as Kelly visibly paled, a double shocked gasp echoing from behind the diva. "What's the matter, you didn't think I was smart enough to figure it out in the end? Did you really take me for a fool?"

"You can't prove it." Kelly gravely stated, more out of desperation than genuine conviction.

"Really? My bad, must've forgotten to send the memo saying I've got two people who can back up this theory." Adam feigned mock surprise in response to Kelly's confusion "My boys here happened to have a chat with your girls, a chat that, guess what, confirmed everything we needed to know. Face it, we've outsmarted you."

"Oh noes…" Was the chocked mutter that came from Layla, unawarely revealing she had been the one spilling the beans, so to speak, as all attention momentarily focused on her. Well, all but one, cause Brooke was still busy intently staring at the proud looking Kenny standing with his legs slightly opened and his hands behind his back, for some obscure reason a pair of black shades (the same of the previous day) perched on top of his head. God, wasn't he just like Kevin Costner in Bodyguard?

Moving her gaze (one that didn't promise anything good for the black haired diva) back to the smirking Adam, Kelly folded her arms on her chest. "And that's it?" She provocatively said, "You think Ashley is going to magically fall back into your arms only cause you have so called witnesses for the bandana thing?" She showed a smirk of her own, "What about the kiss, huh? The kiss that everyone distinctly saw played on the Titan Tron?"

"That wasn't real and you know it." Adam lividly said.

"Oh, I do, but does miss Dirty Diva?" Kelly snickered "Can you prove it to her?"

_1 – 1 what a bitch._

"Yes, he can!"

Absorbed in the conversation, everybody literally jumped as Brooke thus cried out from the very end of the room. Lifting her arm up high in the air, she then turned a certain item she was holding in Adam's direction.

An item that, the more you focused from the distance, the more it looked like a cell phone… the same one Kelly had unceremoniously threw at her 15 minutes prior and demanded for it to be charged when she would have been back later.

"Here's the original recorded video." The brunette hastily explained, "It shows you rejecting her!" Brooke hastily added after taking a second look at the footage she had just stumbled upon by sudden intuitive enlightenment "And it's been sent by… oh gosh… Matt Hardy…"

A collective chorus of gasps was heard as the diva, just as shocked as the rest of them, read the name on the display in almost a whisper, her wide eyes consequently focusing on Edge.

General surprise that allowed the only non-shocked one of the group to liberally lash towards her fellow Extreme Exposé member in a triumph of not-so-nice epithets.

"Give it back, you idiot!" Kelly yelled trying to interject the advancing Brooke "That's mine!"

Quickly seizing the blonde by her waist in an unexpected movement and pulling her back before she could successfully collide against the brunette, in the spur of the moment Kenny had never felt more James Bond-like in his whole life.

Not satisfied with being so restrained, Kelly kept kicking the air frantically, unsuccessfully trying to set herself free from the superstar's hold.

"Alright, listen to me!" She screeched "Give me that phone back and nothing happens, I forget this ever took place." She forced an all-too-sweet smile "But give it to them and I swear you and I are done on any level."

Raising her eyebrows in a surely not impressed expression, Brooke simply shrugged the threat off with a mumbled _"Bummer"_ and closed the gap separating her from the Rated R superstar, finally handing him the sought-after prize.

Saying that Kelly wasn't pleased with the outcome of her persuasive ways would have been the understatement of the century. "You're done!" She angrily yelled, "Do you hear me? You're fucking done with Extreme Exposé! Are you happy now? You're all alone!"

Too busy glaring in a midst of anger and sick satisfaction at Brooke's troubled expression at seeing all she had –as empty as it was- crumbling down like that, the young blonde didn't expect a reply coming from behind her own ear.

"No, she's not." Kenny solemnly said, loud enough for the whole audience to hear, "She's with me." And with that he unceremoniously shoved Kelly aside and outstretched his hand towards Brooke. Hand that the brunette, at this point with a somewhat tearful smile on her pretty face, eagerly accepted, coming to stand at his side.

"How lovely," Kelly spitefully scorned "saved by the idiot of the village."

Another collective gasp was in order as the sharp noise of Brooke's palm hardly colliding with Kelly's cheek echoed through the room.

"Don't you dare," the now former dancer warned "you're just envious cause you're a bitch and no-one will ever care for you. And in case you haven't realized, your sick little games are way over."

_2 – 1 and Brooke for the win!_

"Couldn't have said it better myself, bravo." Adam smugly echoed, the cell phone secured in his jeans' pocket. "Now, if you don't mind we're kinda fucking done with you. For good."

And with a last death glare he followed the still hand-in-hand fresh couple outside.

Closing the retiring group, Jay tapped the tip of an imaginary hat, "Pleasure doing business with you." He said with a boyish grin before pulling the door closed behind himself.

"…Wait!" Layla screeched jumping up in dismay, "What about my shoot, what about my career?"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Kelly yelled in visible frustration, throwing the by now discarded handbag at her friend "You're just useless!"

Sharply turning to fix the blonde with a glare, Layla conceded an appreciative nod. "Maybe, but at least I _do_ know how to dance." She metaphorically spat in Kelly's shocked face.

Oh yes, some defeats are just meant to sting for days…

**x—x—x—x—x**

"God, I can't believe you're here!" Ashley exclaimed once again as the two casually walked around the area surveying the hotel's swimming pool "Let alone the fact you didn't even tell me you were going to visit…!"

"Touchée." Trish playfully rolled her eyes at the punk's reproach, "But in my defense it wasn't exactly planned beforehand. Jay had some business to discuss with Vince anyway, and then after he talked on the phone with Adam the other day…"

"Oh, right." All enthusiasm immediately evaporated from Ashley's voice as Trish eloquently trailed off, there was really no guessing what would have come next. "You already know everything then."

"Yes, I do. And I would have loved hearing it from you." She stopped the wandering by softly seizing Ashley's wrist and thus forcing her to lift her reluctant gaze again. "What's going on, Ash?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on." The troubled girl helplessly shrugged, "You know what went down and now I'm back with Matt, that's it."

"I can see that," Trish failed to mask her apparently new dislike for the older Hardy while nodding at the particular T-shirt she was still wearing "but I'm still failing to understand why I didn't get an excited phone call from my squealing best friend about that if that's what makes you happy. So, does it?"

In response, Ashley mildly stomped a foot on the ground in frustration. "I knew you were going to take his side."

Crossing her arms and leaning back against the railing, Trish let out the smallest of chuckles. "Honey, actually I took immediately _your_ side. Heck, I even physically assaulted Adam with my purse…!"

"Then I don't underst—"

"He didn't do anything wrong, Ash. Not on purpose." She softly pressed on even when the punk let out a sarcastic scoff. "I know there are things that don't make any sense in this story and, I swear, I'm not blaming you for your reaction… but, sweetie, when you love someone you gotta learn to trust them."

"Yeah, cause evidently it worked out perfectly, didn't it? I should've never let myself fall for him. I asked for trouble."

"…And you can overcome it together!" Trish echoed with emphasis "He loves you Ash, he really does. Do you think I would be here pleading his case if I wasn't deadly sure of him being your true chance at happiness? If you'd only let him explain…"

A sad smile appeared on the punk's face as she feebly shook her head, resigned. "Tell me one good reason why I should."

"Because you have nothing to lose at this point."

The voice that responded, coming from exactly the opposite side, made both girls startle as they simultaneously turned to look at the Rated R superstar himself.

Instinctively taking a step back as he advanced, the wide-eyed glare Ashley directed at Trish bore no doubts on what was going on in her mind.

"She didn't know I was coming here," Adam answered the unvoiced question "Jay told me where to find her, or actually, the both of you according to the intention Trish had confided to him this morning. This wasn't a set up."

Registering his words, Ashley folded her arms on her chest as to figuratively shielding herself from any pain. "Still, you're wasting your time here." She icily said, "I don't want to hear what you have to say— actually, I don't _need_ to hear what you have to say. You don't owe me any explanation. Not anymore."

He was expecting this greeting, of course he did, therefore he appeared extremely collected and at his own ease as he pressed further the matter.

"Then what difference does it make to you if you give me 5 minutes of your time? 5 minutes, not one more. There's no trick, I'm only asking for you to listen, not to believe me. 5 minutes. And then I swear to God all you have to do is nod and I won't bother you again. _Never_ again."

Feeling somewhat panicking inside, Ashley instinctively blurted out "I'm with Matt now, this won't change anything."

Taking the blow he was expecting with apparent dignity, Adam imperceptibly shrugged. "Even more then, what difference would this make to you?"

If Ashley could have looked at her face right then, she would have probably understood she had already made her decision on the subject, just like Adam would have realized if he hadn't been the one involved in the first place; reason why, being the only lucid of the three to see it clearly, Trish silently and quite unnoticed started to walk away, just in time to hear a feeble "Go on, then" uttered by her best friend.

A relieved sigh accompanied the Rated R superstar at hearing her consent; that was it, he had at least succeeded in the first step: not making her reject him altogether. Yet now came the most difficult part, the part he wasn't entirely sure how to approach in order to make her believe him. Never having been one unable to buy his way with words, for a moment Adam wished this was all some kind of in-ring promo where his eloquence had never failed him cause, maybe for the first time ever, he was having trouble finding the right words.

"A few weeks ago," he eventually piped up while taking a step forward next to her and placing his hands on the same railing Trish was previously pressed against "the night when all this mess began, after your talk with Kelly you asked me a simple question… a question I failed to respond to, prompting you to believe you had caught me red-handed. You asked me how was it possible for her to be having _this_ after I confessed I had taken it from you months back." He took the infamous bandana from his back pocket and softly tucked it in Ashley's front one without asking for permission; involuntarily shivering under his touch, the diva was actually relieved of having him on her side looking down at the pool area below and not in front of herself. This way she could easily elude his eyes and only glance sideways up at him when safely unnoticed.

"I know it took me a while, but I have your answer now. You remember that disastrous double date night when we mutually tried to make the other jealous, you with Jeff and me with Kelly, and the way she stormed out after noticing I couldn't take my eyes off of you? I guess she had it against me, against _us_, since then. So when Kenny accidentally revealed that the two of us had in meanwhile secretly got together she jumped the occasion straight away, making him drink and promising him a wild night— that thank God never happened. Nope, cause once they got in our room Kenny was as predictable too wasted to conclude anything and that left Kelly free to go through my things undisturbed. I do know I had the bandana till that period, and now I do remember getting mad at Kenny the following day cause my stuff was all over the place and I couldn't find it anymore."

Her eyes instinctively widening with interest, Ashley forgot her initial intention and gazed up at him. "So she stole it from you with that exact purpose?"

"I don't know whether at the time she had already laid out the whole plan," Adam honestly said accompanying his words with a shrug "but I suppose she thought it could come in handy at some point to make either of us pay. After all we're speaking of the same person who persuaded Cherry into attacking you around those same weeks… nothing would surprise me anymore at this point. But you can ask either Kenny or Jay if you don't believe me." He added mistaking her genuine shock for doubt "They've collected quite a few stories on the matter to confirm what I've just told you. They went around and asked questions, talked to Brooke and Layla… I'm not telling you bullshit, we have enough proof, I swear… that if you still value my word."

The last phrase was spoken in a low mutter, his troubled face searching for any positive sign in her frowning expression, yet Ashley wasn't really paying attention anymore in that exact moment; she knew he wasn't lying, she felt it.

"That's insanity… it's so creepy to think she was watching over us, actually making schemes against us…" The Dirty Diva trailed off as a shiver ran through her spine.

Holding tightly on the railing to control himself from instinctively cradling her in his arms and promising he would now protect her, Adam swallowed hard, bracing himself for what he had to say next; and, if for now she at least hadn't screamed at him accusations of still been telling lies, he wasn't sure of the reaction she was going to have upon hearing the rest of the story.

"That's not all," he awkwardly added "there's still that kiss, the one she showed the whole world. I know you didn't believe me cause it was all so damn cliché, but it really wasn't what it looked like. Here," Edge handed her the cell phone "Brooke just stole it for me — you can see the unedited clip on there, as soon as she jumped on me I pushed her away… which obviously wasn't in the footage we both saw, the one abruptly cut off after two mere seconds of lips touching."

"I don't—"

"I know, I should have told you straight away when it took place and probably none of this would have happened." Adam ran a hand through his hair, "_That_'s my fault cause I could have prevented all this, I know. And I was actually going to tell you right after… but then you surprised me saying you wanted to sleep together for the first time and, God, all thoughts of anything Kelly-related obviously slipped from my mind. As lame an excuse as it sounds."

Ashley's hand progressively tightened around the unfamiliar cell phone, her eyes now instinctively focused on nothing but the Rated R superstar. She had to admit one thing, this was all dangerously plausible, just like Kelly was indeed dangerously capable of anything to reach her goal, as they had now tangible proof of. With Adam staring down at her, anxiously waiting for either a word or a sign, Ashley knew the ball was now in her side of the metaphorical court. He had done his speech, he had laid his arguments, and now it was only up to her to decide what to do, whether to believe him or not.

It seemed to the Dirty Diva that all the ideas, the resolutions she had embraced until half an hour prior were now starting to crumble down as she noticed for the first time how tired and battered he looked from up close — signs that had nothing to do with the physical battle of the previous day, signs she well recognized cause they were the same she had met in the mirror lately. And it finally occurred to her, the only question he couldn't possibly answer: why was he there, quite frankly looking as if he hadn't slept for days, if his words were nothing but a lie? Furthermore, what would have been he point in continuing to lie now? If really he had used her just for sex, if really he had only wanted to play her like a fool, then why was he still there trying to change her mind when the page had been turned and he was free to laugh at her with his precious Kelly on his arm?

He had won his game, he had proved his point, there was nothing left to say. Unless… unless he was actually speaking the truth and he really did care, unless they both had been the ones being played, and surely not by each other.

"Is it all here, inside this video? You pushing her away?" She cautiously asked, feeling all of a sudden extremely self-conscious as he solemnly confirmed with a nod. With her emotions all bottled up inside and therefore still unreadable, Ashley didn't think of what her body language might suggest as she shook her head. "I don't think I need to watch it then."

Deceived by that, Adam took a sharp breath of desperation, his hand instinctively enclosing around hers to stop the diva before she could shove the item back at him and run away.

"Wait, there's one last thing you need to know…" He hastily added, fearing time wasn't on his side anymore "If you take a look at least at the info of that clip you'll see the name of the sender, the one person who evidently helped Kelly out, shooting the easily mistaking scene while it happened."

If anything but puzzled about how the detail could be of any relevance at this point, Ashley did as instructed, scrolling down to reveal the identity of the mysterious accomplice.

Once she loudly gasped and removed her hand from his touch to put it on her chest in disbelief, Adam knew the last piece of the puzzle wasn't a mystery anymore.

"But I don't understand, Matt—"

"I know, I know." He softly echoed as her words ended in an incoherent stutter, her wide eyes focusing on him in evident shock. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I didn't have a clue myself until half an hour ago."

"But how, why would he—"

A humorless chuckle escaped Adam's lips as she, ironically enough, now gazed up at him desperate for answers. "I guess he was ready to try anything to win you back… I can't exactly say I don't understand where he's coming from."

"God, that's… that's just too much to elaborate." The punk complained in a midst of frustration, shock and pain, looking away in dismay while running her hands through her hair.

Wiping a layer of perspiration from his forehead, Adam did his best to hide his disappointment, mistaking once again her reaction.

"I understand if you love him enough to justify that, I just thought you deserved to know the truth, the whole truth. In spite of what and who you want to choose to believe, let me tell you that what we had was real to me, Ash, it was true." The superstar said with passion, eventually overcome by the weight of his emotions "Damn, we've gone through way too much to arrive where we were— and it was them who took it away from us. Alright," he raised his voice "if Matt's the one you love then so be it, I'll keep my word and stay away, but hell Ashley, we deserved a better ending than this. Can't you see it? I love you, I fucking love you and I've loved you probably since day one when I thought I couldn't stand you — you know that I had to shut down my foolish, arrogant pride to admit it even to myself, much like I'm humiliating myself now, and I know you had to overcome the prejudices you had against me, as rightful as they might have been, to give in and start to trust me. Why can't you do that again, then? I'm here, I'm yours, I've always been yours and yours alone. I know I've never made a relationship work before, but you can't make that stand in the way— not when we were fucking, amazingly happy together. No, I know I won't probably ever been Matt Hardy if that's what you're looking for, and I know I will always manage to be a jerk every once in awhile, but I'm honest and I've always been with you. I can't promise I'll be perfect cause God knows I probably never will, but, to hell Ash, I can swear I'll be loving you till the end of fucking time. So why, WHY, can't it be enough?"

With her hand still pressed to her chest, that at this precise moment felt likely to be about to explode at any second, Ashley wasn't ashamed to let her tears run freely as she stared at the man she really loved, the one she had kept loving all along, standing before her painfully out of breath and with his arms helplessly spread wide.

Not trusting herself to speak, she did the only sensible thing she could at the moment to answer his question without further misunderstandings: she reached out and threw her arms around his neck, holding tightly onto him as her mouth fervently claimed his, leaving no space to doubt. Not anymore.

Then, with his hands firmly enclosed around her waist hardly crushing her petite frame into his own body, she moved one of her hands away to throw the cell phone she hadn't realized she was still holding down into the pool.

Pulling apart for much needed air and with their foreheads still touching as identical relieved, tearful, blissfully happy expressions played on both their faces, Adam let out a low growl.

"You just threw away the only proof we had."

"I don't need any proof," she begged to differ "I've already made too many mistakes searching for rational answers instead than trusting my heart. I don't intend of doing that anymore."

"God, punkie, couldn't you thought of that before?" Adam half-playfully complained burying his face into her neck, "You had me fearing for the worst there."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Ashley seriously stated hugging him even tighter before a giggle escaped her lips "but your love declaration was terribly worth all the pain, trust me, I've never heard one with more curses threw in it."

"Already starting to criticize, aren't we?" He feigned an impressed expression while breaking the embrace to softly run his thumb across her cheek "You know what, I hope you know I've had enough days without you to last me for a lifetime… if that wasn't clear you're not going anywhere anymore punkie."

"I honestly don't intend to go anywhere." The punk diva smiled against the touch of his hand, "Though I think you have to know something before we start where we left off…" She suddenly frowned, biting on her bottom lip. "Last night I've slept with Matt," She revealed as her cheeks inevitably burnt "it didn't mean anything for me, but I can understand if that means something to _you_. Cause by sleep I mean—"

"Hell, woman," Adam let out a groan "don't give me any details, please. Honestly, the fact I'm known as the Rated R superstar should be enough to make you realize I didn't exactly think you meant having lovely picnics on the grass when you told me you were with him now."

Slightly confused by his answer, Ashley cocked her head on a side. "Does that mean that you do mind about it or not?"

"Well," he conceded an appreciative nod before a much more relaxed smile appeared on his features "I _do_ mind as in I'd like very much to rip Hardy's head off and play hockey with it even more right now, but we were broken up, technically you didn't do anything you weren't free to. It's alright, it doesn't change where we're standing now."

Reassured and relieved by his words, the Dirty Diva let out a much liberating giggle before burying her face in the crook of his neck once again. "I love you." She breathlessly whispered, "It was never the same with Matt, you're the one I've loved all along."

"Glad to hear so, punkie, you don't realize how much that makes me happy." He softly echoed, running a hand across her back "So what, you think now this can come back where it belongs?" Adam questioned while slightly pushing her away what was needed to retrieve the bandana from her front pocket.

Biting on her bottom lip as he proceeded to tie it around her wrist, Ashley abruptly took her hand back and seized the item with her other one. "I don't think it belongs there anymore," she spoke up with a sunny smile "it's been long actually since it did. There." She added mirroring his previous gesture and successfully placing the skull-printed black fabric around his own wrist. "Much fitting this way."

Chuckling up at her, Adam slightly shook his head. "I swear I'll guard it with my life this time."

"Oi, you'd better!" She ventured a playful slap on his chest, I don't think I'm in any condition to survive another break up of this sort!

"Well, in that case, you might as well started taking actions to prevent it from happening…" Adam counteracted with one of his best smirks, causing the diva to momentarily furrow her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Hell, take that bloody shirt off woman and while you're at it burn it to the ground… won't you?" He exclaimed with a groan, eloquently nodding at the Hardy Boy signature item of clothing.

Wholeheartedly laughing at his complaint, she vigorously nodded. "I can assure you I have every intention of doing so, but first…"

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Finally, where have you been? I had to pack your things myself and—" Abruptly trailing off as soon as he completely opened the door and therefore took in the _whole_ sight awaiting him on the other side, Matt's face immediately scrunched up in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"And you have the bloody nerve to ask, Matt." Ashley echoed in disbelief, "I trusted you. I freaking trusted you… and all along you were the one working behind my back to hurt me."

Understanding –well, at least he wasn't as slow as his partner in crime in catching up- that something had unmistakably happened to blow his cover up, the older Hardy tried his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't listen to whatever story he told you, Ash," Matt pleaded "you know we belong together. I can explain—"

"Save it." She angrily spat, "Save it for someone who actually gives a damn, won't you? Cause quite frankly I don't, Matt. Actually I guess in a way I should even thank you… for helping me opening up my eyes and realizing you're not the one I love. Not the one I could ever _really_ love."

Narrowing his eyes as she pressed herself against the side of his sworn enemy, Matt evidently decided the time for pretending was definitely over. "I should've known it," he snorted "you're nothing but a cheaper, sluttier Lita-copycat. Actually, cross that, she at least did have some personality—"

"Don't you dare, you pathetic little bast—"

"NO!" Ashley shouted as Adam moved back his elbow getting ready to silence the bitter superstar with a punch, surprisingly stopping him from proceed with his clear intentions; then, under the perplexed gaze of her boyfriend, she actually stepped forward in a quick movement and embraced the task herself.

"…Wow, nice hook baby. I never would have guessed." Adam complimented with an impressed expression.

"Thank you very much," she innocently smiled while nonchalantly rubbing her reddened knuckles "would you mind being a dear and taking my bags?"

"My pleasure." Edge chuckled in evident amusement as he easily walked around Matt's figure lying on the floor to dutifully oblige.

_xxx_

As the two consequently made their way back from the room while cheerfully chatting engrossed in their own world, they were soon left to stop when they distractedly bumped into another couple coming from the opposite direction.

"Awww," a much excited Brooke cooed "you actually managed to make up! That's so awesome— I'm so happy!" And to further prove her point, the former Extreme Exposé member actually launched herself at the two slightly perplexed looking SD stars, hazarding some sort of double hug before stepping back at Kenny's side with the same enthusiastic grin on her face.

"Oh, umm, thank you I guess." Ashley smiled in a midst of amusement and confusion, considering she had probably never exchanged more than a couple of words with the other diva before… and, judging from Adam's expression, she could've actually sworn the same about him.

"We're together now, as in I asked her to be my girlfriend." Kenny helpfully added with a blissfully happy smile of his own, "And I'm going to ask Teddy Long to move her to Smackdown with us… so she can be my valet!"

"Good thinking there." Adam complimented with a wink "And you take good care of my boy, won't you? And just to be sure keep an eye on him, he tends to fall in love as soon as a girl smiles at him."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands now." Brooke cheerfully giggled.

"OH!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed, "You know what we should do? All four of us? Going out on a double date sometimes! How awesome would it be?"

"Yeah… sure, we— we will arrange something, why not." The Rated R superstar tried his best to bite back his laughter as he seized Ashley by the arm and eventually passed the other couple by. "Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He muttered as soon as they found themselves alone again.

"C'mon," Ashley giggled "they're cute together."

"Maybe," he offered an appreciative nod "but we're way better."

"Oh, that goes without saying. The Rated R superstar and the Dirty Diva, who could ask for better." She echoed with a giggle, "And all's well what ends well I suppose."

"Indeed." Adam agreed with a content smile "So, you hungry punkie? Cause, I don't know you, but this reconciliation has kinda made me starving."

"Not really right now… but tell you what, I was rather thinking we could skip lunch altogether and go back to your room… hey, we don't even need to kick Kenny out this time."

Distancing himself from the diva just what was needed to take a full glance at her, Adam let out a satisfied sigh. "I've always known you were just the woman of my dreams, punkie." He declared with his trademark smirk, pulling her into him once again to steal another kiss.

And yes, as simple as the gesture was, this time it actually felt like home. For both.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
